Zuko Kai and the Bone Witch
by testament5524
Summary: As if life wasn't hard enough for eleven years old Zuko Kai, he had to find out that he was a wizard on his eleventh birthday. And his uncle and aunt had enrolled him at UNA, a school for young wizards like him. Nothing could go wrong, right? Even with an evil, homicidal witch on the loose. AU, Potter-ish
1. Chapter 1 – Nightmare and Fire

**Zuko Kai and the Bone Witch**

 **Chapter 1 – Nightmare and Fire**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but a sugar donut and like 3 dogs.

* * *

It was impossible… this must be a dream…

The little boy ran as fast as he could down the dark street, heaving gulps of cold foggy air. The street of the suburb was completely deserted, lined with houses that were as dark as the sky above. It was unreal, not a single source of light – the street lamps and the light that usually came from the houses had mysteriously failed, and there was not even a single twinkle of stars above the cloudless night sky - aside from the large white moon hanging up above, peering down nonchalantly at the misery of the little boy.

The boy ran barefoot and his feet were scraped and bloody, wearing pajamas that were clinging to his sweaty skin, and tears borne of fear were glistening on his face. He saw up ahead the candy-orange VW Beetle of old Mrs. Nahara who lived down the street and ran past it. He turned right by instinct at the bend ahead, heading to the direction of his school.

It had been a very strange night…

He remembered going to bed, being tucked in by his mother. He remembered the soft smile and warm kisses, and he remembered his mother saying, " _Sleep tight, sweetie_ ", and remembered dreaming, after he fell asleep, of running down a dark street, being chased by an unseen entity of pure terror.

Only, it appeared now that it was not a dream. Not a dream at all.

It made absolutely no sense. His mother never neglected to lock the door and the windows of their small apartment, and he, being rather short for a five-year-old, could not have reached up the side table where his mother always kept the keys. And he would have remembered taking the keys anyway. But, as of now, he could not even remember how he got out of the apartment. He could not even remember how or when he started running, or what he was running from, as the matter of fact. He just remembered running and being so very afraid of what was chasing him.

Up ahead, he saw the familiar bus stop sign and he ran ahead faster. His vision was blurred now by fog, the thick enveloping fog, and sweat and tear in his eyes, and by sheer exhaustion. And the fog was so awfully thick up ahead; the whole road past the bus stop was completely obscured and, aside from the top of the school building peeking over the fog, he could see nothing else.

He pushed himself to run faster, trying so hard to ignore the burn on his legs and lungs, which proved to be unfortunate because, as he lunged into the fog, instead of finding security and comfort in a familiar place that was North Hira'a School, instead he found himself falling off a cliff.

He screamed as he fell from hundreds of feet in the air, limbs flailing. He saw the city below him, bright and very unlike Hira'a, the Republic City as he would soon find out. There was a roar unlike any he had ever heard and he suddenly felt something gripping his body. He looked down and felt even more horror; a great scaly claw had seized him. The claw lifted him and turned him towards the owner of that claw: a humongous green-scaled dragon whose head was easily the size of a trailer truck. The dragon, flapping its great leather wings, its serpentine body undulating midair, opened its mouth. The boy could see fire lighting up the inside of the beast's throat. The sheer terror almost made the boy losing control of his bladder not shameful.

Then, a voice of a man pierced through the night just as the dragon spat the mouthful of almost liquid fire; an explosion of red light blasted the side of the dragon's maw, blasting its head to the side and diverting the majority of its terrible flame. A splash of it though slapped on the left side of the boy's face.

The boy screamed of pain, sheer burning pain that burnt him to the core of his being. The dragon let go of him as more blasts found their mark on it and it fled into the night. As the boy plunged back-first towards the earth, he saw a man flying towards him, his hand outstretched. The boy limply reached out before passing out.


	2. Chapter 2 – Magic

**Chapter 2 – Magic**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but a headache.

* * *

Many things set Zuko Kai apart from his peers: being a foreign-born, his shaggy raven hair, his unyielding pale complexion and his gangly lean frame, the fact that he was an orphan and adopted by his uncle and aunt, and, of course, the large burn scar on the left side of his face that left his left eye half-closed and his left ear a piece of shriveled flesh jutting out the side of his head (which was the reason he kept his hair the way it was; messy and kinda shaggy). He had thought nothing could alienate him further from the kids at school who often jeered at him and treated him worse than they did the school nerds. His uncle, always the man to rise to the occasion, proved him wrong.

"I'm a what?"

"A wizard", said Uncle Noren.

Zuko searched his uncle's face for any sign of mirth and found none. He turned to Aunt Noriko who was sitting on a stool next to Uncle Noren's couch and the woman looked rather sad. Zuko shook his head slightly. "I'm a _what_?"

"A wizard, Zuko! Didn't you hear me?"

"Oh, I heard you. Still working on believing. I'm a _what_?"

Noren sighed. "You're a wizard. You are born with magic in you."

"Is this about me stealing your ginger fingers? You're getting back on me?" Zuko grinned, completely believing his version to be true.

"No, I'm no— you _what_?! You stole my cookies?!" Uncle Noren spluttered. Aunt Noriko smacked his arm to get him back on track. He cleared his throat. "Well, uh… you're a wizard, you see. You have magic. Just like your Aunt."

Aunt Noriko flashed a pained smile.

"Yeah, right", Zuko snickered and his grin froze when Aunt Noriko snapped her fingers and, suddenly, the newspaper on the coffee table between them floated up. "Uh… nice trick?" Zuko ran his hands above and below the folded up newspaper, finding no invisible wire. Then, the front page ripped itself apart and, while the rest plopped back down to the table, that single page folded itself into an origami crane and flapped its wings around the living room. "Holy nuts! How did you do that?!"

"Magic, Zuko", Aunt Noriko said, waving her hand. The newspaper crane landed on the table. "You have it in you, too."

"Are you a wizard too?" he asked his uncle.

"No", Uncle Noren said. "But, your mother Ursa, my sister, she was."

Zuko's stomach went cold at the mention of his mother.

He remembered so little of his life back in Fire Nation: he remembered that he was born in Fire Nation and used to live there, and that was it. And he remembered little of his mother; of her soft smile and warm kisses, of her tucking him in for the night, saying, " _Sleep tight, sweetie_ ", a memory that always bring about that horrid nightmare of running down the dark street, being chased by something he could not see, of falling through the air, and of a large green-scaled dragon, and it always ended with the ghost of burning sensation on his scar. And, of course, of the man reaching out to him as he fell through the sky.

He remembered the man's face vaguely; firm features of his face, pale skin, amber eyes, square jaw, sharp cheekbones, raven hair combed back neatly, and a goatee.

"Zuko", Aunt Noriko said, snapping Zuko out of his thought. "This came for you in the mail."

Zuko received the scroll – yes, scroll - from her. Two six inches long wooden spines with a piece of silk between them. He unrolled it and read.

 _ **United Nations Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

 _Headmaster: Iroh Kairen_

 _(Order of Garuda, First Class; Grand Sorc.; Head Warlock of Agni; Supreme Firebrand, International Confederation of Magic)_

 _Dear Mr. Zuko Kai,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at United Nations Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on September 1. We await your reply by no later than July 31._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Madame Wu_

 _(Deputy Headmaster)_

"If this is a trick, you have really outdone yourselves", Zuko said.

"Well, fortunately for us, this isn't a trick", Uncle Noren said rather snarkily, clearly beginning to be annoyed by Zuko's stubbornness.

"The letter said they wait my reply by the end of July. This is August already."

"No worries", Uncle Noren said. "We've already sent a reply."

Aunt Noriko smiled. "We said yes."

"…Are you sure this has nothing to do with those ginger fingers?"


	3. Chapter 3 - Zhengren Alley

**Chapter 3 - Zhengren Alley**

Disclaimer: I do not own a wand, which is sad.

* * *

"No, really… this is a trick, right?"

Aunt Noriko sighed, already wishing her husband was here with them. It was already the last half of August and she had taken Zuko to shop for his school books and equipment. But, someone had to stay with Kiyi, their five-year-old daughter, and the last time Noren came with Noriko to Zhengren Alley, things had not gone so well. Noriko had a nagging suspicion that _that_ group of bounty hunters still distributed Noren's wanted posters and she did not want to find out the hard way.

Zuko had been quite alarmed when Aunt Noriko parked the car in the lot in the city and took him to this bar. Zuko had just turned eleven last July and Republic City had a strict no-children-allowed rule for bars and places that serve alcohol. But, Aunt Noriko took him in, nonetheless.

The bar was much cozier than Zuko had expected. It looked more like a diner than a bar, safe for the fact that they did have a bar and the walls were covered by posters of beverages ads, rock bands, and sports team; only, one of the ads posters advertized 'Xiang Guo Celestial Apple Juice (freshly squeezed, just like mom used to make)', one of the bands called the Chong and the Magic Nomads, and the largest sports poster featured men wearing red jerseys, riding flying broomsticks. Oh, and the pictures were moving: the Xiang Guo poster had the picture of a hand squeezing a golden apple, the golden apple produced a drop of amber liquid that dropped through the mouth of a bottle below over and over again; Chong and the Nomads, a group of strangely-dressed people were soundlessly jamming on their equipment on stage; and the broom-riding sportsmen were zipping in and out of the frame.

"Noriko", called a short, plump middle-aged lady in a loose airy dress of fabric that Zuko thought resembled gauze, laden with so many colorful beads on her wrists and neck, even sewn onto her dress, that she made clicking sound when she moved. "It has been so long."

"I hope you're doing well, Baba", Aunt Noriko smiled and grasped hands with the woman. Her other hand still clutched Zuko's tightly and a good thing too. Zuko was already tempted to bolt from the sheer strangeness of... well, everything.

"And this must be Zuko", the old woman, Baba, smiled kindly to Zuko. "Well, dear, you know the way. I'll not see you out, dear. So busy today!"

"Of course", Aunt Noriko smiled and led Zuko to the back of the bar, where the back exit was. Aunt Noriko pushed the door and they walked out to the narrow alley that spanned to their sides. In front of them was an old graffitied brick wall that would belong to the boutique next door.

"You're awfully quiet", Aunt Noriko said to Zuko while she rummaged her handbag.

Zuko only managed a squeaking sound.

Aunt Noriko chuckled. She took from her purse a thin smooth stick. "Pay attention, Zuko", she said. "See the dragon?"

Zuko turned to the wall and nearly flinched. Among the many indistinct graffities, big and small, there was a drawing of green dragon. The drawing looked childish and the dragon spanned over five bricks across. The dragon was facing the viewer and, to Zuko, it looked like a squashed lizard. He did notice how other graffiti seemed to have been painted over it, but somehow the dragon remained intact. It was as if others had tried to paint over the dragon's green body and red ridges and yellow wings, but failed. Still, for some reason, Zuko did not like dragons. He never did. Never could.

"Now", Aunt Noriko tapped her stick while she recited. "Dragon, dragon, fly in the sky…" tap, tap on the dragon head. "…with wings, strong and wide…" a tap on each wing. "…dragon eat a cow and cat…" tap on the snout and then the middle section. "…hence dragon burps flame…" tap the snout. "…and drop the scat", and the tail. "You remember that?"

Zuko produced another squeaking sound.

"You don't have to say the rhyme", Aunt Noriko said. "It's just something children came up with to remember the sequence", she said, ignoring the fact that the bricks on the wall in front of them had folded into themselves, revealing a path behind the wall. "Welcome, to Zhengren Alley."

Zuko made another squeaking sound.

It was impossible!

This wall definitely belonged the side of the boutique next door. And yet, it opened up to this wondrous place under the open sky. On the right and left were rows of stores and businesses, and the most colorful collection of people littered the street. Aunt Noriko pulled Zuko through men and women wearing strange robes. He suddenly felt self-conscious but felt slightly better when he realized that Aunt Noriko was wearing her blouse and jeans, perfectly normal clothing. Yep, they were normal; those numerous people were the weird ones. Their superior number meant nothing.

The stores on the right and left were just as strange, if not stranger. The architecture were clearly old, with slanted tile roofs and the noted absence of electric poles. The merchandises were even more so. They walked past a store selling animals like crows, owls, and cats, a store with rows of broomsticks on the window stand, and rounded around a store that sold scales of many different colors, shapes, and sizes, and origins from the look of it, from small specks of individual fish scales to scales the size of a dinner plate.

There was bustle and energy in the air that was simply so full of life. Despite his nervousness, Zuko felt his spirit lifting up and he caught himself grinning as he looked around, taking in as much as he could.

Magic is real!

They ducked as a flock of origami birds came swooping down.

"Hey, careful there!" yelled a random man. Aunt Noriko and Zuko were rushed to the side as a group of laughing children came running down the street, going after the flocks of paper birds.

"Flying carpet! New model, just out! Anti-tear, anti-flame! Flying carpet", hawked a man to their left. The man had a piece of rug suspended in the air and he pointed a piece of stick like the one Aunt Noriko had at it; a gout of flame shot out from the tip of the stick.

"Whoa!" Zuko grinned.

"Zuko, come on!" Aunt Noriko tugged on his hand. "I don't want to lose you in this crowd. I wouldn't be able to find you until Christmas."

-0-0-0-0-0-

Aunt Noriko took Zuko to what appeared to be the center of the whole place. Zuko had been too busy looking around the Alley still to notice that Aunt Noriko had pulled him in. Next thing he knew, they were sitting in a waiting area in the lobby of the vast circular room. Along the circular wall, a half circle of dark marble counter had been set up and manned by strange creatures that sent Zuko's mouth wide opened.

From neck down, they looked like normal men and women in formal suit, despite the tuff of fur poking out from the cuffs of their long sleeves. Their heads though were that of a deer with some human-ish quality to them; flatter snouts and more pronounced nose bridge that allowed some of them to wear glasses. And they had antlers.

"Don't stare", Aunt Noriko said, not looking up from the piece of paper she was reading. "The Lu's are naturally kind, but they have limits to their tolerance. They might gore you with their antlers if you are rude to them."

"What are they?" Zuko asked in a hiss.

"The Lu's. You know, the deer-folks. I read you bedtime stories about them; they are the bringer of wealth in mythologies. That's why they run the Gold Tower, the only wizarding bank in Four Nations."

"That doesn't really answer my question."

Aunt Noriko chuckled and went back to the paper. "Hmm, they haven't really added many new books since my time. You'll also need three sets of robes, equipment for potion making, bones sorcery… talismans… but, those you won't need until second year… oh, a wand, of course. And you'd need new underwear. Lots of them."

"Why would I need new underwear?"

"Well, for spares, really. Socks, too. I won't be there to do your laundry everyday."

"What? Why?"

"Well, the Academy is a boarding school."

Zuko felt stunned yet again. A boarding school and they were in a bank. That knot that made his stomach uncomfortable whenever his uncle and aunt had to spent a large sum of money on him returned. They had never been rich.

His Uncle Noren loved acting. He had made quite a sum of money when he was younger; he had been a child TV star and then a teen heartthrob until he took a break from acting and went to college. There, as he would often put it, he discovered his love for cheeseburgers (and, coincidentally, for Aunt Noriko who was an excellent cook). He had gained so much weight that his agent had to let him go. Uncle Noren had been living as a drama teacher ever since and Aunt Noriko, who was a stay-at-home housewife, had no real income. According to Uncle Noren, they had been mostly living off the fumes of the money had made acting.

And now Zuko would need a bunch of new books and fees for a boarding school that would most definitely not be cheap.

"How are we going to afford all that?" Zuko asked quietly.

Aunt Noren smiled. "Your mother left you some fortune."

A disembodied sound announcing _'Noriko Kai, counter 5'_ , came out of nowhere. Zuko looked around and saw no one. In fact, it seemed like nobody else but him and Aunt Noriko heard it. Zuko had just begun to entertain the idea that the sound came from the chairs they were sitting on when Aunt Noriko pulled him up and walked with him towards Counter 5.

Manning Counter 5 was a Lu that must be elderly; snowy white fuzz framed the sides of his face, sat on the top of his head, and streaked among his light brown fur. The Lu smiled warmly and adjusted his glassed professionally as they approached the Counter. "Mrs. Kai, a very good morning to you, on behalf of Gold Tower Bank", he said kindly. "How may I help you today?"

Zuko saw Aunt Noriko's eyes fleeted swiftly to the Lu's large nametag before she said, also with a friendly smile. "Good morning, Mr. Grant. Withdrawal, please, Mr. Grant, Mrs. Ursa Kai's vault."

"Certainly!" Mr. Grant smiled very broadly. "Now, I must ask you to present the key to the vault, Mrs. Kai. Standard procedure, as you know."

Aunt Noriko pulled from her pocket a small golden key. Mr. Grant took the key and examined it for a few seconds. "All seems to be in order."

"And I would like to register my nephew", Aunt Noriko pulled Zuko by the shoulder closer though not averting her face from Mr. Grant. "Zuko Kai, the rightful heir to the vault we are about to access, Mr. Grant."

"Ah, yes", Mr. Grant peered down over the counter at Zuko and smiled fatherly. "What is your name again, little one?"

"Um… Zuko", said Zuko. Aunt Noriko nudged him a little. "Z-zuko Kai, uh… Mr. Grant."

"How wonderful!" Mr. Grant smiled so broadly that his big brown eyes curved. "Now, if you would follow me", Mr. Grant motioned them to follow him from their side as he circled around the counter. As he left his station, another Lu took over for him.

Mr. Grant took them to a grand eight feet tall artistically ornate wooden door at the side of the building. He touched the door and it opened by itself, revealing an unbelievable space on the other side. Zuko had to admit, he had not been paying attention when Aunt Noriko took him into this bank, but he was sure this was the tall pagoda in the middle of the Alley that was surrounded on all sides by a road. Zuko was also sure that they did not ascend any stairs or get in any elevator, and they were still on the ground floor. The door, however, opened up to the sky.

Clear orange sky of bright twilight littered by flocks of cloud opened up to them. Zuko's mouth fell open and, before he could say anything, he heard something that sounded like old fashioned train bells. A wide but short rowboat arrived. It was wooden and had two short paddles fixed on the sides. There was a driver seat on the bow and, on the side, a lever. In the middle and the back, two wooden pews were set for passengers, each could easily house two adults with wide buttocks.

Aunt Noriko whimpered ever so slightly as Mr. Grant and his wide smile gestured them to board first. Her grip on Zuko's hand had become almost too painful as she stepped onto the boat. Zuko himself, despite his lingering strong amazement of the whole situation, felt a fun kind of thrill as he sat on the boat, also despite the fact that the seat was only a few inches lower than the railing of the boat and there was absolutely no seatbelt. One sharp enough lurch to any direction and he was sure they would be flung overboard.

"On we go, dear customers", Mr. Grant announced enthusiastically after he seated himself on the front. He pushed the lever and the boat lurched like a crazy rollercoaster cart.

They moved at breakneck speed across the sky, seemingly on an invisible track. Mr. Grant was not steering and enjoyed the ride quite openly. As they were about to ride though a particularly thick mass of cloud, he threw his arms out and yelled. "Wheeeee!"

Aunt Noriko made some sort of whimper and gasped every time they made a turn or every time the boat rattled like they had just run over invisible sky pothole. She had taken to embracing Zuko tightly, which Zuko was not very happy about. He was beginning to have trouble breathing under his Aunt's grip. Finally, they ascended through the roof of fluffy cloud above. As they pierced through the cloud, they found themselves flying on a space that was littered quite randomly by what looked like floating stone double doors around the same size as the one connecting this (awesome!) private sky of the bank to the bank itself. All around them, other boats were zooming around. Watching them, Zuko suddenly realized that they had slowed down to a more comfortable velocity.

Their boat moved forward for a few minutes then the nose tipped up and they lurched up, made a left while still going up, then straight up, leveled down and began a series of turns that finally brought them to a specific floating door. The boat parked itself and Mr. Grant stood up and stepped out first on a strip of stone pavement in front of the door. He held out a hand to help Aunt Noriko up from the boat, all the while stifling a mischievous smile; he winked conspiratorially at Zuko when Aunt Noriko was too busy gasping for air. Aunt Noriko was never fond of heights.

"Private vault of one Mrs. Ursa Kai, henceforth belongs to Mr. Zuko Kai", Mr. Grant said, standing up straighter respectfully. "Please insert your key and open it."

Zuko accepted the key from Mr. Grant. Aunt Noriko, pale and looking queasy, nodded reassuringly. Zuko pushed the key into the keyhole and twisted it. The door clicked and Zuko pulled out the key. Then, the double doors swung open and revealed the interior of a dimly lit cellar-like space the size of a garage. The content of the vault was more shocking than anything Zuko had experienced so far.

On the far wall was a honeycomb of small square lockers with opened doors, all filled with precious gemstones, pearls, and metals glinting under the dim lantern light. Propped against the side walls were a collection of items that, though bizarre, must have been valuable enough to be stored in a vault. Zuko saw a stand housing spears and halberds, several mannequins with various robes of exquisite fabrics, a broken electric guitar, a drum set, a standing display board that housed a collection of colorful masks, and a bicycle with bent front wheel among many. Piled in the middle of the room were mounds of gold, silver, and copper coins.

"Whoa…" Zuko gulped. He noticed that those coins were of antiquities; Fire Nation rectangular gold coins, Water Tribe icy silver coins, and Earth Kingdom copper coins with a hole in the middle.

"All yours, Zuko", Aunt Noriko managed a smile. "Your mom never mentioned your dad, but I'm sure these were actually his. Now, these are all yours."

-0-0-0-0-0-

They visited the bookstore, the magical equipment store, the tailor, and the herbalist. Now, laden with shopping bags that contained books and scrolls, clothes, and herbs and bones, Aunt Noriko, who kept nervously checking the list, muttering to herself, brought Zuko to Piandao's Wand Emporium. Aunt Noriko looked especially giddy in front of the small shop.

"Well, I thought we might splurge a bit with your wand", she said. "Mr. Piandao is the best wandmaker in the Four Nations."

For the store of the best wandmaker, Piandao's Wand Emporium was completely deserted. The interior was wooden, from the hardwood floor to the beams, the simple furniture, to the counter at the end of the small space. The windows on the sides, despite the fact that the store, from the outside, was wedged between two other stores, let in a shower of sunlight that lit up the whole place.

"I remember when I first came here", Aunt Noriko said, smiling. "My mom and dad saved up for months just so they could afford to get me one of Mr. Piandao's wands."

Mr. Piandao appeared from behind the door behind the counter. He was a tall man with tanned skin, calm hazel eyes, well trimmed beard and well-combed hair. He wore a cassock-like robe with long sleeves, fastened with frogs on the left side, and he inclined his head slightly at them.

"Noriko Kai", he greeted with a slight smile. "May I?"

Aunt Noriko fished out her wand from her bag with a slightly trembling hand. Mr. Piandao took it and squinted at it as he inspected the wand. "I remember. Oak and stone monkey molar tooth. It's in good condition", he glanced at Aunt Noriko a little. "A little bored since it's been doing nothing but household chores for the last few years, and so little of it, too."

Aunt Noriko grinned guiltily. "I did marry a Norm", she said.

"Still, better sneak a complicated spell or two every week, at least. Stone monkeys _are_ playful and full of energy. I suggest Transfiguration and Animation", he said as he returned the wand. He turned to Zuko and, naturally, his eyes held at the large burn scar that Zuko's hair could not completely cover. "Zuko Kai", he said. "Your mother left something for you."

Zuko frowned. "What?" he turned to Aunt Noriko. From the look of her face, this was news to her too.

"A wand, of course", Mr. Piandao snapped his fingers and a long thin box flew from the left side of the room that Zuko now realized had shelves stuffed with similar boxes. The box lightly plopped on the counter between them. Mr. Piandao looked at Zuko as if waiting for some kind of reaction. Zuko looked back, completely clueless. Then Mr. Piandao turned to Aunt Noriko. "You raised him as a Norm then?"

"Yes", Aunt Noriko practically squeaked, like a child caught stealing candies. "I have a young daughter. She's a Norm, so…"

"You don't have to look so guilty. There is nothing wrong with that", Mr. Piandao sighed. "This child will need you to educate him on the ways of our world, of _his_ world. You can't afford to be so timid now."

"Yes, sir", Aunt Noriko squeaked again.

"Now, Zuko", Mr. Piandao put a hand on the box. "Young wizards usually acquire their own wands. There is an unbreakable bond between a wizard and a wand that is as strong as those of blood, if not stronger, for it is the bond of _souls_. You must understand that receiving a wand as an heirloom is a great honor in our world. The wand will carry with it its loyalty to its previous master over to its new charge. It's symbolic and, often times, the wand proves to be more formidable than a newly acquired one, especially if the old wizard and the wand were bonded for a lifetime. Now, this wand here, this was your father's."

"M-my father's?" Zuko's throat felt constricted. He turned to Aunt Noriko who looked just as stunned as he was.

"This wand isn't one of my creations. It bears the mark of my master's handiwork and it's quite old. I wouldn't be surprised if your father was not the original owner and he inherited this from one of his parents", Mr. Piandao opened the box and took out a wand of wine red, almost dark wood, with thickened handle part of dark ivory, bearing the carving of twin coiling dragons, and the base were jagged as the tip of the dragons' tails jutted out. The tails coiled around each other slightly, forming something like a flower bud and it held a dark amber bead in it.

Mr. Piandao offered it to Zuko handle first. Zuko gripped the handle and the moment Mr. Piandao let go, he felt warm breeze on his face and coiling red light that looked like the outline of the coiling dragons on the hilt appeared from the wand right beneath Zuko's grip. He yelped as the light dragons moved and coiled around his forearm and disappeared. Zuko's reflex was to drop the wand and he felt his fingers straining to let go, but he did not. He could not. It felt like a much stronger hand was grasping his hand in place.

"That wasn't normal, was it?" he gulped.

"No, it's perfectly normal", Mr. Piandao smiled. "When the bond is formed, the wand will do something like that. It differs from wizard to wizard though. As I recall, _your_ wand sprout a confetti of cherry blossom petals", he said to Aunt Noriko. "All over the shop, and I mean _all_ over; I swallowed quite a few. Ursa's was more bombastic. Her wand started whistling the chorus of the Republic Anthem for a full minute, though not as bad as some others. Why, just a few days ago, I sold one that summoned a gale with the new owner right at the center, unharmed. I, however, was unpleasantly buffeted by dusty wind."

While Mr. Piandao wrapped the box, Zuko asked curiously. "What is my wand made of?"

"Tiger wood with ebony ivory handle, and…" his eyes glanced at Zuko's scar briefly. "…curiously, dragon blood amber as core."

Zuko looked at him blankly. Mr. Piandao turned to Aunt Noriko who suddenly was very interested on the counter. "Good luck, Zuko. May this wand serve you well. Your aunt has a lot to tell you."


	4. Chapter 4 – A Whole New World

**Chapter 4 – A Whole New World**

Disclaimer: I own a slice of pizza.

* * *

They were having a late lunch back at the bar, Shinrin Diner, as the label on the menu said. Some of the food and drinks, Zuko had never heard before and they did sound suspicious; komodo-chicken sausage, sweet tomato and spicy fire-lilies smoothie, frog liver tart, mud-kipper and chips. Zuko had wisely let Aunt Noriko order for him (she had warned him that the diner was also frequented by non-human creatures that had different diet than regular human). They were enjoying burgers and chocolate smoothie and Zuko watched people walking past the bar outside the window. Strangely, the world out there, the world he came from, had started to feel like the weird one.

Zuko put down his half-eaten burger and braced himself. The box that contained his new wand – his father's old wand - was sitting on his lap. He had many questions he was bursting to ask. Aunt Noriko was busy telling him the many do's and don't's of the magical world and was in the middle of explaining the proper etiquette when talking to a Lu.

"—very kind and exceedingly polite by nature. When you talk to one, always use his name in the sentence whenever you can. Always return their smile and always reply them with a full sentence when they address you by name; when they don't address you by name, you are allowed to simply smile and nod or something. Oh, and never stare at their antlers or—"

"Aunt Noriko?" Zuko interrupted; Aunt Noriko stopped talking (and chewing; her table manner was never perfectly perfect). "Umm… Mr. Piandao said something about 'Norms'", not exactly a question on Zuko's Top 5 list, but he decided to start slow and it had nothing to do with him chickening out. "What is that?"

"Well, you know… your uncle."

Zuko snickered. It was their private joke. Long ago, Zuko learnt a new word from TV – slob - and he had not understood it at first. He had gone to Aunt Noriko and asked her and her answer had been curt and to the point. _"Your Uncle."_

Aunt Noriko wiped her mouth with a napkin. "But, seriously, Norms is what we call people who do not have magic, like your Uncle Noren and Kiyi."

"How come you never told me that you have magic?"

"Well, magic is supposed to be secret. I mean, performing magic in front of Norms is illegal. When I married your Uncle, I had to get a permit to be allowed to use magic in our house."

"But, Uncle Noren knows, right?"

"Yup. And as long as he doesn't blab, we're all good."

"And… um…" Zuko swallowed. "My mom and dad?"

Aunt Noriko looked uneasy all the way home. Uncle Noren was waiting and Kiyi, according to him, was having a play date at a friend's house. He had arranged it so they could talk to Zuko alone or so Aunt Noriko could make him talk to Zuko as Aunt Noriko was not beneath making Uncle Noren do stuff she was not comfortable doing.

Uncle Noren took a small sip of his tea and peered at Zuko across the dinner table. "I suppose we should start from the very beginning."

Aunt Noriko nodded, gripping her mug with both hands.

"Well, first of all, you should know that me and my sister didn't know about magic in the beginning. Our family is what you'd call Norms. When Ursa was eleven, a letter came, delivered by a wizard. This man explained everything about the hidden magic world and the Academy, and how Ursa had magic in her. He offered Ursa a place in the school where she could learn to nurture her gift. Naturally, we accepted the offer."

Uncle Noren smiled fondly. "Ursa went to the school and became friends with Noriko there", he smiled at his wife. "But, of course, I didn't meet your aunt until I got to college. She was studying there, learning the ways of the Norms. Then I found out that she was Ursa's best friend and the rest is history."

Aunt Noriko, despite her smile, cleared her throat.

"Oh, right, your mom", Uncle Noren suddenly remembered. "Well, after she graduated from the Academy, she attended college with me and Noriko. It's not unusual for witches and wizards to attend Norms colleges after graduation from the United Nations Academy of Magic. While there, she started dating someone. She never told anyone who. Then, one day, she disappeared, which also isn't unusual for her. Ursa was always… she liked to disappear."

"We received a letter a couple of months after her disappearance", Aunt Noriko continued. "Apparently, she eloped. And we received another letter a year after, with a picture of a baby boy enclosed with it."

"Me?" Zuko gaped.

"No, a random baby your mom picked up from the dumpster. Of course, it's you!" Uncle Noren said impatiently. Aunt Noriko smacked his arm. "Right, err… well, we kept in touch since then. Until five years later, you came to us."

"And my mom?" Zuko asked quickly. "And how did I come here to live with you?"

"A wizard brought you here, the same one who came to our house long long ago to introduce Ursa to the world of Magic", Uncle Noren said.

"Master Iroh Kairen, Headmaster of the Academy", Aunt Noriko said. "He informed us of Ursa's death and that you…" her voice broke then and she looked away, eyes tearing up.

"We had a lot of questions", Uncle Noren took over. "But, sadly, we were not given much answers. We don't know what happen to Ursa, we don't know where she had been or where she was buried, or if she was buried at all. And your scar…"

Zuko touched the rough burnt skin on his face.

"Master Iroh did explain that you were attacked by a dragon and your face got burnt", Aunt Noriko sniffed.

The memory of a giant serpentine dragon, flying in the sky, catching him in its claw flashed more vividly than ever in Zuko's mind. His scar suddenly hurt so much, he hissed.

"That's why Mr. Piandao thinks it's curious that a wand with a core of dragon would accept you as a master", Aunt Noren said. "It's a common belief that if a person survives a fatal injury by a magical creature, the person would gain some measure of immunity or negation to the powers of the creature. It applies to wandlore as well. The scar left by an attack serves as a Mark of Hostility."

"So, since I was nearly killed by dragon fire and survived, I'm immune to any magic of that dragon?" Zuko frowned.

"Of all dragon-kind", Aunt Noren corrected. "It's a very rare occurrence. When powerful magical creatures want you dead, you're usually dead. Dragon Fire, in particular, rarely leaves survivor; the magical fire of dragon-kind burns not only the body, but also the soul. Many survivors of dragon attack suffer burns that never stops hurting and, more often than not, they lose their mind from the constant pain."

"Can we go back to my mom…?"

"There's really nothing left to go back to, Zuko", Uncle Noren said. "We've told you all we can", he sighed and glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. "It's almost dinner time."

Zuko was surprised. He did not realize they had been talking for hours.

"I better go and pick up Kiyi", Uncle Noren rose from his seat and left the kitchen.

Zuko squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed his eyes. When he felt the warmth around him, he opened his eyes and found his aunt embracing him.

"Don't be afraid", Aunt Noriko said, patting his head. "Think of it this way; you're about to go to the one place that has shaped your mother more than any other. You will walk the halls she once walked and study the magic she once studied", she smiled. "If anything could give you any insight on your mother and her life, studying in the Academy would."


	5. Chapter 5 – Republic City Terminal

**Chapter 5 – Republic City Terminal**

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

It was the very thought that carried Zuko through the remainder of time he spent with his family: that he would live a life his mother once did. And, who knows… Headmaster Iroh Kairen would be in the Academy. Perhaps from him, Zuko could learn more about his mother and about his past.

In fact, if anything, he actually started to fell somewhat excited. Sitting on the back of his uncle's car, they drove to the Republic City Terminal where Zuko would have to take the underground train to the school. Zuko did find this somewhat strange but, in his excitement, he could not bring himself to question it.

This revelation of magic made Zuko realize the many strange things that had happened in their house. When Zuko was eight, he had accidentally broken Aunt Noriko's prized celadon vase and he had dreaded the consequences so much, he hid in his room and pretended to be asleep the whole day; but, came dinnertime, he had gotten hungry and tentatively walked downstairs only to find that same vase intact where it was supposed to be. Zuko thought he had been dreaming about breaking it.

Then, there was the time when Aunt Noriko ran a short-lived but extremely successful lunch catering for students and staffs in Zuko's school. At some point, she had received orders exceeding a hundred lunches per day. Zuko had been wondering how Aunt Noriko would cope with it all by herself, especially since she was pregnant with Kiyi at the time, and she did not change her daily habit one bit, but she always came through, always managed to fulfill every order and still caught up on her evening TV dramas; until her success threatened the school cafeteria that the school made her stop catering to the students.

The days leading to this trip, Zuko had excitedly played with his father's wand – _his_ wand. He had tried waving it around, imitating magicians on TV, even tried a spell or two from his school books, but the wand had not reacted at all. Except for the light show at Mr. Piandao's shop, the wand had not done anything spectacular since.

He had, more than once, almost believed himself to be duped about this magic thing again. Thankfully, the moving pictures in his various new books acted as constant reminder that magic _was_ real. And he was a real wizard.

His heart skipped a beat when his uncle parked the car in front of Republic City Terminal. He let his uncle and aunt deal with his luggage with trembling hands and worried voice as they asked him about various stuff and whether he had packed them or not. Zuko could tell that they were more nervous than he was and he let them fuss. He did not say a word, only nodded and grunted when asked, until they entered the Terminal, headed to the underground terminal, and stopped in front of a broken beat-up vending machine tucked in the darkened corner of the least crowded platform. Stranger still was the fact that the heavily vandalized vending machine was one of those tourist trap ones that sold novelty items like Republic City caps, postcards, buttons, and the likes.

Aunt Noriko shoved Zuko's ticket into the slot that would usually admit bills and pressed the buttons A, 1, C, and 2. The machine whirred and some items dropped on the receiving slot. Aunt Noriko bent and extracted a cap and two postcards.

"Freshmen always get the cap, remember that", Aunt Noriko said as she put on the cap on Zuko's head and slipped one of the postcards in Uncle Noren's shirt pocket. "Now grab the trolley, honey (Zuko noticed the _'honey'_ ; Aunt Noriko rarely addressed him with any endearing term anymore unless on rare special occasions), and state your full name."

"What?"

"Just say your full name", Aunt Noriko smiled reassuringly.

Feeling rather stupid, Zuko said. "Zuko Kisa Kai", and he suddenly knew what it felt like to be one of those toys in one of those claw machine thingy as he was sucked up skull first. He felt like his feet was going to briefly leave the floor but the sensation was gone and his heels barely lifted off the floor; he was disoriented enough to lean forward onto his trolley. Weirder still was that he was now standing in a bustling subway platform.

All around, families were milling about. He saw kids his age and their families, boarding a large sleek gray subway train that looked pretty normal to Zuko. But, as they approached the train, Zuko noticed through the windows not regular subway cars, but comfortable compartments.

"Sokka, wait!" cried a small girl as she zoomed past Zuko and into the arms of a boy who was about to board the train.

"I'm gonna missed you too, lil sis", said the blue-eyed boy as he ruffled the girl's hair.

"Not that, you stupid", the girl huffed and, as it turned out, she was not giving the boy a hug as much as trying to reach his back pocket. "Gimme back my doll!"

Sniggering, Sokka produced a white cloth doll that looked like a tennis ball wrapped in a white handkerchief, and tied at the base – a _teru teru bozu_ , traditional Water Tribe doll that people made as an amulet to bring good weather (Zuko was sure he would not be surprised if that doll would actually stave off rain and he did not even glance back at the siblings when the girl took the doll and floated it next to her, and the doll stayed floated next to her like a specter).

"Don't lose your hat, okay. Keep it on until you get to school", Aunt Noriko said as she fussed with Zuko's jacket. "You need it later when you arrive. And don't forget your bag", she said as Uncle Noren returned with it from stashing Zuko's luggage at the tail cars of the train. Aunt Noriko took the bag - nearly snatched it, actually, in her nervous state - and unnecessarily helped Zuko put it on. "A-and… uh…"

"He'll be fine", Uncle Noren waved his hand, looking more composed now than Aunt Noriko. "He's a big boy now."

"Right… right…" Aunt Noriko muttered.

"Have you got your wand with you, Zuko?" asked Uncle Noren.

"Uh… yep", Zuko patted his pocket where he had stashed his wand.

"Your cap is still on. Where did you put your admission letter scroll thingy?"

"Other pocket", Zuko felt said pocket and found it inside.

"See, you worry too much", Uncle Noren grasped Aunt Noriko's shoulders lightly despite the fact that he was the one who had not been able to sleep last night and ended up pacing around the house all night and snubbed his toe on random furniture in the dark at least three times, if Zuko guessed the cause of his grunted curse in the middle of the night correctly.

That reassurance served only to break what little self-control Aunt Noriko had left. She lunged and had Zuko in a tight bear hug before Zuko could brace himself. Uncle Noren exacerbated said hug by joining in. When a mama bear and a papa bear ganged up on you for a bear hug, in Zuko's experience, not even the most skillful _luchadores_ could escape their clutch.

"You take care of yourself, okay", Aunt Noren said, finally releasing a rather flat Zuko.

"And contact us as soon as you can", Uncle Noren added with suddenly bleary eyes.

"A cell phone would've been nice right about now, right?" Zuko said slyly. His uncle chuckled wetly while snorting back a manly tear. He reached Zuko's head and rubbed it.

"And try to have fun", Aunt Noriko said, wiping her own tears.

"It's a school. How's that gonna happen?" Zuko said flatly.

"Well…" Uncle Noren was about to suggest something but Aunt Noriko elbowed his ribs sharply and he fell to the default. "Listen to your aunt."

An announcement for boarding came on and Zuko found himself rushed into the nearby train car by a torrent of students. He stepped into the train and turned back. Even as students of all shapes, sizes, and ages rushed past him, he found himself quite unable to uproot his feet from the landing behind the door. His uncle and aunt were similarly petrified on their spot. And when the door slid close, Zuko pressed his hand on the glass, unconsciously biting his lip. Aunt Noriko was positively crying and Uncle Noren raised a hand and said. "You be good now, son."

It was the first time he ever called Zuko son and the pride the man felt was apparent in that face of his. And as far as goodbyes go, it was much better than shouting _'do you remember to pack extra underwear_ ' from the time he dropped Zuko off at a summer camp. Zuko could only nod and try his hardest not to cry because it would not be cool. He stayed there, trying to peer through the glass until the train moved and turned at the bend ahead, finally leaving the platform.


	6. Chapter 6 – Attack on the Train

**Chapter 6 – Attack on the Train**

Disclaimer: I own a bottle of water

* * *

The exterior of the subway train was extremely deceptive for the interior was definitely not like any subway. From the carpeted floor, the wooden frames of the compartments, and the lanterns hanging on the ceiling, the interior looked more like a bonafide luxurious train which meant, thankfully, Zuko was not in the open where eyes would gaze at his scar. The looks people gave him from inside their compartments on his left side when he passed was annoying enough.

Mercifully, he found and empty compartment and slipped inside. He stashed his backpack under his seat and sat down, sighing deeply. Just as he let go of his breath, the door slid open and the blue-eyed boy from before stepped in.

"Hi!" he greeted cheerfully, his cap worn sideways. "You don't mind, do you? All other compartments are full."

He entered without waiting for Zuko's reply and carelessly tossed his school bag on the seat across from Zuko. "Name's Sokka. Sokka Waters", he extended his hand.

"Uh… Zuko Kai", Zuko shook his hand.

"Nice to meet ya. What happened to your face?"

Normally, Zuko would have attempted to deck anyone who asked such question. However, the crassness and the obvious innocence behind Sokka's curiosity somehow felt refreshing to Zuko.

"Um, you know, fell asleep on a frying pan", Zuko snickered and, just like that, the ice was broken.

Sokka did not ask about the scar anymore.

They started talking and Zuko learnt that Sokka hailed from a wizarding town in the South Pole, from a long line of wizarding family. "Small place. We have a dozen families or so, all wizarding families", Sokka said energetically and Zuko felt a grin on his face creeping; the Water Tribe boy's energy was contagious. "It's a bit of a hassle since we had to commute from there like a few days before the train departs, but I don't wanna attend Southern Star, ya know. We have good programs in Southern Star, sure, but UNA has more diverse subjects and Southern Star only has Water Elemental Curriculum. Your face looks blank. Why does your face look blank?"

Zuko replied ever so intelligently. "Uh…"

"Oh, that's right! You were raised by Norms", Sokka smacked his forehead. "I suppose you won't know much about magic world, huh?"

Zuko, who sensed an opportunity to learn more about this strange new world, decided not to elaborate more about his aunt being a witch. He just nodded.

"Well", Sokka cleared his throat and he suddenly looked important; his nose got bigger slightly. "Every Nation has one magic school at least. Water Tribe has Southern Star Academy and Northern Star Academy in South and North Poles, Fire Nation has Royal Fire Academy, Earth Kingdom has a _lot_ but the biggest and oldest one is in Ba Sing Se, and Western Air Temple is where Air Nomads go to study magic. And there's the UNA – United Nations Academy. UNA is different, it's special! In UNA, they teach magics of all Four Elements extensively and then there is Iroh Kairen!" Sokka nearly forgot to breathe. "Everyone knows that he's the greatest magician alive!"

"Iroh…" Zuko's throat constricted suddenly, unable to finish uttering that name. His burnt eye twitched and a ghost of a laughter, warm and deep, echoed in his head. He longed to chuckle along.

Sokka did not notice Zuko's reaction on the account of a food cart rolling down the hallway, stopping in front of their compartment. Zuko did not even hear the door opening and the nice short middle-aged witch offering the wares. Zuko's stomach growled. He had not realized that it was past midday already.

Aunt Noriko had prepared a separate pouch of coins for Zuko's spending money. Upon seeing how fat it was, Sokka grinned and said something about packing his money in his luggage. Zuko simply snickered and bought some of everything for he did not recognize any of the snacks and candies being sold and all of them looked attractive. He suspected it was part of the magic, making them appealing to children under the age of thirteen.

Sokka proved himself quite the connoisseur of snacks. They started with a box of Perceptions Deceptions, which was a lot of fun; small bite-size cookies of varying colors, shapes, and smells that never fit the actual flavor (Sokka sniffed a bright yellow maple-leaf-shaped cookie, declaring it to be chocolate-flavor because it smelt like chorizo, and discovered that it tasted like caramel). Zuko picked up what looked like a miniature trees in a pot, wrapped in plastic; apparently every part of it is edible, except for the plastic wrappers, and tasted like the fruit the tree represented. Sokka was struggling with a bunch of animal crackers that jumped out of their packs and ran around his body when a girl entered their compartment.

She was taller than the boys and, despite already wearing her school robes, she looked athletic and stood with a gait of a sportsman. Her skin was as tanned as Sokka's, her hair also as brown as his, but her eyes had brighter shades of blue. Her grin was quite identical to Sokka's though and it did not surprise Zuko when she exclaimed. "Hey, cousin!" at Sokka.

"Kor— arrghhh!" Sokka spluttered as a cracker dog zipped into his left nostril. The girl and Zuko laughed.

"Hi, I'm Korra, this dodo's big cousin", she extended a hand to Zuko. Zuko was about to grasped hers when she reached forward and grasped his forearm. Then, Zuko remembered Sokka's story about his hometown being a magical community. They must have been as clueless about Norms' customs as Zuko was about magical customs.

"Zuko", he said, picking up a random cake. "Hungry?"

"Cinnamon Chimera, the snack that will try to eat you back. You have good taste", Korra took the cake and plopped beside Sokka. "What happened to your face?" she asked curiously, frowning. The chimera-shaped bun try to crawl out of the pack but Korra grasped the opening closed and shook it violently before she picked up the dizzy bun and bit one of its heads off.

"Freak barbecue accident", Zuko shrugged lightly. "Got some good bacons, though."

Korra laughed. She did not asked again.

While Korra and Sokka caught up, Zuko noticed more of Korra's uniform. Her robes looked like Zuko's; a dark cassock with coat about knee length, with the school emblem of an open book under a Republic Insignia, trousers and boots, only her robe was trimmed with blue. Her boots were curiously lined with white fur. Hanging from her blue sash, Zuko noticed, was a length of gray beads with a roll of bamboo scroll the size of a thermos hanging at the end. When Korra bent to pick up a Jumping Chocolate Ball that escaped her from the floor, Zuko noticed her wand tucked behind her waist.

It was as white as bone.

A bell rang and it sounded so close; like the announcement at Gold Tower, Zuko suspected it came from the chair. Korra beamed. "You two are in for a treat", she said. "Hang on now and get ready."

"For what?" Zuko asked.

"For that!" Korra pointed at the window.

They saw the wall of the tunnel zoomed past them. For like ten seconds.

"Too soon", Korra cleared her throat. "For that!" still nothing "…that!"

She was about to do it again when the tunnel disappear and they found themselves staring at fish swimming in the ocean.

"Whoa…" came from Zuko and Sokka. Then, the wall to the window side, the floor, and the ceiling turned transparent, and the boys whoa-d louder. They were underwater in a train with transparent outer walls.

"It gets better", Korra said as the invisible-ish train pitched up and moved upward as it sped up. No few students screamed. Zuko was one of them.

"This is freaky!" Sokka shouted, holding on to his chair as his side of the train was tilted up and he, according to the rules of gravity, should be spilled toward Zuko. Gravity did not spill him towards Zuko though and for that Zuko was thankful.

Then, in a loud burst, the train broke through the water. The trained slowed down and began leveling again. A chorus of awe came from the students and many applauded. Korra was clutching her side, laughing. "You should have seen your faces!"

The train stayed semi-invisible as it moved on invisible track midair. Every now and then, it would turned and it would pitched up to gain more height as they slowly went higher.

"UNA is located among the clouds", Korra explained; in between bites of Sticky Gum Toffee, Sokka had explained to her that Zuko was raised in a Norm family. "Wait till you see it, man. It's mind-blowing."

Zuko took her words for it. "They say Headmaster…" his chest constricted as he tried to say the name Iroh, so he did not. "… is the greatest magician alive."

Korra laughed. "Well, yeah. He's a genius, though he doesn't look the part. And he's kinda weird and crazy. Madame Wu said he's also kinda a pervert; there was that time when Headmaster Iroh accidentally groped her when a leafy tentacula tripped him. But, yeah… he has a brilliant mind. And he's odd. You'll see", Korra shrugged.

"Is magic difficult?" Zuko could not help himself.

"Aww, you'll get the hang of it, don't worry", Korra grinned. "Speaking of worrying…" he turned to Sokka. "I ran into Uncle Hakoda before I boarded. He told me to tell you that if you sit on your wand again, he's gonna have a new one made for you out of your own femur."

Grinning, Sokka pulled out his wand from inside his jacket. "Haven't sat on it yet", he wiggled the white wand.

"It looks different from mine", Zuko said.

"Water Tribe wands", Korra shrugged, showing him hers. "Made of bones."

The cousins' wands were white with knobby bottom; the tip of Sokka's wand was pointy like an ice pick and the tip of Korra's was flat and smooth. The grip of Sokka's wand was bare, but Korra's had a piece of blue leather wrapped around it. Sokka's wand had a small canine tooth dangling from the base.

"Nice wand", Sokka whistled as Zuko showed them his. "I heard only fancy Fire Nation wands had hilt fittings like yours. And only Mr. Piandao knows how to make them like that, and he doesn't make a lot of them. It must have cost a fortune."

"It was my dad's", Zuko muttered. "I… never knew him."

"Oh…" Sokka's mouth hung open.

"So", Zuko tried to steer the conversation away from the topic of family. "How do we use this thing? Do we wave it around, chant funny words, then poof?"

"Well, in the nutshell", Korra said. "You need to do proper movement and say the right Words. There will be a week-long orientation later for freshmen. They will teach you the basics of magic. What?" Korra grinned at the look of relief on Zuko's face. "You don't think they were just gonna throw you freshmen into the class from the get-go, do you? We have a large percentage of Norn students and even wizard-born like Sokka here would need to learn the basics first."

"That's good to hear", Zuko sighed. "Wait, Norms can attend the Academy?"

"Norn. Norm-born, only it's hard to say so we shorten it into Norn."

For Zuko's benefit, Korra began explaining more about the Academy.

"They will sort you into one of the four Elements in the Patronage Ceremony; Water, Earth, Fire, and Air. Usually, your ethnicity will determine which Element you'd be under", said Korra with mouth full of Buggy Beans (her lack of table manner mirrored Sokka's almost too perfectly). "Not always though. Also, siblings and blood relations usually get sorted under the same Element, but not always. My friend Bolin is under Earth Element, but his brother is under Fire Element."

She took a swig of her Xiang Guo Celestial Apple Juice. "It doesn't matter much. You'll still need to learn the magic of all Elements. Your Element only affects stuff like your SToP's when you're in fifth grade."

"Standardized Test of Proficiency", Sokka informed, spewing a bit of purple bubbles from his mouth; he had been drinking grape-flavored Bubblies. "You have to take the test to pursue careers with governments and big corporations. They're gonna be looking at your scores."

Zuko arched his brow. "The governments know about magic?"

"Well, the Council of Elements, I mean; governments of the magical communities. Each is led by a Supreme Magus", Sokka burped a particularly large bubble. "Each Nation has one to rule over the wizarding community and the Five Supreme Magus makes up the High Council of Nations."

"Politics", Korra made a face. "But, yeah, each Council has many different Covens, each responsible for a specific area. My dad and Sokka's are members of Southern Water Tribe Coven of Law Enforcement."

"Korra's dad is the High Battlemage, the general in the army, if you will", Sokka added. "My dad leads the Wolf Warriors. They are like a special police group, responsible for tracking down and catching dark wizards."

"Cool", Zuko closed his mouth. He did not feel like sharing that his uncle was a washed-up TV star turned drama teacher. "What happens if you fail the test?"

"Who cares?" Korra stretched lazily. "That is like years from now."

"But, yeah, Elements don't really matter that much", Sokka shrugged.

Another bell rang.

"We're closing in?" Sokka scanned around the cloud.

"Nah, it's the bell telling you to change into robes before… yeah", Korra gestured to the disembodied voice announcing what she was saying, telling students to change into their robes.

Now Zuko knew why Aunt Noriko insisted he packed his robes in his backpack. He shed off his jacket and, with help from Korra and Sokka, he put on his robe over his shirt and they taught him how to tie those side laces and wear that sash. Korra informed them that trousers and boots will be provided by the school later.

"Freeze!" said Korra sharply. Sokka, all robed up, froze with his butt halfway to the seat. "Wand, back pocket."

Sokka grinned guiltily and took out his wand before he sat down. Korra smacked his head, which kind of surprised Zuko but he would soon learn that Sokka had a thick skull. "You're lucky your dad could get you a new wand before the Bone Witch messed things up. The price has skyrocketed, you know. I saw some Water Tribe freshmen on the way here. They have foreign wands on them."

"Is that a problem though? Using wands that isn't from your culture?" Zuko asked interestedly.

"Well, no. A wand's a wand, ya know", Sokka shrugged, resting his bone wand on his lap. "I mean, it's just like if me and Korra go around wearing traditional Fire Nation clothes or something; the colors won't suit our skin complexion, sure, but it will function as well as other clothes, keeps our bits covered and all."

That earned him another smack.

"What Sokka is trying to say is it's really just the aesthetic. I mean, sure, there are idiots who say you can channel your magic better if your wand suits your ethnicity, but it's a load of crap", said Korra. "I mean, you're using a mix style Fire Nation/Earth Kingdom wand."

"I am?" Zuko's eye widened.

"Yeah. Earth Kingdom wands always use precious stones and minerals as a core. Fire Nation wands usually use parts of magical beast", explained Korra. "But, yours is definitely Fire Nation, judging from the wood. Master Piandao made some wands like that, with stones as cores, but Fire Nation woods. Fire Nation wand woods are darker."

"It's dragon blood amber", he muttered, lifting his wand base up to inspect the blood color sphere.

"Oh, really?" Korra seemed surprised. "I thought it was some light-colored ruby. That would make it full-blown Fire Nation wand, but with Earth Kingdom appearance. Cool", she grinned. "Mako and Bolin would like your wand. Anyway, yeah, the wand/culture thing is nonsense. I mean, what if you're interracial? Which wand should you use then, right?"

"Who is this Bone Witch you mentioned?" Zuko asked.

Sokka gave an intelligible answer with mouth full of cookies. Korra shook her head exasperatingly at him and Zuko tried not to mention that her table manner really was not that much better. He did not want to get smacked too.

"No one really knows who she is", she said. "But she's been giving our dads a hard time at work. She's this Dark witch that's been attacking suppliers of wand bones for years."

"Water Tribe wands are made of consecrated bones of whales and other marine animals", Sokka said, looking enthusiastic. "Like ours, made of blue whale bones. Anyway, we have people who harvest bones from ocean floor for wandmaking and this Bone Witch has problem with it or something. She's been sabotaging the bone harvesting operation for years, but few months ago, she began killing and torturing harvesters."

"Local Law Wizards tried to arrest her, but she never actually showed herself to anyone. Those she attacked rarely survive and those who did were in such a state that they can't give any information."

"Coma, severe trauma, tongues cut out…"

"It got to the point where they mobilized the Wolf Warriors."

"Dad still haven't caught her."

"And Bato was wounded", Korra said. "He's Uncle Hakoda's right-hand man."

"Anyway, because of the Bone Witch, supply for wand bones are dwindling", Sokka concluded. "We're still not very sure why she does it."

"Magic can be used to… um, you know…" Zuko asked quietly.

"To hurt people? Well, yeah", Sokka said. "We have dueling magic and stuff. Even everyday magic can be used that way if you're clever, like, uh… using simple Levitation Charm to drop a heavy rock on somebody's head."

"Also, what is that coming towards us?" Zuko pointed at the invisible wall to their side.

It was… well, it was black and fluttering. As it got closer, Zuko could see that it was a person wearing dark fluttering robe with furry or feathery part around the neck. The person was wearing a pointy hood pulled low on what looked like a skeletal face, and he or she – no, a she - was moving so fast, Zuko could barely notice her wicked grin below that skeletal mask, right below the row of teeth of the mask. She raised a white bone staff and aimed at them.

"Duck!" Zuko heard Korra scream. Next thing he knew, their compartment rocked and he was pulled to the floor and kissed the carpet as Sokka's head bonked onto his. Before he got his bearing, he felt a strong arm pulling him to his feet. Korra was one strong girl.

He caught a glimpse on the invisible wall and saw a burst of white-cold beam rushing towards them. The spell hit the invisible wall and dispersed.

"Lucky the train is protected", Korra muttered as she slid the door open and shoved the boys into the hallway.

She leaped out of the compartment and slammed the door closed behind her. Together, they peeked through the glass panel on the door and saw the figure looming closer. The witch flew, riding a broom, and let loose another spell. It rocked the train hard this time and caused a lot of screaming from the other students. The train's invisibility feature wore off and the outer walls, roof, and floor reappeared in their vision.

"What was that?!" Zuko was proud of how calm he sounded. Korra and Sokka looked just as clueless as he was.

More screaming ensued, only it came from outside. The witch swerved and flew to the side to avoid a blast of gray light. More figures riding brooms zoomed past the window. They wore dark-plated armor and aimed their wands at the witch. Zuko saw briefly a strange hologram-like green and red light emerging from the tips of their wands, forming some sort of pattern as if the men were drawing in the air with neon; the light erupted into spinning chains that shot towards the lone witch.

The witch began a sharp descend to avoid the chains and the armored wizards, all six of them, followed.

"Zuko!"

Zuko ignored Korra's shout and escaped her clutch as he opened the door and reentered their compartment. He dove to the window and shoved his head out. The wind flapped his hair back as he looked down and saw dots underneath them. The witch and the wizards exchanged spells and curses far below them. The train lurched and began a sharp ascend.

"Get away from there", Korra pulled Zuko away from the window and shut the window.

Sokka sat back down on his seat and looked rather pale. "Is that her?" he asked in a tiny voice.

"Maybe", Korra said darkly.


	7. Chapter 7 – United Nations Academy

**Chapter 7 – United Nations Academy**

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

The attack by the witch was the most excitement in their journey. The train did not resume its invisibility function and Zuko noticed that they ascended a lot more often now. At some point Korra's friends came to their compartment. Mako and Bolin, siblings who looked nothing alike – Mako was somber-looking, amber-eyed, tall and lean, and a year above Korra; Bolin was a Korra's fellow second year, shorter, green-eyed, with wider frame, and goofy grin – arrived with a pretty freshman they introduced as Asami whom they had just met.

They had been discussing the attack when the constant lurches upward, despite the enchantment to nullify the gravity effect, began to disagree with Sokka. When Sokka excused himself to throw up in the bathroom though, Mako stood up and decided that he could use the loo as well. Zuko found this strange.

When they finally arrived, Korra, Bolin, and Mako insisted that they escorted the three freshmen out of the train. They way they stood at Sokka's sides furthered Zuko's suspicions. When they stepped down, the view of the Academy briefly blew Zuko's mind away.

When he was little, Zuko remembered seeing a traditional water and ink painting depicting Paradise; floating flat-topped islands with various buildings on top of them, surrounded by cloud. United Nations Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry, out there in the distance, looked exactly like that, but bigger. A lot bigger. And it was not just one island. It was many.

Floating islands clustered and spanned in the clouds, climbing high and floating low, forming what might appear like platforms carved on the side of a majestic mountain, with the United Nations Academy sitting in the middle of it all, surrounded by rocks, trees, and clouds. And a large waterfall, visible from the distance.

"Whoa…" Zuko said. The fact that the train made a stop on a large floating island separated from the Academy, one that was as big as a city, did not register quite as much in his mind that, as Korra had promised, was completely blown.

"Freshmen! Freshmen over here!" a voice shouted over the noise. A severe looking middle-aged Fire Nation man, complete in his traditional red robes and top-knot called. "Over here! Don't forget to keep your hats on, freshmen! Come here! Don't forget your backpacks and other carry-on!"

Mako put a hand each on Sokka and Zuko's shoulders, Korra on Asami's, and herded them there. As they arrived, Mako approached the Fire Nation man and whispered something to him. The Fire Nation man nodded and dismissed him. Mako and Korra went to rejoin the older students and Zuko looked around the other freshmen. Sokka looked sullen and Asami smiled calmingly at him though she looked giddy herself. A laughter erupted from Zuko's other side and he turned to see a bald boy with Air Monk arrow tattoo on his forehead, visible under his cap, trying to hold a strange winged creature that looked like a large-eared simians with a long tail and leathery wings underneath its arms, covered in white fur.

"Calm down, Momo", the boy said, draping the creature on his head like a second hat.

"Alright, children", the Fire Nation man clapped his hands loudly. "Now follow me."

Zuko noticed a couple uniformed men behind the Fire Nation man and was sure they were not there few seconds ago. The men stood at attention with hands behind their backs, looking stern in their faded blue-gray uniform, buttoned on the right side like a coat, with dark shoulder drapes, golden badges pinned to their chest, dark gloves, and wands holstered in some sort of sheath like daggers on their waists. Their bamboo scrolls were holstered on their thighs, below their wands.

"They're Republic City Law Wizards", Sokka whispered, answering Zuko's unasked question.

"Are they like the ones who fought that witch on broomstick?" Zuko muttered.

"Well, not really. Those were the Metal Mages, kinda like Republic City elite police squad, like their version of Wolf Warriors", Sokka answered. "These two are regular policemen. I heard Headmaster Iroh and the Law Chief were old classmates. Must be why these two are here."

Zuko was not really buying it.

They arrived at a long pier framed by wisps of cloud under the twilit sky. At the end of the pier, a floating junk ship waited. The Fire Nation man organized them into single file and they moved in a neat line towards the ship. Zuko walked behind Sokka, followed by Asami. The upper deck of the ship held rows and rows of chairs and it reminded Zuko of the Gold Tower rowboats. He was half-expecting to see a playful Lu at the helm.

The Fire Nation man moved to the bow of the ship as the freshmen, all fifty of them, were all seated. The man pulled his wand from inside his sleeve. He raised the wand. A hologram thing appeared and he waved his wand, as if tracing the shape, and made a sweeping gesture. The light dispersed and a wind began to blow. The ship began to slowly float towards the Academy.

"Is that the magic?" Zuko whispered to Sokka.

"Is what magic?" Sokka asked.

"That light thing."

"What light thing?"

"That thing that came out of his wand."

"Something came out of his wand?"

"Well, yeah, it's—", Zuko turned to Asami on his other side. The girl just shrugged. "Um, never mind. I must be hallucinating", which would not be the first. When he was younger, Zuko remembered seeing lights flashing randomly at random places. The school nurse theorized that the burn on Zuko's left eye must have affected his optical nerves and suggested a consultation with a professional. His aunt and uncle never bothered though.

 _"It's not like it's a bad thing",_ Uncle Noren had shrugged. Aunt Noriko also added. _"Besides, you said those lights are pretty",_ and when Zuko agreed, she said. _"So, it shouldn't be a problem, right? You can never have too much beauty in your life."_

There was a wave of 'ooohhhh' and it snapped Zuko off his thought. The two policemen were escorting the ship on brooms and one of them had just evaded a collision with a large eagle. Large as in humongous, the size of a SUV. It was a SUV of eagles.

"Cool", Sokka gushed at the creature. "Look at all that meat."

Asami gave Sokka a look, clearly unimpressed. Her eyes caught Zuko's and they looked away, each stifling an amused smile.

The ship arrived smoothly and docked at a pier similar to the one they had left. The Fire Nation men reminded the freshmen one more time to keep their hats on before he led them down.

The clusters of floating islands were much much more impressive up close. Spread out in front of them like they were carved into the side of an invisible mountain, they looked much more impressive indeed, with golden light of dusk falling on them, washing the clouds and making it look like the Academy was gloriously on fire.

The island they were on held nothing but a grand _mon_ gate. Standing under the arch was a middle-aged woman, rather plump but standing with straight graceful gait, with hair done up in large bun of traditional Earth Kingdom style, with streaks of white on the sides of her gray hair, giving her a skunk-like appearance. She wore purple color on her heavy eyelids and deep red lipstick that somehow added to her grace despite clashing obviously with her age. She wore large ornaments on the front of her hair – a large golden circle above a long crescent – that matched her golden robe. A scroll like the one Korra, Bolin, and Mako wore hung on her front, around her gut from a long jade beads necklace-like fitting.

"Welcome, freshmen, to United Nations Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry", she said. "I am Madame Wu, Deputy Headmaster. You will follow me momentarily to the Academy that you see before you…" located on the center of the largest island before them, about a few hundred feet up. "…and I suggest you take this time to make yourself more presentable. Please drop your bags on the corner there and do not take off your hats", she said. She pulled out her wand from inside her sleeve and pointed it towards Sokka. Zuko saw the light again, but it was only a fraction second of pink flash, and a wind blew Sokka's robe, seemingly erupted right where he stood.

The stains of soda and food that got in Sokka's robe from the time when Korra pulled him down in the train disappeared. In fact, that oddly musty odor from Sokka's robes had also disappeared, replaced by fresh summer breeze softener scent. Sokka's eyes were still widened and Zuko snickered at the look on his face. That seemed to have drawn Madame Wu's attention to him and, by extension, to his scar. When Zuko caught her small brown eyes, the woman turned around and said. "Follow me."

Madame Wu led the fidgety freshmen towards the edge of the small island. Connecting the islands, Zuko noticed, were a large clump of thick cottony cloud. Madame Wu stepped over the ledge and onto the cloud; not a few freshmen gasped and many more gushed when a clump of cloud under Madame Wu's feet parted and carried her up like a moving platform.

"Ladies first?" Sokka gulped towards Asami.

"Weenie", Asami sighed and stepped forward.

The cloud carried her up and her success spurred the rest of the freshmen to do the same. Strangely enough, the cloud felt just like the rock under Zuko's feet, maybe a bit softer, like carpeted rock. Zuko had expected a slight jolt when the cloud moved, but it was as smooth as he could hope for, like stepping on an escalator, but smoother.

The cloud brought them past floating islands on their right and left and straight towards the Academy. They were deposited on the edge of the island where the school building sat and the clouds disappeared around their feet as they touched the ground. The students went all giddy again but Madame Wu silenced them with the stare of her half-lidded eyes. Zuko began to hope that he would never ever have the misfortune of being in this woman's bad side. Something about that stare just was not normal.

"You will form four lines and walk after me", Madame Wu ordered and it was carried out right away. "Make sure your hats are on. Do not take them off", she repeated and turned around without checking. She led them across the paved courtyard towards the large castle before them.


	8. Chapter 8 – Patronage Ceremony

**Chapter 8 – Patronage Ceremony**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

The Academy bore the gray stone architecture of Fire Nation slanted roofs, Earth Kingdom stone outer walls and ramparts, and surrounded by a moat. A wide stone bridge allowed access to the front of the main gate over the moat. The large grand double doors was guarded by two stone kirins on the sides and doors parted for Madame Wu as she approached. The large empty hall behind the door was lit by conches bearing torches along the wall and opened on both sides to a large hallway, and a smaller door at the other side opened to a hall filled with students in black robes, sitting around four long tables set parallel to each other. Madame Wu led the students through the wide gap between the middle two tables towards a long table in front of them on the other side of the hall where teachers sat.

Zuko looked around and located Korra and Bolin – the latter was waving too enthusiastically at them – at the farthest table on his right and the one nearer respectively, and Zuko tried to smile back. Madame Wu stopped in front of the teachers' table and silently ordered the freshmen to tidy up their formation. When she was satisfied, she spoke. "I will call your names and you will step forward and face your seniors", she gestured to the students. "The Elements will choose which among them will be your patron and, after you are chosen, you will go and join your seniors at their table", she said. "Now, we begin", which was a cue the lighting to dim and for Zuko to panic.

He knew absolutely zit about magic and he had never been more terrified in his life. All his life, he had been an outcast. What if, this time, he would be an outcast again? Rejected. What if no Element would take him?

"Aang Storms", Madame Wu called. The boy with the flying simian creature stepped forward confidently. A groan rose from the most of the seniors, countered by a cheer from the table the farthest to the left that broke into a chant of 'Air, Air Air!' as Aang grinned and faced them. Immediately, the air around them whistled and a strong breeze blew across the hall. Zuko noticed now that along the wall behind the teachers table, an emblem of the Academy was engraved in the center, with the symbols of the Four Elements engraved on the sides, each the size of a knight's shield – Air and Fire on the left, and Earth and Water on the right. The only source of lighting came from the four spheres of energy that floated in front of each emblems, radiating soft light of gray, red, green, and blue respectively .

The emblem of Water bore the tribal representation of Moon and Ocean, with a sphere of still water floating in front of it. The Earth Kingdom jade-framed gold coin was next to it, with a piece of rock the size of a basketball that crumbled into itself continuously. The Element of Fire was represented by a large three-pronged golden Fire Insignia in the middle of a dark circle, with a living flame floating in front of it. The Symbol of Air was a gray granite that held a nearly invisible sphere of raging wind and a tendril of air leaped out of the sphere where it collected the breeze like a vacuum point and twirled softly towards Aang like a gymnastic ribbon.

The tendril of air circled Aang from the top of his head to his feet and twirled up again into a miniature sphere on top of his head. It dispersed and his hat began to glow. The hat dissolved into a gray light that melted off his bald head and settled into a cord that crossed his chest from his shoulder and held a bamboo scroll on his left waist.

The Air table exploded and they – nearly half were bald and Air Monks like Aang, though none had tattoos like him – cheered him loudly. Madame Wu turned her tired-looking eyes at them and the Assembly Hall quieted down. "Air Element hereby takes Aang Storms under its patronage", she declared.

Aang bowed politely at her and went to the Air table. He sat with them and greeted them back just as enthusiastically. The next boy was called (Zuko, in his bewilderment, missed the name) and sorted under Earth when a fraction of the Element from the Earth symbol crumbled above his head and showered him in sand. His hat melted in a flash of green light and transformed into a scroll hanging by his waist.

Four more students were sorted before Madame Wu called. "Asami Sato."

Asami flashed a smile at Zuko and Sokka and strode confidently. A fraction of Earth Element floated towards her and, as her hat dissolved into the strap and the scroll, the Element that manifested itself as a golden butterfly for Asami flew towards her scroll and settled as a tasseled jade coin that dangled from one end. The applause from the Earth table was much louder for her than for their earlier two new addition.

"The Elements can do that?" Zuko whispered to Sokka.

"I dunno", Sokka whispered back then stiffened as Madame Wu sent him the lazy stare that, for some reason, hit like daggers.

The Four Elements manifested their patronage in different ways and most of the times, they were quite subtle. Haru Kwan broke the monotony of less impressive display when the Earth Element manifested an avalanche of boulders that rushed towards the screaming boy. Haru was encased in a dome of rock for almost five minutes – the teachers were quite worried and ordered older students to form a barricade in front of the tables, not including their protection on the freshmen, for some reason – until the dome of earth finally crumbled, leaving Haru looking slightly shell-shocked, already with his bamboo scroll strapped on his side. When Earth students welcomed him loudly, a kind female senior came and guided him to their table, Haru himself looked like he was petrified on the spot.

Another row of less impressive sorting occurred, including Kuzon Lee who became the first addition under Fire Element after the Element sent a spark on top of his head. When it was the turn for an energetic looking little boy, Ping, he practically bounced forward and, when the Earth Element manifested a rocky chain, the Air Element also manifested a long tendril of air. The Earth chain swatted the Air tendril into nothingness, which caused quite an uproar among students and teachers alike, but that was not the end of it. The Earth chain roped another boy from the freshmen and pulled him forward. It circled both him and Ping; the second boy looked exactly like Ping. The Earth chain dissolved into dust and the boys' hats turned into the scrolls. Madame Wu, who remained unfazed the entire time, declared Ping and his twin brother Poi as new addition under the Earth patronage.

Five more freshmen were sorted before Sokka was called. He turned to Zuko and gulped. The Water Tribe boy stood there for quite a bit. Someone at the teachers' table yawned audibly but Zuko did not take his eyes off Sokka in a fit of solidarity. Then, few minutes after, both Water and Air Elements pulsed their blue and gray lights respectively. A stream of Water and a tendril of Air detached from the spheres and settled around Sokka. They swirled around each other slowly in perfect harmony.

Tentatively, Sokka reached toward the union of two Elements and poked it with his finger. The Air Element burst, leaving only the Water, and Sokka squeaked, "Did I break it?" and he kinda screamed not so manly when the Water splashed down on him. Zuko, trying not to laugh along with the other students, sort of understood Sokka's feelings. It did look like he failed or something but the fact that his hat had shimmered in a blue light and transformed into the scroll and the Water table exploding into an applause brought a wash of relief.

In fact, Sokka was so relieved that he ran towards the Water table just as Madame Wu pulled out her wand and aimed it at Sokka. She looked dumbfounded for a second and then settled into an expression that showed a mix of disapproval and exasperation. Sokka suddenly realized that he had not been announced yet and ran back to the front amidst much a laughter, only for Madame Wu to dismiss him halfway. Storing her wand back, she declared Sokka Waters to be a new addition under Water Element patronage. When Korra had finished laughing, she took out her wand and dried Sokka's robes for him, drawing a glassful of water off the boy's clothes.

After Sokka, an auburn-haired girl was called forth. Suki Kwan had a confident look in her violet eyes. Earth Element manifested almost immediately. A golden light twirled towards her and spun before her face. As her hat turned into the scroll, the light transformed into a golden folding fan that settled into her receiving hands. She joined Asami at Earth table with much enthusiasm.

When all had been sorted up to Yue, who was taken under the patronage of Water Element in a shower of soft glittering snow, Zuko suddenly realized that his name started with a Z. He was just wondering why they were sorted alphabetically according to their first names, then answering his own question when he reminded himself that many students did not have last names, when Madame Wu called him forth. The last to be sorted.

Zuko breathed out and stepped forward. When he looked up, he noticed the old man looking at him. His amber eyes were warm, as was his fatherly smile. Headmaster Iroh Kairen was an elderly short and squat man with graying hair tied into a traditional top-knot, with clean-shaven upper lip and a short small goatee, and sideburns that melted down to his jaw. Zuko thought the Headmaster winked at him right before he turned towards the students, but Zuko was a little nervous and did not think much of it.

He had been expecting it but he still felt a little irked by the collective gasp from the students when he turned to face them on account of his scar. Breathing out a breath he did not realize he was holding, he scanned the room for familiar faces. On his left, Sokka and Korra looked at him encouragingly, Sokka with raised twisting fingers for luck, which was a gesture Zuko had never understood and thought a little inappropriate for this occasion anyway. At the table next to theirs, Bolin and Asami looked nervous for him. On his right, Mako nodded calmingly at him when their eyes met. At the Air table, Aang unexpectedly waved enthusiastically at him and grinned wide.

Zuko was saved from having to respond to that by the sound of roaring fire behind him. He could not help but turn and wished he had not. The flame that floated in front of the emblem were going nuclear, twirling in a sphere of flame so bright it washed the entire hall with a bright golden and red light, like a small sun, not few students covered their eyes with their hands, and it completely outshone the other three Elements.

The flame shot out completely from the emblem, leaving none behind, and transformed into a large dragon made entirely of flame. Zuko's knees nearly buckled when the dragon swooped down on him. Many kids screamed. He heard Madame Wu gasp and heard her shoes patter away as the dragon spun around Zuko in a flaming airborne dance.

Zuko's mouth felt dry and his eyes stung from the heat. The twirling dragon slowed down and flew up, roaring. It settled down in front of him, facing him with its large head. Zuko gulped and braved a look back at Madame Wu who looked rather unsettled herself, mouth hung open and eyes fixed at the dragon. The dragon reared up and opened its mouth. Then, it breathed fire onto Zuko.

Understandably, Zuko screamed, raising his arms to protect himself. When he opened his eyes, a flame tornado swirled around him with him on the center, safe and unscathed. And the flame… nothing so beautiful could have existed. He remembered his comment about the strange lights he saw being beautiful to his uncle and aunt, and this was similar to this, though in a magnitude that was much different.

Every imaginable colors and then some swirled in the flame that surrounded him and he could not peel his eyes off it. And a voice called his name with such loving tenderness.

"Mom…?" Zuko breathed before the flame disappeared.

The dragon was gone and the students gaped at him. After a long few seconds of silence, Mako started to clap. The Fire table picked it up and it turned into a thunderous applause. Zuko swallowed hard and suddenly realized he had a braided cord strapped across his chest with a bamboo scroll hanging around his left waist. His cap was gone.

Madame Wu placed a hand on Zuko's shoulder, which startled Zuko a little. Their eyes met for a fraction of seconds and Zuko could have sworn she smiled a little at him before returning to her stoic self. "The Fire Element hereby takes Zuko Kai under its patronage", she declared. Zuko felt a soft grasp on his shoulder and woodenly walked towards Fire Table.


	9. Chapter 9 – Cloud Hall

**Chapter 9 – Cloud Hall**

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Zuko still felt… weird. Just weird. And the staring and cheering did not help. He scanned the rowdy Fire table and almost threw up. So many people…

Mako grinned and nudged the student next to him to scoot and give Zuko a spot to sit on the long bench. "Congrats", Mako sounded amused.

Zuko sighed a relief and turned towards the Fire Emblem behind the teachers' table. The sphere of Fire had returned there, flickering harmlessly.

The cheering hall quieted down as Headmaster Iroh stood. The man was short, standing up he only looked a little taller than when he sat but he had that warm presence radiating from him despite his rather humble clothing of brown robe and red unadorned haori. The Headmaster spread his arms and Zuko felt warmth spreading from inside him and, looking around, he saw grins on other students' faces and heard soft gasps here and there, and knew the others felt it too. It was as if the Headmaster was embracing them telepathically. Perhaps it was his magic… some kind of hugging magic?

"Welcome, new students", the Headmaster said and he had a deep gravelly old man voice. It sounded very pleasant. "And welcome back, older students, to our beloved Academy. Another year begins, another adventure starts. As usual, we will start this year with a few words that, thankfully, can wait until after food and drinks."

The students laughed and clapped.

"Seniors, you know the drill. Lead away!"

"Come on", Mako tapped Zuko's shoulder as the other students rose from their seats.

The students flooded out of the hall into the courtyard in front of the school building. It was now dark and the courtyard was illuminated by moonlight and various floating fireballs. The cobblestoned yard held tables that mirrored the ones in the Assembly Hall, with four long tables for students and a teachers' table on the far side. Behind teachers' table, four tall columns stood next to each other, bearing small spheres of Elements, mirroring the Emblems positions in the Assembly Hall. Zuko was about to walk towards the table on the middle right, the Fire table, but Mako grabbed his shoulder and moved to their left to join Bolin and Asami.

"We normally eat out here", Mako explained as they sat down. "When we have assemblies, we stick with our fellow Elemental House members, but when we eat, we sit wherever we want."

"Where's Sokka and Korra?" Asami was the first to notice. Zuko turned to the students coming out of the school building. As the last students came out, followed by the teachers, Zuko began to feel suspicious again. His gut told him that this had something to do with the attack on the train. Finally, Madame Wu walked out, followed closely by Headmaster Iroh. Korra and Sokka skulked behind them, as if not wanting to be noticed by other students.

Adding to the strangeness, Madame Wu stopped as she walked past them and leaned down to whisper something to Mako. The boy nodded and Madame Wu resumed her walk to join the teachers.

"What was that about?" Zuko frowned.

Mako shrugged. "Nothing important", he said. "Donuts, Zuko?" he lifted a plain sugar donut to Zuko.

Zuko's mouth widened as he realized the table was now laden with plates and plates of food that had not been there a second before. Bowls of fruit, fresh and cut, plates of meat and vegetable dishes, cookies and cakes were laid out before them. In front of each student, a bowl, an empty plate, a set of fork, spoon, and chopsticks, and an empty goblet appeared for their personal use.

"Whoa…"

"Magic is fun, right?" Mako laughed a little.

And indeed, it is. Zuko suddenly felt very hungry. He piled his plate with roast pork, grilled fish, sausages, bacons, and as much fries as he could, and after that pesky guilt-inducing voice of Aunt Noriko chided him inside his head, a small bunch of braised spinach. Next to him, Sokka had less restraint. The dude was a full-blown carnivore.

Zuko wrapped a piece sausage and some fries, drenched in gravy, with a lettuce leaf and took a bite. It was delicious. And they chatted, with a chunk of it spent laughing at Sokka's hilarious patronage under Water Element ("Dude, you broke the Air!"). The conversation drifted to Asami's unusual patronage under Earth Element. Korra was admiring the tasseled jade that bore the shape of United Nations of Republic emblem hanging on her Book of Shadows – Mako explained that was what the bamboo scroll is called.

"It's pretty rare for the Elements to gift new students with an artifact", she said, returning the scroll to Asami. "This is the first time I've seen it happen."

Mako took a sip from his goblet. "It didn't happen during my Patronage Ceremony, too. Though I heard about a student a year above me who received a snowball from Water Element. It melted the next day."

"What is the Book of Shadows for?" asked Zuko.

Mako smirked. "You'll learn about it in your orientation, don't worry."

It was hard for Zuko to worry with a full stomach. He took a sip of his strawberry smoothie (the glass had several selections of drinks engraved on the side and they only had to rub it with their finger four times to summon it; the bowl had similar enchantment and his was filled with rice). The food in front of them disappeared, much to Sokka's chagrin, for he was in the middle of eating a sandwich and that too disappeared, and was replaced by various selection of desserts.

Soon, their conversation drifted to what they expected in this year of education. Mako, who was in his third year, would begin his Intermediate Level classes and was telling Korra about it, which kinda sucked for Zuko and Sokka who sat between them. Sokka and Bolin was having a masochistic ice cream race and their brain-freeze-induced groans sorta annoyed Korra who sat between them.

Zuko, feeling more relaxed now with belly full of food and chocolate mousse, looked around his fellow students. Haru and Suki Kwan sat at the same table as them, a little distance away to Zuko's left, across from Ping and Poi who were amusing them with some jokes; Suki's golden fan sat next to her plate. On the other side, Yue sipped her goblet daintily, sitting next to a smug looking boy who, if Zuko remembered correctly, was also chosen by Water Element. At the table across from theirs, Aang laughed as his winged pet attacked a bowl of fruit, and nobody else seemed to mind. In fact, Kuzon was having a lot of fun throwing bits of fruit for the creature to catch.

As the last of the food melted away into the plates, and the plates, goblets, and utensils disappeared, Headmaster Iroh stood and suddenly all noise quieted down. That was a very neat trick. Clearing his throat, he raised a small porcelain cup that held a steaming beverage, toasted the students, and drank it in one go, steam and all. He put the cup back and slipped his hands in his sleeves over his gut.

"Once again, welcome…" his eyes stopped at Zuko for a second before he swept them over the students. "…to all freshmen. I would like to remind you one more time that your orientation starts tomorrow morning at ten in the Assembly Hall. Now, more reminders: the Forbidden Forest is, still, off-limit", his eyes somehow sharpened at Mako's direction. "Our janitor, Old Sweepy, has asked me to inform you that permanent puffs and punching pucks have been added to the list of contrabands, bringing the grand total to seven hundred and twenty two items that may be reviewed in his office at your leisure", the corner of the Headmaster's mouth twitched. "Lastly, I must ask you to join me in welcoming back Madame Hama, who has been on sabbatical for the past five years and has now rejoined our staff."

Zuko joined in the polite applause. Madame Hama, a hunched small elderly lady with long snow white hair smiled and raised a long-fingered hand in response. Her gray eyes looked kind, framed by flocks of hair that fell along the sides of his face, spilling from the large bun that perched sloppily on top of her head. The old woman sat back down and Headmaster Iroh continued.

"As we are all full and sleepy, let us end tonight with a have a good night to you all, students, and may tomorrow bring sunshine and absence of acid reflux", the students laughed at the joke. "Sleep tight, everybody!"

"Prefects, over to you", Madame Wu rose and shouted.

"Yes, that too", Headmaster Iroh grinned guiltily under Madame Wu's tired withering stare.

The students shuffled up and herded by a group of older students towards the side of the floating land. There, the prefects ordered the students to form a neat queue of four lines and led them to step on the cloud that brought them up towards a floating land across the long chasm.

"Hey, guys", Mako turned to Sokka and Zuko. "You guys should come join Cloud Hall. Bolin, Korra, and me are staying there."

"Yeah, it'd be awesome!" Bolin chimed in. "We have lots of people graduating last year so we definitely have many empty rooms this year."

Sokka turned to Zuko and Zuko shrugged. "Sure. It'd be fun."

When their turn comes, Mako slipped past Bolin and ascended the cloud with Zuko, Sokka, and Asami. The cloud deposited them at a floating island as big as the courtyard in front of the school building. They dropped on the circular courtyard littered with students. At the sides, a circle of steps led up to eight _mon_ gates that held a name board on it. From the left, they read Lake, Forest, Mountain, Ocean, Cloud, Moon, Desert, and Sky. A prefect stood at each gate and each gate led to a foggy impenetrable mass of cloud except for Ocean gate; it led to a strip of ascending wooden ladder that connected the island they were on to another one that floated a few dozen feet up.

"Aww, Ocean Hall is full", said a voice behind Zuko. He turned and came face to face with a strange simian creature with large eyes. Aang noticed Zuko, who froze in solid eye contact with Momo, and he grinned. "Hi, I'm Aang."

"H-hi… uh, Zuko", Zuko dared not break eye contact. "What…?" he pointed with a shaky finger.

"This is Momo", Aang reached up and patted the creature on his head, prompting the creature to break eye contact. "You've never seen flying lemurs before?"

"No", Zuko said.

"Say, do you know which Hall you're going to yet?"

"Cloud Hall."

"Cool! Can I join you?"

"S-sure", Zuko said.

Thankfully, Mako nudged his arm. "Come on, guys. The way's clear."

He and Bolin led the boys and some other freshmen who decided to join them, including Suki, Haru, Asami, and a couple others. As they arrived at the gate, Mako stopped and told them to take out their wands. The prefect at the gate tapped their wands as they stepped through the gate, explaining that he was doing a headcount. When they were finished, they stepped through the veil of foggy cloud and up on a slope of cloud that led up to their Hall (the school being located skyward understandably had as much cloud as air around): a detached floating island hidden in a mass of cloud.

"Stairs", Zuko muttered as he looked down. His feet disappeared in the wisp of foggy cloud underneath. "Is this safe? We can't see them. What if someone tripped?"

"Nah, it's enchanted", Mako said. "It keeps changing to adapt to your steps. You can't trip."

The Cloud Hall consisted of an open common area surrounded by eight dorm buildings. The dorms were wide wooden houses with slanted roofs. The architecture – doors of sliding panels with rice paper panels, rolled up bamboo curtains hanging down from the drains, and floor raised on stilts – was distinctly Eastern Earth Kingdom. In the middle of the courtyard was a large stone-lined bonfire, surrounded by curved benches. The courtyard was littered with tables and chairs of many shapes and sizes, all wooden, and the far corners housed a random collection of comfy looking sofas. The floor of the common area was covered by thick chalky foggy cloud and, by the looks of it, this would be where students hang and perhaps do homework. Zuko would hate to drop a pencil on the floor here. With all the fog, it would be lost forever.

Sokka yawned audibly and it was infectious. Mako led them towards one of the dorms on the right. "That side is girls' dorms", he explained, pointing in the general direction of the four dorms on the left side of the island. "Come on", he herded them to the dorm on the corner.

The interior of the dorm was well lit by floating fireballs. At a glance, it appeared that each room consisted of four sides of sliding panels that made up the walls. As they walked through the dorm, Zuko counted four rooms, each framed by sliding panels that depicted different kind of scenes in traditional inky painting.

Mako stopped on the hallway between a room that bore the picture of a flock of cranes and another room that had bamboo groves painted on the rice paper panels. "This is my room here", he pointed his thumb over his shoulder at the crane room. "That room should be empty. You guys can settle in there", he yawned. "See you guys in the morning."

The boys said their goodnights and Aang opened the door. Their room had tatami flooring and four low platform were set in the middle, each housing a futon, two on each side with their heads separated by an overhead drawer. Between each bed, two nightstands were set side by side and a low cabinet was set at the foot of each bed. On the corner of the room, they found their luggage and bags.

Sokka mumbled something incoherent and sleepily walked toward the nearest bed. He dropped face first and immediately began to snore. Momo chattered and leaped to Aang's bed across from it and settled on the pillow. Yawning, Zuko joined Haru and Aang in getting their belongings and Zuko chose the bed next to Sokka's. He parked his luggage at the foot of his bed and put his backpack on top of the cabinet. He plopped down the bed, not joining Haru and Aang who was changing into pajamas, and fell asleep in his robes.


	10. Chapter 10 – Colors of Magic

**Chapter 10 – Colors of Magic**

Disclaimer: I own a cookie now!

* * *

Movements and shuffling woke Zuko up. Sokka's loud swearing made him gasp loudly as he shot up. The windows were open and the morning sky was glorious out there. Sokka seemed to have dropped his luggage on his foot, a good assumption from the fact that he was hopping on one foot, clutching his other foot, with his luggage lying nearby. To complete his misery, his hopping foot tripped on the luggage and he fell on his butt.

In a fit of pity, Zuko wobbled towards him and helped him with his luggage. Aang and Haru were already gone. Fully rested, Zuko could now appreciate the design of their room. On each corner of the room, a set of wooden folding screens stood alongside a tall wooden wardrobe.

"Sleep well?" Zuko yawned as Sokka extricated the messy content of his luggage. "I slept like a log."

Sokka simply grunted, clearly not a morning person. He hugged his clothes and went to his wardrobe. He nudged open the wardrobe with his foot and carelessly threw his clothes inside before forcing the door closed. Grumbling he staggered to his bed and sat; Zuko had to snatch his bone wand from the bed before Sokka sat on it.

"I'm hungry", Sokka said.

"Yeah and we forgot to ask where the bathroom is last night", said Zuko.

He dropped Sokka's wand on his bed and returned to his own. He realized that he still had his Book of Shadows on him and he took it off. With sunlight flooding in and his sleepiness cast away, he now noticed two sets of horizontal hooks on top of each other, the lower ones being longer, above the head of the bed. He had mistaken it for handles to a wooden drawer that separated two beds and, as it turned out, that was not a drawer at all. It was not hard to guess their function. He placed his wand on the top mount and his Book of Shadows on the bottom one. They fit perfectly.

Shedding off his robes, he walked out with Sokka, towel and toothbrush ready. They explored their dorm, looking for the bathroom, only to discover that the dorm building was basically and entirely quartered into four rooms with a cross-shaped hallway in the middle and no additional room. Finally, they walked out of the dorm and found other students around the common area. Many of them were not in school robes.

Sokka nudged Zuko's arms and pointed at a group of towel-carrying students walking across the common area. They were heading towards the strip between the two middle dorms. The boys followed and found a path leading to a separate land a little higher up. The land housed two rings of tall and tight bamboo fence, standing side by side. The two bamboo-lined bathroom faced each other with a strip of cloudy space between them. Above the doorways, regular pictures that symbolizes male and female toilets were pasted – male on the right, female on the left – and they looked very out of place in this rustic architecture.

The interior of the bathroom had the same light brown wood and open roof ("Oh, good", Zuko tried to joke. "If it rains, we save water on shower."), though the floor was still foggy. All wood. Wooden sinks counter, wooden frame on the mirror, wooden dividers between the urinals, wooden bath cubicles on the other side. Zuko was slightly worried that they had to use a bunch of straw like in the olden days, instead of soft two-plies, when he noticed that the urinals were not actually wood, but marble that had the same color as the wooden… everything nearby. Surely marble urinals would unfailingly indicate the level of modernity that warranted the use of real toilet paper.

Two older students exited as they entered. Zuko and Sokka wasted no time to command two urinals. Side by side, with nothing but the sound of sweet release, Zuko decided to ask. "Hey, Sokka?"

"Yeah?"

"About that attack on the train…" Zuko ignored the slight pause of drizzling sound from Sokka's side. "Was that the Bone Witch?" he waited and when Sokka did not answer, he added. "Seems like she's using Water Tribe wand."

"Yeah. Maybe", Sokka sighed finally. "I guess."

"She's after you, isn't she?"

"Yeah", Sokka finished up. "Not just me", he said as he moved to the sink. "I mean, quite possibly not just me."

Zuko followed him to the sink and they began their morning ritual.

"A few weeks back, Dad and some officers of the Wolf Warriors received a written threat", said Sokka as he wet his toothbrush. "Like Dad, those officers have kids and relatives who are attending UNA."

Zuko's toothbrush halted midair. "The Bone Witch threatened she would hurt you and the other kids?"

"Yep", Sokka's shoulders fell. "Dad was worried; I mean, he _is_ the Commander of the Wolf Warriors. You know when I said I wanna go to school here? Well, Dad wanted me to go to Southern Star Academy instead because it's close to home and he's an alumnus from there. But, then I convinced him that the Witch won't start anything with Headmaster Iroh around. Huh, now that I think about it, it's good I am marked for death by the Bone Witch. Well, aside from the marked for death part."

-0-0-0-0-0-

Zuko's plain school robes now bore the red trim, much like Mako's. The school had supplied trousers and boots in the wardrobe. Further accentuating the differences of the Elements that patron them, Zuko's boots had pointy toes, traditional Fire Nation style. Sokka's were fur-lined like Korra's.

They found Haru and Aang in the common area. Together with Asami and Suki, they departed for breakfast. The Dining Hall was not as festive as last night, nor as crowded. The teachers' table was only half occupied. Headmaster Iroh, strangely, had a small coal stove next to his bowl of porridge and he had a pot brewing when he could have just summoned any hot drink he wanted with the magic cup or goblet. Perhaps he really was a little crazy, after all.

Bolin noticed them first and waved from a table. Mako and Korra were already there. They joined the three and, as soon as they sat, Mako rose from his seat. "First class is Defensive and Exorcism. I promised Master Kunyo I'd help move some jiangshi from Talismanic Craft class. Some of those are already oozing", he shuddered. "See you guys at lunch."

His departure was accompanied by a chorus of 'boooooo' from Bolin and Korra.

"Classes already started?" Asami asked Korra.

"For older students, yup", Korra said, buttering her toast.

"What will the orientation be about?" asked Suki.

Korra and Bolin exchanged a glance and, instead of answering, they suddenly found their breakfast very interesting with an identical smirk on their faces. The jerks.

The freshmen could not eat much that morning, except for Sokka and Aang. Bolin and Korra excused themselves to avoid more pestering from the freshmen. When the dreaded time came, they walked towards the school together.

"It can't be that bad, right?" said Haru. "I mean, it _is_ designed for freshmen."

The Assembly Hall had been transformed. It had been vacated of its four long tables and teachers' table. Tatami now covered its previously stone floor. Rows of short tables and cushions were set neatly in the Hall, already occupied by some students, facing a raised dais. On the dais, a similar cushion sat next to a low side table that held a brazier stove and a plate of cookies; the clay pot on top of the brazier told Zuko who would be doing the orientation.

The most surprising thing about the Assembly Hall was the ceiling. During the Patronage Ceremony, it looked normal (or maybe not and Zuko just did not notice). Now, the Assembly Hall bathed in sunlight the ceiling allowed in. The ceiling was enchanted to show the sky outside, despite the fact that they were on the ground floor, which was a very impressive piece of magic to Zuko. He could even feel the kiss of sunlight on his skin. It was truly like they were outdoors instead of in a hall.

Headmaster Iroh entered at exactly half past ten, apologizing profusely.

"I should've known better than to eat so much starch for dinner", he said, hiking up his belt. The students giggled. The Headmaster heaved and sat down in an elegant seiza on the dais. Seeing this, with many glances to their neighbors, the students shifted their less than formal sitting form into seiza. Iroh took his time stirring his pot. When he at last turned towards the students, many of them were fidgeting, plainly not used to sitting seiza, he let out a little chuckle.

"Our Academy boasted centuries of magical history and education and, as such, might seem old-fashioned somehow. However, if nothing, we are also progressive. Please, sit however you like. Make yourself comfortable. That's too much", Iroh said to a boy who stretched his legs to the sides of the table and leaned back on his hands. Said boy tidied up his seating form, looking defiant and smug nonetheless. Zuko recognized him as the one who sat next to Yue at last night's feast. The blue trim of his robes further proved the validity of Zuko's memory; he was under the patronage of Water Element.

"Now that we are all comfortable…" Headmaster Iroh cleared his throat and pulled his wand out from his wide sleeve. He waved it and Zuko, who had been anticipating to see those magic light, saw none; he could have sworn the Elemental manifestations behind the Headmaster pulsed their individual light very very slightly though. Before Zuko could contemplate on this, a stream of fine sand emerged from the Earth Element and a tendril of clear water detached itself from the Water Element. The two streams of Elements coiled and twisted around each other, slowly mixing, and finally separated into numerous balls of wet sand that floated towards each student and landed softly in the middle of each table; a smooth ball of wet sand.

"Pay attention to your balls", said Iroh. It caused much a giggling among the students, mainly the boys. "I mean the sand balls, obviously", he said, grinning himself. "Relax your mind and your sight. And just… let go", he said with a dramatic wave of his hand. "Begin when you are ready."

Zuko glanced to his right and caught Sokka's eyes. Sokka shrugged and they turned to their sand balls. Exhaling, Zuko began to relax his sight. He had not relaxed his mind, per se, since he was thinking that this was a silly task, but the effect was almost immediate: shimmering swirl of light covered the sand ball. "Whoa…" he whispered.

The light was beautiful. It was a mixture of green and blue, swimming among golden strands, and it flowed slowly and endlessly like a circular river around the ball.

"Magic…" Headmaster Iroh began his lecture. "…is the life force of the world. It is around us, ever-alive, ever-flowing, ever-present. The Elements are the forces of nature that require the mastery of magic to manifest. Fire is just fire; but harness it with magic and you can control it, move it, even transform it. You should be able to see some kind of light around your… err, sand balls", a slight giggle later from the students, he continued. " _That_ is magic; magic that exists in the sand balls, magic that allows it to exist, the Life Force of the sand balls, if you will. Wizards – _true_ magicians like us - are born with the ability to perceive them and mold them. Norms who have some shred of magical blood in them sometimes have the ability to see them as well. However, their Sight is mostly limited to other human beings, since all humans have similar Life Force; think of it like how it is easier to communicate with people who speak the same language as you. Norms call the magic they see 'auras', which is the most accurate thing in their understanding of Auras, for that is also what we call this particular manifestation of the magical force."

Iroh stood up and patted his robes. "Now, if you will, focus your Sight back on your sand balls and see if you can identify the colors of the Auras. You have five minutes."

Zuko looked down at his sand ball and the colors returned to his Sight with little effort. He glanced to his side at Sokka whose face was turning slightly purple in his strained concentration. At his other side, Haru squinted hard in concentration. Zuko found this strange, considering Headmaster Iroh told them to relax. Indeed, as this thought passed his mind, Headmaster Iroh said to the room. "Remember to relax. Magic is the natural force and so your mind must be neutral to see it. Don't force it out."

Starting to feel that he screwed up somehow, Zuko returned his attention to the sand ball. Still it was easy for him to tune on his Sight. He noticed the strands of gold dominating the Aura. Soft green flowed strong, with slightly smaller amount of blue. Wincing slightly, Zuko began to notice a strand or two of ashen gray. He thought he was mistaken but there they were, only a few of them, small and easily missed among the other colors.

"Now", Headmaster Iroh clapped his hands and many students jolted. "Let's see… Yue", he called; Yue, the white-haired Water Tribe girl, sat straighter. "Could you tell us how many Auras you see?"

"Three, Headmaster", Yue answered smoothly. "Gold, green, and blue."

"Three", Iroh stroked his beard. "Do you all see three Auras, as well?"

Most students murmured 'yes', many nods. Zuko was shaking his head slightly but stopped quickly, discouraged by the others' reaction. Headmaster Iroh noticed him though. "Zuko", he called. "You disagree?"

"Um… I see a fourth Aura", Zuko replied. "Gray one."

Iroh smiled and laughed kindly. "That's right", the Headmaster nodded. "The Gold Aura represents magic in its purest form, magic that is used to bind the Elements together. The Elements we manifest in the workings of our magic are represented by four different Auras; you have seen green for Earth and blue for Water from the sand and water used to form the balls, and most of you missed gray for Air which came from the pinprick size hole in each balls that trapped some Air Element in it, and Fire, though absent from this exercise, is represented by red", the old man waved his wand and the sand balls flew up towards him, floating above his head, merging into one big ball. "Now, before we continue, I would like you to use your Sight on your tables."

Zuko turned his Sight on the surface of his table and saw nothing. He frowned and glance at Sokka who glanced back, looking equally lost. They looked around and saw most students sharing their confusion. Haru still stubbornly winced at his table.

"What Aura do you see, Kuzon?" asked Iroh.

"Uh… nothing, sir?"

"Exactly", the Headmaster grinned at the look of relief that swept across the students. "Your tables are not products of magic. Products of magic always involved the Weaving of raw magic – _always_ raw magic, please pay attention to this. Elements are not always present in the Weave of Aura, but magic always exists. To better capture this idea, turn your Sight on your wands."

They did. Solid, pure gold Aura encapsulated Zuko's wand. And, around the dragon blood amber, bright red.

"If you take a piece of rock and transfigure it with a spell into a sculpture, it will bear the gold Aura of magic", Iroh continued. "If you take similar rock and sculpt it by hand, it will not carry any Aura. Is there any question so far?"

Nobody asked anything.

"Nothing?" the Headmaster looked disappointed. "That's a bummer", he waved his hand the Elements above his head dispersed. "Well, this concludes our orientation today. We will continue tomorrow, same time. You have the rest of the day free and I suggest you wander around and familiarize yourself with the school grounds. I must ask you to remain quiet and orderly when you walk outside ongoing classrooms though. Good day, everyone, see you at lunch."


	11. Chapter 11 – Tea

**Chapter 11 – Tea**

Disclaimer: I own a candy bar

* * *

"Not so bad", Sokka said as they walked out of their first orientation. "I saw globs of colors but can't tell them apart."

"I saw everything, but I missed the gray", Suki said. "How did you even see it, Zuko?"

"Dunno", Zuko shrugged, hoping he was not smiling so much because the muscles around his mouth felt rather deviant. "I just saw it."

He had to admit, it was exhilarating that he could saw the gray Aura when others could not.

They had a quick lunch together and spent the rest of the days exploring the school building. The castle bore the mixture of architecture from the Four Nations, with definite flavor of Republic City original design as a frame for the Four. Zuko quickly likened that to the gold Aura being a frame for the Four Elements.

They wandered around the castle, getting lost many times, and made a pretty long stop at the library. The librarian was as interesting as the library itself. Rows and rows of shelves seemed to go on forever, all pristine under the care of a giant black owl with white face. Master Wan Shi Tong stood twice taller than a male adult and he looked rather scary. His all-black eyes fixed unblinkingly on Sokka rather sharply when Sokka was about to reach for a scroll on a shelve. Only after Sokka rubbed his hand on his robe did Master Wan Shi Tong return his gaze to a scroll that sprawled open on his desk. The stare returned when Sokka whispered to Aang, asking how the librarian could sign any library cards if he did not have hands. The kids quickly dragged Sokka out with them before they had to explain to Mr. and Mrs. Waters why their son ended up owl poop on the first day of orientation.

They ran into Headmaster Iroh in an empty classroom. The classroom was like a more fancy but smaller and cozier version of the form the Assembly Hall had taken during their orientation; tatami flooring and numerous low tables and cushions, with dais that held the teacher table, only it had windows that were open to let the bright late afternoon sun in and there was a row of potted plants on the windowsill. The whole room smelt herbal and smoky. Each table had a built-in brazier stove in the middle.

Headmaster Iroh flinched and quickly turned his back around with his hands up on his face, which looked rather funny. When he turned back to face the intruders, his lips was visibly puckered in and his hands were hidden behind his back. The Headmaster kindly invited them in, barely opening his mouth when he spoke, and busied himself brewing tea at the teacher's table. He had his back turned the whole time he worked and he was definitely munching on something. The kids, though they stifled their smile when they exchanged a knowing glance with each other, chose not to say anything.

Headmaster Iroh explained to them that this classroom was used to teach Tea Art, an advanced branch of Potions Craft that would be available as elective when they get to third year. He used to be the Tea Art Master before he was appointed Headmaster.

"Now, the thing that makes our Tea Art so magical is, firstly, the ingredients and the technique we use", he said as he waved his wand; a cup of tea flew towards each of the kids. "And the second, you will notice if you use your Sight on your tea."

The Headmaster took a sip and let out a satisfied sigh. Zuko and his friends turned to each other and they shrugged. The turned their Sight on and observed the tea. The liquid emanated gold Aura with dashes of red, only it was not just random swirl of color. The Aura had taken a distinctive shape, like knot work of some tribal pattern, repeating itself over and over, with red clinging tightly on it, like the milky pattern on a slab of marble.

"Oh, is this a Sigil, Headmaster?" Asami asked.

Headmaster Iroh laughed kindly. "It is, Asami. Essentially, when you weave gold Aura into its own magic, into a _spell_ , you create what we call a Sigil", he explained for the other's benefit.

"It's so beautiful", Aang gushed, staring into his tea.

"All magic inherently is", Headmaster Iroh nodded. "Hmm, I will actually cover this on the fourth day of orientation, but how about a short lecture on Sigils while we enjoy this delicious tea?"

The kids agreed immediately. The sat on the dais with the Headmaster in the middle. "Sigils are the visual manifestation of applicable magic", he said, taking out a half-broken slab of what was originally an enormous chocolate bar from his sleeve and sharing it among the kids after telling them to keep it a secret (the school Healer had him on a strict no-sugar diet). "Magic in its raw form is just a force; passive and silent. A magician needs to weave it into a specific Sigil to manipulate the power. However, a Sigil is also still quite passive by itself; you need to activate it by speaking the Word. Each Sigil represents a Word. The relationship between the two is like a written word and its pronunciation."

"Sir?" Haru raised a hand as if they were in a real class session. "What is this red Aura on the sigil?"

"Ah, I'm glad you notice that, Haru", the Headmaster beamed. "As I said before, in essence, a magic spell consists of raw magic, the gold Aura that is, weaved into a Sigil that you activate by speaking its Word. However, you can add Elemental power into the magic force, into the gold Aura. This particular spell I added in this tea has a dash of Fire Element", unexpectedly, he turned to Zuko. "Zuko, what do you think of it?"

"Uh… Sir?" Zuko gaped.

"Come now, everyone", the Headmaster addressed everyone now. "Pay attention to the Sigil and see if you can tell me what the spell does."

The kids obeyed. Zuko stared at his tea and the Sigil reappeared in his Sight. He had no idea how he was supposed to find out what the magic of this Sigil was. He braved a glance around him; Aang and Sokka who sat at his sides looked just as confused. He turned back to the Sigil and inhaled, relaxing himself further. The fragrant scent of the tea filled his nose.

True, the Sigil was beautiful. The gold was warm and bright like the sunlight, and the red was crisp and, at the same time, strong and soft, very much like the pattern on a marble, and the Sigil gave it a definition. The Sigil revolved slowly like a flowing river, tranquil and oddly lulling.

" _Kadusna_ ", he breathed out before he could stop himself and he surprised himself. His Sight turned off as he came back to his senses. He looked around and noticed that all eyes were on him. "Warmth?"

"Precisely", Headmaster Iroh smiled brightly. "Kadusna, the Word for the Sigil of warmth. It explains the comfortable warmth you might be feeling in your tummies right about now, for that is the power of Tea Art; when you weaved magic into tea for the purpose of healing and promoting health."

As it was about time for dinner, they finished their tea quickly. Headmaster Iroh sent them away, awarding Zuko the rest of the chocolate. Before the Headmaster closed the classroom door, Zuko could have sworn he winked at him. And that he produced a second chocolate bar from his sleeve.


	12. Chapter 12 – Dead Rock

**Chapter 12 – Dead Rock**

Disclaimer: I own a cup of tea

* * *

"I can get used to the food here", said Sokka as they and the boys walked back to their dorms, teasing slivers of food to dislodge from between his teeth with a toothpick. So inappropriate. "Sokka likey."

Zuko lagged around when the others went to have a shower. He pulled out his luggage and thought he should unload his books and equipments. The cabinet at the foot of the table was intended to be where students store their books. He was unpacking his books and he found a square pack wrapped in newspaper and ribbons. Curious, he picked it up and unwrapped it.

He saw his seven-year-old self grinning widely with a missing tooth, holding a homework paper, wrapped in the embrace of his Uncle Noren and Aunt Noriko. Uncle Noren was caught mid-laugh and Aunt Noriko planted her kiss on the back of his head. Zuko knew this photograph; it was taken when he got his first A+ at school. Only, this could not be the photograph that should be sitting on the Kai's living room.

This photograph was definitely magic; picture-Zuko occasionally waved from the photograph, Uncle Noren coughed a bit and resumed his laughing, and Aunt Noriko paused her kisses a bit to ruffled picture-Zuko's hair. A small note was tucked on the corner of the frame and he picked it up. On one side it said _'For Zuko'_ and on the other side Aunt Noriko had written _'Your first A seems appropriate for the occasion. The second picture is the only one of your mother's I have. Love, Uncle and Aunt'._

Zuko's mouth parted open. He quickly moved his family picture and under it, a wooden frame held the smiling photograph of his mother. Ursa was sitting regally on a stool, draped in wine red robe, her dark brown hair held in an elegant top-knot, with the majority of the silky mass flowing freely on her back. Her smile was kind and soft. Zuko felt his eyes grow warm.

He had her jaw and cheekbones; his own hair was raven and shaggy, darker and not as smooth as hers, his eyes slightly darker shade of amber, and her mother's skin was a tint paler. He set the two photographs on his nightstand and, with a last sad smile at them, he retrieved his towel and went to the bathroom, all the way thinking about how he could make a phone call home to his aunt and uncle.

-0-0-0-0-0-

The next two days of orientation brought more objects to study for the students. Most of the objects were magic-made, like enchanted wooden sculptures and ceramic figurines molded with magic. Some even had active Elements trapped in it. Some were pure magic, like the flames on a candle that were manifested from pure Fire Element. Headmaster Iroh had also randomly thrown in regular non-magical items, like a pile dirt that Pong energetically thought to be pure Earth Element. The task might be monotonous, but it was fun.

Zuko and his friends had also taken to exploring the surrounding floating islands. They found a cluster of five islands that was dedicated to Herbal Lore Department. Madame Taku, a rather insane but kind ancient diminutive witch who taught the class, gave the kids a tour and let them play with her snow white cat, Miyuki.

The middle island held a giant greenhouse that was filled with various plants and flowers. The other four islands that surrounded it, she explained, were enchanted with powerful Season Spells; each island had a different permanent seasonal climate so she can grow certain seasonal plants all year round. Asami had asked why she did not do that in the greenhouse; Madame Taku cackled in response, which kinda scared the kids. She then explained that some of the most powerful herbs could not adapt to the constant artificial climate that greenhouses provide. They needed to experience both natural constancy and change, and the Season Spell worked better for that. When the kids were about to leave, she gave them each a peach and sent them off with her witchy cackle. The kids only dared to eat those peaches after Sokka finished his and he did not suddenly throw up or something.

On their third day, they stumbled on the School Menagerie. The entire island was a cleverly terrained spaces; several natural landscape separated by natural-looking forests and tall rock formations like a giant maze. They were not allowed to enter the Menagerie for safety reason but there was a small island next to it on an elevated position where they could view it from a far.

The Menagerie was occupied by numerous impressive magical creatures. Zuko noticed a band of flame-tailed red monkeys playing on a grove, a pack of giant hounds running across their private plain, and a group of pure white rhinoceroses grazing on a meadow. Another round of exploration brought them to an island where the third years were doing a practical class of Defensive and Exorcism Magics. Master Kunyo allowed them to watch from the side, but only after he cast a protective barrier to shield them from stray spells. The third years were having a freeform duel as a warm-up. Mako was called first. When he moved to the center of the arena, the number of the students who groaned almost equaled those who cheered. Most of those who cheered were girls though.

A boy of Air House was called next to be his first opponent. Mako and the boy nodded at each other and whipped their wands to the side like swords. Their other hand patted their Book of Shadow and the scrolls unfurled themselves, floated up in front of their chests. At Master Kunyo's mark, the two started. Zuko did not bother asking if anyone saw the Sigils that leaped out of the books and settled at the tip of the duelists' wands; he had accepted the fact that, for some unknown reason, he could see Sigils, at least non-active ones, without even trying.

The duelists summoned the non-active Sigils from their Books of Shadows, plain outline of the knot works with no aura in it, and they traced the Sigils with the tip of their wands, filling in the empty Sigils with the gold Aura of raw magic. Done with that, they spoke the Words and the Sigils turned into spells.

The Air boy's hasty spellwork was evaded easily. Mako's red spell hit the Air boy square on the chest. The Air boy dropped his wand and did a weird funny dance as he clawed his chest as if he had fire ants swarming his body. The other students laughed. Master Kunyo declared Mako the winner and dispelled Mako's charm with a lazy flick of his wand. Zuko saw only a flicker of gold Aura from the Master's wand.

Mako clearly outclassed his peers. He defeated four more opponents with his fast wandwork before Master Kunyo allowed him to retire to give other students a chance. After the warm-up, Master Kunyo delivered a strict warning to the freshmen to not attempt the spell he was going to teach the class; not that they needed such warning. The spell he taught was a protective spell with Water Element weaved into the Sigil that Master Kunyo tested the integrity of by shooting fireballs at them.

When the class ended, Mako walked them back to the school. Zuko asked him about methods of communication available for the students. Mako gave him directions to the Mirrors Room in the castle and the Post Tower that sat on its own island next to the Menagerie.

Zuko mulled them over and thought using enchanted mirrors to contact his family would be risky; if Kiyi was around when that happened, things could get ugly. Sending bird messengers might yield similar problem. To his surprise, Mako fished out a cell phone from his pocket and thrust it to Zuko's hand with no hesitation.

"There's a small island we call Dead Rock", he said. "The story goes, long ago a bunch of seventh graders experimented with some strong dispelling charms on an enchanted apple and ended up nullifying the enchantment that kept the island they were practicing on floating in the air. That island crashed on another island under it, thankfully a much bigger one, and they left it there. The dispelling charms still work and they cancel out magic around that island. You can climb on the dead island and make a phone call."

Before Zuko could politely refuse, Mako gave him the directions to the Dead Rock and hurried away to his next class. With no other choice, Zuko decided to make the call. The girls decided to part with the boys as Asami and Suki wanted to visit the library again. Aang said something about feeding Momo and headed back to their dorm. So, Zuko, Sokka, and Haru ended up trekking through the small cluster of islands on the east side, treading on connecting clouds, and passing through what looked like the more undeveloped side of the whole cluster of islands.

The western side where the Herbal Islands, training arenas, and Broom Balls Stadium were looked less forest-like. Zuko had a suspicion that the infamous Forbidden Forest would be located somewhere here on the east. They took the path along south of the Menagerie, hopping through a bridge that was the chain of small cushion-sized islands chained together by the enchanted cloud, then up and further east.

Along the way, they ran into Madame Hama who was too busy inspecting a tree that grew on the outskirt of a thick forest to notice them. There was a straw doll nailed to the trunk of the tree and the old witch was murmuring something, pointing her wand at it. That was reason enough for the boys to refrain from greeting her and quickly quicken their pace. There was a rundown old cabin at the edge of the woods next to her and Zuko wondered if Madame Hama lived there.

After a few more minutes of waking, they found it. The island was right on the outskirt, as Mako had said, and the Dead Rock, no bigger than a dorm room, sat on top of it, taking up space around a quarter size of the bigger base island. It was cracked but still held. It looked like an asteroid that fell on the island beneath but failed to do damage. The ground beneath the Rock was smooth and untarnished. The dead Rock itself was big enough for a dozen kids to sit around on, for a half a dozen to play tag on, maybe.

At some point, people had carved steps on the side of the Dead Rock to ease access to the top of it. Curiously, Zuko accessed his Sight. Indeed, the island they were on emanated faint but pure gold Aura. The Dead Rock had no Aura but it did have a faint, nearly invisible bubble of clarity around it. Zuko guessed that must be the dispelling charm range.

When Zuko was a kid, his homeroom teacher made him and his classmates memorize their home addresses and phone numbers, and would quiz them about it randomly. Being a belligerent little bastard that he had been, Zuko had thought it was stupid. Now, he was grateful. True to Mako's words, as soon as he climbed up the Dead Rock, he got full bar. He punched in the numbers with shaky hands. The cold breeze up there in the cloud made him shiver even more.

He reached Uncle Noren's voicemail, which was kind of a bummer, but hearing his uncle's voice again was a balm to the ache Zuko had not realized was there. "Uncle, it's Zuko. Sorry I couldn't call earlier. Still learning the ropes here. Anyway, everything's fine, so don't worry about anything. Um…" so much he had planned to say, yet none came to mind now he got his chance. "I'll call again as soon as I can. I'm borrowing friend's phone now. So… yeah… bye. And I love you guys."

Sokka and Haru tactfully did not notice Zuko rubbing his eyes as he stored the phone back to his pocket. Sokka sat down on the edge of Dead Rock and sighed. "Ya know, for all the weirdness Norms came up with, they really got some ingenious things", he said, leaning back on his hands. "That 'phone' thing is almost magic."

Zuko snickered and leaped down from the Dead Rock. "Should we go back? Almost dinner time."

"Aww, yeah!" Sokka pushed himself off. Sadly, he must have unbalanced himself somehow. He pitched down face first to the ground below.

"Sokka!" Haru jumped down. Zuko leaped to Sokka's side.

"Dude, you okay?" Zuko asked, panic in his voice.

"Urgh… yeah…"

They helped him out and his face was a mess. There was blood in his teeth, his nose was clearly broken, and his lips was swollen and cut badly. The bloody splat zone where his face met the ground was now surrounded by spots of blood drizzling from his face. "Argh… that hurt…"

"Don't speak, man. Lemme see", said Haru.

"What is going on here?"

They boys froze and turned to the source of the voice. Madame Hama was walking towards them. Though the woman was ancient and hunched, she walked with no apparent impairment to her agility, which actually made her look even more creepy. "You boys are not fighting, I hope", she frowned as she glided the few steps between them. "Two against one is hardly fair."

"No, he fell", Zuko said quickly, pointing at the bloody spot where Sokka's face met the ground. "It looks bad."

"Don't move", Madame Hama took out her wand. Upon close inspection, her wand was not cream-colored wood as Zuko had originally suspected when they saw her at the edge of the woods; the knobby part at the base was small but it was there and it could only mean that her wand was made of bone. A Water Tribe wand, probably so old the color had faded and yellowed, and the knob, which might have been bigger originally, was rubbed small with decades of handling. "Hmm… how many fingers am I holding?"

"Three", replied Sokka through bloody mouth.

Madame Hama drew a fast Sigil and muttered a quick Word, too fast for Zuko to catch. She nodded. "Falling from that height yet not a single crack on your skull. You're lucky (told you Zuko would learn that Sokka had a thick skull)", Madame Hama cast another fast spell. The cut on Sokka's lips knitted and his nose mended itself. "There, how do you feel?"

"Huh… much better", Sokka sniffed and exhaled. "Thank you, ma'am."

"You are very welcome, boy", Madame Hama smiled kindly. "Still, it's safer if you would go to the Infirmary and have your injury looked at. Run along now, boys."


	13. Chapter 13 – News

**Chapter 13 – News**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

As it turned out, Master Makula, the school Head Healer, was more than satisfied with Madame Hama's work. He had simply needed to clean the blood off Sokka's face and gave him some tonic for possible concussion. He sent Sokka away with his tonic in a small bottle and a lollipop because he had been such a good patient in less than five minutes.

Haru and Zuko were still a bit worried (it was a terrible looking fall, face planting on stone floor from about six feet), but the way Sokka enjoyed his banana lollipop as they walked towards the Dining Hall was quite normal for Sokka. At least his appetite was not affected and that was a good sign. Sokka himself did not show any sign of having just kissed solid stone floor from the height of six feet, he looked as normal as he could. And, boy, his skull _was_ thick! Master Makula had said so too ("Not a single dent! You have a gift, my boy.").

Further testament to the fortitude of Sokka's appetite came when they arrived at the twilit Dining Hall. It was still early for dinner; even the Fire sprites had not come to provide lighting yet and the plates were still empty though they could manually order some food. As they sat in the nearly empty hall, a set of plate, bowl, goblet and utensils appeared for each of them. Sokka wasted no time to heap his empty plate with food.

Zuko somehow did not feel so hungry despite the excitement they had today. He lazily filled his cup with Xiang Guo Celestial Apple Juice (just like mom used to make) and yawned, feeling rather tired. Then, he noticed the newspaper someone had left on the bench, sitting next to him. He reached out and scanned the first page.

The first page bore the picture of a witch that could only be the Bone Witch, speeding on a broomstick, being chased by a team of Metal Mages; the school train was chugging away in the background in a diagonal ascend. Zuko wondered how the photographer could have gotten this shot. Tagged on the corner was a smaller picture of a man who was the preview of what Sokka would look like twenty years from now if he grew his hair and goatee, and started eating more protein and going to the gym. Commander Hakoda looked a lot like Sokka, down to the childish mischievous glint in his eyes that oddly complemented his no-nonsense serious expression in the photograph.

The headline read: **BONE WITCH STRIKES UNA EXPRESS**. The smaller line said: **Chief Hakoda To Head New Task Force**.

 _In recent development after the attack on UNA Express, Law Chief Bei Fong announced the formation of a joined task force. Chief Hakoda, Commander of the Wolf Warriors, who has spent the last few months in the manhunt for the infamous Bone Witch was appointed to lead said task force._

 _"Commander Hakoda will lead seasoned officers of the Wolf Warriors and an elite team of Metal Mages", Chief Bei Fong said at the conference last Tuesday. "His experience will add invaluable insight to our effort to catch this elusive villain."_

 _The Wolf Commander had this to say. "In light of recent event, a cooperation with the United Nations Academy is crucial. The Bone Witch's attack on UNA Express was not random. Therefore, we will work together with Headmaster Iroh to fortify the defenses around the Academy."_

 _Headmaster Iroh could not be reached for comments._

 _In the meantime, citizens of the Republic are urged to contact the hotline for any sightings of the Bone Witch. Extreme caution is advised, as the Bone Witch has been known to be unrestrained in cruel methods of murder and torture._

 _For Alin Zazu's article_ _ **'Bone Witch – Villain or Victim'**_ _, see pg. 12_

 _For exclusive interview with Varrick of Varrick's Global Industry, see pg. 23_

Zuko flipped the page to page 12 and found the article.

 _ **Bone Witch – Villain or Victim,**_ _by Alin Zazu_

 _Nobody knows who the Bone Witch really is. Nobody knows where she comes from or what her real agenda is. Rumors and speculations have spread like wildfire since she first made herself known and her mysterious figure has reached an urban myth status for most._

 _What we know as fact is that five years ago, the home of a family of bone harvesters in the coastal village of Ha Ne'a, South Pole was burglarized. The thief made off with rare skull of an ancient leviathan. Two days after, another family of bone harvesters suffered similar theft and lost an heirloom sea drake finger bone. What was first thought to be sabotage and business rivalry soon turned to sensation when eye witnesses placed a witch in dark robes and pointy hood on a crime scene where she was seen hauling off a priceless tailbone of giant manta, and to conspiracy with the arrival of Varrick's Global Industry._

 _Varrick's Global had been trying to break into the wand bone business for reasons unknown, much to the chagrin of most proud bone harvester families that had turned their profession into a dedication._

 _"Mass production isn't right", said one Kazo Waters, thirteenth generation bone harvester. "We been doing this since me great-great-many-times grandpaw. We harvest only the best and sell directly to wandmakers. Varrick gonna come buy from us so he could keep 'em bones in his warehouse to control the market and hence the price. That ain't right."_

 _And yet Varrick's Global reaped massive success when Southern Bone Harvesters Society signed a contract, appointing Varrick's Global Industry as sole distributor of their products._

 _"We have no choice", said a member of the Southern Bone Harvesters Society who wished to remain unnamed. "Our caches were stolen, supply lines attacked by that damned witch. At least with Varrick's Global, it's all done deal. They come to our place with money to take our wares off our hands and if whatever they're buying gets stolen, at least it's no longer our problem."_

 _Representative of Varrick's Global in a press conference expressed their optimism in this new enterprise. "Varrick's Global has taken measures", said Ms. Zhu Li, representative of Varrick's Global. "We have the cooperation of local Law Wizards and employed highly-qualified security guards. We have also placed powerful wards and enchantments around our warehouses, among which is a series of talismans enchanted by Madame Hama."_

 _The involvement of Madame Hama, Talismanic Mistress of United Nations Academy, was further corroborated by insiders from Varrick's Global who witnessed the gifted Talismanic Mistress nailing her famous straw man talismans on strategic places around the compound._

 _Such measures was proven futile, however, as the thief turned her gaze at Varrick's Global. A series of break-ins forced Varrick's Global to continually increase their security measure and, while certainly decreasing, attacks on bone harvesters by the mysterious witch that they had dubbed the Bone Witch still occurred._

 _As sabotages and thefts went on for years afterward, with Law Wizards having no success in apprehending or unmasking said Bone Witch, rumors began on who the Bone Witch really was. Accusations and theories were made, pointing at various random witches of Water Tribe origin, a large proportion of which were mothers-in-law for reasons unknown, to a couple respected members of the community, all proven false. The most outlandish of which was perhaps Mr. Yakki, local fisherman, who insisted that the Bone Witch was in fact a powerful wizard in a woman's robes._

 _"It makes sense, if you think about it", said Mr. Yakki in an interview. "The Witch's been breaking through wards and magical barriers erected by the foremost experts in defensive magics. No woman could've done it. So, it's clear as day: the Bone Witch is a trannie."_

 _Although Mr. Yakki's theory received quite a support from his peers (interestingly, all males), local Law Wizards never took it seriously and supporters of his theory quickly pulled their support after an unnamed witch barged into a tavern where Mr. Yakki was entertaining the other patrons with his cross-dressing Bone Witch theory, cast a dozen rounds of Frost Flesh Hex, and caused eight patrons (interestingly, all males and Mr. Yakki included) to be hospitalized. A week after an intensive treatment, Mr. Yakki announced that his genitals had thawed completely and he publicly retracted his previous comment._

 _As for motives, speculations from the quest for infamy and ill-gotten fortune to the thefts being a prelude to a bigger crime enjoyed some amount of attention. An expert from Ba Sing Se University though begged to differ. The unnamed expert in Magical Psyche and State of Mind proposed a theory that the Bone Witch might be a victim in all of this. A victim who decided to fight back. The Ba Sing Se expert speculated that the Bone Witch might be an environmentalist who decided to take matters in to the extreme and the infamy she suffered as a criminal was one forced onto her by the villains she was fighting._

 _Understandably, this theory is popular among Earth Kingdom Coalition for the Welfare of Creatures of Magics who have long taken issue, for no good reasons, with the bone wand tradition of Water Tribe, despite numerous attempts by Water Tribe wandmakers to educate them to the simple fact that Water Tribe wand bones are harvested from dead marine creatures on the seafloor and the bones must be at least a century old to qualify; no marine lives, rare or not, are harmed in the process of bone wandmaking from start to finish._

 _Regardless, the Bone Witch enjoyed five years of sabotaging and theft, never leaving any bodily injured victims save for five Stunned victims in various scenes and a Law Wizard who suffered a hex to the solar plexus, all minor injuries. It was not until January 12th when a family of bone harvesters were found brutally murdered, were the Wolf Warriors called in to take over the case._

 _Sixteen assaults stretching along the period, resulting in seven deaths, two comas, four mutilations, and numerous traumas have occurred since and the Law Wizards were no closer to apprehending or unmasking the Bone Witch. The destruction of Varrick's Global Industry warehouse compound where years' worth of wand bone were stored and the attack on UNA Express, both happened within the month, further broke the bloodless habit of the Witch. The assault on the compound had left five security guards with severe frost burn and the attack on UNA Express left one Metal Mage with ice tentacles sprouting of his ears._

 _The mystery of the Bone Witch might very well remain a mystery. Whether all the thefts, the sabotages, the assaults and murders build up to something greater might remain unknown, unless the new joined task force succeed where others have failed._

Zuko folded the newspaper. At some point, Aang had joined them with Poi and Ping. Bolin and Korra arrived just as the pot roast appeared; the two seniors were oddly covered in yellow goo and understandably grumpy. Frowning in curiosity yet unable to bring himself to ask, Zuko was about to put down the newspaper when Asami and Suki came.

"Any good news?" asked Asami, smiling brightly.

Mako came and sat across from them with Korra and Bolin right about then.

"Uh, don't know", Zuko put the newspaper on the table and reached for his goblet. "You look cheery. Good day?"

"Hmm, yeah", Asami hummed.

"Bone Witch's on", said Mako, having picked the newspaper Zuko put on the table. At the mention of the Bone Witch, a random thought came to Zuko's mind.

"Hey, if Norn is Norm-born, do we call Law Wizards 'Lizards'?" and he was genuinely curious.

"Well, we can call them that. Maybe start a new trend?" Suki suggested with a grin.

Asami raised her goblet. "To Lizards!"

"Lizards!" they joined in with the exception of Mako.

"Hey… I wanna be a Lizard when I grow up", he said in a grumbly protest.

"To Lizards!"

"Lizards!"

Dinner was more cheerful that day. The freshmen were excited about their orientation the next day, which would be on their fourth day. After all, Headmaster Iroh had given them a sneak peek on what they would cover. They would begin working with real magic tomorrow.

When the dessert arrived, Zuko remembered Mako's phone.

"You got them?" the older boy asked as he put his cell phone on the table next to his plate.

"Voicemail", said Zuko.

"Oh. Well, you can keep it till they call back", Mako offered his cell phone again. "I don't get to use it much at school, anyway. And there's no need to charge it. The magic in the air might mess with the signals, but it keeps batteries full."

"No, thanks. It's okay", Zuko was a bit taken a back. "I left a message and told them I borrowed the phone. They probably won't call back."

Mako shrugged and put his phone back. He took a long drag of his goblet when he said to his apple pie. "I'll take a message if they do call back. Family's important, you know."

"Thanks", Zuko smiled a bit, then frowned. "By the way, are you a Norn?"

"Nah, half-wizard", Mako grinned, finally looking up. He took a spoonful of his pie. "Dad was a wizard from Ba Sing Se, attending college at Republic City after graduating from Ba Sing Se School of Magic. Mom was Norm from Fire Nation, attending college at Republic City after graduating from some Norm high school in Shu Jing."

"Young love", Bolin gushed, clearly he had been listening.

Zuko chuckled. How similar the story was to his aunt and uncle. "Uh… was?" he noticed that a few seconds after.

Mako shrugged, chewing. "They died when me and Bolin were kids. Mugging", he said coldly.

"Sorry", Zuko said quietly.

"It's okay", Mako softened his tone. "I'm sorry about your parents, too", and he softened his usually hard stare. "I heard from Korra."

"Tattletale", Bolin chided Korra with a mock disapproval.

"What?" Korra had not been listening and was quite clueless.

It prompted the three orphan boys to snicker.


	14. Chapter 14 – Shadows

**Chapter 14 – Shadows**

Disclaimer: I own a box of panadol

* * *

The gang was understandably excited about their orientation the next morning. They were gathering around Aang's table, excitedly talking about what they were going to do when Headmaster Iroh entered the room. The old man practically flew to his appointed place, scattering gathering students as they scrambled back to their tables. As usual, the Headmaster was late.

After delivering a lecture about the basics of 'Magic Spell = (Sigil + Aura) x Words' formula, the Headmaster waved his wand (Zuko could not see his Sigil) and constructed a sand ball for each students by combining the manifestations of Earth and Water Elements.

"You will no doubt be able to see the three intermingling Auras easily by now", he said. "Now, wands out, please."

His command was obeyed in record time.

"Your task is simple", Headmaster Iroh grinned. "And pretty fun. Your job is to deprive the sand balls of the magical force that binds them together. Asami, how should we proceed, in your opinion?"

"We… just remove the gold Aura, sir?" Asami replied unsurely.

"Precisely", Headmaster Iroh beamed. "While talented magicians can accomplish this without the use of wands, young magicians usually need wands to help focus their magical power. Now, can anyone guess what would happen once the magic that held these… er, balls together is deprived of the gold Aura?"

Aang's hand shot through the air and he answered immediately. "The Water and Earth Elements will separate themselves, sir."

"Very good, Aang", Headmaster Iroh beamed again. "Though, remember that if you simple separate the gold Aura from it, the blue and green would simply bind together without the gold to give it shape. Hmm, maybe you should separate them also. Alright, students, new objective: separate all three Auras. Therefore, when you are successful, you should have a pile of sand and a puddle of water on your table. The gold Aura, being the manifestation of raw magic, will simply return to the ether."

Yue raised her hand slowly. "Um, sir?"

"Yes, Yue?"

"The magic on these balls are not a Sigil though, right sir?"

"Very astute, Yue", Headmaster Iroh nodded. "Because of the simple fact that the water and sand that are used to form the balls are not naturally occurring water and sand but, in fact, physical manifestation of the Elements, Sigils are not needed to combine them. Elements are, after all, forms of Life Force, much like raw magic that is represented by the gold Aura. It makes them especially malleable, easy to weave simply by attaching them to raw magic.", his eyes twinkled a little. "You will understand why in a moment. Now, is there any more question? No? Then, you may begin.

Zuko had to admit, he felt excited. He looked at his sand ball with his Sight and the intermingling Auras appeared. Tentatively, Zuko poked the swirling Aura. A blue strand detached itself and floated up. On his normal sight, Zuko saw a drop of water leap up from the sand ball and it hovered an inch above the ball, all done without his wand physically touching the sand ball. Eyes widened in surprised, he looked around to see how his friends were doing.

Sokka was wincing, holding his pointy-tipped wand like a knife at his sand ball, looking like he was attempting to mug the ball. Haru poked the air around his ball and made a gentle flick up, and he flinched when a glob of wet sand detached from the ball. Trying not to laugh, Zuko turned to Aang who was having much more success. The Air Monk had separated most of the Water Element and was playing with it, making shapes as the Water floated in the air. Asami looked happy, smiling as she separated the components of her ball into two neat piles of Elements; it seemed like she was dismantling the ball little by little. Suki seemed to have taken a different approach as she now had a pile of wet sand on her table, indicating that her sand ball had been deprived of the gold Aura completely. Then she pointed her wand and made a slow dragging movement to the side; dry sand followed the movement of her wand, leaving only pure water on the original pile. Her mouth parted into an excited o.

Returning to his own task, Zuko made short work of his sand ball. Headmaster Iroh's description was spot on. The gold Aura of raw magic acted as some kind of glue that held the blue and green Auras together. He had some fun separating the ball into two globs and applied both the 'get rid of the gold Aura first' method Suki had used and the 'get whatever Aura is close' that Asami employed. He decided that Suki's method, one that Headmaster Iroh instructed, now that he thought about it, was much more efficient. Or, at least less messy

Tidying up his work into two piles of Elements, he spent the remainder of his time watching his friends work. It was quite funny when Sokka's sand ball somehow exploded on his face and ended up covering his face like a mud mask.

Most of the students completed their work to Headmaster Iroh's satisfaction. The Headmaster moved from the table to table, checking the students' works, giving tips and pointers when necessary, rewarding Suki's neat work with kind words and Aang's floating Water birds with a laughter and a pat on the head. Kuzon was the last to still be working on the task.

The boy's round face was scrunched up in concentration, pointing his wand at his halfway done sand ball with shivering hand. Headmaster Iroh crouched in front of him, offering kind advices. Many students, Zuko and the boys included, had abandoned their tables and gathered around Kuzon to watch his progress.

"Relax, Kuzon", Headmaster Iroh said. "Remember, neutral state. Don't try too hard."

Kuzon gulped and moved his wand closer to the swirling ring of Auras.

"Take it easy, Kuzon", said Yue kindly from behind the boy. "Take it easy."

Kuzon pulled his wand away, pulling a long strand of gold Aura that promptly melted into the air as he flicked it off his wand.

"Yeah, you did it, buddy!" Aang cheered.

"Just one more", Headmaster Iroh said, leaning closer to the sand ball.

With a careful tug, Kuzon extracted the last strand of gold Aura. His sand ball crumpled completely into puddle of water and sand that did not mix completely; it looked like damp sand oozing water. With one tug of his wand, Kuzon separated them. The kids and the Headmaster cheered for him. The Fire boy grinned shyly, wiping his forehead.

"Very good", Headmaster Iroh smiled. "For the next task, we will reverse the process. Let's try this. Wands out!" he whipped his wand up like a fencer salute. The kids mimicked his gesture and giggled. "Magic is ever-present, I will never get tired of saying that", he said and caused another round of giggling. "Magic is all around us. Now, I want you all to use your Sight on the tip of my wand. Ready? Now, raw magic in the ether might be invisible but wands can focus it. Concentrate on the tip of your wand, picture your wand catching raw magic in the air", he moved his wand slowly and the students saw a golden thread of Aura trailing from the tip. "For this task, I would like Kuzon to demonstrate. Go ahead, Kuzon."

Breathing out, Kuzon trailed his wand in the air and succeeded in his first try. "I did it!" he exclaimed excitingly.

"Indeed", Headmaster Iroh nodded. "Now, mix the gold Aura with the blue and green."

Excitedly, Kuzon trailed the gold Aura over the pile of sand and puddle of water like a brush. The blue and green Auras stuck to it like iron sand to magnet until the gold strand were completely covered. On normal sight, a tendril of water and wave on sand stuck together but not really mixed. Kuzon's eyes widened and he turned to Headmaster Iroh for help. The Headmaster just smiled. Kuzon returned to his water and sand, and experimentally stirred it. In the magic spectrum, the gold, blue, and green Auras broke and swirled and mixed; on normal sight, the water and sand mixed.

The students exploded into a cheer, many patted Kuzon's back. Headmaster Iroh applauded and laughed. "Good job", he praised. "Now, before you all return to your tables, you need to know something", he said calmly. "I can't get up."

The students laughed and moved to help him haul himself up. The Headmaster spread his arms. Some students behind him held him and helped pull him up. Zuko who was on the old man's left, grasped his hand and was surprised of how strong the Headmaster's grip was. Headmaster Iroh got to his feet and sighed. He grasped Zuko's hand briefly before letting go and patting the creases of his brown robe.

Soon the students were busy with the new task. Zuko managed the bind all his sand and water in three tries. He had fun mixing the two Elements into sand ball, like mixing powdered drink with too little water. The students completed their tasks faster this time with no accident except for when Ping mixed his ball with too much magic and it exploded all over his table and robe. Thankfully, being made of Elements, it was easy to extract them from his clothes.

After they deconstructed and reconstructed the balls for two more rounds, Headmaster Iroh dismissed them, promising that they would work with real spells tomorrow and reminding them to bring both their wands and their Books of Shadow for tomorrow sessions. The gang went to lunch feeling more excited.

Mako, Bolin, and Korra were already at lunch when they arrived. Mako waved at Zuko to get his attention.

"Your uncle called", he said to Zuko. "I think your aunt was there somewhere too", he frowned. "I heard a lot of hitting sound."

Zuko chuckled. That would be Aunt Noriko hitting Uncle Noren when the latter got off-track or said something weird. "Anyway, they thanked me for lending my phone. They asked me to tell you to thank me. You're welcome. And they send their love and will send something else in the post. It should arrive by weekend, they said."

"What are they sending?" asked Zuko, reaching for a bun.

"I didn't ask", Mako said to his goblet.

"You did ask."

"Yeah, and they told me not to tell you", Mako grinned. "Your uncle and aunt sound nice."

"They are", Zuko chuckled.

"You guys are still doing the sand ball thing?" Mako nudged his chin at the sand ball Zuko put on the table. Headmaster Iroh had allowed the students to take their balls back with them for practice, reassuring them that they would disappear on their own within 24 hours. "Hmm, that means tomorrow you guys will begin real spellwork. Don't forget to bring your Book of Shadows too."

"What's the Book for, by the way?" Zuko asked. "I saw you summon a Sigil from it the other day and it kinda floated in front of you. Then you fill it with Aura and boom! The other guy had itchy chest."

Mako's amber eyes widened. "It's very difficult to see Sigils unless you are very close to it. You were across the arena."

"Uh, is that bad?"

"No, it's good. It's not impossible, of course. Older magicians can do that too. I just never thought a first grader can see Sigils from a distance", Mako shrugged. "I know that half the seventh graders can do that without their Sight on. The other half can see maybe flashes of light when the Sigil is activated. Those who can't see anything by their seventh year usually don't graduate, said Madame Wu."

"Do all spells do that?" Zuko frowned. "My aunt did some magic in front of me one time. I didn't see any lights or any Sigil. Actually, she didn't even use her wand now that I think about it."

"Well, you need to use your Sight to see it", Mako explained. "But, even so, when a magician got a spell down cold, with a little extra effort, he can do the spell without any visual trace on the magical spectrum. It's not that uncommon and a lot easier to do when the spell is simple. Adult wizard can make this cup float without a wand, for example, but even the best healer need a wand to heal a zit."

He ate a couple spoonful of his stew before continuing. "So, anyway the Book of Shadows is a compendium of spells", he took off his Book of Shadows and unfurled it to show the content to Zuko. It was awesome. Colorful Sigils, mostly gold, crowded the surface and blinked on and off the strips of bamboo. "Though you don't need Book of Shadows to cast a spell, per se, it helps for beginners, even for experts if the spells need precise weaving of Sigils."

"I read about that", Asami said, gazing at Mako's Book of Shadows. "You can record Sigils and the proper Aura composition. And, from the recorded information, you can summon an outline of a Sigil, a Shadow of one, to help you weave. It's a bit like those coloring pictures for children."

Mako chuckled at her explanation. Strangely, Asami's cheeks turned a little pink. "That's a good comparison", he said. "But, yeah, it's optional. I mean, if I have to duel someone for real and I want to lob a Fire Blast Curse at him, I'm not gonna bother to form a proportionately-sized Sigil; I'd make one as big as I can."

"So that's why Headmaster Iroh and Madame Wu can cast spells without using a Book of Shadows", Asami guessed. "Is it difficult though? Weaving spells?"

"Well, non-Elemental spells are easier because you don't have to add any Elemental Auras", he pulled his wand. "Let me show you", a Shadow - empty Sigil - leaped out of his Book of Shadows and floated in front of them. "Now this spell requires just a smidge of Fire Element to be cast properly", he traced his wand on the Shadow slowly, filling it with gold Aura; then, in the middle of it, he weaved a small strand of red Aura, and then proceeded to finish his weave with more gold. " _Nizara_ ", he whispered.

The spell blinked in a wink of dusty orange light. Zuko felt his robes warming up comfortably; it felt like his robes had just been ironed. Asami gasped softly and, judging from her giggly face, she felt the spell too.

"Nice, right?" Mako grinned. "Very useful spell in winter. Bolin and Korra always made me do the spell on their underwear so I'm pretty good at it. So, anyway, I did a standard version one. But, if I weave a bigger Sigil, which I can do if I want to, I can increase the range of the spell. If I weave more Fire Aura into it, I can increase the heat."

"How do you summon the Shadow?" Asami asked.

"Well, I just think it and it appears", Mako the frowned. "I suspect it has something to do with them asking us to wear those caps all the way here. Maybe it synchs our mind to the Book of Shadows during the train ride?"

Around then, much of the noise died out. A group of strangers had arrived on the floating cloud, led by Madame Wu.

The one leading the group was a middle-aged woman with sharp green eyes, pale skin, and short wavy grayish hair, and two vertical scars on his chin. She was wearing the dark armor of Metal Mage and stood with a gait that made her look more like knight than a witch. On her left was a man in blue robes that complemented his Water Tribe skin, whose long brown hair was tied into three ponytails, and his small smirk was condescending. On the woman's right was a tall bald middle-aged Air Monk with thick brows, moustache that flowed down into a pointy beard that he must have pulled a lot because it sort of jutted out in an angle. Walking next to the Air Monk, wearing his Wolf Warrior uniform, was Sokka's dad.


	15. Chapter 15 – Sokka's Dad

**Chapter 15 – Sokka's Dad**

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Zuko nudged Sokka and nodded at the direction of the visitors. "Your dad?"

"Yeah", Sokka stopped eating, watching the group approach the teachers' table.

Commander Hakoda was openly looking around the tables. When he saw Sokka, his eyes brightened and his resemblance to Sokka grew tenfold despite the wolf-head helmet he was wearing. The man smiled and wiggled his brows at his son, then returned his attention to Headmaster Iroh who had walked around the teachers' table to greet the visitors. They talked, Headmaster Iroh gestured to the tables, clearly offering lunch. The Metal Mage spoke something, the ponytailed Water Tribesman shook his head, lips curled into that weasel-like smirk, but Sokka's dad laughed out loud. They talked again for a bit and broke off.

Headmaster Iroh and Madame Wu walked with the Metal Mage lady and the Water Tribesman towards the school. The Air Monk and Sokka's dad moved to the students' tables. A bunch of Air Nomads students, Aang included, quickly mobbed the Air Monk (they clearly knew him). Sokka's dad squirmed past the mobs of Air monklets and strode towards Sokka.

"Sokka!" the man called, laughing and arms wide open.

"Dad!" Sokka leaped to his open arms.

Then they froze because they realized there were people watching. Awkwardly, they broke off the man hug and settled for an even more awkward handshake. Korra had no such reservation on hugging her uncle and even less on laughing at him and Sokka.

The Waters cousins then introduced Hakoda to their friends, a Southern Water Tribe Chief and Wolf Warriors Commander. When Hakoda saw Zuko, his face slacked into an expression of surprise. Zuko, already bracing himself, was mentally putting in order a joke involving banana peel and really hot toast for when the inevitable question about his scar came. He was surprised when Hakoda took off his helmet and instead said. "Zuko? Zuko Kai?"

"Uh… yes?" Zuko unsurely extended his hand. Hakoda laughed and grabbed his shoulder instead.

"Zuko! It _is_ you!" Hakoda exclaimed, ruffling Zuko's hair, completely violating his personal space. "Last time I saw you, you were just a little baby, son!"

"But… I'm your son", Sokka said quietly.

"Just an expression", Hakoda clarified. "I knew his mother."

Sokka's eyes grew as wide as saucers. "Oh… no… Zuko's my half-brother, isn't he? I knew there's a reason I like him! It's the Water Tribe in him! And the _Waters_ in him!"

"Get your mind off the ice hole, son", Hakoda smacked his son's forehead lightly. "Ursa worked and lived in South Pole for about half a year when you and Zuko were about one year old", he turned back to Zuko and his eyes were bright. "Your mother was one of the most talented witches I know", then his smile melted. "I'm sorry about her death. She is missed."

"T-thank you", Zuko stammered a little, still not quite bounced back from the unexpected greeting. "My mother worked in South Pole?"

"Yes", Hakoda accepted Bolin's offer to sit with them. He sat with Zuko and Sokka at his right and left, and the rest of the gang around him. "Ursa was doing some research on traditional Water Tribe Herbal Lore; she was a brilliant potioneer and Herbal Mage herself. On the side, she offered free medical consultation to people when she was in the South Pole. Bato had this pimple between his butt cheeks", he leaned towards Sokka and Korra, lowering his voice. "Not even your Gran Gran's whale blubber paste could heal it. Ursa got rid of it with this seaweed paste she made."

The Waters' siblings snickered.

"But, yeah", Hakoda raised his voice to normal. "Ursa actually rediscovered how to use many species of aquatic weeds and plants. She stayed in our village for about half a year, then she returned to Fire Nation to write a paper about her findings."

Zuko took a moment to regain his voice. His throat was dry all of a sudden. "What about my dad? Was he with my mom when she was doing her research there?"

"Not that I know of", Hakoda frowned, scratching his chin. "She received birds almost every day and she said it was from her husband. He never visited her there, as far as I know. Oh, nice! Brisket!"

Zuko filed that on the list of similarities between Sokka and his dad: easily distracted by food. Also, Hakoda seemed like a fun sort of guy. He laughed easily at Sokka's joke, even the weird ones (actually, _especially_ the weird ones), generous with his hair ruffling and head pats, even to other kids who were not his kin, and seemed to genuinely like children (which is weird, period; Zuko was a kid and _he_ did not like children). He let Ping and Poi poke and touch his fur-lined leather armor, even let Ping put on his wolf-head helmet and run around with it, chasing his twin like a demented werewolf.

"Are you here because of the Bone Witch, sir?" asked Bolin. Mako nudged his brother with his elbow. Hakoda missed a bite of his lunch but resumed chewing and looked more thoughtful.

"Well, it's classified", he made a show of looking around, as if making sure no one else was listening. Then he skulked low, prompting others to lean in. "But, yes."

Poi and Ping went. "Ooooohh…"

Suki chimed in. "Are you guys any closer to catching her?"

"Shhhh!" Hakoda waved his hand frantically. He peeked over his shoulder again, checking directly on the Air Monk that came with him this time. "Well, we may have some leads. But, our business today is only to talk with Headmaster Iroh. We could use some help with setting up a guard post on one of these flying islands thingy (Really mind-blowing, by the way!) or at least in Bai Yun Village; either options needs permission from Headmaster."

"Not divulging any classified information, I hope, Chief Hakoda", said a voice from behind the Wolf Warrior.

Hakoda nearly choked on his brisket. "Not at all, Tenzin. Anyway, children, as I said, if you have information pertaining the person known as the Bone Witch, please contact us on the hotline; birds, mirrors, phones, and email lines are available. If your information leads to her capture, you will be well rewarded."

"That last bit is classified", Tenzin said

"Because the bounty will be officially posted with tomorrow's newspaper", added Hakoda without missing a bit. "Sorry, I forgot."

"Oh, well", Tenzin shrugged. "He's right, children. There will be a bounty of a thousand gold pieces posted on the Bone Witch", turning to Hakoda, he said. "They might take long. You know how Tarrlok can get once he's started."

"You're bored, aren't you?" Hakoda guessed right away.

Tenzin's nose got upturned a bit. "The Air Acolytes wish to show me how they play Broom Balls here. Please tell them where to find me if they need me."

"Hang on a minute", Hakoda said. "I'm planning to see where my kids are staying."

Tenzin frowned. For a moment, his grayish blue eyes held fast against Hakoda's ocean blue. "So…" Hakoda drawled. "Just bail?"

"Quick as we can."


	16. Chapter 16 – The Forbidden Forest

**Chapter 16 – The Forbidden Forest**

Disclaimer: I own a bag of popcorn. Yay, popcorn!

* * *

Zuko slipped away after lunch and wandered around on his own. A giant eagle squawked overhead after a few minutes of mindless wandering, making him realize that he was on the east side. Looking around, he saw the tall rook-like Post Tower looming on the tallest of the surrounding island cluster and the outline of trees in the distance.

The young teacher who was also the supervisor of the Menagerie strode past Zuko, carrying a large egg. Zuko did not run into anyone else on the way. When he walked past the cabin at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, he thought he saw some movement behind the curtain of dark tightly packed tress. He quickly strode away. The straw man Madame Hama nailed on the outer tree was still there.

When he reached the island where Dead Rock perched, he had literally walked all the way east. The view from up here was glorious – a carpet of thick cottony cloud as far as eyes can see and the sun shining overhead. Standing on the edge of the island, he looked down at the sea of cloud below. It felt almost tempting step onto the cloud and see how far he could go. But, he suspected the enchantment that kept the cloud solid elsewhere on the school grounds did not extend to the cloud on the outskirts.

He heard laughter behind him and turned around. Sokka and his dad were walking towards the island. "You're right", Hakoda grinned. "It's all cloud in there. I'd hate to drop anything in the common area."

"Right?" Sokka grinned. "And look this is where I fell and— hey, Zuko! I was just showing my dad where I fell."

"I thought you said there was a blood splat?" Hakoda said, scanning the floor.

"Oh, yeah", Sokka frowned at the floor. "Maybe it got washed away? It gets pretty wet outside at night."

When Zuko came within arm's reach, Hakoda put a hand on his shoulder, grinning. "Now, what are you doing here?"

Zuko shrugged. "Just walking around", he said. "Are you sure you don't know anything about my dad?" very eloquent, our Zuko was.

"I know nothing to begin with, son", Hakoda's tone was kind.

"Is there anything else you can tell me about my mom?" Zuko asked, his tone was too accusing to his liking so he added. "Please?"

Hakoda grasped his shoulder lightly. "I've told you all I know", he said. "You have to understand that us Water Tribe are a bit old-fashioned. It wouldn't have been appropriate for me to hang around Ursa or something; a married man and a married woman. Who were _not_ married to each other. She spent more time with my wife and mother. Heck, they used to babysit you when Ursa had to leave home for work", he reached for Sokka's shoulder and chuckled. "You two used to play together when you were babies. There was a lot of biting."

Sokka could not help but laugh.

"But, you recognize me", Zuko insisted. "You said I was only one year old when you last saw me. And then there's—" his hand instinctively reached for his scar. "How could you still recognize me?"

Hakoda unexpectedly laughed. "I must remember to tell my wife to look through Sokka's baby pictures. Maybe there's one with you in it", he said. "You are one of those faces that don't change a lot from baby. Also…" he smiled again. "There is no mistaking Ursa in your face, even with that scar of yours."

He clasped his hands and rubbed them. "Now, this must be the Dead Rock I heard so much about", he turned to the Rock. "Hmm, fascinating. There's a dead air around it. I know only one spell that can do something like this", he said. "This is a result of experiments, they say? The magic looks old. This might be when the spell was invented."

Zuko's brow arched. He himself could not see much trace of Aura around the Dead Rock, just the faint outline of the bubble. This must be how different the Sight was between a beginner like him and an adult magician whose profession was catching Dark wizards. Hakoda reached out and his fingers wiggled as if he was cleaning dust from the air.

"Thick", he muttered. "You know, they teach this spell at Wolf Barrack. But this one here is much stronger and wilder. I'd very much like to know who were responsible for this."

"Mako said this happened long ago", said Sokka. "Seventh grade experiment gone wrong."

Hakoda whipped his wand at a point a few inches above the Dead Rock. The tip of his wand burst quick blinks of crisp pale blue light and, each time it did, a burst of icy flare shot out from his wand. His spell hit an invisible cocoon around the Dead Rock, leaving splats of frost on the invisible cocoon that dissipated in a hiss of cold vapor.

Zuko rubbed his suddenly itchy and cold nose; Hakoda's spell was strong and had quite an icy backlash.

"That is impressive", Hakoda nodded, storing his wand back.

"It is, isn't it?" said an old man.

They turned to the direction of the voice and saw Headmaster Iroh standing behind them, clearly trying not to smile.

"Headmaster", Hakoda greeted. "Is it time?"

"No, Commander", Headmaster Iroh sighed tiredly and approached. "Officially, I am lost on the way to the bathroom", he stroked his beard. "I see you found one of the more unusual parts of our school."

"Yes", Hakoda glanced at the Rock. "If you don't mind me asking, why did the school leave it like this?"

"I don't know", the Headmaster shrugged, standing shorter next to the tall Wolf Warrior, both were facing the Rock as if it was some art exhibition. "I myself was a student when this happened. I wouldn't presume to know everything about the reasons for the decisions of my many predecessors much less about the secrets of this Academy."

"Whatever happened to those group of seventh graders who were responsible for this?" Hakoda crossed his arms across his chest. The effect was impressive, giving him the indubitable air of a law enforcer with such simple stance.

"Hmm, let's see…" the Headmaster frowned. "Meeka returned to South Pole after graduation; I heard she got married and had kids, the idyllic Water Tribe life. Master Jeong Jeong went on a trip around the world, had a lot of adventures, and now he works here as our Elemental Master. Then there is Gommu. If you go to Republic City Central Park on the right days, you might run into him. Hmm… Lee Mang and Fu Yang had passed on, so had Rakkom. And you know how Chief Bei Fong and myself turn out", he joined Hakoda's chuckle. "Oh… and of course, Yakone."

"Yakone?!" Hakoda flinched. "You and him were classmates?"

"It is unfortunate what he becomes", Iroh sighed. "He's always harbored pain and resentment. I thought years of friendship with us might have lessened it. Wishful thinking, as it turns out."

"Dad", Sokka asked. "Who's Yakone?"

"Dark wizard, practitioner of Poppet Magic", Hakoda said grimly. "He pretty much controls the Republic City underworld, magical _and_ Norms."

"He broke the Statute of Secrecy?" Sokka asked incredulously.

"No", Headmaster Iroh provided the answer. "Yakone controls Norms underworld and criminals by using guile and deceptions. The Norms don't even know that they are answering to a wizard."

A ruffling of robes announced the arrival of Abbot Tenzin. Chief Bei Fong made almost no sound despite the layers of metal she was wearing.

"This is unacceptable!" the Abbot declared. "We have been waiting for—"

Chief Bei Fong cut him. "Sheesh, calm down, Tenzin", she growled. "Hakoda and I arranged this. We can talk without Tarrlok here."

"And no one bothered to tell me?!"

"Of course. How else am I going to see you get flustered like that?"

"They used to date", Headmaster Iroh whispered to the boys and shooed them with his hand. Grinning, Zuko and Sokka bowed and hurried away to let the adults talk.

The boys successfully held their laughter until after they hopped all the way through the bridge and they let out a guffaw.

"I think I like that lady", Sokka wiped his eyes, grinning.

"She looks kinda scary, though", Zuko sighed, gaining his breath. Then, unthinkingly, he grabbed Sokka's robe and dived behind the rundown cabin that sat in front of the Forbidden Forest.

"What?" Sokka hissed. "Hey, is that Mako?" he was about to get out of their hiding place but Zuko pulled him down. Skulking low, they peeked as Mako approached the cabin. The older boy was wearing his backpack, clearly just got out of a class. He stopped, looked around, and headed for the cabin's other side. There was some wooden noises and moments later, Mako emerged from the other side of the cabin, heading towards the Forbidden Forest with his wand out.

They waited for a couple of minutes and got out of their hiding place.

"What is he doing there?" Sokka asked in a whisper.

Zuko spotted Mako's backpack hidden under a pile of firewood on the other side of the cabin. "Let's go after him."

"Is that really a good idea?" Sokka looked nervous. "Hey, Zuko! Wait!"

Zuko had already walked towards the woods. The sight of Madame Hama's straw man sent some chill down his spine but he braved on. Sokka closed behind him, he led through the dark woods. The sun barely shone through, giving the surrounding a nice creepy shade.

The ground was uneven and hard on all the wrong spots, as if the dirt ground was rarely trodden upon. Gnarled roots waved through the dirt ground, making it even more difficult to walk on. Sokka already tripped three times.

"Shh!" Zuko shushed him each time Sokka tripped and cussed. "Do you want anything to hear us?!" that distant roar and growl were not inviting at all, though Zuko was not sure if it was real or he was just imagining it since Sokka kept saying he did not hear anything when Zuko asked if he heard that. It sounded less real than the scream of that bird, for example, or the hiss of that snake on the branch over there (those, Sokka heard, cause that bird and that snake were, like, right there, on plain sight).

"This stupid tree!" on his butt, he kicked the nearest tree. "I think we should just go back", he hauled himself up and dusted his pants. "Come on. If we go now—"

"Shhh!" Zuko skulked lower and waved his hand frantically. He could have sworn something moved beyond the trees to his left. He quickly moved further down the dirt path, away from those trees. Sokka followed him closely behind.

He did not know how far they had gotten or how long they had walked. Sokka had stopped making a sound aside from a whimper or two every other second. He had decided to stick close to Zuko's back and maybe even hold on to the back of Zuko's robes. Zuko found that oddly comforting; at least he was sure he was not alone in this creepy dark forest.

The path ahead dipped into in a slope. The crater ahead was wide enough to be a dry lake and it was clear of all trees. The boys carefully stepped down. The ground on the crater was hard and stable. Zuko was tapping the ground with his foot and wondering what might have caused the crater when Sokka tugged on his sleeve urgently.

"What?" Zuko looked up and saw the creature before Sokka pointed at it. He struggled to shout _'run_!', really really hoped he could do anything more than just stand there petrified and terrified… no, not terrified. He did not have time yet to be scared. The sight of that creature seemed to have numbed him inside and out, physically and mentally, and slowed every process in his body. His headspace felt like it was frozen in place, so did his limbs. He hoped his bladder would enjoy that the benefit of that petrifying fear too, but sadly that feeling of release was creeping closer and closer to actually happening.

The creature had a large tigrine yellow and striped body and clawed legs of a giant tiger. Its head was strange; the snout was long and lupine, the brown eyes were round and wide opened on its flat upper face, like it was caught in a staring contest, and that upper part of the creature's face looked disturbingly monkey-like. A mane of orange hair frame its head and trailed behind across its spine. The creature flipped its tail and it was a live snake, hissing at them.

Someone shouted and the tree next to the creature exploded on the side of the trunk as the spell missed its mark. Mako came running, whipping his wand as he released spell after spell mid-run. A couple of his spells hit their mark but the yellow burst did not seem to do any damage.

The creature growled and leaped at Mako who dropped and slid down the slope. The creature sailed harmlessly over the boy. Mako jumped to his feet and ran towards Zuko and Sokka. He slapped Zuko hard on the face.

"Hey!" Zuko protested.

"Don't look directly into its eyes!" Mako turned his back on them, positioning himself between the boys and the creature with his arms spread a little and knees bent, ready to lunged while trying to cover as much of Zuko and Sokka from the creature's line of sight. "Snap Sokka out!"

"Wha—" only then did Zuko realize he could feel more than just the burn on his cheek. His body was back to normal. Mako's slap had returned physical sensations and mental faculties back to him. And so, he slapped Sokka hard, promising himself he would not enjoy it.

"Oww!"

He enjoyed it. But, he would not admit it.

Mako however was already dashing to the side with the creature keeping its unblinking round eyes on him. Roaring, the creature opened its jaws and belched a gout of fire towards Mako. Mako cast a quick anti-fire shield spell he had learnt just the day before to perfection, or at least good enough to stop the flame in the air about a foot ahead of the tip of his wand where it hit an invisible wall.

Mako leaped back as he dispelled his shield, twirling his wand fast; the flame that licked towards him was caught and twirled around like flaming gymnast's ribbon. Mako smoothened his twirling wand movement into a fast flaming Sigil and shouted a Word. The flame leaped back at the monster in the form of a large lunging lion made entirely of the same flame.

The monster took the hit and was thrown back onto a tree. It dropped to the ground, growling under a rain of leaves. Its eyes were no longer round and wide, but narrowed and full of rage. It roared once before bounding away into the forest.

Zuko sighed in relief and dropped to the ground. Mako turned to them and he looked even scarier than the monster. "What the hell are you two thinking?! Entering the Forbidden Forest on your own?!"

So, this _was_ the Forbidden Forest.

"We… uh…"

"What was _that_?" Sokka's voice was much louder and high-pitched.

"Danger", was all Mako said. He pulled Zuko roughly to his feet and herded the two boys back out of the forest.

The older boy did not speak a word all the way. His lips was thin and tight, giving him the appearance of holding his breath. His eyes darted from side to side, his wand ready as he strode. He held his other hand to the side protectively. Zuko was tempted to grab Mako's arm but it would make him look like a scared and uncool little child.

Finally, a small curtain of sunlight peered through the woods ahead and they burst through the light. The stone ground on the other side of the woods was a welcome feeling. Zuko and Sokka promptly spilled to the ground, gasping. The air felt light and breathable now, not as oppressing as it was inside the Forbidden Forest. The waning sunlight was like a warm blanket Zuko would never ever want to leave.

"What were you two doing in there?" Mako demanded as soon as he made sure the other two were unharmed. "You could have been killed!"

"What was that monster?" Zuko took a page off Sokka's book. "It was like… I felt…" he could not find sufficient words to describe the feelings of staring into those creepy monkey-like round eyes.

"It's a nue", said Mako. The name sort of rhymed with Yue but Zuko could not find it funny at the moment. Sokka was different, since he kinda chuckled.

"Hey, that sounds like—"

"What were _you_ doing in there?" Zuko turned the question around, forcing himself to stand just to look a little more imposing.

Mako, who had retrieved his backpack, furiously slung it over his shoulder. "Come on", he said gruffly, not quite meeting anybody's eyes. "Let's go back or we'll be late for dinner."


	17. Chapter 17 – The New Legend of the Poppe

**Chapter 17 – The New Legend of the Popper Charm**

Disclaimer: I do not own a bag of popcorn.

* * *

On the way back, Mako did not ask Zuko and Sokka what they were doing in the Forbidden Forest. Zuko returned the courtesy. Sokka, not so much. Mako had deflected all his pestering and decided to pretend their excursion in the Forest never happened.

The following morning though, even Sokka decided to give the matter a rest. After all, the orientation that day was promised to be quite something and the morning breakfast came with a surprise announcement from Madame Wu.

The Deputy Headmaster announced that a small contingent of elite Metal Mages would be stationed on school grounds under the leadership of Council Sage Tarrlok. She reassured the students that their presence would not interfere with their day-to-day activities but urged them to be more vigilant in their effort to follow school rules, nonetheless.

"It would not do if any of you act like wild baboons while we have guests from the Coven of Law Enforcement staying with us", she said with her usual sleepy glare. "After all, our school reputation is at stake here."

Headmaster Iroh was not late that morning to the orientation. In fact, he was early. He was already sitting on his dais, brewing tea with his Book of Shadows sprawled on his lap.

After a lecture about Sigil weaving, which was a refresher from yesterday plus some other extra tidbits, Headmaster Iroh conjured up a Shadow from his Book. The Shadow multiplied and flew towards each of the students' Books. The students were quite excited when they saw the golden Sigil blinking on their Books of Shadows, even more so when they successfully summoned Shadows of their own, not so excited when they the weaved the Sigil and said Word at Headmaster's order (" _Sputkara_!") and their spell simply produced a popping white flash of light.

Headmaster Iroh was elated though since all students succeeded on their first try. He had them repeat the process for five more times, all successful, then he demonstrated the danger of weaving a Sigil without a Shadow by asking Ming Lee, an Earth girl, to first try her best without a Shadow, a task she accomplished admirably. Then he asked Aang to do the spell by weaving a Sigil at least twice bigger. Aang drew magic with such gusto, he literally reached with his wand as far as his arm could reach. Zuko could not comprehend how the small boy could draw such massive amount of magic and Aang activated his giant Sigil (that was as big as a complete graffiti) before Headmaster Iroh, who had clearly not expected Aang to do something like that, could stop him.

The result could only be described as a big ass explosion of light and sound. Aang was blown off his feet onto that smug Water Tribe boy who was sitting three tables behind him. So was the Headmaster who was thrown off his feet and landed hard on his behind. The tables surrounding Aang and the students occupying them, which included Zuko and Sokka, were thrown back by the sheer concussive force, leaving a circle of clear space. It took a while for the students to reorient themselves, longer still for their hearing to come back and their eyes to stop watering.

Digging his left ear, grimacing, Headmaster Iroh shouted something about how this would definitely go down as school legend; it was not everyday a freshman – or a grown expert wizard, actually – could draw enough magic to weave a Sigil bigger than his own body. The Headmaster recorded another Sigil in their Books of Shadows for self-practice before he dismissed them.

Lunch that day was filled with many seniors asking them what had happened and a lot of shouting from the freshmen whose hearing had not yet returned to normal. Bolin and Korra sounded like they talked from across the Hall despite sitting across the table from them. "So that's what it was", Bolin said. "We heard it all the way from Herbal Lore class."

"What?"

"I said we heard it all the way from Herbal Lore class."

" _Who_ gore a carcass?"

"I said Herbal Lore Class."

"Rental for grass?"

"Blue monkey sits on a banana!"

"A… flu story about nirvana?"

Bolin grinned and gave two thumbs up. Korra laughed so hard she fell off the bench. All the shouting bothered Mako so much, he decided to leave for class early.

After some difficult exchange involving copious amount of shouting, a lot of loud protracted 'whaaat?'s, and some obscure gestures, the gang decided to meet up later after dinner for practice at the Cloud Hall common area. Suki and Asami said they wanted to visit a place called Waterfall Lake with Yue (either that or they want to refit a buffer ball cake). Aang, with Kuzon in a playful headlock, said something about helping him rinse his well. It was not until Zuko, Sokka, and Haru were halfway to the Dead Rock did Haru say that Aang probably meant he was going to help Kuzon practice his spell.

"Ooohhh", came from the other two.

They boy were walking past the Forbidden Forest when they saw Madame Hama standing on the spot where they first saw her at the mouth of Forest. The old woman was staring at the straw man she had nailed on the tree. Zuko instinctively searched the pile of firewood sitting next to the cabin with his eyes for Mako's backpack. When he and Sokka caught each other's glance, he knew Sokka had also done the same.

Madame Hama's back was turned on them, so they decided not to bother the old lady (they were considerate that way). They just gave her the courtesy of a good wide berth and quickly strode through the island. The Forbidden Forest island though was probably one of the biggest, twice bigger than the island where the school castle was, and it consisted on a humongous vegetation growing on top of the rock, leaving only a strip of ground on the side like a crescent moon phase. When they boys finally reached the edge, they let out a sigh of relief. Something about Madame Hama was just too creepy, even for Sokka and Haru who were both of pure-blooded wizards.

Dead Rock was as tranquil and as open as always when they arrived. Sokka's blood was still gone and now they could laugh about it ("Dude, you kissed the ground! Literally!", "Yeah, I know, right!"). They boys set up to work immediately. With their Books of Shadows laid on the ground side by side, they summoned the Shadows.

Zuko was already at work, weaving gold Aura into the Shadow when Haru and Sokka was still concentrating on their Shadows. The Sigil was a little more than twice longer than the Popper Charm they practiced (and Aang mangled) in the morning. Zuko's first try was a bust; he did not draw enough magic to weave the Sigil in one go. And when it comes to weaving a Sigil, he discovered, there was no second go.

Asami had likened Shadows to children coloring pictures, which was quite accurate. The weaving process was much like dipping a brush in the paint and then filling in the color with one single brush stroke; the brush being the wand and the paint being the Aura. When Zuko stopped the process midway because he ran out of magic on the tip of his wand, the part of Sigil he had weaved simply disappeared.

After failing three times, he turned to his friends to see how they were faring. Both Haru and Sokka were sweating and their wands did not move much aside for the slight twitch where they drew magic and then just stopped. Only now did Zuko appreciate the difficulty of weaving a Sigil for Sokka, Haru, and maybe the rest of his friends, since using the Sight did not come as easily to them.

To actually see into the magical spectrum, they needed to use the Sight whose prerequisite is a calm mind. Without the sight, they could not see the Auras, much less Shadows and Sigils. To weave Aura, it requires a measure of focus and concentration, which in itself is antithesis to a calm unburdened mind.

Zuko might need to use his Sight to see Aura but he certainly did not to see Sigils and, by extension, Shadows. Haru and Sokka literally needed to try twice as hard.

It kinda made him feel like he was cheating. But then, he remembered that he did not know why he could see Sigils without even trying and Mako hinted that some wizards had more sensitive Sight at birth and the sensitivity could be trained. And true enough, _his_ Sight was sensitive if anything. He could see Sigils up close without even trying and the magical spectrums with very little effort.

Still, it was not easy weaving this practice Sigil. It was too long and by the end of his sixth try, Zuko could weave up to maybe three quarter of the whole Sigil. Haru had some success and weaved half the Sigil every time before his concentration broke. Sokka let out a curse every time he moved his wand and traced the Sigil. Zuko's Sight saw the magic he weaved and he was actually doing well. Sokka weaved a solid trail of magic and then he just stopped. Zuko suspected that Sokka had trouble maintaining the Sight.

"This was so easy when we did that Popper Charm!" Sokka threw his hands up in frustration. The Shadow of Popper Charm floated up from his Book of Shadows and he weaved the Sigil. " _Sputk_ ara!" a flash and bang. " _Sputkara! Sputkara! Sputkara_! See! Why are you two standing up there?"

Haru and Zuko, who had taken refuge on top of Dead Rock, did not deign that question with an answer. They descended daintily and rejoined Sokka in practicing the new spell.

Interestingly, it was Sokka who, a couple of minutes later, came up with an idea. "Why don't we just practice the Sigil first without weaving", he said. "Maybe we can memorize the wand movement first and then do the Sigil for real without Shadow? That's be easier since we don't need to maintain the Sight while we weave later."

They agreed. Soon, with the aid of the Shadows, they traced their wands along the line of Sigil over and over again until they could do it without looking at the Shadow. When they were confident they could do it, they weaved the Sigil on Sokka's count. This time, Haru and Sokka achieved much more. Haru was about a few inches to completing his Sigil and Sokka went halfway before they ran out of magic; it did not deter them. On the contrary, they got very excited. Zuko accomplished pretty much what he had done before and he felt a little pricked though he did not show it. As it turned out, being able to see Sigils without trying, a good magician it makes not.

The boys practiced for a couple more hours. They improved; they could almost finish their Sigils. After making no progress for the past fifteen minutes, they decided to stop. There were a few hours before dinner time so the boys decided to do more exploring. When they walked back and climbed to the top of Post Tower, they realized just how much bigger the Forbidden Forest really was.

The Post Tower was a tall circular tower shaped like a lighthouse or a rook with a conical roof overhead. On the very top of the tower, under the roof, a circular rampart allowed them a view of the eastern side of the school grounds. As far as eyes could see were a sea of tress, tall and packed, jutting out on different level of elevations, covering up to eighty percent of the untamed eastern side, with the Menagerie and several other places they had not yet explored seamlessly taking space at the outskirts of the forest, tamed parts of the large wild forest.

And the east side, as a whole, was huge. The journey from the school to the Dead Rock was not short by any means; it was just that they got to ride the enchanted cloud a lot, they saved time and it did not feel like such a long or exhausting journey. Seeing the whole expanse from up here, Zuko would not be surprised if it would take anyone half a day to walk the entire distance back and forth without any magical aid.


	18. Chapter 18 – Opal

**Chapter 18 – Opal**

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Dinner was quite a loud event that day. As Headmaster Iroh predicted, Aang had indeed achieved some legendary status due to his massive Popper Charm. Kids from other tables came and patted him on his back, asking him to recount the incident. Aang, an outgoing boy that he was, quite enjoyed the attention.

Korra and Bolin came in a drunken-like euphoric state, arms linking, herded by a classmate of theirs; a kind-looking girl of Air House, judging from the gray outline of her uniform, who introduced herself as Opal.

"They put too much sugar and too little peppermint in their Sunny Spring Solution", Opal explained, nearly toppled by the combined weight of the wide-framed Bolin and the athletic Korra as she tried to make them sit on the bench. "Madame Lilly was actually quite impressed. She said they only needed maybe – stop grabbing me! – a dozen eyes of newt and a spoonful of lemon juice to turn their potion into a passable Manic Mixture, which is a SToP level potion. So, anyway, the slurring and the… err, everything else will be gone after awhile. A little coffee might help."

"Bhay ish dou baesses dhoook sro buuny?"

"Wahahaha!"

When Mako arrived, landing on the edge of the Dining Hall where his cloud deposited him, he looked a little grumpy. He walked towards their table, set his bag down and flinched a little at the sight of Bolin and Korra when he finally noticed them. His discerning eyes studied them for a few seconds then he called over his shoulder. "Hashook! Lee! No, not you, Li; Earth House, Lake Hall Lee, third grade! Give me a hand here?"

Someone threw him a hand. Mako growled as the Dining Hall laughed. He pried the hand off his shirt, dropped it on the ground, and the hand crawled away on its fingers as two third graders came and took position behind the still giggling Bolin and Korra, edging Opal away. Mako took a whole lemon from the fruit bowl and made a slashing gesture with his wand, cutting two slices. With Hashook and Lee holding Korra and Bolin, Mako forced the lemon slices in their mouths.

"Gahh! That's nasty!" Bolin spat his lemon slice, drool mixed with lemon juice slobbered down his chin.

"Keep it in, Bo", Mako shoved another slice in his mouth. "Don't you dare", he said sharply at Korra who was about to spit the lemon off her mouth. The Water Tribe girl faltered and gave Mako an awkward lemony smile.

Two full minutes later, Mako allowed the two to stop sucking on lemons. The tables let out a polite applause.

"Thank you, thank you", Bolin accepted it gracefully. Korra just made a face and reached for a goblet.

"Bad day?" Asami asked Mako with that sweet smile of hers.

Mako grunted. " _Never_ take Geomancy, people", he said. "Master Boulder is crazy."

"Hey… I wanna take Geomancy when I get to third year", Suki whined in a perfect imitation of Mako's earlier protest about Lizards. They laughed, even Mako chuckled.

Aang rejoined them when the food came. Zuko, Sokka, and Haru began discussing their failed attempt at spellwork with the gang. Asami and Suki had not even given it a try. To their surprise, neither did Aang. As it turned out, after helping Kuzon practice the Popper Charm a few more time, they ended up watching some senior students practicing Broom Balls.

"So, what is that spell about?" Asami asked Mako. The latter was holding a fork and studying Asami's Book of Shadows. "It looks longer."

Mako returned the Book. "It's Abhati Charm, same thing we got. It allows magical Aura to take physical manifestation."

"You mean like the Elements in the Assembly Hall?" Asami's brows arched.

Mako took time to consider. "Well, kinda, yeah", he cut a piece of his steak as he spoke. "Only the Elements in the Assembly Hall are sentient and the magic you need to make those is extremely high level. Abhati Charm is a much much simpler form of it. It takes whatever Aura you weave, Elemental or raw, and gives it a physical form. Doesn't make it sentient though."

Opal reassured the freshmen. "It's a pretty tricky spell. But, once you get it, it will help a lot with more difficult magic later."

And when they told her of their plan to do a group practice later, she offered to come and help. What a nice girl.

A couple of hours later, freshly showered, the gang gathered at the common area of Cloud Hall, all were comfy in their pajamas. Zuko had to admit, the robes were quite cumbersome to walk and move in. After some fun commenting on Aang's orange pajamas that had pictures of bananas on it, with the light-hearted Aang joining in the laughter, the kids gathered around the biggest table on one corner of the common area. Kuzon did not join them because he stayed at Ocean Hall.

The common area had no torches or floating Fire sprites for lighting and the bonfire and waning moonlight were not nearly enough where they were. Opal answered their need by pointing her wand at the bonfire and made a flicking movement; a piece of flame leaped from the bonfire and flew towards them. Opal carefully positioned the flame over their table. "You can change the color too, by the way", she informed the group, waving her wand and changing the orange flame white.

Korra and Bolin were also with them. Since Mako made them drink two cups of coffee each to better counteract the euphoric effect of their failed Sunny Spring Solution, they were not sleepy. Opal sat at the head of the table and frowned at Zuko who was fidgeting.

When Opal asked her what was wrong, Zuko said. "This table has no legs", he said. "This table really has no legs. It's just floating. Is that normal?"

"Well, yeah. It's enchanted."

"But the chairs have legs. Why do the chairs have legs?"

"So they can stand?" Opal shrugged. Korra shook her head. "Norns are weird."

"Hey… I'm a Norn", Asami did her own Mako-whine.

"You guys are messing with me, right?" Zuko said. The two older girls snickered.

"Yup", Opal smirked. "It helps if you don't try to rationalize too much. You guys haven't started any of your classes so I'm guessing you don't get to explore the castle too much yet? Well, when you do, you'll just… eh, it's hard to explain", she chuckled. "You'll see for yourself."

Opal then asked if they had tried the spell yet. Of course, only Zuko, Haru, and Sokka had given it a try. Opal then asked them to share what difficulties they encountered when they cast the spell. Haru explained their problem with drawing enough magic to complete the weaving.

"When we first learn the Abhati Charm, most of us had that problem too", Opal nodded. "Weaving gets better with practice."

With their Books of Shadows sprawled open on the table, the freshmen stood in a line with their wands ready. Aang excitedly went first and, as expected, succeeded in his first try; his spell manifested raw magic in the form of a floating ball of golden light. Laughing happily, he proceeded to make more balls of golden light for Momo to chase. His attention span clearly was not as impressive as his magical talent.

Opal, stifling a smile at the Air boy, turned to the rest of the group. "So, who's next?"

The gang looked at each other. Sokka then said. "Ladies first?"

Suki gave him a look. Together, she and Asami raised their wands. Like Aang, they succeeded in their first try.

"This isn't so hard", said Suki, grinning as she caught the ball of golden light in her hand.

"Yeah, well, you two got those… _thingies_ when Earth Element accepted you", Sokka sounded gruff, glaring slightly at their balls of light. "Clearly you two are different. It's harder for the rest of us."

Suki's smile melted and she glared back at Sokka. She looked like she was about to say something, or just throttle Sokka's neck. Luckily, Opal noticed that. "Oookay! Haru, why don't you go next?" she moved towards the boys and gave Korra a meaningful look. Korra nodded and dragged Bolin towards the girls. Zuko's opinion of Opal improved.

When Haru performed his spell without the Shadow (still unsuccessfully) Opal asked him why he did not use the Shadow. Haru explained the training they had and the idea Sokka suggested. Opal nodded approvingly and praised Sokka for the idea and insight, explaining that expert wizards do that. This seemed to mollify Sokka a little.

"Casting spells without Shadows is actually part of higher grades curriculum", she said as she supervised their practice. "From what I've heard, you're not allowed to bring your Books of Shadows to your SToP exams", she shuddered. "I'm gonna do so badly at those."

"Hey, I did it!" Haru exclaimed. In his excitement though he accidentally poked his ball of light and it popped in a flash of gold. "Aww!"

It took Haru two more tries to replicate his success. From there, it all went downhill for him. Sokka and Zuko were finally able to cast their spells properly too after much advice from Opal regarding concentration and focus when drawing magic. She was a good teacher.

Soon, the corner they were on was illuminated by numerous floating golden light. The small piece of flame from the bonfire was totally outshone in matters of minutes. The gang even made a game out of it, making balls of light and bumping them midair.

"This isn't so hard, after all", said Sokka smugly. "Abhati!" and he produced a dud.

"Ha", came from Suki.

It was then that Opal decided that they had enough practice and sent them off to bed.


	19. Chapter 19 – Ghostly Shadow

**Chapter 19 – Ghostly Shadow**

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Headmaster Iroh was not the least bit surprised that less than half the class were able to perform the Abhati Charm and, of those less than half, only Aang, Haru, Asami, and Suki could perform the Charm ten times in a row without failing. Zuko failed once, Sokka failed three times. The Headmaster then let the students practiced the Charm among themselves while he brewed a pot of tea on his dais. After a few moments, he mingled with the small groups the students had formed among themselves, offering pointers and help.

Then, as the students resumed their seats, he had them perform the spell ten times in a row. This time, only a couple of students (Kuzon included) could not make it all the way though, but then they each only failed one time so Headmaster Iroh gave them a pass. The Headmaster continued with a lecture, explaining how Abhati Charm is the foundation of numerous application of Elemental Magics, and the importance of mastering this particular Charm if they were to succeed in their education at UNA. When lunchtime came, the Headmaster gave them one hour break and they were to return afterwards.

What happened instead was the majority of students finished their lunch in less than ten minutes and went back inside to wait. Headmaster Iroh and the rest of the students ended up joining them fifteen minutes earlier and started the orientation sooner, only while Headmaster Iroh was somewhat elated, some of the rest of the students were not quite so, which included the smug boy who had not improved his attitude since day one. He voiced his displeasure quite vocally.

"Yes, understandable, Hahn", Headmaster Iroh interjected with his tone still kind and patient; his eyes were sharp, though. "However, seeing as there is no harm done, there's no need for that sort of language. Sit."

Hahn glared at Aang, whom he decided was responsible for the whole thing, and plopped down on his seat. He blew his hair off his face, thinking it made him look cool, while in reality, it made him look like a jerk he was to Zuko and, by the looks of the glare Suki, Haru, and Sokka aimed at Hahn, the rest of Aang's friends.

"Now that we're all seated and ready", Headmaster Iroh resumed. "I want you to try combining what we learnt yesterday regarding mixing Auras in your Abhati Charm", he waved his wand and the Four Elements behind him pulsed. They began spitting parts of themselves and each student ended up with a small fraction of Elements in front of them.

Floating in front of Zuko now was a small flickering flame. Sokka had a globe of water in front of him and Haru a pinch of flowing sand. Looking around, Zuko noticed that the Element that came to the students corresponded with their Houses.

As they performed the Charm, weaving the Element into their Sigil (the Elements kept sending them another fraction of themselves each time they were done), Headmaster Iroh spoke. "Many Elemental Magics work like this; you use raw magic as a catalyst to bind and weave Element into your Sigil. It's much like brewing tea. Which tea should you brew? Jasmine? Ginger? Or maybe, like mixing powdered drinks", he was walking past Zuko and rubbed the boy's head as he walked; Zuko was slightly stunned. Mixing powdered drinks… that was his thought exactly. Headmaster Iroh went on. "Water is like raw magic. The powdered orange juice you put in is like the Elements. Bear in mind though that, in reality, Elemental Magic is more difficult that this task. This is easy because the Elements are already present, ready to be weaved. Later, in your Elemental Magic class, you will learn to weave Elements on your own, without any help from the physical Elements."

Zuko performed his Abhati Charm with the flickering flame mixed in the magic he weaved. The result was a globe of pale orange light. Orange, he pondered, which was what he would get if he mixed the color yellow and red together.

Asami raised her hand. Headmaster Iroh acknowledged her.

"Sir, will it make any difference if we add the Element in the beginning or the end of the Sigil?"

Headmaster Iroh groaned appreciatively, eyes twinkling. "Now _that_ is a question", which made Asami beam. "The answer is yes, but it depends on the spell itself. The higher the difficulty of the spell, the more precise the weavework is. For simple spells, such as this one, there really is no difference, though. Yes, Yue?"

"Sir, is it possible to weave a Sigil with just Elements?" Yue asked. "Without any raw magic?"

"Another good question", the Headmaster replied. "The answer to which is yes, technically (he made an air quote at the 'technically'). However, such spells are always more difficult and unstable, and there are not that many of them to begin with. Some of the most dangerous curses and jinxes - many of which are banned, by the by – are performed with purely Elemental Sigil. And to answer the question I'm sure is in some of your minds, _yes_ , it's 'technically' (another air quote) possible to just say 'meh, to H with it'—" the class erupted in a laughter. "—and weave Elements into a random Sigil without raw magic. Understand though, that the spells we have now are the products of years, decades, even centuries of careful study and mindful experimentation; changing the components of their weavework willy-nilly is dangerous and unwise, as you will learn more of later under the tutelage of our Elemental Master, Master Jeong Jeong, one who is much more capable than I am in this field."

Nobody bought that last part.

The Headmaster clapped his hands loudly and the Elements disappeared from the students' tables. "I believe we have had enough practice for that, which brings us to the last part of our orientation", not a few students went 'aww…' "Yes, thank you for that", Headmaster Iroh chuckled. "Now, you have done the different varieties of magic manipulation, you have learnt how to apply Elements into your magic, and you have learnt how to manifest your magic, it is time for something new. You will take all you have learnt and apply them in this one special task", he waved his wand and two objects appeared on each student's table: a cup of water and bowl a of flour.

"You will mix water and flour into dough using magic", the Headmaster explained. "Putting raw magic into an object is, of course difficult, if not outright impossible (physical objects and magical Auras occupy different spectrums, after all); that is why you will do it by using Abhati Charm. You will cast the Charm, inject magic into the water and the flour, and mix like how you mix the sand and the water from our earlier sessions. You may begin."

The students got to work. As usual, Aang had already pulled it off successfully before anybody else was even halfway done. The Air boy was having fun making shapes with the dough he had enchanted, Headmaster Iroh patted his head as he walked past him, pointing at his leftover water and flour.

Zuko encountered no problem with this task. He infused the water and the flour with a golden ball each and waved his wand, trailing raw magic. The magics in the flour and water were instantly attracted to the one trailing from his wand.

"This process is, of course, easier to do with objects like flour and water because they have simple physical composition and they naturally mix with each other. Do not expect similar result if you attempt this process on… say, a table and a… um, cat", the class laughed. "Kuzon, good job. Ping, please stop flicking water at your brother. Ah, Fari! Now that is a beautiful work."

Zuko made a swirling move with his wand and the water and flour mixed midair. It reminded him of the time when he helped Aunt Noriko fix up what she called her 'cheat meal'. It was during one of those days when she got bored of cooking full meal. Usually they would go eat out or order pizza. That day, Aunt Noriko was hankering for easy-to-cook meal that came out a packet.

While she cooked one of those instant curry blocks that you dump in boiling water and stir until it dissolves, she put Zuko to work making simple dough. It was messy and fun, even more so when Uncle Noren came back from work and joined them in the kitchen. They ended up having a flour war.

The memory brought a small smile. He twirled the dough still, although it was already done. In the magical spectrum, the three gold Auras were now properly mixed, indistinguishable from each other and shimmering around the ball of dough. Zuko experimentally tugged on the Aura, hoping to extract one of the three Auras; he ended up pulling the dough instead. Chuckling, he folded the dough over and over again, remembering the time when Aunt Noriko taught him how to knead dough like that.

She missed Aunt Noriko's cooking. The food she made might not come out of empty enchanted plates, but it was no less magical. As the thought of Aunt Noriko's cooking and the flatbread Zuko helped her make that one dinner came to his mind, Zuko felt his left eye pricking and itchy. Some flecks of flour must have entered his eye (on his left, Sokka was panicking because his water and four collided like two very solid objects and flour was flying everywhere). Zuko rubbed his left eye and blinked several time. He was beginning to see red and his eye pricked again.

He rubbed his eyes a second time. When he opened it, he saw a ghostly Sigil with red dash in its gold floating there. Eyes widened in surprise, he rubbed both eyes. The Sigil was gone. It was weird.

He unsurely looked around. Headmaster Iroh was somewhere at the back, helping Soo-Ju with her dough. Most of his friends were already done with their tasks. Sokka was still struggling, sure, but Haru was pulling on his dough, making several dough balls, and mashing them together for fun. Asami was experimenting with hers, dividing it into several dough balls and casting fresh round of Abhati Charm on each of them and combining them again in several different ways with Suki watching. Aang and Kuzon's dough balls were having an aerial battle, watched by nearby classmates. Poi and Ping had built some animals with their dough and were trying to move them across their tables.

Turning his attention back to his dough, Zuko turned on his Sight; the shimmering gold Aura around the dough was there. And so was that Sigil. The Sigil had more definition now, though still ghostly around the edges.

Looking around once more, he tentatively studied that Sigil. It was a short weave and looked easy enough. But, it has Fire Element on it, a small red rash on the middle of it. Zuko had only ever seen Elemental Magic performed clearly once, by Mako. He remembered how seamlessly Mako's wandwork was. He did not pause when he weave his magic into the Sigil. It was as if the gold Aura just sprout the red midway but, of course, it was not true. The red Aura must have piggyback on the gold somehow.

In their practice with Elemental weaving, the Headmaster had provided them with some ready-to-weave Elements, so it was easy. Now, without that help, Zuko was not sure where he could get Fire Element to add into his Sigil.

Then again, Mako also did not have any physical Element when he weaved that Sigil that made their robes warm. The impressive fire spell he used to repel the nue though, that was easier to digest; Mako had obviously weaved the nue's own fire into his magic. Mako used magical fire readily available in his surrounding and used it in his Sigil.

Magic is ever-present, said Headmaster Iroh before. Zuko had thought he meant raw magic exclusively. But, Headmaster also said that the Elements were, in essence, some form of Life Force, just like raw magic, only they were not neutral and with its own characteristics. Surely, if raw magic, being a Life Force is ever-present, the same could be said about Elements.

And it hit Zuko. Was the warmth he felt from the sunlight let in by the enchanted ceiling not a manifestation of Fire Element? He did not need to answer that question with words. Breathing in, he readied himself.

He had committed the ghostly Sigil to memory, which was just as well because it kept blurring and blinking. He drew his magic and drew the shape; halfway, he concentrated on the feeling of warmth on his skin and transferred that feeling to the tip of his wand. He nearly flinched when the gold Aura he weaved turned red with no trace of gold, but he kept going on, relinquishing the thought of the warmth on his skin as he weaved enough Fire Element into his Sigil. When he was done, the Sigil floated in front of him, solid and steady. He spoke the Word. " _Paca_."

The Sigil blinked in a dusty orange flash and his dough began to steam. Zuko held his wand on it, feeling his palm tingling where it touched the contoured hilt of his wand. His was truly a Fire Nation wand; he could feel the wand's elation at performing a proper Fire spell.

The dough ball steamed and rose until it plopped on the table, cooked thoroughly into a simple bun.

"Impressive", said a voice behind him. Zuko turned and came face to face with Headmaster Iroh. He felt a shudder, a feverish excitement and slight fear that he might have messed up or the Headmaster would not be happy that he was messing around with a foreign spell. What if the Headmaster asked him where he learnt that spell?

Instead, the Headmaster smiled and pointed his wand at Zuko's bread. It flew to his free hand with a plop. The Headmaster took time to study it and flashed his smile again as he addressed the class. "Students, you have all performed admirably", he said. "It has been a pleasure, I hope, for all of us. Now, I would like to remind you that your classes will start on Monday. Your Heads of Hall will give out your class schedule during lunch on Saturday, so make sure you don't miss it", he said, still standing next to Zuko. "This concludes our orientation, students. You may leave and enjoy your weekend."

The class ended it with an applause. Zuko did not join in, still too stunned. Headmaster Iroh walked back to his dais without another word, leaving Zuko feeling all kind of dread. After five steps or so, the Headmaster tossed something over his shoulder without looking. A half of Zuko's bread, cleanly cut, plopped on his chest and Zuko caught it. Confused, Zuko looked up. Headmaster Iroh was already sitting on his dais, pouring himself a cup of tea while eating his half of bread.


	20. Chapter 20 – Zuko's New Powder Box

**Chapter 20 – Zuko's New Powder Box**

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

To celebrate the end of orientation, the gang had a s'more party around the Cloud Hall bonfire, courtesy of Asami.

"My dad is very doting", she said. "He was worried that I couldn't get marshmallow at school because wizard candies are very different from Norms', so he packed half my suitcase with it and with enough chocolate to kill me with diabetes."

With mouth full of s'more, Korra said. "Next time you talk to your dad, you can tell him that the magic of marshmallow is universal", so very ladylike of hers.

That talk about talking to dads reminded Zuko of his uncle and aunt and how they had said that they were sending him something and it might arrive by weekend. Since Mako had proven himself to be the most reliable seniors of all, he asked him.

"Have you checked those drawers on your nightstand yet?" he asked, skewering marshmallows for Aang; no one trusted Aang with any sharp and/or pointy objects. "The middle drawer is for mail. Letters and small packages that can fit will be delivered there every morning. Anything bigger, you'd get a slip. You'd need to take the slip to Post Tower to get it."

"You're not saying someone enter our rooms at night to deliver mail" Zuko's brows arched.

"If they do, no one sees them", Mako grinned, handing the stick to Aang. "Bolin and Korra tested it out their first year. They sent each other mail and stayed up all night waiting for anyone to come. No one came but the mail got delivered."

"Oh", Zuko said. "Why is there a rodent on Bolin's head?"

"Hey, this is Pabu, our team mascot!" Bolin protested. "He's not just a rodent. He's a fire ferret."

Pabu, the fire ferret, chirped.

"Team?" Suki asked, picking on her marshmallow. "Broom Balls?"

"Tri-E", Mako said, giving Aang his second stick. "Tri Elemental Battle", he explained for Zuko and Asami. "Basically dodge ball with Elemental spells, team of three, each person only gets to use one Element. It's pretty intense."

"Oooh yeah!" Bolin draped his arms on his brother's shoulder. "Last year, me and Korra couldn't join because we were first graders and first graders can't join any big club – sucks for you guys, by the way—"

"Boooooo!" came from the United Freshmen Front.

"But this year, our moment's finally arrived", he finished by brandishing his skewered marshmallow to the sky. Momo flew and snatched it. "Aaaargh! Mine!"

"So, yeah…" Mako said as they watched Bolin chased Momo all over the place.

Korra took the spot Bolin left. "But, it's more than just lobbing fire, or water, or earth at people. There are a lot of rules. There's no Air Element, for example, because Air Element is hard to see. And you are only allowed to use one Element; that's why we have three members per team."

"Each Hall has two teams", Mako added. "Under fifth grade, and fifth and over to make things more even."

"If you play, you wouldn't want to face off against a gorilla of a seventh grader, would you?" asked Korra darkly.

"Hashook was in our U-5 team, but this year he's a fifth grader. Renjo had a pretty nasty injury last year, cost us the final, so he kinda lost interest in the game", said Mako. "So, this year, I'm the U-5 captain. Korra and Bolin are among the new candidates. We're gonna have tryouts tomorrow. You guys wanna come and watch?"

The freshmen were enthusiastic about it.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Zuko overslept. When he woke up, the sun was shining through the windows, soft and mellow through the cloudy sky, and soft early autumn breeze made him shiver. Someone (Sokka. He just knew it, it had to be Sokka) had put sock puppets on his feet; the puppets had red ridges on top of their heads, a pair of those plastic eyes, and yellow beaks. Groaning, Zuko sat up. Kicking off the sock puppets (they squawked like chickens when he did), he was about to move to his corner to pick up his towel and fresh underwear and begin his morning ritual. But, he remembered about the mail drawer on his nightstand.

Last night, he had checked the drawers before he went to sleep. His nightstand had three set of drawers. The top one was short and normal (he put his leftover candies from the train ride there), the second one was twice taller, and the third one was as tall as the other two combined, taking up half the nightstand space. The lowest drawer did not have a handle. It instead had a circular knob in the middle, like a safe, and it acted like one.

Haru taught him about it last night, saying that it was what passed as a safe in wizarding communities (Haru's family might be pure-blooded wizards for generations but his family had integrated in Norms society; his dad was a miner in a Norm mine). Haru had taught Zuko how to open the safe, which was simply by touching the knob with his finger pads. It was convenient.

Opening his mail drawer by tapping his wand on the handle, Zuko found a small square box with a card taped on it, around the time his roomies plus Mako entered his room.

"Aww, you killed Mr. and Mrs. Chicken", Sokka complained. Zuko gripped the nearest sock puppet with his toes and kicked the squawking thing at his direction.

"Almost lunch time", Mako said as he approached. It was weekend so no one wore uniform. Mako and Haru wore regular Norms' clothes – T shirts and jeans for Haru, long-sleeved T shirt and trainers plus with a red scarf for Mako. Aang looked comfy in his orange Air Monk robes and Sokka wore blue tunic and pants, held by a sash, traditional Water Tribe style. "We came to wake you. You guys get your class schedule at lunch, right?"

"Hey, is that a powder box?" Haru asked, trying not to laugh at the black tubular box on Zuko's hand that he extricated from the package.

"Uh… I guess so? Why would my uncle and aunt send me this?" he frowned, opening the box. It was indeed a powder box; inside the top lid was a mirror and the bottom held a powder puff. The smell was familiar… not the kind Aunt Noriko wore though.

"The card says _'Ursa and I had a pair of these. We used them to talk to each other when we were on separate detention'_ ", said Aang, reading from the card; the guy had no regard for people's privacy. " _'Shake it if you want to call me'_."

All eyes turned to Mako, naturally.

"Hey, don't look at me. I don't know anything about magic powder box", he raised his hands. "Go give it a try?"

Zuko shrugged and closed the box. He shook it and waited. He was about to try again when a voice called from the box. " _Zuko?_ "

"Guys, it speaks. It speaks! What do I do?"

"Open it?" suggested Haru.

Zuko opened the box and his Uncle Noren and Aunt Noriko's face were smooshed side-by-side on the small mirror. "Whoa! Magic mirror?"

" _Zuko!_ " Aunt Noriko called. Uncle Noren still tried to push his way. There was a smacking noise and Uncle Noren, whining, disappeared from the mirror. " _Zuko!_ " Aunt Noriko ruled. " _Are you okay, honey? How are you? Have you settled in well?_ "

" _Ask him if he needs us to send more underwear_ ", said Uncle Noren from the background.

" _Shush!_ " Aunt Noriko frowned then turned back to Zuko. " _Oh, Zuko! Are you doing okay there?_ "

"What do you mean when you said in the note about you and my mom and detentions?"

Aunt Noriko's eyes darted around for a bit then the view on the mirror blurred and Uncle Noren's exasperated face appeared, aimed over the edge of the mirror at Aunt Noriko somewhere over there for a second before he turned to Zuko. " _Hi_ " he exclaimed brightly. " _How are you doing? We're doing good here. Kiyi lost another tooth. Why are there lots of people behind you?_ " then his voice darkened. " _You haven't joined any gang, have you?_ "

"Uncle!" Zuko's face heated up. His friends, peering over his shoulder chuckled.

" _Hold out the mirror a bit, I wanna see your new buddies!_ "

Zuko obeyed and held the mirror as far as he could.

" _Ah, that's better. Hello, kids!_ "

"Hi, Mr. Kai", the boys greeted back, amused.

" _Which one of you is Mako? Oh, there you are! Thank you again for lending your phone to our Zuko._ "

"It's no problem, Mr. Kai."

" _Still, we are grateful. You may expect a little something something on your Christmas mail._ "

"Uh… thanks?"

"Uncle!" Zuko facepalmed.

" _Oh, lighten up! Now, tell us about your first week!_ "

With some pats on Zuko's back, the boys decided to take their leave.


	21. Chapter 21 – Tri-E

**Chapter 21 – Tri-E**

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Though most teachers took to wearing their robes even in weekends, Headmaster Iroh caused quite a stir when he appeared in flip-flops, colorful striped Bermuda shorts, and simple old _Elvis is the King_ T-shirt. He braved through the catcalls of many a student, walked the entire length of the teachers' table and, just after he made a turn on at the end of it, with his back turned on the students' tables, he turned his head a fraction and said, "Down, girls", and he resumed his march to his appointed seat with swinging hips and escorted by peals of laughter and thunderous applause, and about three marriage proposals.

Zuko had just finished laughing when Master Jeong Jeong, their Head of Hall, came and handed them their class schedule. Sokka and Aang leaned towards him to check his.

"Same classes", Aang decided.

"Our first class on Monday is Elemental Magics", Sokka read his schedule.

"Ready to go and watch the Tri-E tryouts?" Zuko folded his schedule and slipped it into his pocket.

Sokka began reaching for as many food as he could stuff into his tunic. "Let's go", he said with a drumstick bitten in his mouth.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Asami and Suki arrived last, each was covered in warm woolen jackets. The autumn wind and cloudy sky had brought cold breeze and the boys, being boys, decided to tough it out. Zuko himself was in his red T shirt and jeans, trying not to think too much about the dip of the temperature in the last half hour.

The Tri-E Arena, like the Broom Ball Stadium, occupied its own island. The Arena itself was a circular, open-roofed coliseum with an octagonal ring in the middle. The ring was divided in the middle into two trapezoids, lined like a boxing ring, except for the top and bottom sides, and had a circle drawn in the middle like a basketball court, and two curved lines behind, dividing each sides into three zones. The ring stood on tall beams, surrounded by moat of water, under that thick layer of cloud below the ring, about a dozen feet down.

Several students dotted the seats surrounding the arena. Kuzon, Ping, and Poi waved energetically at them. Yue, sitting alone across the arena, gave a tiny wave at them. Zuko was quite surprised when Sokka waved back, grinning.

As they took their seats, Mako came out of the changing room, which had an opening up on the side of the coliseum down there, below audience seat level but above the water and cloud. He was wearing Tri-E uniform of sandy red tunic and trousers, with bright red padding on the shoulders down to upper arms, along the outer thighs, red armor with a tabard (a kind of front-skirt-like cloth that bore the symbol of the Element each player played), kneepads, boots with shin guards, and a pair of bracers with fingerless gloves.

He led the group of hopefuls into the arena, riding on clouds that deposited them on one side of the ring. Like him, the hopefuls were wearing their protective gears, but theirs were colored white with gray padding and armor. The third grader had some targets made of wooden boards tucked under his arms, kinda like those shooting targets Norms used to train their marksmanship with guns. Korra, Bolin, and another student each was carrying a wooden basin that they held reverently, each colored differently – icy blue, leaf green, and bright red.

Mako put down his wooden targets on the ground and tapped each with his wand. The targets floated up and, directed by his pointing wand, flew to the other side of the ring, lining nicely and neatly side by side. He then tapped each basin and the basins pulsed with white light before an Element its color represented sparked to life on top of it. Waving his wand, the basins flew to the middle of the ring, floating about eight feet above the middle line.

Mako delivered some speech and instruction they did not quite hear from where they were sitting. The group formed three lines, each lining with a basin. From the rules Korra explained the previous night, Zuko knew those people had divided themselves based on which House they were from. One of the most important rules of Tri-E is that a player can only play a position based on their House.

It has something to do with history from centuries ago when, during a war, the Air Nation had been wiped out to near extinction. It had been largely magical war but, aside from wizards against wizards, they had also influenced Norm leaders to wage the war against each other. Owing to that, it affected the Norm world too and they called it the Hundred Years War.

During that period, the Air Element had abandoned United Nations Academy and for decades to come, no one was sorted into Air House. Tri Elemental Battle was invented during those times with no involvement of Air Element. When Air Nation regained its strength and members, and balance was restored, a special rule was invented for them in Tri-E: members of Air House was allowed to play any position. It did not allow them to use more than one Element in the real game, of course, but it made them ideal backup players since they could cover any position.

Curious, Zuko turned on his Sight. When the training started, Mako had the first three on the front fired several shots at the targets. Zuko was half expecting the players to use raw magic to rope parts of the Elements from the basin, but he was wrong. The players drew Elements directly from the air. It seemed like those basins were simply to ease their consciousness of the presence of the Elements near them.

The first three performed admirably, according to Zuko who knew very little about the game. At least none of them missed a shot. The next three missed some. The three after that seemed to irk Mako enough to yell loudly enough to be heard all the way from the spectators seat. "Would anyone who isn't Cloud Hall leave the arena!"

Nearly a dozen students, all girls, scampered away from the ring. Next to him, Sokka snickered. Asami too giggled.

"Hey, why can't we join any clubs?" asked Zuko as they watched the next three do their tryouts.

Asami provided an answer. "I asked Madame Wu when we ran into her in the library. She said because many first years are Norns who need lots of getting used to the magic world and school, they have a blanket rule that forbids all first year from joining any sports club. We can still join any study groups and most of the hobby-based clubs though."

"Any clubs you guys are interested in joining in?" Haru asked. They paused to go 'urrgh…' when a nervous Earth boy sent his Element way off course and hit Mako on the noggin.

"I'm thinking Geomancy Club, though I'm not sure they accept first year since Geomancy an Intermediate Level class", said Suki with a grimace as they watched Mako send that Earth boy out of the tryout. "And that dude is gonna get murdered in his sleep by many many girls if Mako's face got messed up."

"Do you think I should go and do this healing spell I learnt from the library for Mako?" asked Asami to no one in particular, looking a bit worried. She had not thought she was speaking out loud because she suddenly stiffened, turned to face her friends with a mortified expression and uttered a small. "Never mind."

Sokka, ever so indelicate, had the audacity to laugh. "Hey, you should apply to be their team manager."

Suki glared dagger at him.

"What?"

Suki did not grace that with an answer. She simply embraced Asami's shoulder and rubbed her arm, sympathizing.

"So…" Aang drawled loudly to save Asami from further embarrassment. "Do they think they have a club for animal lovers? I mean, Momo likes to play with other animals, but I don't really feel safe letting him play at the Menagerie", he reached up and patted the head of the lemur who was perching on his bald head.

"Hey, you know, they might have", Haru picked it up. "I saw some other students with pets."

"Oh, I want an iron turtle", Suki gushed. "But, no one sells them where I came from", she grumbled.

"Where do you come from, Suki?" asked Zuko interestedly. On the ring, Mako was having a small briefing with the remains of the tryout hopefuls.

"Kyoshi Island", Suki replied without taking her violet eyes off the spectacle on the arena where a small duel had erupted between two third grade girls. "Middle of nowhere. Well, middle of the ocean, to be fair."

"No way! I'm from Meitan", Haru said. "We're practically kind of neighbors."

"That's a pretty far diagonal, but okay", Suki bumped his fist.

On the arena, Mako subdued the two fighting girls with some sort of spell that glued their arms to their sides.

"Good place?" asked Zuko.

"You never heard of Kyoshi Island?" asked Suki. "'Authentic Earth Kingdom Experience right here on the Republic'. Whole place is a tourist trap for those simple-rural-life-loving rich people."

In the ring, Mako had divided what was left of the tryout participants into two groups. Six of them were facing off in groups of three while the rest watched on the side. Bolin, Korra, and Opal were among the first six.

"Isn't there a magic school in Kyoshi Island?" asked Asami, finally ready to speak again.

"There is?" Zuko turned to Suki completely.

"Yeah, there is. Kyoshi School of Magic Maidens is one of those very very ancient ones from the time before Republic", said Suki. "Earth Kingdom has lots of those, though many in former Earth Kingdom territories have closed down since UNA was established. Kyoshi School still stand though and still holds on to the traditional value."

"Only accept girls?" Asami's brows arched.

"Yep", Suki sounded somewhat proud. "Men can suck it! Or do what male wizards do for centuries in Kyoshi Island: learn from their female relatives."

It was aimed at Sokka who took the bait.

"What?! That is just crazy!"

"And if it's the other way around, it'd be less crazy?" Suki fumed.

"Well, yeah!" Sokka snapped.

"Urgh! You're unbelievable!" she stood up and stormed off. Asami, eyes widened in shock, quickly ran after her.

Zuko exchanged awkward glances with the other boys. Their faces clearly showed that they, like him, did not share Sokka's sexist view nor did they want to get in the middle of Sokka-Suki conflict. Luckily, the tryout provided a distraction in the form of a crying girl.


	22. Chapter 22 – The Bone Witch Strikes

**Chapter 22 – The Bone Witch Strikes**

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Sokka and Suki were not the only ones who looked grumpy at dinner. The tryout had gone on all the way through the afternoon. When they walked back together to the Dining Hall, Suki and Asami were already there. Korra and Bolin were phenomenally good compared to the others and they naturally made it into team. Opal, who only tried-out because Bolin asked her, performed well enough and became team reserve member along with another second year girl from Earth House.

A tradition in UNA Tri-E, as explained by Bolin, was that the changing of a captain necessitated the changing of team name. This new team, Cloud Hall Fire Ferrets, was supposed to have a third reserve member, a boy from Water House. This boy left because, apparently, he took issue with the name Fire Ferrets.

"His loss", concluded Bolin as he fed Pabu strips of jerky. He and the rest of Fire Ferrets were still in their Tri-E gears – new members' previously white and gray uniform had turned red - but Bolin had loosened his armor so that Pabu could nestled in there. The fire ferret looked right at home inside Bolin's clothing. That might explained why Zuko had never seen Pabu before last night.

Mako looked like he had just ran marathon from Yue Bay on the Northern Republic to Nanshu City on the Southern Republic, then at the finish line was told that his puppy had died. And that he was adopted. And he lost everything he owned in a fire. He did not look good.

Zuko would not presume that he had understood all there is to know about Tri-E. But, if someone asked his opinion, he would have said that the tryouts went pretty well. The Ferrets got four good members, no one was (seriously) injured, and, all in all, the tryouts had been quite entertaining (mainly for the audience, and anyone who was not Mako since it had lots of drama and comedy of the slapstick style, mostly at Mako's expense).

Still, dinner was quite unpleasant. Suki and Sokka were sitting on different sides of the table, on the farthest diagonal within their group, not talking to each other and spoke unnecessarily loudly when they talked to someone. Asami was torn between wanting to keep Suki company and to cheer Mako up. Korra and Bolin were oblivious as they relived the moments of the tryouts verbally, including the part where two girls fought each other over, as it turned out, who got to be coached first by Mako on how to use the Elements on Tri-E, and, worse yet, when Mako got hit by the Earth Element. Zuko, Haru, and Aang were fighting losing battle against their own mirth. Opal had not spent enough time with the freshmen to notice the powder keg waiting to explode.

When Sokka commented less than neutrally on how the Fire Ferrets were filled with mostly women, Suki stood up so quickly she toppled her goblet. She stormed off quickly, prompting Sokka to ask what her deal was. Asami, sighing, decided to give up and go after Suki.

Feeling less happy, Zuko decided to go back to the dorm early. It was hard to believe that his first week was barely done, classes had not yet started for them, and already their group was starting to crack.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Zuko had never been a part of a large group of friends. Actually, now that he thought about it, he never had a friend. His scar, of course, played a good part in it. Popular kids and bullies looked at him and saw a prey. Kind considerate kids saw a victim, they looked at him and thought he was to be pitied, but not befriended. Geeks and other sorts of unpopular kids thought he was scary.

Being part of a group almost as soon as he left his uncle and aunt, that was a new experience. A new and exhausting experience. When he got to his room, all thought about shower was simply gone the moment he laid eyes on his comfy futon. Spending time with his friends was exhausting, more mentally than physically. He did not dislike it though. In fact, he was looking forward to the next day. So looking forward to it. Especially due to the fact that they had girls in their group.

Zuko smiled to himself, face half-buried in his pillow as he lay front down. Suki was fun for the most part, but never vain like most girls in Zuko's Norm school; now that Zuko thought about it, she was much like Haru, only less calm and more prone to standing up for herself. Zuko liked that. Suki was like a girl a boy could be best buddies with.

Asami was very pretty with her long wavy hair and sweet smile that brightened up anyone's day. She was kind and graceful and classy, and she had the air of nobility around her. In her old Norm school, if she had been active in the drama club, she must have been cast into the role of a princess a lot. And yet she was very humble and friendly.

Korra was the archetypical big sister. Already she was taller than any of the freshmen, despite being older only by one year. Her smile was easy and her jokes flowed freely. Zuko foresaw years and years of pranks ahead, perpetrated by her and maybe Bolin and Aang as willing accomplices.

Opal was a different kind of big sister; a more mature and nurturing kind. She would be the one who told you not to play with fire (Korra would be the one who supplied you with the matches. And fireworks). And she was nice too, if a bit timid.

And the boys. One word: fun. Mako the serious and dependable, Bolin the fun and goofy, Haru the quiet and calm, Sokka the funny and loud, Aang the weird and everyone's little brother.

Zuko almost drifted to sleep when the door to his room was opened loudly. Loud voices came from the direction of the door, followed by many footsteps. Too many footsteps. He got up groggily and rubbed his eyes.

Coming through the door was Sokka, unconscious and supported by Haru and Mako, following Headmaster Iroh and a group of teachers and students.

"What—" Zuko's voice was hoarse. "What's going on?"

Haru, who looked terrified, answered. "The Bone Witch", he said with a trembling voice. "She attacked Sokka."

-0-0-0-0-0-

Headmaster Iroh dismissed the students but asked the prefects to stay. When Mako, who was not a prefect, was about to leave, he reached for the boy's arm, wordlessly telling him to stay too. Mako complied. Aang and Haru stood on the spot, not wanting to go but also did not fancy the idea of disobeying the Headmaster. Headmaster Iroh noticed their discomfort and told them that they should stay as well, much to their relief. So, the two boys sat with Zuko on Zuko's bed.

They had laid Sokka on his own bed, still unconscious, and the Headmaster settled on the bedside. The old man's amber eyes were alert as he asked Haru to recount what had happened.

Apparently, after dinner, Sokka had decided to go to the Post Tower for a little bit to send a letter home. Haru went with him on a whim, Aang had stayed to chat with his fellow Air House. Bolin, Korra, Opal, and Mako had finished dinner and gone back to Cloud Hall.

Nothing seemed to be wrong at first. Sokka had joked around, as usual, though he looked a bit subdued. Then, as they were walking past the Forbidden Forest, Sokka suddenly acted weird. He stiffened and began marching into the forest. When Haru asked where he was going, Sokka panicked and yelled something about how his body was moving on its own. Haru did not really consider it at the time but, as Sokka marched deeper and deeper into the forest with Haru trying in vain to stop him, Sokka might have been bewitched.

"I'm not saying that he wasn't himself or anything", said Haru with a look of exasperation as he gazed at Sokka's unconscious form. "He _was_ himself. But, he was moving… weird. It's like his knees can't bend and stiff, his legs moved like toy soldiers. And when I tried to pull him back, he took a swing at him with his arms. And his arms were flailing like pieces of wood, you know…" Haru flailed his own arms to demonstrate. "And he kept saying that his body won't listen to him!"

He shuddered, his shoulders fell. "We were deep in the Forest by then so I didn't dare make too much noise. And then, out of the trees, the Bone Witch came out. And Sokka just fainted."

"Did you see her clearly?" asked Master Jeong Jeong. "Did you see her face?"

"No", Haru was on the verge of crying now. "I-it was dark a-and… creepy. The air was so thick and…" his voice was lost in a shudder; Zuko knew how he felt. There was something in the air inside the Forest that just felt so heavy and oppressive.

It took Haru two breaths to continue. "It was her, I knew it", he said. "I saw her when she attacked the train. She's wearing the same clothes, that robe with black fur and pointy hood."

"And what happened next?" the Headmaster asked. His steady amber eyes never once left Haru's terrified green.

"T-then Madame Hama appeared", Haru turned a glance at the Talismanic Mistress who stood hunched next to Madame Wu. "B-but there was something else too! You saw it too. Right, ma'am?"

All eyes turned to the old woman. Madame Hama met the Headmaster's eyes. "Someone drove the Bone Witch away", she said.

"Someone?" Madame Wu frowned.

"Who?" asked the young teacher who was also in charge of the Menagerie.

Madame Hama shook her head. "I do not know. In fact, I didn't even see anybody else aside from the Bone Witch."

Master Jeong Jeong frowned. "Then how do you know it was _someone_ and not _something_?"

"Because before I or the Bone Witch could do anything, that _someone_ who was hidden in the dark amongst the trees fired numerous spells at the Witch", Madame Hama said. "And, no, I did not mistake it. Those were definitely spells. The Bone Witch turned to the assailant and fired a couple of spells of her own, and then she fled. I would've chased her or gone to see who the other person was, but I couldn't leave these two alone."

"What were you doing in the Forbidden Forest in the first place?" asked Master Jeong Jeong, his sharp amber eyes trained on the old witch.

"Harvesting fallen branches and leaves", Madame Hama replied. "I need them for my class. Master Malu knew I was planning to go into the forest tonight."

"That's true", the young Beast Master and Menagerie manager, Master Malu, rubbed the back of his head. "I promised to go with Madame Hama tonight. But, I had to cancel because a griffin was injured and I had to tend to it."

"Anyway, I took the kids out with me", Madame Hama continued. "I sent that brave boy…" she smiled kindly at Haru. "…to fetch Master Malu since he was closer. When Master Malu came, we escorted the kids back to school together. On the way, we ran into Master Jeong Jeong."

"What were _you_ doing out there?" Madame Wu frowned at the Elemental Master.

"Out on an evening walk", he replied gruffly. "As I often do."

"You often go on evening walks?" Madame Wu asked skeptically.

"Yes, he does", it was Headmaster Iroh who answered, standing up; he might not be the tallest but the effect was impressive. Zuko could see the teachers, even the prefects lean away a little. "I often join him myself."

Madame Wu threw her signature lazy stare at the Elemental Master. Master Jeong Jeong narrowed his eyes sharply in return. Zuko had a sudden urge to dive for cover.

"This is serious", Headmaster Iroh said. "I do not see any sign of bewitchment on this boy", he turned to the group. "Prefects, I want you to go to the other Student Halls and gather their prefects. Tell them to wait for me in the Assembly Hall."

The prefects bowed and exited the room.

"Madame Wu, please go and inform Council Sage Tarrlok of what has transpired. Ask him to wait in my office."

"Not the Assembly Hall?" Madame Wu asked. Headmaster Iroh gave him a dry stare and she relented. "Right, of course", and she took left the room.

"Master Malu", he turned to the young teacher. "Could you find Master Makula and bring him here? It would be remiss if we relied solely on my observation of this boy's condition and did not give our Master Healer a chance to check on this boy's condition."

"Yes, sir."

Turning to Master Jeong Jeong, the only teacher left, Headmaster Iroh sighed and he suddenly looked as tired and old as his wrinkles and gray hair suggested. "Old friend, I must trouble you to go and inform Council Sage Tenzin in person. Ask him to tell Hakoda and Lin of this. Afterwards, some of our mutual acquaintances need to be informed as well."

Master Jeong Jeong nodded curtly.

"And should you not return by Monday morning, rest assured. I will take over your class."

"You miss teaching. Admit it", Master Jeong Jeong said flatly before he left.

Headmaster Iroh chuckled a bit. When he sat back down at Sokka's bedside, he looked tired again. "Mako?"

"Sir?"

"I'm afraid I must ask you to visit that person", the Headmaster said carefully. Mako blanched visibly. "Yes, I _know_ ", the Headmaster smiled. "I do not begrudge you the… err, well, I have no problem with it. I know you are wise and strong enough to take care of yourself around him. However, I must ask you to refrain from this particular activity for the time being, for your own safety. Go tomorrow, during daylight, and tell that person what I told you."

"Understood, sir", Mako nodded.

Turning to the freshmen, he sighed again. "And as for the three of you, I can only ask one thing: be good friends to Sokka and to each other. Take care of each other and don't do crazy things."


	23. Chapter 23 – Not Fatherless

**Chapter 23 – Not Fatherless**

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Everyone had thought, with some optimism, that the attack by the Bone With would end the conflict. They were wrong.

Sokka had woken up in the middle of the night, screaming and scaring the crap out of his roomies. It took some time and lots of candies (Sokka reacted well to sugar, as Zuko thought he would. He saw it on TV once. On Liam Neeson's _Taken_. And he took any advice from someone who had been a Jedi Master, a magic talking lion, a kick-A assassin who almost beat Batman, a Scottish freedom fighter, and Zeus, among many things, _very_ seriously). The panicked Sokka, after his fifth pack of Charring Choco Balls, calmed down a bit and recounted the weird feeling of being controlled by magic too vividly for anyone's liking. It was midnight too and Sokka's graphic illustration was too much for Aang. Zuko had quickly added a box of Strawberry Bubblies to his prescription and Sokka finally got sleepy enough to sleep, snoring pink bubbles in the matter of seconds.

The next morning, Sokka would only leave the room when every one of his roomies agreed to shower with him. Aang, a surprisingly early riser, was all done by then and was spared this particular task. When Haru, Zuko, and Sokka departed for the bath houses, the girls were waiting for them outside, sitting around a table in front of their dorm.

Korra was understandably distraught and ran for a hug in large strides. Sokka was alerted by such sudden moves and elicited a pretty girlish cry. Suki was tactful enough to pretend not to notice. The gang were hopeful.

Then, Suki walked to Sokka and asked how he was doing. More hopeful signs. They exchanged some words, surprised each other with their civility, and all seemed well in Cloud Hall. Asami flashed a thumb-up at the boys behind Sokka and Suki's backs and smiled. The boys grinned back as they let Sokka and Suki walk a few steps ahead.

"She's worried", Asami leaned towards the boy and whispered out of the corner of her mouth. "Tried to sneak in your dorms earlier, but there were prefects on patrols."

"Prefects are on patrol?" Zuko murmured back.

"Yeah, Headmaster's order", Korra whispered back as they walked the path leading to the bath houses.

-0-0-0-0-0-

The good mood held all the way to breakfast table. In the beginning anyway. They could not find Mako there, but found Bolin who was taking a selfie with one of the Metal Mages that stood like sentinels on every point of exits – two on the mouth of the bridge leading to the school castle, two framing the landing spots for cloud from the Students Halls – along with two stationed behind the teachers' table.

One of the Mages guarding the bridge, the one Bolin had selfie with, stood like a statue and seemingly undisturbed by Bolin's antics. Bolin thanked him as he jogged back to the tables. Zuko could have sworn the Metal Mage blushed under his hat, which Zuko noticed looked like Norm police hat but with a flab that ran down from under the rim, covering the side and back of the neck, and had segmented plates of armor. Zuko's inner horror-movie-junkie wondered if the Metal Mages dealt with vampires a lot, so they needed neck protector for their hats.

Well, in any case, breakfast was good. At first.

Eggs, sausages, pancakes, bacons all kept warm by their magical plates, washed down by orange juice, tea, coffee all flavored to perfection. Nothing could go wrong. Even for Sokka who had excitedly discovered that the cups had Water Tribe seaweed tea on the options, and he was back to his corny jokes… about corns, if that could be believed. The sun was shining and even Suki was back to her old pre-Sokka-Suki-Conflict self, actually laughing at Sokka's corny jokes. She was, and had been, the only one who found Sokka's weird jokes could be considered funny.

Then, as Sokka was ladling some buttered corn kernels onto his eggs, a group of girls came. It did not help that they crowded around him, which meant they crowded Suki, who Asami had expertly maneuvered to sit next to Sokka, away and accidentally knocked her goblet of orange juice on her shirt.

Suki looked absolutely murderous but luckily, Haru, who was sitting directly in front of her, quickly offered to clean the mess by casting Abhati Charm on her soaked shirt and removing the stain like they practiced in orientation.

Sokka was completely oblivious and enjoying the attention. The group had to suffer some moments of him reliving his ordeal. His recount of the bone-chilling (yes, he used the words bone-chilling and no one appreciated the pun) effect of the Bone Witch's mysterious enchantment that controlled his body elicited quite a few gasps from the girls. His story about how he dueled the Bone Witch was a complete bull.

His friends were more than willing to let him have that moment of glory. Suki was not his friend at the moment.

At Sokka's challenging the Bone Witch to a magic death match… "And how's that exactly? Didn't you get knocked out already?"

When Sokka jumped in front of an incoming missile of curses flying at Haru to protect him… "Cover him with what? Your big fat head?"

When Sokka and the Bone Witch got into an intense battle where hundreds of spells (Sokka confessed he lost count) were exchanged… "Oh, sure… your Abhati Charm _must_ have been quite terrifying."

And when Sokka finally drove away the evil Witch… "Ha! By fainting like a lil princess?"

"Do you mind?" Sokka finally snapped. "I'm talking here! You're being incredibly rude!"

Bits of food flying from his mouth towards Suki did not help ease the tension at all. Not one bit. Seriously… not helping even a little.

Flicking bits of egg off her chin, Suki's smile was dangerous and vicious and venomous and… other –ous that indicated her intention to launch herself at Sokka while holding out her fork in a thrusting movement. "And you're being absolutely gross! You lying son of—"

"Oh, look! Time for Broom Balls!" Asami exclaimed loudly. She dragged Korra, who was actually beginning to enjoy the show, to help her get Suki as far away as possible.

Asami tried to grab a pancake as she struggled to get Suki away, which was futile since Suki had every intention to make herself heard. She just settled for going hungry as she and Korra dragged the enraged Suki as quickly as they could towards the edge of the Dining Hall.

"What's her problem?!" Sokka demanded as the girls dispersed.

Exchanging an uneasy glance, Haru and Zuko decided not to answer. Five minutes into their rather subdued breakfast, Haru stacked a pile of pancakes on a napkin and filled a hollowed out half of orange peel with maple syrup. "I'll go get these to Asami and Korra", he muttered. "No reason they should go hungry over this."

Zuko grunted and waved, picking up more bacons onto his plate.

"Hey, where's Mako?" Zuko asked Bolin.

Bolin put down his goblet. "I'm not sure", he frowned. Something move inside his shirt. Pabu emerged from under his collar and chirped at Zuko. "I saw him leaving the Hall when I was going to the bath house."

Zuko slowed down his chewing. He was wondering if Mako was already carrying out Headmaster Iroh's cryptic order. The previous night, Headmaster Iroh had ordered Mako to refrain from going into the Forbidden Forest but only after delivering the news about it to someone who, as hinted, lived inside the Forest. Zuko wondered if Mako was carrying out that order right now.

It was with quite a relief that, as they departed to the side of the island, Mako came and landed on his cloud, with all limbs intact.

"Hey, guys", he greeted, tugging on his red scarf. "Overslept. Are the bacons gone?"

"Nope", replied Zuko, deciding not to call on Mako's lie; Bolin was still at the table, anyway. Without another word, Mako strode towards the tables. The bacons were _that_ good.

And so Sokka and Zuko stepped on a cloud and left the main island. However, they did not go to the west side where the Broom Balls Stadium was. Sokka did not seem to be ready to face Suki anytime soon, not that Zuko would trust Sokka to carry on any conversation with Suki without Suki ending up murdering him (yes, Zuko had no doubt in a Sokka-vs-Suki cage match, Suki would kill Sokka dead very hard in the head).

As they walked across the west side, Sokka said something about wanting to make a stop at the Post Tower. He asked Zuko if he wanted to come. Zuko said no. And so they parted ways.

He should be worried about leaving Sokka alone only hours after the Bone Witch attack but Zuko had all the confidence in the world that the prefects who had been shadowing them, pretending to walk the same way by coincidence and whatnot would be capable enough to keep Sokka safe, not to mention be more worthy opponents for the Bone Witch should she decided to attack in the open in broad daylight than Zuko and his whole magical repertoire of Popper Charm, Abhati Charm, and that mysterious spell that steams bread could ever be.

The east side, Zuko noticed was a relatively lonely place. Not many students walked these islands, not even on Sundays. There were the odd few who, from the looks of it, were visiting the Menagerie or the Post Tower. Some, like Aang and Kuzon who had just zoomed past Zuko, laughing, were just the weirdos who were into trees and forests and animals.

The west side was a more popular part to visit, which was just as well. The Broom Balls Stadium and Tri-E Arena were located there, not to mention that the majority of the islands were attractive gardens and outdoor pavilions strung together, perfect for picnics. Zuko was beginning to wonder if the contrast between the west and the east side had something to do with the yin yang thing when the cloud he was riding deposited him right on top of the Dead Rock island.

Still standing on the spot, he looked back. The route he had randomly taken here was much shorter than the usual one. He had gone up and up instead of the usual straight, down, and up. The last solid ground was the top of the hill over there where a mass of cloud floated towards him. Zuko had not thought about it much and simply got on it, after making sure that the Forbidden Forest was waaaayy behind; he would not find it funny it the cloud actually circled back and dumped him right in the middle of the Forest, but he had not yet seen a cloud in the Academy flying in other trajectory than straight.

He had to try to find this route again.

Not feeling like going back, Zuko tucked his hands in the pocket of his jeans and climbed up the carved steps onto the Dead Rock. The effect was quite something. The buzzing ring people heard in their ears when they got cut off from electricity invaded his ears. Rubbing his ear – the good ear – he walked to the edge of the Dead Rock and sat down, letting his leg swing down.

"Ouch!"

His heel hit somebody's nose!

Moments later, after apologizing profusely to Headmaster Iroh, the Headmaster simply laughed. Nursing his nose, the old man invited Zuko into his secret spot. On the side of the Dead Rock that faced outward, the side was sloped inward, leaving a protrusion like the nose of one of those huge military ships with flat top that carries jet fighters (Zuko did not know what it was called). Headmaster Iroh had set up that spot nicely with a blanket to sit on, a bowl of cookies, with the protruding part of Dead Rock providing cover from direct sunlight. The Republic Autumn was always short and finicky. The weather could get cloudy one minute and extremely sunny the next, as if the sky had not yet decided if summer was over. It must not have gotten the memo.

It was currently mildly sunny with lots of breeze. Zuko sat on the brown blanket, hugging his knees and nibbling on a cookie. Next to him, Headmaster Iroh was playing Angry Birds on his iPad.

Yes. Headmaster Iroh was playing Angry Birds on his iPad.

As strange as it was to see a man as old as the Headmaster playing Angry Birds on iPad, it was stranger still if Zuko factored in the facts that said old man was a magician, sporting a top-knot hairstyle, and wearing a yukata – traditional coastal Fire Nation wear that consisted of a bathrobe-like silken kimono, traditionally worn over nothing but loincloth. The Headmaster had forgone tradition with his red Bermuda shorts, but still the combo was unfortunate. Sitting the way he was, the old man simply showed too much legs. Eww.

Zuko could only nibble on the edges of his sugar cookie, not quite trusting the stability of his gag reflex. The Headmaster was quite oblivious to Zuko's discomfort. He was quite enjoying his game, chuckling as he made some good shots, hand groping for his plate of cookies.

"Are you excited about your first class tomorrow?" asked the Headmaster, taking a bite of his cookie, still absorbed in his game.

"Well, you _are_ the Headmaster so I'm expected to say yes", replied Zuko, gazing into the vast sea of cloud.

The Headmaster chuckled, then coughed as he choked on his cookies, spraying the crumbs all over his iPad. Coughing a couple more times, he eased into a good-natured laugh. "I asked your mother the exact same question before her first class", the Headmaster wiped his iPad with his hand. "She gave me the exact same answer."

Zuko frowned. "Was she a troublemaker?" he fished out his powder box from his pocket. "My aunt kinda implied that she and my mom got in detentions so much, they got a matching set of this box to communicate when they were punished separately."

"Did they now?" Headmaster Iroh put down his iPad and eyed the box curiously. He took it and studied it closer. For a moment, he had that I-am-the-Headmaster-of-this-school-hear-me-roar look, but it was fleeting and soon replaced by one of mild curiosity. "Fascinating. This is clearly your mother's handiwork. Ursa was extremely bright but a quiet and lonely girl. She was a bit aloof when she first got here", then he frowned as his gaze moved from the box to the sky ahead of them, thinking. "I'd like to believe that if it wasn't for her friendship with Noriko, Ursa would have turned out very differently. Now, while the pair of them caused their share of trouble while they were students here, those were rarely Ursa's doing; your aunt, _she_ was the troublemaker."

"No way", Aunt Noriko? The one who would time Zuko's (and Uncle Noren's) curfew down to the seconds? The one who would not let Zuko (or Uncle Noren) to even sit at the dining table before he washed his hands? _That_ Aunt Noriko.

"Yes way", Headmaster Iroh went back to studying the box. "They were a very interesting couple. Different as night and day, yet anyone would be hard-pressed to find a better pair of friends than those two."

"Different? Different how?" Zuko asked interestedly.

"Well, for starter there is the fact that one is a Norm-born and the other comes from a long line of pure-blooded wizard, which is something people always consider", the Headmaster thought aloud. "Which is odd, because neither Ursa nor Noriko would give a flipping nut about it."

Zuko chuckled. Now, _that_ he could believe of his Aunt Noriko.

"And their characters and personalities are as different as their appearances", Headmaster Iroh continued. "Ursa was very popular with the boys; pretty, charming, but she was quiet and secretive for as long as I've known her. Noriko was a little… uh…" he made a gesture with his hands.

"Fat?" Zuko raised a brow.

"Well, yeah", Headmaster Iroh flashed a pained expression. "Although, she was never bothered by it. From what I understand she's not exactly slim now, but when she was a student here, she was a bit more… you know", then he chuckled. "Not that I have any right to comment", he patted his own expansive belly. "Yet, Noriko was always confident, kind, and fun-loving; much like your friend Aang. Ursa was an immensely intelligent student, which was fortunate for Noriko because Noriko herself was not exactly what one would call a smart student", he smiled. "I'd like to think, and I'm sure they would agree, that their friendship complemented each other. From Ursa, Noriko received the help she needed in her academic study. And thanks to Noriko, Ursa became more alive."

Zuko did not smile back. All this talk about his mother and aunt reminded him of something he had been meaning to ask the Headmaster ever since he found out that he was going to attend UNA.

"Sir?"

"Yes, Zuko?"

"You brought me to my uncle and aunt after… um…"

The Headmaster smiled warmly. "Yes, I did."

"Was I really attacked by a dragon?"

"And left to fall to your death, yes", then the Headmaster said. "I have been wondering for awhile. Does it ever hurt?"

Zuko touched his scar. "Nah", and now that he thought about it… "Actually, it's pretty, err… strange sometimes. It's not numb", he explained. "But, when the weather's cold or hot, my skin would get cold or hot but my scar would feel normal. And I can't feel it when it gets wet or even this breeze on my face, I can't feel it on my scar. I can't feel it when I lie down on a pillow, or when I poke it with a pen or something. I can feel it when I or people touch it though. Is that weird?"

"Who knows?" Headmaster Iroh shrugged.

"You don't know?"

"No."

"But, you're…" …what? Iroh Kairen? The greatest magician alive? Zuko could not bring himself to say any of that. To be honest, even since they caught the old man sneaking chocolate in an empty classroom, he had not been able to picture Iroh Kairen as anything but the kind old man he was, and certainly not as the greatest magician alive, especially not since the Headmaster had not really done anything to cement that greatest magician alive persona in Zuko's mind before he ran into him and his chocolate.

The Headmaster seemed to know what Zuko was trying to say though. "If you go and read any publication about Dragon Fire, you will notice that they are now proven to be wildly misinformed. Any accounts you can find will state that Dragon Fire never leaves a survivor, and yet here you are", he smiled. "For all we know, Zuko, you are the first person in history to have survive Dragon Fire."

Zuko knew he was trying to instill a sense of self-worth in Zuko. However, the mention of Dragon Fire brought another snippet of memory back to Zuko.

"You saved me and brought me to my uncle and aunt", he repeated.

"Yes, I did."

"But, you didn't save me from the dragon… did you?"

The Headmaster's amber eyes held for a moment. "No, I did not."

"It was someone else."

… _the man extended his hand as he flew towards Zuko…_

"Someone else", the Headmaster nodded.

… _Zuko, on the verge of fainting from the sheer terror and pain, reached out to his hand…_

"My father."

"Your father."

Zuko could feel his chest expanding and a shudder escaped his mouth.

They had never said it. Never would. None of the adults who knew his mother would ever say it to spare his feelings, but that fleeting pitying look in their eyes whenever the subject of Zuko's father was brought up – Zuko saw it in his uncle and aunt, even in Sokka's dad. From that look Zuko just knew that they did not quite believe that Ursa had a husband.

But, surely, Zuko came from somewhere. He was Ursa Kai's son, of that he had no doubt; he saw Ursa in him, as everybody else did. His resemblance to her was striking enough to cast aside any doubt that they were mother and son. The subject of his father, however, that was different.

Headmaster Iroh had said that Ursa had been a secretive person. Zuko thought it was a severe understatement: no one even knew who her husband was. What was so wrong with his father? Why would Ursa not tell anyone about him, or even share what his name was? Was he such an evil person? A lowly person? A criminal? Or worse, from Ba Sing Se?

There were times when the dark voices in Zuko's mind played with the idea that Zuko had been the product of a fling, or an unwanted, unplanned pregnancy, or… worse, and he just did not have a father. Or rather, Ursa Kai did not have a husband.

The only thing that kept this dark thought at bay had been the vault in the Gold Tower that he now owned. Such amount of wealth and treasure was definitely something that was inherited and accumulated over generations, and not something Ursa could have gained in her short lifetime. It was most definitely his father's first, then his mother's (which also hinted that his father might have been a pure-blooded wizard).

And then, this right here… Confirmation at last! And the Headmaster could never know just how much this meant for Zuko. A big knot had loosened in his chest.

He opened his mouth and thousands of questions rushed to the tip of his tongue…

Who is he? Is he still alive? Why did my mom never tell anyone about him? Why didn't he raise me himself, if he was the one who fought off the dragon and saved me? Where is he now? _What is his name?_

But Zuko instead said. "If I ask you about him, will you answer?"

"I'm afraid not", the Headmaster shook his head; for a moment, real genuine pain graced the crease of his forehead. "I am so sorry, Zuko. But, this is for your own good and to honor the wish of your father. When the time comes, I promise, I will tell you all I can."

"Why?" Zuko's voice cracked. Hot tear flowed down his cheeks.

The Headmaster sighed. "Your father…" he started but faltered. Closing his eyes for a moment, he sighed again. "Zuko, you are here now", he said. "I must implore you: do not let your past hold you back. Live here and now, in the present. Your past cannot change, just as you cannot erase that scar from your face. But, it doesn't have to prevent you from… from living, from laughing and studying and making friends. Live well, Zuko. Ursa would have wanted that."

"And if one day I'm ready?"

"You heard me the first time", the Headmaster smiled. "I promise. I never break my promises."


	24. Chapter 24 – First Day of the Rest of Th

**Chapter 24 – First Day of the Rest of Their Lives**

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

The first day of the rest of their lives… what a trying day it was.

"Zuko, quick! Help me with the fire!"

"Why do I have to help with the fire?! Why can't Aang do it?!"

"Don't be such a weenie!"

And a tragically short live it would potentially be.

"You are such a sexist jerk!"

"You're a… a… a _woman_!"

—WHACK—

Oh, what the heck… it was going to be a short live for all of them.

"Hurry! Someone grab the bonsais!"

"Where did they— arrgghhh!"

"Hey, are those rhinos… yep, they're coming right at us. I think we should run."

"Have you guys moved Master Malu from… oh, no…"

"MASTER MALUUUUUU!"

…all of them…

 _-0-0-ten-hours-earlier-0-0-_

"…so I bid you welcome to the first day of the rest of your life", Master Jeong Jeong concluded. He stood tall, surrounded by the freshmen who gathered for a quick welcome by their Heads of Hall before they headed for breakfast. The Master had delivered quite a heartwarming welcome speech, which would have been much more effective – or at all – if he had not been reading from a piece of paper _and_ sounded like he was reading from a piece of paper. Or if he had not crumpled said paper and thrown it over his shoulder when he was done. Or said paper had not burst in a flash of fire.

Yeah, Master Jeong Jeong had a lot to learn about hospitality.

"Now that it's done and over with…" see. "I would like to remind you that your first class. Elemental Magics, is taught by me. I do not tolerate tardiness, so make sure you are not late to class. Also, it is school policy to prohibit animals and familiars in classrooms."

"Aww", came from Aang.

"For safety reason", the Master added. "Some teachers may be a bit lax regarding this rule."

Aang's ears perked up.

"But, not myself."

Aang's shoulders fell.

"Elemental Magics, when wielded by novices, can be unpredictable and dangerous", he said. "Before you enter my class, make sure you also tie up your hair, for you girls and…" his eyes flitted for a moment towards Haru, whose hair was long and flowed straight down to his back, held only by a headband around the forehead. "…boys… too", he cleared his throat. "We will be working with volatile and unstable magic from time to time. I trust in your ability to abide to the common sense of safety."

With that, he turned on his heels and left. The students, not quite dismissed, was not sure if they were allowed to leave since other Houses were still being briefed by their Heads. It took Aang and his hyperactivity, dragging Ping and Poi away from the group towards the exit with Kuzon following behind, for the rest of them to feel safe enough to leave too.

Breakfast was quick that day, filled with Cloud Hall freshmen asking their seniors about Master Jeong Jeong and sharing with other freshmen of their first impression of the man. Many seniors warned them not to mess up.

"Seriously, don't", Korra emphasized darkly. "They say he used to be a High Battlemage in Fire Nation Coven of Law Enforcements."

"He eats babies for breakfast…" Bolin whispered.

"Ignore him", Korra said, still darkly. "But, yeah, they said Master Jeong Jeong deserted the Coven and was hunted down by the authorities there, but he escaped and is still on the run to this very day. He's the first person who's ever deserted the Coven and lived."

"Yeah, Fire Nation Coven of Law Enforcement is a bust", Bolin added. "They put deserters to death."

"And he doesn't eat babies for breakfast", said Korra, still darkly. Her voice then turned to normal. "I mean, seriously, he eats there with the teachers. Do you guys see any squiggly baby on his plate?"

Squiggly babies or not, Master Jeong Jeong sure was not someone Zuko would want to cross.

The Elemental Master opened his class with a warning of how dangerous Elemental Magics, or Elements in general, could be.

"Raw magic is stable, neutral, pure", the Master's voice was almost reverent, which surprised Zuko. "It is the Life Force of the universe; without it there is no life. Elements are, in essence, raw magic that has absorbed characteristics of the nature it resides in. As such, they possess traits and characteristics that are not quite so… neutral."

He then ordered five rounds of Abhati Charm before continuing. Aang, who, as usual, finished his task faster than anyone, was about to make more of the Abhati lights and play with them. Master Jeong Jeong's sharp stare made him falter.

Master Jeong Jeong waved his hand; the students' floating balls of light disappeared into the ether. "There's no such thing as too much practice for the Abhati Charm", he said. "Remember that", he turned around and showed them his back. His arms clasped behind his waist.

The students looked around, pretty sure they had not been dismissed. Especially since the class was only about fifteen minutes out. There were supposed to have two periods. Sokka shrugged to Zuko and Haru shook his head when Aang tentatively rose a bit.

Their classroom was one of those open classrooms. Located on the second floor, the classroom door opened into an outdoor balcony rimmed by a curve of wooden railing. The students and teacher sat on low tables and cushions, each set on its of straw mats. There was a large gnarled tree that grew next to the Master's table, growing right out of the wooden floor. The tree was short but bushy, lending a shade to Master Jeong Jeong's table.

The Master's shoulders rose and fell under his shabby brown robe. His robes looked more like that of a medieval hobo than a master magician. The sleeves of his dark tunic hugged his arms by the bands he wrapped around his forearms, same with his boots that seemed to consist of the same wraps. His outer robe was dirt brown and frayed around the edges, complemented by what Zuko thought must be a towel wrapped around his shoulders like Fire Nation traditional shoulder mantle, but with the excess part running down his front. Zuko knew it was not just random towel.

Even the man's white Einstein-esque shaggy hair, his thin twin moustache, his long goatee, and that slight angry and manic look in his eyes, even the right one that was marred by two thin vertical scars, lent the Master the appearance of a hobo who had seen the horrors of the world. Like war veteran who could not quite readjust to peaceful civilian life and ended up on the street, digging through dumpster.

However, Opal and many seniors had spoken quite highly of the Master.

 _"He's an excellent teacher"_ , Opal had said at breakfast. _"He's… uh, strict and demanding. But he's also fair and very knowledgeable. My advice, do whatever he tells you to do exactly how he tells you to do it, and you'll do well at class."_

 _"And he won't eat your babiesss!"_

 _"Bolin!"_

Asami gasped audibly, snapping Zuko off his thought.

In front of them, Master Jeong Jeong had gived half a step back, his left hand held out to the horizon as if he was waiting for something to fall to his grasp. strong breeze buffeted the students, flowing from the direction the Master was facing. The Master spun and threw his raised hand towards the students. The wind grew strong and brought with them particles of dirt that grazed the students' faces, drops of dew that was clearly visible, and, strangest of all, warmth they felt on their faces.

Master Jeong Jeong made a slashing gesture with his hand and the wind settled down. In front of each student, an Element that corresponded to their Houses floated.

"I will now teach you the basic of drawing Elements", he said as if he had not just performed the magics of all Four freaking Elements at the same time without even using a wand. "The traditions of magic in the Four Nations used to dictate that a magician can only draw Element of his or her blood – his or her ethnicity, if you will. Though we have known this to be utter nonsense, many magic schools still, to this very day, teach Elemental magic of their Nations and only graze the others. Bear in mind that this is no excuse for anyone to not excel in the Elemental magic that isn't represented by their House."

Yep, the scary Master was back…

The Master shoved his right hand into his left sleeve and pulled out his wand. Zuko noticed the color of the wood was identical to his own wand. "Take out your Books of Shadows", he ordered.

The Master drew a neat gold Sigil in the air and waved his wand at it; the Sigil dissolved into gold dust and a Shadow appeared on the students' Books.

"Practice", the Master ordered. "Weave your Sigil by drawing the Element of your House. The Element that is floating on your table, you may _not_ use it directly in your weave."

A couple brave (or foolish) students had the audacity to groan.

"Magic is ever-present", the Master said, as Headmaster Iroh once did; his tone, while lacked the jubilant happiness of the Headmaster when he said that, was filled with its own reverence. "The same can be said about the Elements, for they are also a form of magic force. When you draw Elements directly from the ether, you must _feel_ with all your being. Your must be one with the Element to truly command it. The Elements before you, their purpose is simply to help you become more aware."

If Zuko had not seen Tri-E battle, he would have problem understanding it.

"Some of you might think then that the Air Element would be the easiest to draw, since air is all around us."

Yep, that thought had just occurred to Zuko after the Master confirmed that the Elements he conjured to help the students were simply to aid their awareness. Surely, since air is all around us, Air Element would be the easiest to draw, right?

"To the oafs who believe so, I tell you now: you are dead wrong!"

…Owwie… :'(

"Does the fish in the river know that it is in the water? How many of you feel the wind in your skin or are aware the breath in your lungs every single second of your waking moment?" he said in that snappish tone of his. "To truly draw an Element, you must… _be_ …" his lecture stopped abruptly. His wand trailed the air and a ribbon of whipping Fire trailed around it.

It was not regular magic, Zuko just knew. He did not have his Sight on and, from their reaction, neither did any of his classmates. However, the Fire Element that Master Jeong Jeong drew was not the red Aura that was invisible in the normal spectrum. It manifested itself physically as real fire.

The Master whipped his wand to the side and the flame burst and dissipated, leaving only a small wisp of flame on the tip of his wand. With it, he drew a Sigil and, with a wave of his wand, a roaring tiger the size of a car erupted from the flaming Sigil. The roaring creature was much more impressive than Mako's leaping flaming lion. It had more definition, with darker, more syrupy flames streaking its flaming body, and it stalked around the Elemental Master, casting its flaming eyes on the students, leaving not a single scorch on the pristine wooden floor.

"This…" the Master gestured to the flame tiger, ignoring the many flinching students. "…is but one of the many privileges Elemental magics offer. Raw magic is neutral; Elements are not", he said. "In this class, you will learn to cast specific spells and incantations, ones that require you to imbue Sigils with Elements. However, be warned…" his voice grew grave, so did his eyes. "Spells that we have today are the result of generations of magicians who have dedicated their lives to create. Some require Fire Element in the weave, some Water, and so on. I will advise you to follow their requirement rigidly and refrain from experimenting recklessly. Not all spells are as malleable as Abhati Charm, and even fewer were as harmless when weaved with the wrong Element."

The tiger growled and the Master pointed his wand at it. "Had I tried to weave the spell to manifest this tiger with a Water Element, the Sigil that is designed to contain the rage of Fire and be empowered by the heat and energy will instead be underwhelmed by the coolness and stillness of Water, it simply will not work. And had I dared use the unpredictable Air, I assure you, none of us would see another day, as we could learn from fate of the reckless Airborne Mubo, a respected Air Monk who foolishly tried to weave Air Element into this very same spell. If you go to the Northern Air Temple, you can visit his study, still sealed and left untouched, unvisited. You can peek through the keyhole and observe some particles of his remains in the air, if the lighting is good. It's quite a popular attraction for tourists."

Zuko snickered through his nose. He was not the only one who did. Master Jeong Jeong did not look like he was kidding though. Especially since Aang, when Haru raised a questioning brow at him, nodded seriously.

"Now", he waved his wand and the flame tiger disappeared. "It's time to practice. I have recorded a Sigil in your Books of Shadows specific to the Element that has taken you under its patronage. You will practice it and, when you succeed, you will move to your classmate, one of a different House, and switch Element with him or her. You will also copy the appropriate Sigil from their Books of Shadows. By the end of this class, I will expect all of you to have all four Sigils recorded in your Books of Shadows, and are able to perform all four spells perfectly. Begin."

The abruptness of the command snapped the class into action. The Master took a seat on his cushion, watching the class and their work.

Gulping, Zuko studied his Books of Shadows. There, blinking on the third section of the rows of bound strips of bamboo, was a new blinking Sigil. Now, Zuko was no Sigils expert per se – to him, they look like those intelligible ancient writing – but this Sigil definitely looked different than the one the Master had drawn before he distributed them to the class. For starter, this one was shorter. Then, there was the rash of red in the left side, signifying an early weave of Fire Element.

Unsurprisingly, Aang had gotten to work and was the first to succeed. While Zuko was still trying to concentrate on the Fire Elements that floated in front of him, on its pulsating light and slight waves of warmth, Aang let out an audible laughter and had a small sphere of wind, visible on normal sight on the tip of his wand. In the magical spectrum, Zuko spied a small burst of light on the tip of the boy's light brown wand, invisibly tethering the sphere of air to his wand.

More exclaims came from Zuko's other side. Asami and Suki had also each managed to performed their spells successfully. Each girl had a small globe of coarse dirt, tethered by green light. They exchanged bright smile with each other, then turned to Aang who grinned widely. The Air boy dismissed his spell and, after a tentative look at Master Jeong Jeong who nodded curtly, grabbed his Book of Shadows and ran to the girls' tables energetically. The three of them wasted no time to compare their works and exchanged spells at Asami's table.

After exchanging a quick look with Haru and Sokka, Zuko refocused his mind on his own task. Exhaling, he tried not to think too much on that flickering Fire. Master Jeong Jeong had said that it would help but Zuko found it distracting. Instead, he focus his eyes on the tip of his wand that was aimed at the Shadows. He breathed again slowly and focused on the feel of the waning sunlight that had valiantly penetrated the gloomy gray clouds and cold air on his skin.

He let go of the feelings, breathed, and called it forth again. Feeling that he was ready, he drew raw magic and filled the first curve of the of edge of the Shadow. As he reached the part where the Fire was supposed to come, Zuko summoned the feeling of sunlight in his skin, the awareness of the presence of Fire Element in the ether; the magic he weaved turned from gold to red. He let go of the feeling once he weaved enough of it, and finished his Sigil with raw magic. His Sigil pulsed when he was done, signifying that he had done it correctly.

Then, he spoke the Word. " _Prajva_."

The Sigil blinked in a wink of orange and the sphere of flame burst into existence to the sound of struck match. Zuko could not help but grin and feel awed by the force the flame had. It was not an Element, Zuko knew, for even though he could see it without his Sight on it did not have that feeling of something alive in it. But, it had life nonetheless. Zuko felt slight hum in his wand. It felt like touching a lit light bulb.

Turning to his left, he found Sokka who gulped at the sight of Zuko's flame with his wand raised limply. Slightly pouty, the Water Tribe boy returned to his own Shadow. On his right, Haru flashed a grin before he too returned to his work.

On the front of the class, Master Jeong Jeong sat with his eyes closed, as if meditating. Getting up as silently as he could, Zuko stalked towards Asami's table.

"Oh, me me!" Suki whispered excitedly, squiggling back to her table. Zuko joined her there and they began exchanging information in whisper.

Zuko was not sure how they were supposed to record each other's Sigils. Suki, thankfully, knew how. She summoned her Shadow, weaved the Sigil, and touched Zuko's Book of Shadows; with a wave of her wand, the Sigil flew to Zuko's Book and left its imprint there, flashing gold and green. Zuko followed her example.

"Hmm, doesn't seem so different", Suki said. "Oh, you forgot to bring your Fire", she said, nudging her chin towards Zuko's table where the tiny flick of Fire still burnt midair.

Instead of going to fetch it, Zuko weaved the Sigil. " _Prajva_ ", he said and grinned at Suki. "You go first?"

"You're smarter than you look, Zuko", Suki snorted, readying her Shadow.

"Thanks. And hey!"

Soon, Suki's violet eyes were trained on the flame hanging above the tip of Zuko's wand. She closed her eyes for a few seconds and repeated the process a few more times. When she was ready, she weaved her Sigil and failed the first try. Her second try was a success. With Zuko's consent, she repeated the process a couple more times, and then it was time for Zuko.

Breathing in, Zuko tried to feel the Earth Element. Granted, it was difficult. They were not on the ground floor, they were surrounded by wood, and the only Earth that reminded Zuko that it existed in the ether was a small swirling sphere of sand at Suki's table. It was hard to concentrate on it. Closing his eyes to clear his mind, Zuko heard the slight crunch of the sand grains rubbing against each other.

The sound reminded him of the first time he went to the beach. It must have been so long ago because he could barely recall his uncle and aunt in the memory. But, yes, he remembered. He would never forget the first time he felt sand on the sole of his feet; that recollection of tiny pricky feeling under his feet. And the memory brought forth further memory of his uncle throwing him up in the air, of his aunt building a sand castle with Kiyi, and of… a bird…? And something… birds and something that led to the feeling of water engulfing him, very much unlike the feeling of being engulfed by water in a bathtub because this water was _alive_. Alive and strong, because Zuko remembered being swept away and tossed around. Zuko must have almost drowned, or _have_ drowned, and he remembered Uncle Noren pulling him out of the water, holding him up in his chest.

But, Zuko was being carried away… forget the water and birds for now, forget the salty sea breeze too, for that matter. He focused on the feeling of sand under his feet, reinforced by the sound coming from Suki's Earth Element. When he opened his eyes, he was ready. He weaved his Sigil.

" _Bhuvana_ ", the Sigil winked in a flash of lime-green.

"Whoa, first try", Suki whispered. "You're surprisingly good at this."

"Thanks", Zuko grinned.

"Hey, let's see who can do five perfect in a row", Suki hissed, smirking.

"Oh, you're _so_ on."

As it turned out, they both won. Moving back to Asami's table, they got their Air spell from Aang (" _Viha_!"), which they practiced more diligently. Suki and Asami had much more problem with it than Zuko, as did Haru when they came to join them, thankfully bringing Zuko's Fire Element with him.

Though Zuko could cast the Air spell properly, he felt the difference. The Fire spell was filled with life, life that must be sustained; holding the conjured flame, Zuko felt that hum in his wand, as if he was feeding energy to the flame via the wand. The Earth spell was solid and a steady hand was required; Aang proved this when he successfully did his Earth spell and he excitedly tensed, his wand trembled too much and the sphere of earth disappeared. The Air spell was light and, pardon the pun, airy. The feeling of holding the produced air sphere was like blowing a soap bubble, trying to make it as big as possible and blowing as long as possible without make the bubble burst. It required not a small amount of those 'neutral feeling' Headmaster Iroh talked about: not trying too hard, not too relaxed either.

With a lot of help and tips exchanged in whispers, since no one dared made too much noise (Master Jeong Jeong was scary and he could conjure a tiger made of pure flame), Zuko, Aang, Suki, Asami, and Haru soon were able to perform their three spells. Sokka seemed to still be struggling with his Water spell. Master Jeong Jeong was no longer in his meditation (?) and he had taken to walking around the tables, offering help and checking students' progress.

When he got the their table, they performed the spells for him. He simply nodded and walked away to another group. Since Sokka was still trying to do his own spell, they looked around for other Water students. Yue was in a group that had a Hahn in it and, while they had no problem with Yue, they had a problem with Hahn. He repulsed them. They decided not to go there, which was unfortunate because the group also had the Nutha, Niyok, Kawu, Sohak, and Repa – the more friendly members of Water House freshmen. Friends of Yue, it was worth noting.

There were some other Water students who were still struggling with their spells. Going anywhere near Hahn was a strict no no. Between going to Sokka and some other random Water students, Suki chose to drag Asami to a random Water girl who Zuko did not even know the name of. Shrugging their resignation, the boys went to Sokka.

"This is impossible!" hissed Sokka as a form of greeting.

"No, it's not. Look", Aang proceeded to perform the three spells he had learnt in succession.

"Show off", Sokka grumbled, back to his work. At least he agreed to let them record his Water spell.

The last half hour of class, Asami managed to persuade Suki to join the boys at Sokka's table. Sokka had managed to perform his Water spell, and now was struggling with his second spell. Aang and Haru were both able to perform all the spells now, though with patchy result on Earth and Air for Aang and Haru respectively.

Zuko had trouble with Water. Every time he tried to draw Water, the memory of being drowned whipped his mind back to his skull. Asami and Suki seemed to have now mastered all four spells. And Zuko was sure it took a massive amount of willpower on Suki's part not to gloat on Sokka.

The last fifteen minutes, Master Jeong Jeong ordered them to return to their tables. Those who had all four spells performed their spells one by one for the Master. Only Aang, Asami, and Suki were able to perform all four without failing. Master Jeong Jeong dismissed them with the homework of practicing all four spells.

Their next class was Herbal Lore and Zuko had a special reason to feel giddy as they walked towards the Herbal Islands: from what Hakoda had told him about his mother, Herbal Lore seemed to be one of her best subjects (he made a mental note to ask Aunt Noriko for confirmation).

Madame Taku was as pleasant and creepy as usual. The class, Zuko had to admit, was as hard to absorb as Norm Biology class, though not as boring. Trying to prune a leafy tentacula while the plant's wiry vines tried to grab your necks? How could that be boring!

-0-0-0-0-0-

Korra and Bolin were not at lunch. According to Opal, they forgot to do their Talismanic Craft homework and were catching up on that during lunch. At her question of how their first classes had been, she was met with enthusiastic response from Aang, Asami, and Suki who had performed better than anyone so far.

After lunch, the group went to their next class with a more upbeat attitude, with the exception of Sokka whose cheek still bore the red mark where a tentacula vine slapped him (a cause of a session of mean laughing from Suki). Their two periods of History Lore, thankfully, was benign enough. History Lore disproved Zuko's initial assumption that their years magical education would be about waving wands and making stuff happens, handling magical plants and animals, and nothing but.

The teacher, Master Zei was a young man in his thirties, who somehow found it comfortable to wear the magical world equivalent of Indiana Jones' getups, completely with a wide-brimmed hat he wore over what the students suspected to be a loose headscarf. The light brown and khaki of his getup made Zuko think of the Sand nomads.

The History Master opened the class with an introduction, which included the information of his alma mater, Ba Sing Se School of Magic, asking them not to hold it against him. After a short story of how he ended up in UNA, which included banishment from Ba Sing Se School of Magic after a vague incident in which he accidentally turned the ground under the Library Wing into a patch of quicksand, destroying centuries of knowledge in the process, he smoothly maneuvered away from the torrents of questions regarding the incident towards the history of magic in the Four Nations.

Despite the stigma that a history class had, Master Zei's upbeat attitude managed to hold students' interest admirably, though it failed somewhat when he droned on about dates and years. Numbers and history should not mix. Numbers plus history equals empty eyes and opened drooling mouths.

The Master was still talking when his alarm clock rang; the old metal clock with that loud and sharp metal ring that gave everyone a heart attack. Laughing and apologizing, the Master confessed to often being carried away in his lectures. After giving them reading homework, he dismissed the students.

Their next class was one period of Potions Craft, another reason for Zuko to be giddy. Their teacher, Madame Lily was an oddball. The woman wore a real lily on the front of her tall hair bun. It was the first day of Potions Craft so she let the kids familiarize themselves with their potions kit for ten minutes while she moved around, rather aimlessly. When she walked across the station where Zuko and Sokka were on, Zuko realized that what he first thought was her hair bun turned out to be some sort of hat made of some strange hair-like fabric that had the exact same shade of her brown hair.

After that was done, she waved her wand towards the blackboard, cast a Sigil-less spell, and a recipe for a simple pimple removal potion appeared. She then returned to her wandering while the students work. Five minutes out, she actually put her wand to her mouth and played it like a flute. And a tranquil flute music really came out. So, her wand was as odd as she was, cause her wand was also a flute.

This class, as it appeared, would be the class that Aang would not excel at. Zuko and Sokka noticed that of the Air boy with some guilty satisfaction. Aang managed to cut his finger because he was too careless when peeling a slippery fresh pod of pelleyu bean. Then, halfway through pounding peppermint leaves, he and Kuzon began flicking the green paste on each other. Understanding the lesson might not be a problem for Aang; it was just that he could not sit still long enough to do the preparation of the ingredients properly.

"Okay", Sokka said, dumping his diced frost leech on a bowl. "So, we start with boiling water? Then…" he winced at Madame Lily's artistic cursive on the blackboard. "…yeah, boiling water first then the beans."

"Right", Zuko wiped his hand on a rag; the juice from fire pepper he had just cut up stung. "How do we turn on the stove again?"

"Uh…" Sokka looked around. Next to them, Haru and Song, a girl from Earth House, were still preparing their ingredients but their cauldron of water had already boiling. Next to them, Suki and Asami were already stirring their cauldron. "Maybe we just tap it?"

"Yeah, let's try that", Zuko whipped out his wand and gave the stove underneath the cauldron a tap. The stove lit up. So did Zuko's hand.

The oil of fire pepper is flammable, just saying. Actually, pretty much all parts of the fruit of fire pepper is flammable.

"Holy—!" Zuko exclaimed, dropping his wand.

"Zuko, you're on fire!" Sokka was very helpful.

"Arrgh!"

"Blow on it!"

"Are you kidding me?!"

They caused quite a commotion as they struggled to pat the fire off Zuko's hand. They ended up dumping his hand on their still cool water in the cauldron. Hissing, Zuko pulled his hand out, wearily looking around for Madame Lily. The Potions Mistress was leaning on the window, humming.

Sokka picked up Zuko's wand. "Does it hurt?" he asked quietly.

Zuko snatched his wand back and fought the urge to poke Sokka's left eye out with it. They resumed their work in silence.

"Fifteen minutes", said Madame Lily out of a sudden. "After you are done, you may leave your cauldrons as they are and leave. If you are done now, you may leave the class early."

It was one of those panic-inducing moment when practically everyone else shuffled out of their workstation and exited the class. Zuko was not surprised that Suki and Asami were among them, but Haru? The Earth boy flashed a pained grimace as he stalked out of the class. Traitor.

Aang and Kuzon seemed to be suffering the same panic. They had been playing around and had not done anything at all. They prepared their ingredients in a hurry, which was a sight that set Zuko and Sokka at ease a little. It was quite a dark satisfaction, watching the two boys struggled while Sokka stirred their cauldron and Zuko blew on his blistered fingers.

Another reminder, the fruit of fire pepper is flammable. In his hurry to dump his cut up fire pepper, Kuzon, who had the pieces of pepper on a cutting board, bumped into Aang who was turning his way with snapped-up twigs of licorice. Kuzon dropped the board, pepper and all, on their station too close to the fire. The flames leaped onto the pepper on the board and spread to the stray pieces all over their station, making the boys scream.

Kuzon leaped behind Aang.

Aang whipped out his wand and tried to, Zuko guessed, draw Water Element to douse the fire. Judging from the time he drew that giant Sigil for the Popper Charm, Zuko had no doubt Aang could draw enough Water Element to conquer the fire.

But, when Aang whipped his wand, the flame instead grew and spread. Kuzon shrieked while Aang whipped his wand some more, making the fire worse. Eyes widened in surprise, Zuko used his Sight and saw red Aura trailing from the tip of Aang's wand. He nearly smacked his forehead. Maybe it was the fire or the heat, but Aang had mistakenly drawn Fire Element instead and it fed into the real fire burning on their station.

Before long, Aang gave up and, matching Kuzon's scream, they ran around the classroom. But, unfortunately, Aang was still in panic mode and still flailing his wand-holding arms. His Fire Element set up everybody else's leftover fire peppers and cutting boards too, since their boards had residue from the peppers.

"Whoa, dude!" Zuko ducked and grabbed his bag, holding it like a shield. "Calm down!"

"Yeah, calm down, Aang!" Sokka had followed Zuko's example and one-upped Zuko by hiding behind him.

"Aarrgggh! Firee!"

"Aaaarrghhh!"

Aang was still waving the wand around, Kuzon running after him in a non-helpful manner. A splash of his Fire Element whipped their supply of fire pepper. They had about half a bowl left and it burst into flame.

"Zuko, quick! Help me with the fire!" Sokka whipped the flame with the closest thing he could grab: a bunch of spinach.

Fingers still throbbing with the recent incident with fire, Zuko felt like whining. "Why do I have to help with the fire? Why can't Aang do it? "

"Don't be such a weenie!"

"Oh, my", came a tranquil voice. Madame Lily finally woke up from her daydream by the window and scanned the burning classroom with that peaceful look in her eyes. "Are you guys aware that the classroom is burning?"

"YES!"

"Oh…" she hummed. Drawing a blue-dashed Sigil, she doused the fire with a sprout of water from her wand. "Run along now kids~"

-0-0-0-0-0-

Sooty, sweaty, burnt (Zuko only. Miraculously), and so ready to kill Aang, the four boys made their way to the Menagerie. The rest of the class were already gathered there, grouping along the fence on the outer part of the Menagerie. While the Menagerie itself was a bit away along the road, two enclosures had been fenced on the sides of the road. The ground here had transitioned from stone to dirt along the road and the fenced areas were grassy.

The inner part of the fenced area were connected to the Menagerie by similar wooden fence that one would find in a cattle ranch. When Master Malu, the young Fire Nation teacher of Magical Creatures Lore, emerged from the side of the woods and opened the gate of the fence, he was pushing a wheelbarrow filled with small potted plants. After a quick introduction, he lifted up one of the potted plants to show to the class.

"This is a kodama", the Master said. Zuko was tempted to counter with 'that is a bonsai'. "Can anybody tell me what a kodama is?"

Aang raised his hand excitedly.

"It's a wood spirit", he said. "It grows into a sacred tree!"

"Exactly", Master Malu grinned. He then proceeded to explain stuff about kodama with similar enthusiasm Master Zei had; this was a teacher who truly loved what he taught.

Suki and Asami leaned in between Sokka and Zuko. "What happened to you guys?" she hissed.

"Later", Zuko hissed back as Master Malu ordered them to get into groups of four and grab a potted kodama from the wheelbarrow.

Asami and Suki mugged the boys for a team. They secluded themselves on the far corner, nearest to the Menagerie. No one seemed to want to be anywhere near any woods, not after what happened to Sokka.

"What happened to you guys?" Suki demanded again in a hiss. Sokka whipped his head towards her. Asami and Zuko froze in the middle of preparing their worksheet and pencils, exchanging glances that said 'here we go again'.

It was going to happen sooner or later, so they ducked and inched away a little, and let Sokka and Suki had their go. Like kids when mommy and daddy fight, Zuko and Asami tried to tune out the noise and focus on their task of sketching the kodama and labeling the parts with their textbook as a guide.

None of them heard when Master Malu shouted at them from across the ground about not getting to close to edge of the woods and something about rhinos and favorite food?

"You _set_ the Potions Craft Class on fire?!" Suki demanded heatedly, hissing like an angry snake.

"Aang did it!" Sokka growled.

"Oh, sure! Blame it on the kid!" Suki scoffed, getting really red. "What happened to our assignments?"

"I dunno", Sokka snapped. "Kid's got wild, waving his wand around, causing fire and knocking stuff down! How am I supposed to notice what happened to _your_ work when I'm busy trying not get barbecued?!"

Suki let out a long growl.

"Guys?" Master Malu shouted again from across the ground. "Some of your friends are already done. Hurry it up!"

That prompted Zuko, who was lifting the potted bonsai for Asami to draw, to mutter to Asami about leaving Suki and Sokka's names off their sheets. The girl stifled a smile but made a show of underlining Sokka and Suki's name on top of their worksheet.

"And who cares about Potions Craft anyway?" Sokka scoffed, still angry. "Brewing potions is woman's job."

Suki stomped her foot. "You are such a sexist jerk!"

Sokka retaliated. "You're a… a… a _woman_!"

—WHACK—

The meaty thump surprised Zuko and Asami. Sokka was on the ground, clutching his cheek. Suki was on her feet, looking absolutely murderous. Master Malu had finally noticed the commotion and was walking towards them.

Roaring, Sokka rushed at Suki. Suki spun and evaded Sokka with the finesse of a matador. She grabbed the Sokka's sleeve, pulled his wrist towards her, and slammed Sokka back to the ground in a move worthy of Jet Li.

"Guys! Not too much noise!" that was what Master Malu was more worried about. "The white rhinos' been giving me the stink eye since I got the kodamas here and—urgh!"

Teacher down!

So, Sokka had tried to lunged again, only got so far as to his feet. Suki had drawn back her fist to prepare for a launch and accidentally elbowed Master Malu in the solar plexus. Like, really hard. Also, Zuko had seen Suki in short sleeves before; the girl might not be as athletic as Korra, but she had bony elbows.

Master Malu doubled over and slumped down, butt sticking up in the air.

"Aaaahhh! You killed the teacher!" someone (Aang) screamed from among the students.

Just when Zuko thought it could not get worse, it did.

A rumbling roar from the woods silenced the commotion in the class.

"Sokka… is that you?" Zuko dared to hope when he, like all the rest, had their eyes fixed on the woods.

And it suddenly happened. A rush of chalky white beasts broke through the gate that bordered the woods, the gate that, thankfully, was located on Zuko's group's right a few yards away.

Students screamed and scattered as the horde of white rhinos charged their way. The rhinos though, seemed to be heading for the wheelbarrows where many potted kodamas had been returned by students who were finished with their work. Fun fact: young kodamas are the favorite food of certain animals such as iron-beaked woodpeckers, gourd-paddle beavers, and, oh right, white rhinos.

"I thought the fence is protected by magic", Asami bravely hid behind Zuko.

"Master Malu must have forgotten to lock the gate", Zuko guessed as they watched the kodamas abandon their pots and begin running around with their rooty feet.

Most of the students, like Hahn, had jumped over the fence. Some others, Haru and Aang included, were busy trying to catch the kodamas. The fence being enchanted to keep animals out also acted to keep animals in. The whole enclosed ground was now an area for a tag game between rhinos, kodamas, and students.

"Hurry! Someone grab the bonsais!" Haru screamed before he lunged and skidded on the ground in his effort to catch a particularly quick kodama. He missed. The boy got up, grimacing. "Where did they— arrgghhh!" the kodama who had leaped on his back and was pulling his long hair did not miss.

"What do we do?" Asami whimpered.

"How should I know?" Zuko nearly whimpered back.

Sokka gulped. "Jump over the fence", he said. "Leave first and—"

"Hey, are those rhinos…", Suki pointed weakly at three rhinos who had stopped running, turned to their direction, and gave them the stink eyes Master Malu had mentioned before. "Yep, they're coming right at us. I think we should run."

No one argued. They were running towards the fence, Zuko still stupidly holding on to their potted kodama; the poor plant had bunched up its tiny branches on its bark.

The first day of the rest of their lives had not been great so far.

"Wait", Zuko skidded to stop. "Have you guys moved Master Malu from… oh, no…"

The rhinos were stalking and, between them and the kids, were Master Malu, still unconscious, butt still sticking in the air and aimed at the rhinos too. That was just so wrong and inappropriate. And then, the rhinos charged.

"MASTER MALUUUUUU!"

A sharp whistle pierced the air. Coming out of the whistle that Aang was blowing with all his heart, body, and soul was a mass of white fur, squeezing itself out from the wind hole like a genie. Or a furry bubblegum.

"Oh, my gosh…" Asami gasped. "Is that a…" she pointed shakily at the massive furry creature that was now flying in circle overhead, roaring. "…sky bison?"

"Appa! Over there!" Aang pointed towards their general direction. For a short brief moment, Zuko thought Aang was ordering the sky bison to attack them. Then, the bison, that was up there flying without wings or jet-propulsion systems, completely bending – no, _breaking_ -the law of physics, dived down and landed on top of Master Malu, and growled. The Menagerie Master groaned but did not wake up, safely tucked under the bison's wide beaver-like tail.

Appa the sky bison stared down the rhinos and with one mighty roar he sent the rhinos running back to the woods through the opened gate, leaving a trail of rhinos pellets.

"Phew…" Aang wiped his forehead and grinned towards Zuko's group with two thumbs-up.

Master Malu groaned again and this time he woke up. "Why is there a sky bison on top of me?"

-0-0-0-0-0-

Beaten, tired, dirty, sore all over, and with fingers still stinging (Zuko only), the gang walked across the Student Halls island and up the cloudy stairs that would bring them to their Hall. The walk was tiring and Zuko was half-expecting Sokka to make a joke or complaint about escalators. Suki was quiet but she still looked angry. Asami was still in shock, still gripping her pencil and their worksheet (Master Malu had tried to pry those away from her hands but was unsuccessful). The four of them had been asked to stay behind while the rest of the class were dismissed by Madame Wu who had been called in response to the commotion.

Cloud Hall common area, sadly, was not empty as Zuko had thought. The entire Hall members were there, including Aang and Haru (traitors), standing behind a very irate Master Jeong Jeong. Or not really. The Master did not look particularly angry, or not angrier than he usually look (he always looked angry), but Zuko sure tried not to make any sudden movement.

And there they were, waiting for the chewing out of their lives.

Instead, Master Jeong Jeong simply dispensed a round of detentions for all four of them, which Zuko thought was unfair. Aang and Kuzon had been the one who set the Potions Craft room on fire, Sokka the one who provoked the fight with Suki by calling her a woman, Suki the one who finished it and knocked out a teacher, and together those two provoked a bunch of white rhinos to attack them. Zuko and Asami were completely innocent but did Madame Wu care? Nooooo!

Detention. It was only their first day too.

Master Jeong Jeong slipped past them and descended the cloudy stairs. Their friends and seniors still looked at them. Then, surprisingly, Mako began a slow clap in reminisce of Zuko's Patronage Ceremony. The Cloud Hall picked it up and let loose a thunderous cheer. Mako was visibly grinning when they grabbed the four and hauled them on their shoulders, and proceeded to parade them around the common area.


	25. Chapter 25 – Suki-Sokka Conflict

**Chapter 25 – Suki-Sokka Conflict**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

The students at breakfast broke into a cheering applause when Zuko and Sokka arrived with the boys. Halfway through his eggs and toast, Asami and Suki arrived and also experienced the effect of applause. Asami scowled, but Suki waved back mockingly.

"I wish they wouldn't do that", Asami grumbled as she sat down.

Mako grinned, setting down his goblet. "They're excited. They're— hey…" he chuckled as Asami began pelting him with tatter tots. Asami had that small smirk Zuko would not associate with irk.

Their first class was a double period Potions Craft. Their classroom had been restored to its pristine state by some older students who appreciated the exercise of their magical prowess, as Madame Lily announced happily.

"Oh, and more happy news", she beamed. "Not _all_ your work was destroyed in the fire yesterday. Most of your work was ruined, of course, and those would have to get zero", she paused to let the class groan and to pick up a sheet of paper and read from it. "Except… Sokka Waters and Zuko Kai, whose potion was the only survivor. Isn't that great?"

"No, it's not!" Suki said with a pretty high-pitched voice.

"Oh… yes, it's not", Madame Lily stopped to think for a bit. "Hmm, but still… let's move on to today's lesson. Please unload your kits and copy down this recipe for simple Bruise Removal Cream."

A very appropriate potion to make. From the glare directed at Zuko and Sokka, courtesy of their classmates (especially Suki), they might need that potion by the end of the class. And Zuko was excited about breaking in his potions kit too. Yesterday was mostly introductory class so they used school equipment.

Their classmates' animosity did not seem to extend to the next period. Except for Suki's. But, at least she directed all her anger at Sokka. And it could potentially be very very bad because next class was a double period of Defensive and Exorcism Magics. Zuko's eggs and sausages turned to lead in his stomach as they walked to the class on the third floor. As they neared the classroom, he and Asami caught each other's eyes and had a telepathic conversation. Well, no, not really. But, they each silently agreed that should Master Kunyo ask the students to duel, they would make sure Sokka and Suki would not get close enough to so much spit at each other accurately.

Master Kunyo reminded Zuko of Mr. Piandao, though it was mainly the clothes; they wore the same style of cassock-like robe. Although, while Mr. Piandao's sense of fashion was subtle and humble, Master Kunyo's robe was quite eye-poking with the bright red lines on the trim and a large red Fire Nation insignia on the side of the coat.

The Master had the flair of a stage actor with his theatrical manner, lots of hand gestures, etc. When he lectured on the Snare Charm, which Mako had told them would be the first spell they learnt and reassured them was a harmless spell, Master Kunyo managed to make it sound like it was a sure-win spell in any kind of danger though Mako had warned them that it really was not.

When Master Kunyo next proclaimed they would be practicing the spell for real, it set off all kinds of alarm in Zuko's mind. When the Master cleared away the desk and conjured up target dummies, Asami and Zuko made sure they lodged themselves between Suki and Sokka. Haru had picked up what was going on between the two and decided to help, much to Zuko's relief because the Earth boy now stood between him and Sokka. While he liked Sokka enough as a friend and he sympathized with his stress of being targeted by a wicked witch, his constant squabble with Suki had left him in a state of bad mood and it began to wear on Zuko, especially since he often had to bear Sokka's ranting about 'unreasonable women'.

While Master Kunyo paced between the line of students and the targets, tugging on his pencil-thin moustache, reviewing some safety procedures, Zuko thought he saw Suki and Sokka glared at each other. He chalked it up as a trick of the light or something. However, when Master Kunyo demonstrated the spell, throwing it like a lasso around the head of a dummy, Suki and Sokka definitely exchanged a round of glare, probably imagining strangling each other with that rope of golden raw magic.

It was some comfort that Master Kunyo warned them to use the Shadow or they would taste the potency of his patented Fire Blast Curse, which Mako had also informed them to be untrue; it was just a bluff and Master Kunyo did not really invent that spell though it _was_ his signature spell. Still, as the Master walked around the U that the backs of the students formed, the dummies had been set along the walls to accommodate fifty students in one classroom with the students stood side by side facing them, Zuko made a mental note to ask the seniors to teach him and Asami some counter-spells. Perhaps a nice strong shielding spell.

" _Razmi paza_ ", Asami whipped her wand as her Sigil blinked in a flash of gold. A golden rope shot out from the tip of the wand with a loop at the end. The loop hit the head of the dummy like a punch to the nose. "Whoops", she grimaced.

Zuko stifled a smile and prepared his Shadow with his Book of Shadows held in his hand (another trick he must ask the seniors to teach him: how to make the Book of Shadows levitate like they did during the duel they watched last week). As the Shadow floated midair, Zuko prepared himself. He did not really need to use the Sight to see the Shadow but turning on the Sight before weaving had become a habit.

As soon as his Sight was on, those ghostly Sigils returned.

He closed his eyes and counted to five. When he opened them, the Sigil had gained more definition. The first half of the Sigil looked similar to the Snare Charm, but the second half was different and pure red. That second half was enough to make Zuko suspicious enough to not try it. For all he knew, it would turn the Snare into flaming rope. Which would be awesome… But, no, no! Not in a classroom full of people and a teacher who could cast a really really good Fire Blast Curse.

Looking over his shoulder, he spied the short queue of gray hair at the crown of Master Kunyo's head; the Master was supervising the group behind them. Turning back to his Shadow and that persistent ghostly Sigil – which still hung around Zuko's peripheral vision even after he turned off the Sight – Zuko began his weaving.

He weaved his Sigil well. He raised his arm and swung his wand outward as he said the Word… a bit too soon. His spell shot out and hit the curtain bar on the window in front of him. Next to him, Asami and Haru recast their spells with a stifled smile.

Suki performed her spell, the casting and the roping part, perfectly each time she tried. Sokka's work was more patchy; sometimes his Sigil was not weaved properly, other time he was too nervous or too excited and said the Word wrong, and his throws had the record of one out of three.

Had the situation been reversed, Zuko would not have doubted that Sokka would gloat. Suki, though she had proven herself to be not above gloating, seemed to have a better measure of maturity; she at least would not gloat in an enclosed space where the teacher was within earshot. That was a small comfort for Zuko and Asami.

At lunch, Suki and Sokka were still fuming. Slowing down his step as they headed back to Cloud Hall to store their potions kit before lunch, Zuko grabbed the back of Asami's hood (their robes came with a hooded shoulder mantle). The Earth girl furrowed her brows and slowed down too. As the gang reached the end of the island and stepped on the cloud that would bring them to the Student Halls. Zuko pulled Asami and doubled back towards the Dining Hall.

"Thought you could use some break", Zuko said. Asami sighed tiredly. "Let Haru deal with them for a change", Zuko shrugged as they walked to the lunch tables.

"And Aang", said Asami as her eyes zeroed in on a peach pie. They stopped, turned to each other and shook their heads. "Not Aang…"

Sitting next to each other, they began to tiredly grab the nearest food onto a napkin. "Did you know that Aang have a collapsible sky bison that he carries around in a whistle?"

Asami giggled. "It's a familiar, I think", she explained. "Not like Momo or Pabu. It's a spiritual creature."

"Huh?" Zuko responded intellectually.

"Um…" Asami's eyes flitted up as she pondered. "Familiars are spirits that have bonded with a magician. It allowed them to assume a true physical form. All ordained Air Monks have a sky bison familiar. Aang is ordained, you know. That arrow tattoos tradition is pretty much the same with the Air Nomads Norms know."

"Are you sure you're a Norn?"

Asami giggled again. She had a very sweet sounding laughter. With their food stored in their cauldrons, save inside their potions kit bag, they walked back towards the exit. Mako and a couple third graders landed as Zuko and Asami approached. The older boy greeted them as he passed, asking how their classes went. Zuko said Asami did well on both and Asami went very pink. She was begging to be teased.

Instead, as they rode the cloud, Zuko said. "You know, you didn't have to stick by us", he said. "After yesterday's fiasco, you could have just said you weren't involved, which is true. You didn't have to get detention with us."

"I know", Asami's shoulders fell. "But, I do kinda feel responsible. I mean, it's not like I've tried hard to calm Suki down. I mean, I just didn't wanna…"

She faltered and Zuko finished that sentence for her. "…lose her as a friend", a sentiment he understood perfectly. He also did not want to lose Sokka as a friend. "You weren't bullied or unpopular at school before, were you?" since that was the cause for Zuko's passiveness.

"No. Homeschooled", Asami chuckled. "But, you were bullied?"

"With face like this?"

"Oh! Sorry… I didn't mean—"

"Nah, it's okay", Zuko forced a smile. He was not offended or angry, truly, but every time his scar was mentioned (even by him) smiling became a chore.

Asami chewed her lips. "Do you mind if I ask what happened to your face?"

Zuko shrugged. "Nope."

"What happened to your face?" Asami's eyes was filled with unbridled curiosity.

"According to Headmaster Iroh, I was attacked by a dragon."

Asami's reaction was exactly as Zuko had predicted; that of a gawking surprised.

"But you're alive!"

"Last time I checked."

"You should've been dead!"

"Thanks?"

"No, that's not what I meant", Asami exasperated. "I mean, Dragon Fire burns you, body and soul. Even if it doesn't kill you right away, it will— Oh, my gosh… it must've been so painful."

Zuko hummed, thinking. "I don't remember much", he confessed. "Just one big dragon, then fire, then pain though I don't remember it clearly, and then falling through the sky. It was a long time ago."

"Hmm…"

"Yup."

"You can hear them from here too, can't you?"

"And we're not even there yet", Zuko sighed.

"Let's go here instead", Asami grabbed hold of Zuko's sleeve and tapped the cloud they were riding with her left foot. After a few foot ahead, the cloud veered sideways and took on a steeper climb up. It brought them to one of those small islands that hung around on the surrounding.

This small island – small, for UNA islands, ranged from a footstool to a king size bed – looked smaller than it actually was because of the half ring of jagged rocks that jutted out from the rim, leaving only a small flat part on one side, with the stone of the floor gridded and a small circular stone table and stools also made of stone had been set up. Zuko and Asami took a seat there and began enjoying their food. The location of the island, being higher up, provided vantage point on the Student Halls.

From here, they could see the Gates Island that housed the mon gates to each Student Hall, and how the individual Hall was connected to their gates. Cloud Hall was not one of the most visible, being connected by a stairs of cloud and the whole school grounds were surrounded by clouds; it camouflaged rather nicely. Lake Hall, Zuko spied, grew out of the Gates Island like a part of the land, and the Hall itself was a large basin of water surrounded by what looked like a collection of summer cabins. Forest Hall, next to Lake Hall, was completely covered by trees, the same trees that bordered the side Lake Hall. Mountain Hall was next, also seemed to be a part of the vast expanse of the three Halls, and a mighty mountain stood on it. Zuko could see black dots of students walking on the carved pathway on the side of the mountain, like ants, and it appeared that their rooms were caves carved into the side of the mountain as he saw some of them disappeared into the rocky side.

Ocean Hall was its own detached island, located on a higher elevation. A stepladder connected the Hall with the gate. On the Hall, the whole island was a vast expanse of water that spilled onto the far side of the Mountain Hall (Zuko shuddered when the thought that it might be how the Mountain Hall got their water supply). Bobbing slightly on the Ocean Hall was the biggest sailing ship Zuko had ever seen. Students there lived on a pirate ship, no wonder Aang wanted to go there at first.

Next to it, came Cloud Hall. The whole Hall looked like it was floating on cloud, like the dwellings of gods and fairies in old stories. From here, it looked enchanting. Directly underneath it, the Meadow Hall was located; vast expanse of low grassland dotted with colorful flowers and a ring of large tents of Earth Kingdom northern steppe origin – called yurts. In the middle of the yurts were a collection of picnic tables.

Desert Hall was an island next to the Meadow and, as the name suggested, it had a desert topography, with dorm buildings made of sand stones. It explained why Gashiun, one of their classmates who were staying there, always seemed to leave sand on his steps.

Sky Hall, hanging above Desert Hall, reminded Zuko of one of those Fire Nation river village; platforms made of bamboo housed their dorms, connected to a wide central platform by planks. Only, while those river villages were build on a river, the whole Hall was disconnected from the Gates Hall and consisted only of those floated platforms. No land underneath, only clear sky.

Asami tapped Zuko's arm and pointed. Sokka and Haru were riding a cloud toward the Dining Hall.

"Come on", Zuko muttered, wiping crumbs of meat pie crust off his robes.

They rode to the Gates Hall and were about to head back to Cloud Hall when Suki stepped down from the Cloud Hall. Asami grinned weakly and said. "I've got food."

Suki sighed gratefully and together they walked back to their Hall.

"Bad day?" Asami tried bravely. Suki gave her a withering stare.

"I swear, that idiot is—" he finished with a growl and a twisting gesture, like she was wringing a laundry that had said something offensive about her mother.

"You know, Sokka doesn't seem like the kind that would grow up anytime soon", Zuko said diplomatically as they unloaded their stuff at the nearest table. "You've gotta be the mature one here. Wait", Zuko raised a hand. "Before you chew my head off, can I just go to my room and store my kit first?"

He got up and hauled his potions kit back before Suki changed her mind. When Zuko got back, Suki seemed to have calmed down. At least she was calm enough to smile at Asami's jokes.

And there was much more neutrality to her ignorance of Sokka's existence in their next class. One period of Transfiguration Magics would not be too bad, especially since there would absolutely be no way Madame Kwan would allow them so much as to point their wands at each other, as illustrated when she scolded Aang and Kuzon for not paying attention.

"Transfiguration, as you will figure out, is a most complicated and precise branch of magic", the tall Fire Nation witch recited. "Even the simplest of Transfiguration spells require precision and… concentration", her sharp brown eyes lagged on Aang as she said the last word. "Hard work and discipline will be the corner stone of your success in this class."

She then turned her cushion into a chair, then into a grandfather clock, then into an angry barking Rottweiler, and then back to cushion. That expectedly got the class excited. Madame Kwan though only gave them each a tiny pebble to disintegrate into sand. She was mean like that.

Soon, they were busy working.

" _Khandazo bhavati_ ", Zuko chanted. His Sigil blinked gold but nothing happened.

"K-kandaso bhafati", Sokka's Sigil blinked in a loud pop.

" _Khandazo bhavati_ ", Haru's wand jumped from his hand and smacked him on the nose.

Suki was having problem with the task too, but she kept weaving and chanting at her rock. Asami, after her first two failed attempt, pulled out her textbook and consulted its pages, from time to time, pausing to send sharp threatening stare at the rock.

Somewhere at the back of the class, Aang exclaimed as he successfully performed the spell. Madame Kwan who had been standing in front of the class, supervising the students with those hawk-like eyes, moved to Aang's table to check his work as if she wanted to make sure Aang was not cheating. Yue did hers a few seconds after Aang and the Madame did not go to check her result. Also, Aang was the only one given a second pebble to transfigure. And a third. And a fourth. When Aang transfigured his fifth pebble successfully, Madame Kwan simply ignored him, though she was a bit snappish when Hahn's spell accidentally made his pebble bounced from his table and hit the window.

By the end of the class, Aang and Yue were the only ones who were able to transfigure their pebbles completely. Madame Kwan threatened anyone who failed again tomorrow with extra homework. Their next period of Elemental Magics was a refresher from yesterday. Also, Master Jeong Jeong was not there; a stern-looking seventh grader was called in to substitute.

The last two periods was Charms and Spells. Sister Xing Ying insisted to be called by her Air Nomad title, not a Madame. She was a pleasant Air Nun of Earth Kingdom origin, which surprised Aang and other pure-bred Air Nomads students. She explained briefly of how Abbot Tenzin at Republic Air Temple Island accepted any witches and wizards from other nationalities who wished to join their creed.

For some odd reason, this did not seem to rub well with Aang and those students. However, when Sister Xing Ying introduced the first spell they would be working on, the one that makes objects fly, she won some good points in Aang's book, and then further point when she was proven to be lax enough to let students who succeeded to play around.

She certainly earned points on Zuko's book when she give detention Hahn for calling Aang and Jinjoo, both Air Nomads, unflattering names (those two had been racing their levitated feathers over their heads and one of them smacked the side of Hahn's head by the pointy end), and even more points when she proved herself to be fair enough to also give detention to Aang and Jinjoo who retaliated Hahn with some select words that Zuko was sure they did not learn from any Air Temples.

A fair teacher. Zuko and his history of being bullied dreamed of such teacher.

All in all, good class! Sister Xing Ying took an instant lead on Zuko's Favorite Teacher Poll. Sokka's mood had also elevated a little since he did quite well in class (his feather spun so much, Sister Xing Ying was not sure if it floated because of Sokka's spell or because of the spinning motion, but it floated nonetheless).

After dinner, the gang gathered at the common area to study and practice. Madame Kwan had given them some reading to do, though it was mostly Asami and Suki doing the reading and then explaining after Haru, Sokka, and Zuko failed to comprehend the important parts of the chapter they were reading. Aang, of course, did not have the patience for reading, especially with Momo around the vicinity. Zuko was tempted to find a handkerchief and try to rub that giant arrow off Aang's head just to see if it would come off. No way an ordained Air Monk was this impulsive.

Asami and Suki's joint explanation on the basic principle of simple Disintegration Charm was only a little less confusing. After an hour, they gave up and decided to do the practice homework for Defensive and Exorcism and Charms classes.

"Do you guys realize that we only have only two periods of Talismanic a week?" Asami said, whipping her wand. " _Razmi Paza_!" her spell missed Haru's right arm and smacked the boy on the face. Luckily, ropes made of raw magic had no bite; it felt like being smacked by a balloon.

Mako, who was sitting at a neighboring table with Bolin, Korra, Opal, and a couple third graders, supplied an answer. "You'll get more of it in higher grades. First grade Talismanic is mostly introductory class."

"Yeah…" one of the third graders grumbled, holding a wand in one hand and rubbing an ink stone on a saucer with the other. "You guys are lucky", she pouted. "Second week and already we have to make talismans to ward off ghost. I heard Master Kunyo is going to supply Madame Hama with real ghosts."

That information got Sokka quite green. His performance with Snare Spell suffered drastically. Haru and Zuko, who had achieved enough mastery, were volunteered to be targets. They stood with their arms out and bent, like cacti flexing their biceps. After Sokka's spell snagged Zuko's neck for the third time, and it was three successfully cast spells against five duds, Suki decided that she had enough.

" _Razma Pazi_! Uh.. no, _Ra-ras_ … uh…" stuttered Sokka.

"Here", Suki sighed. She drew her Sigil slowly and… " _Razmi paza_!"…her lasso caught Zuko's left arm. "Don't hurry. It helps if your mind divides the task into two parts. First, focus on drawing the Sigil only. Second, focus on saying the Word and timing your wand… whip… move thing."

Sokka snorted. "Wand whip move…" he grinned. That was a good sign.

Suki bit her lip so she would not smile too much, another good sign. "Go on, give it a try", she said, stepping back to give Sokka more space.

"Okay, here goes. I can do this", Sokka muttered. He drew his Sigil and, after a pause of a breath, he raised his wand and whipped out as he said. " _Razmi Paza_!"

His spell caught Zuko's arm.

"I did it!" Sokka jumped up and down. In a fit of passion, he almost hugged Suki. "Um…" he cleared his throat. "Cool."

Suki just smirked and returned to her own practice of Disintegration Charm.

Sokka's performance got better after that. Few minutes out, Sokka's success rate climbed steadily up. Around that time, a group of girls came from their dorm. Yue was among them. Seeing the gang in their corner, Yue said something to her friends and let them go to an empty table while she paced towards the gang.

"Hi, guys", Yue greeted. "I see you guys are practicing Snare Charm."

"Yeah", Sokka said smugly. "Check this out", he drew his Sigil with a smidge of flourish and announced proudly. " _Razmi Paza_."

He missed and snagged Zuko's neck, but Yue did not know that was not the target.

"That's incredible", Yue beamed.

"I know, right?" Sokka grinned. "The key is to separate the process into two. First, you focus on weaving the Sigil and second you do a wand whip move thingy while saying the Word."

"Oh, that's clever!"

"Yep", Sokka's chest puffed.

"Hey, do you think you can show us how to do it?" Yue asked. "My friends and I are having some problem with this spell."

"Sure, of course", said Sokka enthusiastically. "I'll be right back, guys", he said, totally abandoning the gang, not that they would notice. Everybody, with the exception of the ever clueless Aang who went with Sokka, had been glancing at Suki's reaction from the corner of their eyes. The girl stood by their table, back turned on them, totally pretending not to hear anything while she tried to Disintegrate her pebble.


	26. Chapter 26 – Talismanic Craft

**Chapter 26 – Talismanic Craft**

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

In their first class the next day, which was Magical Creatures Lore, Master Malu brought in a new batch of kodamas. They were taught the way to recognize which side of the kodama is the front, considering that the faces were almost hidden among lines on the bark, and how to feed them. Adult Kodama would grow indistinguishable from a tree (until someone tried to cut it down, upon which the kodama would do something about it). Master Malu was back to his usual cheerful self and showed no sign of remembering the white rhinos incident on their first day, though he did give Suki a wide berth.

In Transfiguration class, Madame Kwan gave them the first half hour to practice their spell; only Asami joined the rank of successful students by this time. Next, the Madame gave them some charts to copy down and study. On the double blackboards, she had magicked a picture of a pebble, with some points and arrows connecting some labels to those points, and a figure of an upper torso holding a wand, also with similar points and labels (all moving, of course). Apparently, part of what makes Transfiguration difficult have something to do with focusing and directing magic through one's body and wand through certain pathways.

Zuko understood very little from those diagrams, though half the class did succeed in performing their spell after that, so it must have meant something.

If Sokka realized that he had offended Suki last night with the way he carried himself around Yue, he did not show it. Yeah… he did not realize he had offended Suki, everybody just knew it. Also, Suki did not show any signs of being offended. Sokka was back to his old self and was joking around a usual. Suki looked perfectly normal laughing along.

After a double periods History, they embarked for their first Talismanic Craft class. Madame Hama's classroom on the fourth floor was enchanted. Though it was indoor, the class behind the door was an open meadow. Trimmed grass bore wide straw mats that housed students' low tables and cushions, facing a tall thin rock where Madame Hama was waiting, and the ceiling was enchanted to show the open sky like the Assembly Hall. When they entered, the Madame was staring at the rock as if it was a very interesting billboard.

She began her lecture by repeating what Mako told them last night, that first year Talismanic curriculum served as an introductory course. "There will be a lot of reading, a lot of theories, and a little practice here and there to keep things interesting", she said, smiling quaintly.

When she turned round to write something (the classroom had no blackboard), Madame Hama weaved magic and write in the air. The students did not know what the wand waving was about at first, until the Madame told them to use their Sight and they noticed gold Aura hanging in the air.

"Talismanic Craft requires sensitive Sight and this will be a good practice for you", she explained as the diagram of something was floating behind her. "Now, here we see a diagram of a simple paper talisman. By studying the Sigil written here, can anyone tell me how this spell works?"

The whole class went on like that. Madame Hama would draw some hypothetical paper talismans with detailed Sigils and she would explain in details. The whole class felt like what college level education would be. Zuko could easily picture the old woman in a lecture hall explaining the diagram of a frog's nervous system. Or the working of an internal combustion engine.

Then, she asked them to open their textbook and read a chapter while completing a short quiz she distributed.

1\. Explain the theory of natural energy flow in a basic talisman.

2\. List Yang Guay's Law of Looped Energy Transference.

3\. Describe the principle of Harmonious Elemental Synchronization.

4\. Describe how Harmonious Elemental Synchronization can be applied with the Law of Looped Energy Transference to provide long-lasting energy in a talisman.

5\. List the advantages and the drawbacks of above method when paper talisman is involved.

Yup… Zuko just knew he was so going to rock this class, considering he could not even understand what the questions were asking him. All around him, the majority of his friends were already scribbling on their quiz paper, further adding fuel to Zuko's panic mode. So inconsiderate of them.

The rest of the class was spent by Madame Hama elaborately explaining the answers to the class, aided by pictures and diagram on her 'magic blackboard', and Zuko taking as much note as much as he could.

The most interesting thing happened at the end of the class, where Madame Hama took out a piece of yellow talisman paper, asked the students to come closer for a look, and floated the paper in front of them with a flick of her wand. She then recapped the energy transference lecture and… others while working some spells into the talisman. Her Sigils were all very small; if the Sigils they had been working in other classes were the size of a bumper sticker, the ones Madame Hama weaved were the size of big handwriting. And while she worked, infusing Sigils after Sigils, she reminded the students again of the importance of precision and timing, which required concentration. Zuko thought she displayed concentration poorly by talking while working but the way her wand weaved Sigil after Sigil had a professional ease to it. It was mesmerizing to look at.

Then, she declared that she had finished. Plucking the talisman off the air, she handed it to Sokka and asked him to tear it, to which Sokka gave his best. The talisman was intact, even after it was passed to many students.

"This simple talisman was used in the past in conjunction with Permanent Glue Charm to seal doors and chest containers", the Madame said.

"Ohhh, like in the movies", someone exclaimed.

"Yes, like in the movies", Madame Hama chuckled. "Which is based on a historical tradition, especially among escort guards who made a living escorting transported goods. Of course, Norms believed that the paper talismans put over the lid of a chest served as markers or integrity seals. When the escort guards were wizards, those talismans tended to have extra magical protection; a powerful seal, waterproof charms, anti-burglar enchantment, and the likes."

"Can I keep this?" Sokka could not keep his childish hopefulness.

"Of course", Madame Hama made his day. "The beauty of Talismanic Magic is that you can always make more."

-0-0-0-0-0-

"That was a great class!" Sokka stayed behind just to say that to Madame Hama. "Great class!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it", Madame Hama smiled kindly, waving her wand as the students left, straightening up cushions and tables. Haru had to duck to avoid being brained by a flying cushion. "And how about you two?" she asked Zuko and Haru kindly. "Did you enjoy the class?"

The boys exchanged a look. "Uh… it was okay", said Haru while Zuko said. "A bit confusing."

Sokka looked like they had just said something rude about his mom. "Okay? Confusing? What are you talking about? It was awesome", then to Madame Hama, he muttered. "Excuse them. He lives among Norms and he was raised by Norms."

"Oh, you poor child", Madame Hama said to Zuko specifically, which Zuko thought was unnecessary. "The simplest concept of magic must be very difficult for you to comprehend. I spent a large portion of my youth living among Norms too. Hmm, let's see if this will help. Imagine pieces of jigsaw puzzle. Forming a Talismanic enchantment is a lot like putting jigsaw puzzles together. You have to fit one piece to another", she netted her fingers to illustrate it. As she moved her arms, something fell off her sleeve. She bent to pick it up before anyone could do it for her. "Does it clear it up for you?"

"Um… a-a little, thanks", said Zuko, his eyes trying not to stare at the straw man Madame Hama was clutching, which was hard because she was not exactly trying to hide it.

"Good, good", Madame Hama nodded, smiling that kind old grandma smile, which Zuko was quite familiar with; his grandparents always came over for Christmas. "Run along now. You don't want to be late for dinner."

They left, but Sokka was not done praising the class. Zuko was quite grateful when they ran into Mako and a couple third grader friends of his, all of whom had small antlers poking out of their heads.

"Don't ask", Mako said tiredly.

"Why not? I want to ask", Haru grinned.

Together, they walked out of the school. As they walked through the front door into the front yard, the seniors' antlers suddenly hissed and smoked. Zuko noticed that it happened because they were exposed to sunlight. They had vampire antlers.

Maybe it was the antlers, which was part of an animals and animals live in forest, maybe it was the magical property of sunlight that banished vampires and magically-conjured antlers, sunlight that they did not have a lot in _there_ , but Zuko's mind wandered to the Forbidden Forest.

"Hey, Mako?"

Mako, who was checking his disappearing antlers and making sure his short hair stayed spiky, turned. "Yeah?"

"When you went by…uh, you know, that place Headmaster Iroh mentioned..." he waited for light of understanding to appear in Mako's face. "Did you see anything strange?"

"Like what?"

"Straw man nailed to a tree? I mean. Last time you went there, was it still there?"

"Was… _what_?" Mako frowned. "There was never any straw man nailed on any tree, as far I know."

Zuko skidded to stop right there on the bridge. He held up traffic and quickly paced all the way through the bridge to let the students behind him past. Mako was thoughtful enough to tell his two friends to go ahead to Dining Hall.

"Wait, you mean to say you didn't see any…" he paused to look around, make sure no one was eavesdropping. "…you didn't see any straw man nailed to a tree on the Forbidden Forest?"

"No", Mako frowned. "Why?"

He turned instead to Haru and Sokka. "You guys saw it, right? You guys saw Madame Hama nailing that straw man."

"Yeah", Haru shrugged.

"Was it there when you were attacked?" he asked Sokka.

"I dunno", Sokka's eyes widened. "I was attacked. I wasn't really concerned about anything else when my limbs were fighting against me."

"It wasn't there", said Haru. "I mean, we passed through Forbidden Forest a couple of times before that. Aside from the time Madame Hama put the straw man there, I never saw it— hey, where're you going?"

Zuko was already running ahead. Dodging Opal and Korra who had just arrived from the east side, he leaped over the ledge of the main island onto the cloud. Riding the cloud had always been a fun experience for him, but this one time the cloud was simply not fast enough.

Like jigsaw puzzles…

It was ironic that her advice was the thing that had Zuko on to her.

Headmaster Iroh had said that Madame Hama had been in sabbatical for the past five years. The Bone witch first made her debut _five years ago_.

The newspaper said Madame Hama had been employed by Varricks' Global Industry to place protective talismans around their compound; her skills were apparently good enough to make this bit of information news-worthy. The Bone Witch, however, had broken through this news-worthy enchantment.

And the most damning evidence of all, she waved it around the entire class. Her wand. It was bone.

Zuko nearly slipped when he broke into run right after the cloud deposited him on the Forbidden Forest Island; the ground here was not stone, but earth. He ran ahead, heart beating fast. When he arrived at the cabin in front of the Forest though, he was greeted by the sight of two individuals he had not expected.

Headmaster Iroh was in the middle of a serious talk with a strange creature. The creature had some lemur-like qualities that Momo had on the facial feature, but that was all the similarities between the two. This creature, well, it spoke. Also, it stood on two bowed legs, its fur was many shades of brown, ranging from very dark along its mid-upper arms down to the tip of his claws, giving him the appearance of wearing high gloves, to light brown around its head dipping down to its chest. Its face was white, with a dash of very light brown down its short snout. Its yellow eyes were very round - uncomfortably reminding Zuko of nue's eyes when the monster was using its hypnotic power on Zuko and Sokka – and there were thin dark circles around them, with small hook-like pattern under.

The creature noticed Zuko's arrival and scowled. It crossed its long arms across its chest. "This must be one of the boys who snuck into the forest", he said. Headmaster Iroh turned and looked a little surprised to see Zuko.

Suddenly, Zuko realized that he was still quite a distance away from those two. And yet he head that creature's voice very clearly, as if he was there, only a few feet away. At the Headmaster's inviting gesture, Zuko jogged to them and bowed to the old man. He hesitated, but then decided to bow to the creature as well.

The creature who stood a head taller than regular man, and that was not counting the tip of its, no, _his_ slightly tilted up large ears, leaned towards Zuko and sniffed. "Yes, this is one of them."

"Zuko", Headmaster Iroh made the introduction. "This is Aye-Aye", he said. "He is the caretaker of the Forbidden Forest. As you can see, he is a spirit."

"Oh, you live on that rundo—whoa!" Zuko gaped at the cabin that was no longer rundown. The cracked and missing logs that made up the walls and roof had been fixed. The door that was cracked and used to hung ajar had been replaced. The steps to the front porch had its missing planks replaced. And the chimney exuded homey-looking smoke.

"Please, call me Al", Aye-Aye said. "My true name, as you would understand, often invoke lame pirate jokes", his tiny dark pupils followed Zuko's gape. "Yes, nice, isn't it? When you trespassed here, no doubt you encountered my cabin in its… less presentable state. The cabin is linked to my spiritual presence, you see. If I'm not around, it will lose its charm."

"For the past couple of weeks, Al has been indisposed", explained Headmaster Iroh.

"Oh, right", Zuko quickly turned to the Forest. "It's gone!" he exclaimed triumphantly.

"What is?" Al asked.

"There was a straw man doll there!" Zuko pointed. "Headmaster, I know it sounds crazy, but… I-I think Madame Hama is the Witch."

"This one's smart", Al said to Headmaster Iroh dryly. "Calling a female magician a witch. Oh, look. More students. Joy", he was a sarcasm dispenser. Mako, Haru, and Sokka, bless their souls, had chased Zuko all the way here.

"No, I meant _the_ Witch", Zuko said impatiently as his friends joined them. "I think… I think she's the Bone Witch", he quickly shared his theory before he lost his nerve, with his friends helping him by contradicting him in almost every turns. Nice friends.

"That straw man must have done something", Zuko argued. "It must have… I don't know, do something to Al?"

"What banished me temporarily from this realm _was_ something magical", Al nodded, scratching his chin with his long pointy fingers.

"And Sokka got bewitched as he was passing the forest, as he was passing _here_!" Zuko said. "That must be straw man too!"

"Wait a minute", Haru frowned. "We passed this part a couple times with Sokka. How come the straw man didn't magic him then?"

"I don't know", Zuko said. "Maybe because there were three of us? Maybe the magic was designed to activate when Sokka is at a more vulnerable state. I mean, two of us would have been able to overpower him, right?"

"Zuko, that's crazy", Sokka decided.

Zuko growled. "Look, I know you like Talismanic class, but I'm talking about your life here! What if—"

"Zuko", the Headmaster's voice was calm and patient but it had a slight edge to it. "You have to understand that this is a serious accusation—"

"I know that!"

"Please, let me finish", the Headmaster smoothed the edge with a fatherly smile. "You must consider some facts in your story. First, you are the only one who saw this straw man other than the time Madame Hama put it here, have you ever wondered why?"

"Maybe she put a spell to make it invisible?" Zuko said impatiently.

"And yet, you could see it."

"Maybe the spell is flawed."

"Zuko, Madame Hama is the best Talismanic Mistress in… well, _the world_. It is highly unlikely that she would make such mistake with camouflaging spells."

"Well, what about Al? He said he was banished from this realm by a mysterious magical force."

"Yes, he did and he was."

"Well, maybe the straw man did it!"

The Headmaster shook his head. "No."

"How do you know that?" Zuko knew he was on the verge of being bratty, but he could not help it.

"Because I know of the straw man. Al disappeared a couple of days _before_ I asked Madame Hama to put her best talisman here."

"What?"

"Not to do you any harm, of course", the Headmaster said to Al quickly. "The talisman she put was for the purpose of surveillance. It detects trespassers who entered the Forest. And before any of you ask, Madame Hama reported that she detected nothing out of ordinary", his amber eyes flitted to Mako a little. "That is until her talisman detected a couple of students entering the Forest in the hours near evening. The Forest is extremely dangerous at night, so she came here personally to check."

"She said she was gathering wood", Zuko insisted.

"Mere coincidence", the Headmaster said.

"W-well.. then how come I could see the straw man?"

"The same reason you can see Sigils without barely trying", Headmaster Iroh said. "You have an unusually gifted Sight; Madame Hama must not have taken it into consideration when she obscured the straw man with her magic."

"But you said she wouldn't make that kind of mistake."

"I said she would not have made a mistake in casting her concealment spells. She did, as it turned out, make a mistake in her calculation of which spells to use. It seems that she had not counted anyone with naturally sensitive Sight to check the trees on the outskirt for magical traps or wards; an easy enough miscalculation to make. The danger of entering the Forbidden Forest is too often found _inside_ the Forest. Also…" he turned to the ancient trees and sighed admiringly. "The Forest contains its own exceedingly powerful magic, the same that allows Al here to anchor himself on the mortal realm. Putting wards around a forest as big as this is a challenge in itself; the Forest fights foreign powers that try to reign it in. Putting enchantments around the Forbidden Forest with its rich and powerful primordial magic, that is simply a task none of us puny mortals could even comprehend. Which is why I asked Madame Hama's assistance", the Headmaster cut Zuko before he could argue. "Talismanic ward is different since you do not anchor your spells on the object or place you want to protect, rather you anchor them on the talisman itself. It doesn't mean the method is flawless though. Madame Hama has informed me that the magic in her straw man has failed; it was supposed to last a year but she guaranteed a few months tops after studying the Forest. As it turns out, she miscalculated this one too. Her straw man only lasted a few days", then he frowned. "I should get her a calculator this Christmas as a gag gift."

Zuko swallowed hard. "Then what about this five years thing? She went on sabbatical for five years and the newspaper says Bone Witch started attacking people five years ago."

"Ah, yes, that", Headmaster Iroh's eyes actually twinkled. "Actually, the reason Madame Hama went on sabbatical was precisely because the Bone Witch began assaulting bone harvesters. You see, Zuko, Madame Hama came from a family of bone harvesters. She has an uncle who still lives in the South Pole; actually, the poor man was one of the Bone Witch's first victims of theft. Also, while she was there, Madame Hama helped convince the Bone Harvesters Society to accept partnership with Varrick, if only to secure their livelihood. Afterwards, she spent her time mounting her own investigation. In fact, though the news does not know this, and thank heavens for that, Madame Hama has run into the Bone Witch three times during this period, each time culminating in a duel."

He nodded at Sokka. "I believe Sokka has mentioned of how some officers of the Wolf Warriors received threats from the Bone Witch. The threats were delivered written on fragments of bone with magic. After years of chasing after the Bone Witch, Madame Hama has gained some understanding of her powers and was able to discern the authenticity of the magic in those bone fragments when many officers dismissed them as a hoax. It is also why she decided to return, Zuko. She believes, and I concur, that her presence at UNA would be a deterrent against the Witch."

"But, the Witch still got in!" Zuko insisted.

"Yes, she did", said a voice.

Madame Hama, standing a few yards away, smiled her usual kind smile. Hunched, she walked towards them. "For the past five years, the Bone Witch has proven herself terrifyingly capable of breaking through protective wards and enchantments, even some of my best, which is… quite an accomplishment", she muttered the last part begrudgingly. "That's why I'm here, with an updated talisman", she fished out a straw man from her sleeve. "This new one has improved surveillance capabilities, able to detect sacred bones. Unless the Bone Witch switches to wood wand, then this new enchantment should be useful. Anyway, it also has a special ward of my own design. I have high hopes for it; the Bone Witch has not yet encountered this ward."

"Listen to her, people", Headmaster Iroh nodded. "Even I can't break her talismans. One time, she sealed my bathroom door with it. I had to use the public restroom for a week. Like some _animal_."

"Well, you deserved that", Madame Hama said with a good-natured snappishness.

"I…" Zuko was lost for words. It seemed stupid now if he were to bring up the wand. "I guess I was mistaken", he swallowed and bowed at the Talismanic Mistress. "I'm sorry."

Madame Hama though looked at him with kindness and patience. "Apologies accepted", she said, which to Zuko was an admittance that an offence had been taken and that Zuko had made a mistake. "You're just looking out for your friend. I admire such loyalty", she put a gentle hand on Zuko's shoulder. "Now, are you sure there is nothing else on your mind?"

"No, Madame", like Zuko could say anything else.

"That's good to hear", Headmaster Iroh said cheerfully. "Now, let us go back to the school. Upon my words, we shall not miss dinner! They serve bratwurst tonight."

-0-0-0-0-0-

To his credit, Sokka held it in until they were about to go to sleep. He had been sitting there in his bed and blue pajamas for awhile now, simply looking at Zuko preparing his books for tomorrow. Then, out of the blue, he snapped.

"What were you thinking?! Accusing Madame Hama like that!"

Zuko froze in the middle of stuffing books in his cabinet. Haru, lying on his bed with a book, looked up over the divider but returned to his book. Aang, who was already in his blanket, sat up and asked. "What's going on, guys?"

"Nothing, go back to sleep", Haru muttered.

"Why would you do that?!" Sokka demanded. "I finally found something I'm gonna be good at and you just have to mess it up?!"

Zuko breathed in and tried to reign in his anger. "No, you're right. I guess I was wrong", he was not quite ready to say sorry, though.

"You're dang right you are!" Sokka huffed.

Zuko closed his cabinet and got on his bed. "I'm done", he said, which was not true. "Night", he pulled his cover over himself and closed his eyes, wondering if this friends thing had been the right decision.

No one said it was going to be easy but Zuko was not going to waste his time arguing.

Oh, yes. He was not convinced that Madame Hama was completely innocent. His gut told him so and his uncle had taught him to trust his gut. He just knew that Madame Hama was involved with this Bone Witch incident somehow; perhaps not the one in South Pole, but definitely the one that happened in the Forbidden Forest.

And Zuko had been a loner for far too long to appreciate a good banter and to try to convince people to believe in something they did not want to believe. And Zuko was not very sure why he bothered. Maybe because it was the right thing to do. Maybe because his mother had been a friend to Sokka's family and it would seem like something Ursa would want him to do, something _honorable_ to do. So, if Sokka would let his guard down around Madame Hama, then fine. Zuko would look out for him on his own.

As he drifted to sleep, he was beginning to think that he should have stayed friendless.


	27. Chapter 27 – The Spartan Kick

**Chapter 27 – The Spartan Kick**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Like many important manly conversation in history of mankind, Sokka's apology occurred at the urinals.

"It's okay, man", Zuko said, zipping off his pants, thankful that the trousers the school provided were both comfy and came with zippers. "I understand that you're stressed out with a death threat hanging on your head and all. A scary Witch that has eluded the authorities for five years after your head. Already almost snuffed you out once. In a dark forest—"

"Okay, I get it", Sokka groaned. "Sorry, okay. I know you're just looking out for me."

"Yeah, okay", he extended his hand. "Friends?"

"Wash your hands first, you animal!"

-0-0-0-0-0-

The freshmen soon learnt to fear Thursdays, the most wicked and cursed of all days (considering they were staying at a magic school, that is saying something). Elemental Magic, Potions Craft, Transfiguration Magic, and Herbal Lore, all double periods, and all naturally came with both lectures and practice. Oh, and homework.

"How could they give us homework on the first week?" Sokka glared at the teachers' table at dinner. "Essay and practice for Elemental, reading and essay for Potions, practice and reading _and_ essay for Transfiguration, and lots of reading for Herbal Lore", his forehead met the table.

"Oh, come on, Sokka", Aang said cheerfully. "We can do them together tonight. It's gonna be fun!"

-0-0-0-0-0-

"This isn't fun", Aang complained.

"Read", Suki commanded, not looking up from her book.

"Can we just do more practice with—"

"No."

"But, I—"

"No."

"I could really use—"

"Aang!"

Aang groaned and grumpily picked up his copy of _Herbal Handbook, First Year_ , eyeing Zuko, Sokka, and Haru who were practicing their spells enviously. The downside of being freakishly good with spellwork is having to do little of it.

" _Jala_ ", Zuko chanted the Word for the Water Spell. His spell fizzed for a little at the beginning but a sphere of water formed on the of his wand nonetheless. Asami touched it with a strip of scrap paper to test it.

"Yup, it's wet", she said. "I think you got it."

Zuko sighed, his eyes, again, fell on the collection of pebbles on the table. "If only Transfiguration is this easy."

"Transfiguration _is_ easy", Asami said, performing the Disintegration Charm on a pebble, crumbling it to dust, and Reintegration Charm, rebuilding the dust back into a pebble. "Once you know the trick behind it."

"Anything is easy once you know the trick behind it", Zuko grumbled, casting his own spell on a pebble and only managed to Disintegrate a half of the pebble.

Asami thought to herself. "Oh, yeah… I hadn't thought of it like that."

-0-0-0-0-0-

Friday morning, more homework! Defensive and Exorcism Magics netted them a practice homework for Expulsion Spell, and reading for Transfiguration and Potions Craft. As the gang walked back to Cloud Hall to store their potion kits before lunch, Haru grumbled.

"Wish you can think of a trick to make Transfiguration easy", he said to Sokka.

In the last Elemental Magics class, in a fit of frustration, Sokka had conjured Elementally-charged Abhati and weaved _that_ into his Elemental Spells instead of drawing Elements the normal way. Technically, he had not weaved the Elements that Master Jeong Jeong provided them. The class had been stunned to silence at Sokka's daring stunt. They were stunned even more when Master Jeong Jeong smirked and explained that Abhati Charm _was_ originally designed to be used that way; to be some sort of training wheels for beginner Elemental mages. He congratulated Sokka for his insight, not actually allowing this trick though not forbidding it explicitly too. He did, however, hinted that such trick would not be allowed in exams.

After lunch, they had a double periods Charms and Spells. Sister Xing Ying had them perform the Levitating Charm before moving on. Only once though. It appeared that only the Fire Nation teachers would make students perform spells ten times in a row before moving on, which was very militant of them.

After a strict warning not to use it on themselves, Sister Xing Ying proceeded to teach them Sticking Charm, a very convenient spell for when you need a glue or double-tape and don't have some handy. Aang, of course, had let the warning go over his head. In the last thirty minutes of the class, he and a couple hyperactive kids were busy having paper cut-outs of animal shapes glued to their robes, which was harmless enough and it provided good practice for Kuzon. Then Jinjoo, in his infinite wisdom, thought it would be fun to glue some cut-outs that bore cat facial features on themselves.

Sister Xing Ying had not thought it was funny to ignore safety warning and had refused to undo their Sticking Charms. Aang, Jinjoo, Kuzon, and Gobei had to endure the last double periods of Astronomy Lore looking like some badly done children show.

At dinner, Opal had kindly offered to undo the Sticking Charm, much to Korra's chagrin.

"I've always wanted a cat", Korra said.

Their good mood of surviving their first week was marred by four origami birds that came flapping down towards Zuko, Sokka, Suki, and Asami. They unfolded the paper and it was a note for their detention on Saturday.

"Don't be so down. Detentions are integral part of healthy school experience", Mako grinned, patting Asami's head. "Here, have some peas."

"Stooop", Asami whined as Mako ladled pea gravy onto her plate. "I hate peas."

Zuko was sensing something about those two, but he was not about to comment. "Didn't Aang get detention too?"

"Yeah, Wednesday night", Suki grumbled. "They got off easy. Sister Xing Ying made them sort some returned books in the library."

"Is that even a punishment?" Zuko pushed his plate away. His meatloaf was so good a few seconds ago.

"Well, there were like fifty boxes of those", Suki frowned. "Apparently, people read a lot here."

Things did not get better the next morning. The note said they were expected to meet with Master Jeong Jeong at the Assembly Hall at eight sharp, which meant no sleeping in even after their first weekend party. After Korra and Bolin had so thoughtfully stolen some food from the kitchen too. They had acquired half a dozen whole chicken, all spiced up and ready to roast, which they did at the campfire.

As Zuko pulled on his T shirt – on weekends they dressed casually – he contemplated whether or not he should bring his Book of Shadows. Sokka brought his for safety reason. Haru had also taken up the habit, especially when he was hanging around Sokka.

Then, the thought of the ghostly Sigils popped in his head; they always appeared when he was face to face with a Shadow up close. He decided to bring only his wand. If they had to do some spellwork, Zuko would not want to be distracted by them. At the Assembly Hall, Asami looked particularly nervous. Master Jeong Jeong sized them up for a bit. He then sent Zuko and Asami to the Menagerie, and Suki and Sokka to the Madame Lily at the teachers' room.

Understandably, Zuko and Asami tried to protest. The idea of Suki and Sokka in a detention together was bad enough; detention with the airy-headed Potion Mistress when the root of their latest fight had been the fiasco in Potions Craft class? That spelt trouble.

Master Jeong Jeong ignored them, obviously.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"This isn't so bad, is it?" Master Malu asked, wiping his forehead.

"They are _adorable_ ", Asami giggled as the moon rabbits climbed all over her lap.

Zuko had to admit, the moon rabbits were kind of cute. They were like cartoon rabbits brought to life; white as a movie star's teeth, they each walked on two legs, they had opposable thumbs, and each one of them wore some variation of hakamas and kimonos – old Fire Nation fashion – and the male ones wore tiny but size-appropriate katanas on their waist. They each stood about one foot tall and were quite a bunch of curious little critters.

And they hugged.

"Yeah, sure", Zuko finally peeled off the rabbit that were clutching on his chest and held it as far away as he could; more rabbits climbed his arms like persistent ants.

"Don't get used to it", said Master Malu as he unloaded his cart. "Detentions aren't always this easy. You two are lucky mid-autumn festival is coming soon. That's like Christmas for moon rabbits."

Zuko tried not to look skeptical as half a dozen moon rabbits dangled on his arms like they were monkey bars (Zuko's arms, not the rabbits). They spent the whole day supervising the moon rabbits as they prepared their festival. The males commandeered the planks and tools Master Malu had brought with him, and began building what looked like a circular podium on raised beams from scratch. Zuko's job was to make sure they did not hurt themselves with the human-sized tools. The females gathered around the dozen rice bags Master Malu had provided them and began sorting the rice grain by grain. Asami's job was to sit there while the younger female rabbits braided her hair and the boys played tag in a small circle in front of her.

Master Malu prepared his wheelbarrow for a second trip. "Remember, do _not_ help them", he whispered before he left. "Just supervise."

Not that the rabbits needed help anyway. These bunnies were pros. By lunchtime, the males had erected the skeleton of the stage and were busy preparing planks to cover the top while a second group was working on a large mortar and long-handed mallets to make their famous mochi cake with. The females were braiding red yarn into thick ropes.

Zuko and Asami skipped lunch because, on this sacred day, the moon rabbits fasted while they worked. Master Malu said this was part of their punishment though he hinted that Madame Wu was the one who insisted on it. As the afternoon rolled by, the set was ready and the rabbit had begun their mid-autumn festival. They began by bowing eight times to the podium, around which the rope they had tied around it shimmered. Then, the dancing began.

A group of musicians was set in front of the stage, facing the audience. A dozen bunny dancers were hopping around on the stage. On the side, a group of bunnies were pounding on rice cake with the large mallets in concert with the beat of the music.

And the dough in the mortar shone every time they cheered; the louder the cheer, the brighter the white light got. Watching from the sides, were Master Malu, Zuko, Asami, and Kuzon.

Yes, Kuzon.

While he might have struggled to keep up in his other classes, Kuzon had a natural skill in handling animals. He also seemed to possess deep knowledge about magical creatures, owing to the fact that his parents ran a magical creatures and pets daycare in Fire Nation. He had impressed Master Malu enough to be offered an opportunity to come and help the Master every weekend. Kuzon had showed up sometime past lunch because he had promised to help Master Malu supervise the moon rabbit festival. He had also smuggled a couple of donuts for Zuko and Asami, so Zuko did not mind his presence.

The dancing gave way to a sumo match, though the music did not stop or even pause. Two furry snuggly bunnies doing sumo match? That was something to tell your grandchildren. Sumo match was succeeded by swordsmanship performance.

By the time the sun tipped west, an old grandma rabbit hobbled their way, accompanied by a dozen excited young ones. She gave the humans each a small rice cake. Following Master Malu's example, they gave a formal deep bow and waited until grandma rabbit touched their heads with the tip of her walking stick before rising. It signaled their permission to leave should they wish. The moon rabbits would carry on their festival all night. Master Malu, who would stay with the festival all the way, excused the kids from the Menagerie. Kuzon asked to be allowed to stay, which Master Malu thought to be unwise. After some begging though, the Master relented. That left Zuko and Asami walking back towards the school.

The sun had begun to the dip on the horizon, showering the trees and ground around them in warm amber light.

"Hey, check this out", Zuko held up his ball of rice cake to the sun. "I think it's fluorescent."

Asami frowned disapprovingly. "Well, it wasn't so bad, huh?" she said. "I thought detentions would be worse", then she added softly, almost inaudibly. "I've never had detentions before."

The back of her head was now a bunch of thin braids with some bits of carrots stuck in it (Master Malu _did_ say the moon rabbits could be mischievous). Zuko decided not to mention the bits of carrot. "Yeah, I guess. Maybe they know we were kinda innocent so they let us off easy?" Zuko shrugged.

Up ahead, Aang was being mugged by Hahn and two of his Water House cronies.

"Oh, no", Zuko muttered and took off.

On the edge of the island far ahead, Hahn grabbed the struggling Aang by the collar, lifting the small boy a few inches off his feet. His other hand was holding a bunch of orange flyers he had taken out of Aang's messenger's bag.

"Let him go!"

Zuko would have loved to say he was the one who shouted that. He was not, he was still too far. Sokka was the one who shouted and he was a lot nearer. Getting out of the bamboo groves that lay on the other side of the clearing ahead, he and Suki were running towards Aang as fast as they could while carrying a basket of bamboo shoots.

Hahn sneered and dropped Aang too close to the edge of the flying island. The Air boy quickly went after his fallen papers. It was then Hahn yelled. "Stupid Air head", kicking Aang on the side of his stomach. The boy groaned and crumpled. Sokka snapped.

Sokka dropped his basket and lunged at Hahn. The two Water boys ended up wrestling on the ground. Hahn's two goons, Sangok and Rikku, if Zuko remembered correctly, were about to help their boss. Suki, who had also dropped her load, leaped between them and the wrestling boys.

Rikku, a big gorilla of a first grader, sneered and grabbed Suki's shoulder with the intention to shove it aside. Suki ducked and busted out some kicks. While Rikku recoiled, grabbing either his tummy or his crotch (Suki's kick was too fast. And low), Sangok, who was tall and lanky, overcame his surprise and swung his fist.

Suki's foot swung and kicked that fist aside. She spun along the momentum and swung her fist, scoring a hit on Sangok's jaw with a backhand. She awarded the bully with more punches and ended it with a judo slam. Rikku, the aforementioned gorilla, roared and rushed towards Suki like a linebacker. If they collided, it would not have been funny since Rikku was twice bigger and a lot meatier than Suki.

There was nothing Zuko could do, still running that he was towards the clearing ahead; they still had to get down from a six feet slope of rough footing. Asami, running behind Zuko, cried. " _Posati_!" her golden spell rushed past Zuko's right ear and hit Rikku on the side, throwing him off like he was hit by a bigger linebacker.

Zuko hurried a foot or two down the slope, then just leaped down the rest of the distance. He whipped out his wand and drew his Sigil. "Razmi Paza!" his golden rope caught Hahn's raised fist just as he had Sokka pinned to the ground.

Zuko yanked and toppled Hahn to the ground. Sokka scrambled up and rushed towards Aang, who was still squirming, clutching his stomach. Suki stepped between them as Zuko and Asami finally joined their friends.

Spitting out grass and dirt, Hahn whipped out his wand. With his two underlings down, he was badly outnumbered. "This is none of your business!" he spat and pointed his brown wooden wand like a dagger towards Aang who was crying from pain, helped by Sokka to a sitting position. "That troublemaker needs to be put in his place!"

Snarling, Suki pulled out her wand. "Get lost, loser!"

The look on Hahn's face, you would think Suki had just lobbed a moon rabbit pellet at his nose instead of just pointing out that he was a loser. "Watch your mouth when you talk to me, _woman_!" the way he said woman, like it was the worst swear word in the vocabulary. "Know your place when you speak to your better!"

Suki's response was a quick _this-is-Sparta!_ kick on Hahn's chest. It was cool at first and turned terrifying fast when Hahn, who had been standing with his back on the edge of the island, was thrown off the edge. His scream was blood-curdling.

"MISS SUKI!"

Still horrified, they whipped their heads towards the direction of the voice. Madame Wu had finally broken her usually uncaring bored expression. She looked horrified as she jogged towards them as fast as her pudgy self could manage, tripping slightly on the hem of her robes and the uneven ground.

Zuko did not quite notice that he could still hear Hahn's scream and that it was growing closer and louder. He was about to pause to consider the incredible capacity of the bully's lungs when a mass of cloud deposited Hahn, still with his limbs flailing, on the island. Hahn grunted as he hit the ground because the cloud dispersed still with him a few feet up in the air, as if the cloud did not want to touch him too long, which was understandable because Hahn was now lying and struggling on a puddle of his own making.

When he realized he was no longer plunging to his own death, he sat up, red-faced. Suki mercilessly snorted. "Oh, look. Your man part is leaking."

Hahn shot up to his feet, crimson in the face, looking ready to murder Suki. A second smaller cloud took that chance to drop his wand right on top of his head. It gave Madame Wu the time to finally arrive.

"Miss Suki! What in the blazes do you think you're doing?!"

"Defending my friends", Suki said petulantly, her wand gripped hard on her side.

"You could have killed him!"

"No, I could not have", Suki said flatly. "The entire school grounds is protected, right? So that students who happened to accidentally _slip_ over won't fall to their death."

"Don't take that tone with me", Madame Wu's face went as crimson as Hahn's with fury. "You still could have seriously injured your classmates!"

"How could I have done that?" Suki was positively being rebellious now. "After all, I'm just a woman", she mimicked Hahn's tone perfectly at the last part. Her head was turned slightly and Zuko knew she was glaring at Sokka.

"To my office, now!" Madame Wu shrieked. "All of you!"

Suki stormed off first, without looking back. As she reached the edge of the island ahead though, stepping on a cloud, she turned a little and her violet eyes were brimming with unshed tears and anger, directed at Sokka.


	28. Chapter 28 – Aang's Birthday Party

**Chapter 28 – Aang's Birthday Party**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

After a quick testimony, Zuko, Asami, Aang, and Sokka were released fairly quickly. Suki, Hahn, and his goons had to stay with Madame Wu for more reprimand. Hungry after such a long day, Zuko, Aang, and Asami hauled themselves to the Dining Hall. Sokka declared that he was not hungry and stalked off on his own to Cloud Hall. His bleeding lip and Aang's bruised stomach were healed nicely by the moon rabbit rice cakes.

Suki returned in the middle of dinner and was quite cheerful when he declared that Madame Wu had given her detention every Saturday until Christmas. Hahn and his goons only had one detention.

"Who cares?" she said, grinning, as she pulled the nearest plate of roast chicken towards her. "That is so worth it."

"So, that creep Hahn attacked you, Aang?" Mako asked in a low dangerous tone. He glared as Hahn, Sangok, and Rikku emerged from the bridge and walked towards the other table that, thankfully, was on the other side of the Dining Hall. Hahn was a creep and he deserved all the bad things that came his way, but two attempted murders might be too much. "What were you doing with him anyway?" he demanded of Aang.

Aang, who was also back to his cheerful self, paused from making a mash-potato-man with his mash potato. "I was going to see Kuzon. Oh, that reminds me", he fished out a dozen of those orange flyers and gave them to the nearby kids. "Don't forget to come to my birthday party! Everyone is invited!"

The orange flyer was indeed an invitation. It bore the drawing of Aang's smiley-face face, with the arrow, and information about a party on Sunday evening where Air Nomad fruit pies would be served.

Oh, and that Aang would be turning eight.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"He's eight years old?!" Zuko waited until Aang went around the other tables to distribute the invitations. "I thought freshmen got the offer to come here when they're ten."

"Some kids are born with strong magical power", Mako explained, his eyes were fixed on Aang as the younger boy made his round, making sure no one bothered him. "Those kids could be a danger to themselves and their surrounding because they can't always control their power, so the Academy sometimes invite them to come earlier. Korra, for example, is your age. She got in a year early."

And since Korra was in the middle of burping really loudly, it was hard to believe that she was among the gifted.

Suki had some meat and onion pies wrapped in a napkin as they were leaving. Zuko wondered if she was one of those who eats when they were upset, like Aunt Noriko. Zuko was wise enough not to ask.

Sokka was waiting at the common area, sitting at a table the nearest to the exit. He got up quickly like his seat had turned to live wire. Then, he shuffled nervously. Aang, completely oblivious to the situation, rushed ahead to give him an invitation.

Suki suddenly turned cold. Sokka walked towards them and said. "Hey."

Asami and Zuko mentally winced. Haru suddenly exclaimed to Aang that he wanted to help with distributing the invitation to the rest of Cloud Hall and ran away, the coward. Mako, Korra, and Bolin quietly dispersed. Opal stiffened for a little but ran after Korra. Asami, stifling a whimper, edged Zuko away from the spot.

Now at a safe distance, they spied the exchange.

"Um…" Sokka rubbed his hand along the shaved right side and back, tugging on the small ponytail on the crown of his head a little. "Look, I—", he said, as Suki said pretty much the same thing.

Clearing his throat, Sokka said. "Ladies first", then he froze and his eyes went wide. "I-I-I… uh…", he gulped. "Look, I'm… sorry", he said, not quite looking at Suki in the eye. "I'm sorry for…"

"Yo", Suki called; Sokka stiffened like a plank. "It's common courtesy to look people in the eye when you're apologizing to them."

Zuko physically winced. Asami, who sat by his side at the raised sidewalk of his dorm, grabbed his arm and grunted in sympathy.

"Right", Sokka gulped and tried again, blue meeting violet this time. "I'm sorry."

Suki's eyes narrowed and everyone was worried she was going to award Sokka with one of her karate kicks. Instead, she said. "Hungry?"

"No, I'm good", Sokka said almost sadly, eyeing the meat pies. "Well, maybe just one."

Smiling, Zuko and Asami shared a moment of subtle fist bump. Everything was good again with the world. Until Sokka opened his mouth.

"Hey, why do Asami have bits of carrot in her hair?"

"I have bits—" Asami pulled at her hair and extracted a fistful of carrot bits. "Zuko, why didn't you—"

"Oh, look, shower time", Zuko escaped.

"Zuko! Come back here!"

As it turned out, girls could enter boys' dorms. And Asami's had gotten a lot better at aiming her Snare Charm.

-0-0-0-0-0-

With the gang all friendly again, homework was easy. With Suki and Asami reigning Aang in, practicing spells and working on essays were easy enough. They were done a couple of hours after lunch. The rest of the time, Aang was busy unpacking about half a dozen packages that had come in the mail for him the other day. He had enlisted the boys, Mako, and Bolin to help him take the packages from the Mail Tower after breakfast. They had had a lot of laugh when they walked past the spot where they had had their fight with Hahn. The spot where Hahn had wet himself was still damp and the words **'ON THIS SPOT HAHN OF NORTHERN WATER TRIBE WET HIMSELF AFTER LOSING A FIGHT TO A GIRL** ' had been branded in a circle around the piss mark.

Haru had wondered aloud how the spot could still be wet after one night. Mako had said that there was this Water Element charm that made mark left by liquid to last permanently; it was a pretty popular spell among the more artistic wizards. Haru then asked at what year students learnt that spell. Mako shrugged and coughed and said they should get going. Zuko could have sworn when Mako coughed, he said _'third year'_.

Bolin and Korra, Cloud Hall's resident pilferers, had stolen some meat-based food for the non-vegetarians of the attendees. Aang was not very happy about it, but he made the exception. It seemed like the entire Air House turned up and they arrived early. They ended up helping with decorating one of the bigger island on the west side.

This island was on the way to the Herbal Islands, and it had several stone tables and stools, with a small pavilion near the edge, overlooking the horizon. It seemed like most of the freshmen and half the seniors showed up and the party started around dinner time. Appa, the sky bison growled loudly and licked Aang in the most affectionate and disgusting manner ever, though Aang did not mind. There was no cake and candles, since it was not the Air Nomad tradition, but there were a lot of Air Nomad fruit pies.

Other Nations adopted Air Nomad fruit pies in their cuisine, though the traditionally made one were popular souvenirs for tourists visiting the Air Temples. One of the most famous bakeries in Republic City sold authentic Air Nomad pies for exorbitant price. Now that they had what appeared to be countless numbers of pies on the spot, Zuko knew they were scamming people.

The ones Aang's temple sent to him was nothing like the sickeningly sugary ones found elsewhere. It was rich with fruity goodness from the cream and the crust were thick and Zuko could taste the grain. And the combination was awesome.

Some students brought instruments and began playing music. A couple of Air House six graders conjured up dozens of colorful balls of light that floated above their heads. There were a lot of laughter, a lot of food, a lot of fun, and no Hahn. Some other Water House showed up, though judging by the way Korra and Sokka mingled with them, they were not part of Hahn's clique. Yue and her girl friends were here though, but they were friendly with Aang. Yue even brought a gift, though the invitation said no gifts were necessary (apparently, it was some kind of Air Nomad tradition too).

Regardless, Aang was happy when he accepted the pearly-white silken scarf Yue had gifted him. Al, the caretaker of the Forbidden Forest, made quite a commotion when he arrived; the students, mostly freshmen, were not used to seeing a corporeal spirit. He also brought a gift, though Aang did not know what to make of that single shriveled up dried prune. He thanked the caretaker nonetheless. Mako, ever the helpful, invited Al to join him and his friends at the bonfire, and gave Al the sausage he had been roasting on a skewer.

Moments later, Headmaster Iroh arrived with Madame Lily and her husband Master Chong. They brought along a surprise guest: Abbot Tenzin, who caused quite a stir.

"An Air Abbot coming to wish a kid happy birthday", Zuko shook his head in awe. "Wow."

"Well, Aang _does_ have those tattoos", Suki said, checking on her sausage. "I guess those are real, huh? It shouldn't be too weird for Air Abbot to socialize with a real ordained Air Monk. Hey, Momo, don't give me that look. You've had yours."

Momo chirped and lowered his ears, eyeing Suki's sausage longingly.

The party went on, even more so now Master Chong and his lyre took lead of the band. In the middle of his comedic song about a sky bison, a Metal Mage, and a cave, Zuko and the group around the bonfire laughed at something else entirely. Al had been entertaining them with the shenanigans of their graduated seniors who had attempted to sneak into the Forbidden Forest. It was doubly funny for some because those alumni were their relatives. Al seemed to have the knack to guess which kids were related to which alumnus.

"Ah, Zuko Kai", Al's yellow eyes turned to Zuko. "I remember Ursa and Noriko. Inseparable they were. They were friendly with me; used to come near the forest to practice their spells. I often had to remind them to stick near my cabin. Over time, we became friends", he said proudly.

"Indeed", said a voice behind them. Headmaster Iroh had come and Mako politely offered him his seat. "Ah, I remember those times", the old man reminisced. "I often had to assign their detention to Al when they didn't really do anything too major, like when Noriko cursed Kanam Waters with Jelly Knee Jinx for teasing her, or when Ursa cursed Kanam Waters with Acne Snout Hex because he teased Noriko (Kanam Waters was _always_ mean to Noriko). What is it that you used to make them do, Al?"

Al shrugged. "The usual. Picking up fallen leaves or moon deer droppings on the outer side of the Forest. I told them those things have magical properties and Master Meng-Lu, the Potions Master at the time, needed them for his class. It was a load of nue dung, of course, but it kept them busy."

The group laughed.

The party ended earlier than they had intended. Around ten, Headmaster Iroh asked them to pack up, stating that they had class in the morning and that, technically, commandeering a part of the school to throw a party as big as this was against school rules; Headmaster Iroh had conveniently forgotten about it until that moment.

Appa took care of the most of their leftover food. Aang had gifted most of the leftover pies to Headmaster Iroh and the teachers which they generously accepted. With hands full of pies, Headmaster Iroh had offered to walk Abbot Tenzin to the entrance after the Abbot declined an offer to stay. Abbot Tenzin declined the offer for the walk also. Instead, he fished out a whistle similar to Aang's and summoned his sky bison. As the Air Nomad kids waved their Abbot goodbye, Zuko slipped away silently.

He could not say that he disliked being around his friends; being in a partying crowd though, it was an acquired taste for him.

"Hey, Zuko", Asami called, running after him.

Zuko stopped. "What's up?"

"Why'd you do that?" Asami sighed as she arrived. "You know, we don't bite", she said, smirking.

"I know", Zuko took the bitten pie she had in her hand and broke off a piece for himself. "I'm just getting away from the cleanup chore."

"Yeah, right", Asami nudged his arm as they walked back to Cloud Hall, also completely running away from the cleanup chore.


	29. Chapter 29 – Freshmen Flying Lesson

**Chapter 29 – Freshmen Flying Lesson**

Disclaimer: I own a bag of Doritos

* * *

Master Jeong Jeong taught them a new subject the next day. They were working with weaving technique that allowed them to shoot Elements, just like the one people do in Tri-E battle. No Sigil, no Words, just weave and shoot, as Master Jeong Jeong succinctly surmised. It was a lot of fun, though with him standing in front of the class, watching them like a grumpy hawk, the kids tried not to have too much fun as they shot varieties of Elements at several targets Master Jeong Jeong has set up.

They worked more on the leafy tentaculas at Herbal Lore next, which was quite a chore considering, as Madame Taku informed too cheerfully, the tentaculas got agitated easily during autumn. She announced happily that they should be able to harvest those leaves shortly after Halloween, right after the throns on the vines started dripping venom. Yay.

With peace in the Suki-Sokka front, mealtime was fun again. The drinks menu did not change much from the staple (Xiang Guo Celestial Apple Juice, which Zuko had developed a taste for, orange juice, ginger ale, barley juice, spiced cider, and ocean kumquat extract) but they did change from time to time. Students had to be mindful so they did not miss it when, for example, they had Bubblies on offer. Like today. The gang were still burping bubbles when they were on their way to Magical History class.

Madame Lily was still in a festive mood and said that since they had one period only, they would save the serious and no fun whatever potion that they were supposed to be working today that cures hangnail (her words), whose name she forgot (also her words) for another day. Instead, she taught them a fun potion of her own creation. The speed with which she prepared her ingredients was uncanny, and as her potion bubbled in her cauldron, she played her flute to it.

When she was done, she ladled some potion into a bottle and shook it; the potion actually hummed with a clear chime-like sound, playing the song she had played to it.

"The key is the right ratio of whistling grass and morning echo iris", she said as the class excitedly prepared their kits. "Oh, and don't forget to crush your leviathan scales and dried anemone and turn them into paste before adding it into the potion. Otherwise, your potions won't be able to do this", she cast a quick spell that make the tip of her wand shine with a purple light. The potions absorbed the light and glowed purple itself. "It makes excellent night lamp with soothing music."

By the end of the class, no one managed to replicate the potion. The closest one was Haru and Song's potion that screamed the song Madame Lily played to it like a melodic murder victim. Zuko and Sokka's potion, still in the cauldron, coughed violently with no tune whatsoever. Asami and Suki's potion hissed like an angry cat.

At the last class, Master Malu brought them deeper into the Menagerie where, according to him, they were basically entering the Forbidden Forrest. In there, he showed them an ancient oak tree that he said was a hundred-year-old kodama.

"Do you see the thick rope tied around it?" he gestured to the red rope. "Norms of Fire Nation and Northern Earth Kingdom have this custom of binding trees that they think inhabited by kodama too, to mark it. Of course, they think kodamas are spirits that live inside the trees, which is the only thing they got wrong, since kodamas _are_ the trees."

He explained further about the magical tradition of binding kodama and dismissed them with a reading assignment.

By the middle of their second week, the gang had gotten a better grip of their classes. With Asami and her gift for organization, they worked out manageable schedule for their homework and exercises (i.e. Asami worked out manageable schedule for their homework and exercises and the rest of them just did what she did when she did it).

And Zuko thought he was doing well personally. He had gotten better at ignoring those ghostly Sigils. He noticed that those Sigils were all laced with red Aura and after Aang made too big a Fire Element and Master Jeong Jeong chewed him out and graphically described the potential catastrophe that could occur when one lost control of Fire Element, Zuko had no interest to try any of them. The last thing he needed was another scar.

They survived yet another week and Aang had not burnt down another classroom. On Friday morning, they found their fellow students crowding around a bulletin board on the corner of the common area.

"Free flying lesson for freshmen", Sokka read for the boys, craning his neck over the crowd. "Wanna join?"

"Nah, I have Appa", Aang said.

"Should be fun", Haru shrugged.

At breakfast, Asami and Suki had also decided to give the flying lesson a pass; Suki because she had detention and Asami said something vague about how her dad was going to buy her a broom if she told him she took flying lessons, which Zuko did not quite understand (shouldn't it be a good thing?). As they were talking about the flying lesson, Madame Wu happened to walk by and reminded Suki about the detention on Saturday.

"Oh, of course, the Freshmen Flying Lesson", the Madame thought aloud. "Hmm, I had not thought of that. That lesson is important. I suppose we can just reschedule."

Just like that, she went away. Suki grinned happily. After much persuasion, Asami agreed to take the lesson too.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Saturday could not come fast enough. As the gang, plus Aang whom Haru roped into taking the flying class anyway, walked through the Herbal Islands to the Broom Balls Arena, Suki had to yet deflect the same questions she had been enduring from Haru for the past week.

"Yes, I _know_ about the safety enchantment before I kicked that sniveling chauvinistic idiot over the edge", she seethed. "Stop asking me that or I'll kick you next!"

"I think Madame Wu might have softened up since last week though", Asami said.

"I still have detentions", Suki grumbled.

"She has softened up on you, you'll see", Asami said confidently. "Madame Wu doesn't seem like the kind of woman who would tolerate any chauvinistic crap."

Sister Xing Ying was waiting for them with Master Zei, Headmaster Iroh, and Captain Saikhan of the Metal Mages. After explaining how Captain Saikhan had volunteered to be assistant coach and praising Metal Mages flying training regimen, and saying Headmaster Iroh would only be watching, Sister Xing Ying paired each student with a school broomstick.

The school broomsticks were obviously old, probably as old as the school. The one Zuko had twitched every now and then in his hands and the bristle looked brittle. Looking around, he noticed his friends were not that much better off. Sokka's broom buzzed and coughed, Haru's had leaped out of his clutch and stood there in front of him, smacking Haru on the shin with the bristly part every time he tried to grab it. And with some satisfaction, he noticed Hahn holding out his broom that was basically a gnarled stick with exactly five twigs tied at the end with some distaste.

His friends had noticed that too and they were trying not to laugh out loud. It seemed that Asami's suspicion that Madame Wu had told the teachers of what happened seemed to be true.

Sister Xing Ying _had_ been extra strict with Hahn in class. Even the serene Madame Lily had been conveniently distracted by other students when Hahn's botched potion bubbled over his cauldron in the last class, spilling everywhere, burning the soles of his shoes, and causing boils where it touched. And when he went to Master Makula in the infirmary because Madame Lily had also conveniently forgotten how to get rid of those boils, Master Makula mysteriously ran out of Boil Away Cream, that could banish any boils and pustules in matters of seconds (according to the ad) and had to prescribe a tonic that must be taken orally for two night straight. He was kind enough to warn Hahn that the potion tasted like troll piss and dragon dung, which he insisted was not part of the ingredients (his devious smile said otherwise).

Eyeing the seats around the stadium, Zuko noticed two Metal Mages sitting on their right and left, each with a sleek dark metal-lined broom next to them. Zuko, of course, suspected that Captain Saikhan was here for more than just volunteer work. When Ping and Poi pointed the two Metal Mages out though, Captain Saikhan deflected it by saying those two were here to catch students if they fell.

After calling for the students' attention Sister Xing Ying waved at the two Metal Mages. They rose to their feet and cast a spell at each other's direction. They conjured two lines of chains that formed a pair of horizontal line about ten feet in the air.

"Master Zei?" Sister Xing Ying said to the History Master.

"Oh, right", Master Zei fished out his wand and frowned a little, as if trying to recall the spell he was going to do. Then, his face lit up that a-ha expression and he drew a green scented Sigil, muttered the Word, and shot a rock the size of watermelon to the sky.

Sister Xing Ying broke her sweet and kind Air Nun air by drawing her wand and casting a spell so fast, Zuko could only see a blink of gray. The boulder shattered midair with a deafening noise, showering the kids with dust.

"Now, pay attention", Sister Xing Ying stored her wand back in her sleeve with a sweet smile. "If anyone fly higher than those lines, I will use that spell on you."

The kids gulped collectively.

"Now, coaches, please", Sister Xing Ying gestured. Master Zei and Captain Saikhan dispersed and began dividing the students into three groups.

"Come, kids! I'll show you how they do it in the desert", Master Zei announced to great effect, though people mostly just did not want to be in the same group with the grumpy square-jawed middle-aged Metal Mage. "Oh, no, no. Too many. You kids go with Captain Saikhan", Master Zei shooed Sokka, Zuko, Haru, and Aang. Suki and Asami were already ahead in Master Zei's group.

"Aww, but I wanna know how they do it in the desert", Haru whined.

"Ha ha! Sarcasm! Nice", Master Zei took out a candy from his pocket somewhere underneath those folds of his desert robes and threw it to Haru but shooed the kids anyway.

That, Zuko was sure, proved his suspicion. A glance at Headmaster Iroh, sitting on the bench reminded Zuko of the time he thought he had proven another suspicion of his. It was almost enough to make him reconsider.

Captain Saikhan ordered them to form a line and, with his personal Metal Mage broom, that looked like what the Wicked Witch of the West would ride if her broom was a Transformer, he demonstrated the proper way of mounting a broom. It was unfair, Zuko thought. _His_ fancy broom had those foothold thingies. School brooms were barely holding on together.

Captain Saikhan showed them what he called the 'sweet spot', a section on the broomstick where a rider should hold, and showed them how to accelerate and decelerate by leaning in and away. When he thought they were ready, he ordered them to fly one by one.

Sokka, who was the first on the line, had the misfortune to go first.

The Water Tribe boy pitched up the tip of his broom too much; it took off before he mounted properly and ended up making a half circle upward. He ended up dangling on the levitating broom like that scene from _Tom and Jerry._

"No, Sokka, it's like this", Aang said and away he flew, laughing and circling overhead, waving like a little kid on a carousel.

Captain Saikhan glared at Aang and, for a moment there, Zuko was worried he might blast Aang out of the sky. Then he turned to the kids and said. "Real Air Nomad arrows?"

They nodded profusely. Captain Saikhan sighed and nodded, and continued with the instruction, ignoring Aang. Soon, everyone was flying in the air slowly; not because they did not want to go fast – they were kids! – but because the brooms would not go faster than the speed of a slight jog.

Captain Saikhan flew around, matching speed with a student from time to time to fix their form. When he flew up to Zuko from behind, Zuko nearly had a heart attack. For someone who was wearing around fifty kilos of metal, that man moved as silently as a ghost.

An hour later, Sister Xing Ying, astride her personal slim bamboo broom (not fair!), raised the vertical limit higher. Not long after, a group of young witches and wizards swooped in, screaming like banshees. Strangely, the Metal Mages did not react any more than standing to their feet with their brooms ready in one hand. Zuko was guiltily half-expecting a spell or five fired at the intruders.

"Guys!" Sister Xing Ying beamed. "Please welcome last year graduates of United Nations Academy! Well, some of the Broom Balls players, anyway! Not all of them!"

Certainly not all; there were only twelve of them, half were sporting their old Broom Balls uniform. And three of them brought some spare brooms that was definitely made in the past five years! They would learn later that it was tradition to invite fresh graduates who were part of the Academy Broom Balls teams to come and help teach freshmen flying lesson.

The alumni mingled immediately with the students, a couple took a detour to the seat to greet the Headmaster first. A tall and lean shaggy-haired youth with pronounced jaw flew towards Zuko's group. He grinned and his pale amber eyes grinned with his mouth.

"Name's Chey", he said. "Used to be Cloud Hall's bomber."

"No way! We're in Cloud Hall!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Awesome!" for that, Chey tossed him his only spare broom.

To Zuko's horror, Chey and a couple of alumni who joined him offered to teach the freshmen some tricky flying maneuver, and the freshmen, those little beasts, were enthusiastic about it. Zuko himself was miserable, hoping that he could be as confident as Haru on his broom, or as happy as Sokka in his better borrowed broom. Even Asami who had not wanted to come originally looked like she was having fun in the air, albeit a little giddy, like a little kid on a new bike, for which Suki laughed at her. Zuko hoped he was not trembling as much as he thought he was.

Flying on magic cloud or enchanted ships was one thing. Flying on a slim flying broomstick, the cold hard ground underneath was there to see? Now _that_ brought too much of the uncomfortable childhood trauma of being dropped from the sky by an angry winged beast (and Zuko did not even remember much of it!).

As the freshmen gained more confidence on their brooms, they played a more harmless version of Broom Balls. Zuko had not gotten the chance to watch the real game yet, but according to Aang there were a lot of balls. A lot of explosions. Definitely a dangerous game. And fun. Dangerously fun game.

They did not use the exploding balls (Zuko made a mental note to find out what this meant). The version they played was some kind of airborne basketball with two vertical hoops on each side of the field, one colored green and the other blue. The ball they used to score changed color between blue and green each time it changed hands and if they scored the ball through the hoops of opposing color, their team earned two points instead of one. Chey explained that in the real game, they also used a couple small red ball that they aimed at the green/blue oval-shaped ball and any player that was holding it. There was also a couple very fast ball of condensed Air Element that was very hard to see and, unlike the red balls that just hung around, the Air balls would zip around the place, trying to knock players off their brooms. For this game, they used the safe ones, made of fluffy materials.

"I was a bomber", Chey said, twirling his wand. "A bomber's job is to protect the team from the Fire and Air balls, and to knock the other team down with those balls, of course", he drew a fast golden Sigil and slashed it with his wand. Even without the Sight, they could see that his wand was now covered by raw magic. Throwing one of the red ball up, Chey hit it like a baseball. Surprisingly, the fluffy red ball zoomed towards the arena. "Okay, those who want to play bombers, come here."

Sokka jumped in front, followed by three kids. While Chey taught them the Sigil, the other two alumni recruited the rest of the freshmen to play the other positions. Zuko was randomly cast into the role of a goalkeeper. He survived his game and only _almost_ fell off his broom twice. He fell for real three times.

At lunch, they alumni were received like super stars. Like seriously, super stars. Apparently some of them, Chey included, had a career as Broom Balls players and had made names for themselves in the summer tournament.

"This guy right here, he's a UNA legend!" Bolin exclaimed like a fan girl as Chey joined their table. "Can you sign my napkin?"

His bum still sore from sitting on a broomstick too long, Zuko was understandably quiet. He remembered those flying carpets he saw at Zhengren Alley. He made a mental note to check if UNA had a sports that used those carpets instead, just in case he had to pick a sports activity in later years. Well, with food as rich as the ones they consumed at every meal, surely Physical Education was somewhere on the list of compulsory activities.

Or maybe the food was enchanted to not make people fat… Zuko made a mental note to research this as well.

His stomach felt hollow and uncomfortable. As Chey was regaling them with the stories from the time he played as a student, Zuko slipped away quietly. As he rode the cloud towards the Student Halls, someone called him from behind. Zuko turned around and his cloud stopped (which was an interesting discovery). Asami was approaching on her own cloud. As she caught up, they rode ahead together.

"Where are you going?" she asked, frowning with concern. "Are you alright?"

"Um, yeah?" Zuko drawled.

"Zuko…" she sighed. " You've been acting strange and looking very pale since the flying lesson. What's wrong? And don't tell me it's because you're afraid of height. I mean…" she gestured around. "So, come on. You can talk to me."

They landed and walked to Cloud Hall in silence. The common area was completely deserted since it was lunch time. When Zuko was about to turn to his dorm, Asami caught his arm. "Zuko."

Inhaling sharply, Zuko forced himself to look the girl in the eyes. The concern she had was genuine. "I'm fine", he said. "I'm just…" and that was the end of Zuko's conscious speech.

Before he knew it, he let loose what had been troubling him: his forgotten childhood, his dead mother and mysterious father, the memory of the unseen terror chasing him across some unknown town in Fire Nation, of how he ran until his feet bled, and of the dragon burning him and letting him plunge to his death.

When he was done, Asami simply flung her arms around him and hugged him tight. Zuko, who had never been hugged by a girl before, stiffened with dignity. Then, he heard Asami sob.

"Um…" he tentatively patted the girl on the head. "There there."

Asami chuckled wetly and let go, awarding Zuko with a smack on the chest. Zuko knew that she did not mean it, but she kinda hit him for real. He wisely chose to man it out.

"I'm really sorry to hear that", Asami rubbed her eyes. "Look, if there is anything I can do to help, just ask, okay", she blinked several time and she had that thinky face. "Sokka's dad said your mom was writing a research paper and she left South Pole because her work was done, right? Maybe her work was published somewhere? That's an angle we can explore."

"Uh, we?"

"Well, yeah", Asami said as if it was the simplest thing in the world. "Told you I would help. In the meantime, maybe give your uncle and aunt a call?" she said. "I talk to my dad everyday in the Mirrors Room. I always feel better afterwards", she said, smiling one last time and hurrying out, probably back to lunch.

Zuko watched her leave and felt strangely better. He headed to his dorm and thought about a hot shower. Hot water always made him feel better. As he entered his room, his eyes fell upon the powder box on his nightstand.

He picked it up and sat on his bed. Without thinking too much, he shook it and opened the lid. The view on the other side did not stayed dark for long.

"Gah!"

Uncle Noren, wearing heavy makeup and looking like an amateur cross-dresser, said. "Don't ask."

And Zuko laughed so hard he had stitches on his sight. Asami was right. Talking to family does make things better.


	30. Chapter 30 – School Exhibition Weekend

**Chapter 30 – School Exhibition Weekend**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

The most memorable thing that happened the following week was the students learning that they only had one final exam to worry about. They had assignments and homework too, and occasional pop quizzes, sure, but no midterms, no end-of-first-semester exam. Just one big exam at the end of their year.

Joy…

Until Korra viciously crushed it by pointing out something they had overlooked.

"It means we only have pretty much that one shot to earn enough points to pass", she said over lunch. "If you fail your final exam, well you only have homework and assignments to fall back on and those are not enough. Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

October brought the height of cold Republic autumn. Rain and sleet pelted the students on their way to class. Master Jeong Jeong did not show it, but he was elated when students paid extra attention when they were learning Hot Air Charm and Water Vacuum Spell.

Sokka became quite a celebrity when he became the only freshmen who managed to make a water repellent talisman in Talismanic Craft, even though Madame Hama only taught them how to make that talisman cause she wanted to break the monotony of learning only theories. He got so many request for one of his creation, he was actually considering selling them.

"They'd just ask a senior to make one if you start charging money", Suki pointed out one night when they were studying in the common area, not looking up from her copy of _Transfiguration Theory_.

"Must you ruin my dreams?"

"Only the stupid ones."

The end of the third week of October had its own energy among the students and staff alike: it was the School Exhibition weekend.

On Saturday, school clubs and teams would have their chance to show off. It was held on the west side where the Broom Balls Stadium and Tri Elemental Arena were. While the teams awed the freshmen with their stuff there, other clubs had set up stands on the nearby island pavilions. They had a small flag on them, either green or red; green meant available for freshmen to join after the first semester and red meant only available for second graders and up.

Dueling Club was quite interesting, but it was red-flagged. Sokka groaned when he found out Talismanic Craft Club was also red-flagged. After looking around, Zuko found no sports club that involve the use of flying carpets (and scratched that off his list), and decided to head for the Tri-E Arena. From what Mako told him, the captains of U-5 teams drew lots and Cloud, Mountain, and Forest Hall teams drew the short sticks. They had to do Tri-E exhibition.

While Mountain Hall's Iron Wolves and Forest Hall's Platypus Bears faced-off on the Arena, Mako played commentator, explaining what was going on in the arena.

Zuko thought he had seen all there was to be seen during Fire Ferrets tryouts. He was wrong.

Tri Elemental Battle, when carried out by real players, was awesome!

The players did not just shoot Elements with their wands; they conjured up the Elements and then did some fancy kung fu punches and kicks to send the Element flying towards the opposing team, which Zuko noticed, made the Element fly faster. It was like watching quai ball, but with magic instead of ball. This is magic meets kungfu.

Then, as the players finished one round (Iron Wolves won), the freshmen were allowed to play. Sokka and Haru, the ingrates, dragged Zuko towards the arena. As they were putting on their protective gears, Kuzon stepped into the opposing side. Sokka and Haru grinned rather evilly. Then Suki and Aang joined Kuzon. Sokka and Haru blanched so quickly.

Needless to say, Zuko, Sokka, and Haru hit the water in record time. Even with the padding, those Element packed quite a wallop.

The next day, seniors and staff held an exhibition for school subjects, including the advanced classes. They held it indoors, along the classrooms on the first corridors and inside the Assembly Hall. Master Chong and his students were always a hit on this occasion with his Song and Chanting Art. When he jammed a more energetic song with his students, Zuko suddenly realized that he had seen Master Chong before: the poster in Shinrin Diner, Chong and the Nomads. Wow, they had a real life rock star teaching here.

Headmaster Iroh took some time of his busy schedule to help Master Pao, the current Tea Art Master, to demonstrate the delicacy of Tea Art; the class was an advanced one, not intermediate which was available on the third year. Advanced classes were only available at year six and only if the students passed certain SToP exams. Tea Art, according to the info, required pretty high score on Herbal Lore and Potions Craft, and also okay score in Talismanic Craft.

The two Masters of Tea worked their craft so beautifully, alternatingly mixing their concoction in a small boiling pot and casting spells in their tea while a senior explained the process to the audience. When they finished, the room was filled with fragrant aroma of tea that warmed them as if they actually drank it. Zuko turned his Sight on the teapot and it shimmered with all the colors of magics so brightly that he had to look away after a second.

On a classroom that was enchanted to look like a rock garden, the shirtless muscular Master Boulder was demonstrating Geomancy Art. They left Suki here because she was so absorbed in the array of rocks and drawings in the sand Master Boulder was working on. Apparently, she was not kidding when she said she wanted to take Geomancy.

The gang walked past Aang and Kuzon in Familiar Magics exhibition and lost Sokka and Asami to Construction and Enchantment Craft, where they would learn how to make enchanted objects (requirement was Transfiguration, Talismanic, and Charms and Spells). That left Zuko and Haru going through the rest of the exhibition alone.

They saw Yue talking to their Magical Healing Art teacher, Madame Yugoda; Hahn was there, hanging around Yue as usual, so they kept walking. They stopped at Norms Integration Art for a bit, intrigued by the odd conditions of the class; it did not have prerequisite classes but it could only be taken starting from the second semester of the sixth year.

"Apparently it teaches people how to do magic in the most subtle way possible when working around Norms", Haru read the banner. "Huh… it explains that one guy at work who always seems like he can do anything and always get lucky with work or promotions. Chances are that guy's a wizard", he grinned as they walked past an opened door where they could spy Madame Wu's bored expression as her older students performed various Divination Lore methods.

They walked past the Assembly Hall and towards the other side where the core subjects had their exhibitions. They just had to visit Magical Creatures Lore; they had seen Master Malu hauling a cage covered in canvas that morning and they had to know what was in it.

Yeah, however, according to a senior who guarded the closed door to Magical Creatures Lore room, it was a bixie – a winged flightless leonine beast with long swan-like neck – that was not as tamed as Master Malu had originally thought. It had gotten loose inside the class with Master Malu in it. Zuko and Haru did not need to be told twice to clear off.

The class for Astronomy Lore had been enchanted; it was dark and had tiny stars and planets floating in the air like hologram. It would have been a tranquil experience if Master Kunyo would be a little more quiet next door.

They rejoined the rest of the gang and visited the Assembly Hall last. There they met Mako, Korra, Bolin and Opal. The Assembly Hall had been reserved for classes that would require some space to perform. Elemental Magics had seniors performing high level spells under the strict supervision of Master Jeong Jeong. Across from it, Madame Hama and her students were whipping up talismans of various kinds. The crowd were giddy when Madame Hama said he would show them how she made her famous straw man talisman next.

On the far side of the Hall, a long podium had been erected and it was surrounded by students. Advanced Combat class was always the most popular. It was the first time the freshmen even saw Master Noatak. The Combat Master never joined the rest of the school at the Dining Hall for meals, rarely attended any school activities, and, as far as anyone could tell, never showed himself for anything other than his classes.

Then again, with those burn scars that crossed his hard-set eyebrow-less face from left jaw to right temple, he must not like going out too much.

When the Master's icy blue eyes caught the sight of Zuko among the crowd, Zuko could have sworn he glowered at him, as if he found Zuko's burnt face insulting. But the Master returned his attention to the dueling seniors when Zuko felt the burn of his glare and turned to meet his eyes.

This combat classes were not like Master Kunyo's. For starter, they did not use Book of Shadows (which was the whole point of Advanced Combat: to learn how to use magic to defend oneself without Book of Shadows). The banner said that the class aimed to train students to be able to use magics defensively and offensively without using Shadows, and it required students to excel in Defensive and Exorcism Magics (shocking), Elemental Magics, and Charms and Spells. It also said that this class was essential for anyone wishing for a career in Coven of Law Enforcement (duh).

They stayed and watched more seniors dueling each other. Then, right before they wrapped up, Master Noatak called for the students' attention.

"Madame Hama has a treat for us", he said. "All of you who have taken advanced classes of Talismanic Craft must have wondered whether or not talismans can be used in real combat. The answer is yes, though only a handful of Talismanic experts can pull it off. Madame Hama has agreed to demonstrate for you."

The old hunched witch smiled and waved as she stepped onto the other side of the long stage, amidst loud cheers and applause. Around the four sides of the stage, Masters Jeong Jeong and Boulder, and Madames Wu and Xing Ying had taken their positions, ready to dispel any stray spells.

Face to face, the two combatants whipped out their wands at the same time.

They moved at the same time without preamble.

Master Noatak fired a jet of water that Madame Hama dispel with a whip of her wand. Master Noatak fired two more blast of water, each was dispelled by Madame Hama; the old woman's free hand plunged into her side pocket. She grabbed a fistful of empty paper talismans and threw them in the air. With a flick of her wand, she slowed the descend of the papers and a second quick flick moved them so their empty side was facing her, stopping their fall completely.

Madame Hama let loose spells of her own, keeping Master Noatak off the offense. She weaved a fast Earth Sigil and conjured an earthen wall out of thin air between them. With that small protection keeping Master Noatak occupied, Madame Hama quickly enchanted the nearest talismans. Her wandwork was insanely fast for someone her age. When Master Noatak blasted through the earth wall, Madame Hama had eight paper talismans spinning in front of her in a circle.

Master Noatak fired a flurry of icicles. Madame Hama shoved her free hand at the circling talismans and the Fire Sigils they were imbued with blazed red; they spun fast into a ring and the inside of the circle they made filled with glasslike amber light that held those icicles at bay.

With her wand hand, Madame Hama enchanted more talismans. She waved her free hand and the ring of talismans flew aside. She moved forward now, pressing on Master Noatak with fast spells from her wand, none penetrated the Combat Master's defense.

Then, she waved her wand overhead and half a dozen of floating talismans crumpled on themselves and flew towards Master Noatak in a bombardment; some of the talismans hit the floor as Master Noatak leaped back and the sound they made as they hit the wooden boards were like stones hitting wood.

Master Noatak had just begun weaving a new Sigil when he realized that the kamikaze talismans were simply diversion; Madame Hama had finished her Water Sigil and, as she cast the spell, a dozen talismans behind her shone bright with gray Aura, aiding her ball of water with jets of wind. The enhanced water hit Master Noatak on the chest and sent him flying back. The sphere broke as it hit but the tendrils of water kept flying towards Master Jeong Jeong who stood guard behind Master Noatak in ballistic speed.

Calmly, the Elemental Master weaved visible Fire Element and flicked his wand up, conjuring a fire wall that evaporated the water blast. The crowd erupted into cheer.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Everyone was talking about the exciting battle they witnessed at dinner, especially the rare display of Combat Talismanic Art. Opal was excitingly telling everyone of how there were less than ten people in the entire Four Nations who were well-versed in that Art.

"And I still can't believe that Master Jeong Jeong is a Firebrand", Bolin said, shaking his head. "Our first class in our first year, Sister Xing Ying substituted for him so we didn't get to see the fire tiger thingy."

Turning to Asami who was nearer to him than Mako, Zuko asked. "What's a Firebrand?"

"It's the highest order a Fire Mage can get. Think of it like… um, PhD? Though I much prefer to compare it to the title maestro", she said, ripping a bagel in two. "Each Elemental branch has one. Firebrand is called so because a Fire Mage must be able to make Eternal Flame. There's this Fire Temple in Crescent Island, in Fire Nation; to qualify as a Firebrand, a Fire Mage must leave their 'brand' with their Eternal Flame there."

"How can everyone tell that Master Jeong Jeong is a Firebrand?" Zuko asked, still confused.

"Oh", Asami's brows shot up. "Well, you saw how Master Jeong Jeong drew physical Fire Element from the ether instead of just invisible red Aura, right? That is a very very very high level Fire Magic. Only Firebrands can draw physical Fire Elemental like he does."

"Oh", Zuko said. "And other Elements have their own version of Firebrand too?"

"Yup. We have Airborne, Earthshaker, Waterward", Asami said, dipping a piece of her bread in her soup. "They each has different requirements, like Airborne must be able to fly with only their wand—"

"No clothes?"

"Eww."

"Continue."

"So, yeah, all they have in common is that they must be able to weave their physical Elements."

"So, can someone be all four?"

Korra, who had been listening to them, chocked on her noodle.

"Korra is right. It's impossible", Asami stifled a smile. It was nice talking to her. She was Norn like Zuko, so she would not overreact when Zuko unknowingly asked some stupid questions about the commonly known fact of the magical world. "Master Jeong Jeong explained it a bit in our first class. He said Elements have their own characteristics and traits and to weave them properly, we must _be_ the Element. I think it makes sense that no one can be the highest order of more than one Element. I mean, how can you _be_ more than one thing at the same time, right? It'd be like being two people at once."

Zuko turned to the teachers' table. Master Jeong Jeong looked as solemn as ever, sitting with his eyes closed as if he was meditating. He did that a lot. It was very hard for Zuko to see past the hobo look and thought of the Elemental Master as one who had attained the highest order of Fire Mages.

And Headmaster Iroh… Zuko remembered the offer letter. The scroll was safe in the third drawer of his nightstand, stored with his money bag and his Gold Tower key. It had listed the full title of the Headmaster and Zuko remembered that the old man was a Firebrand too.

"I have a book you can borrow if you wanna read more about it", Asami offered.

Zuko looked at her like she was insane. "Why would I read when I have you to explain things for me?"


	31. Chapter 31 – Halloween and Asami's Surpr

**Chapter 31 – Halloween and Asami's Surprise**

Disclaimer: I own a candy bar.

* * *

Halloween in a magic school was as cool as expected. Master Malu had trained some wolfbats to fly in various formations across the islands. It was awesome, though Madame Wu had him call off the wolfbats when they, attracted by the smell of brewing potions, invaded Madame Lily's class and terrorized her fifth graders.

Madame Xing Ying, with the aid of her sixth and seventh grade students, had decorated all hallways with black drapes and cobwebs. The Master of Construction and Enchantment Craft, an eccentric wizard with bushy beard, singed and patchy eyebrows, and missing fingers (from his failed experiments), built some enchanted spiders from bones and twigs, and set them loose on the hallways. Master Chong and Master Zei teamed up and taught the paintings and the suits of armors that decorated the hallway to make some creepy sound and recite random scary stories when people pass. Madame Taku had also decorated each corner with some vines of leafy tentacula.

It was quite an experience when Zuko and his friends walked down a corridor between classes, accompanied by creepy 'woooooooo…' sound on the background of a disembodied voice narrating, "Once upon a time… a boy and a girl entered the Forbidden Forest… and there were never heard from AGAIN!", while vines of leafy tentacula tried to strangle them on each corner.

Halloween feast was a chance to unwind from their increasing burden of homework. For Halloween, the students and staff followed yet another UNA tradition: Teachers versus Students Band Battle.

The Dining Hall had been cleared off the usual tables. Two tables had been set up on the corner somewhere with food and drinks on. The Dining Hall area had been transformed into a foggy dance floor with a stage where the teachers' table used to be. Two sets of band instruments had been set up side by side.

Master Chong and Madame Lily had called in the rest of the Nomads (as in Chong and the Nomads) as a special treat for the school. They started the song and would alternately sing with students band all the way through the feast without breaking the chain of music when they switch. Those who broke it or those who ran out of songs first would lose and have slime dunked on their heads. Four large carved pumpkins had been filled with slime and they stood on their own floating pedestals above the stage.

Since they had been at school all month, no students wore costumes. Students would be too busy with classes to organize their costumes anyway. Instead, they came wearing masks. Those who preferred not to bother making their own masks could take one from the basket at the entrance. Some students did come wearing bed sheets like a cape. The entire sixth year had wrapped themselves in toilet paper.

Teacher, however, wore real costumes. There would be best costume contest later for teachers. Master Chong and Madame Lily coordinated their costumes, appearing as the Heibai Wuchang – the black and white messengers of death. Madame Taku came to the feast wearing frayed and dirt stained white robe and a pumpkin on her head with an opening for her face; her cat Miyuki faithfully stayed at her heel, sporting angel wings.

At the refreshment table, Master Boulder, who was wearing ancient Earth Kingdom soldier armor, was talking animatedly with Master Jeong Jeong who looked like he would rather be anywhere but here. The Elemental Master was in his usual clothes, but he had a butcher knife lodged on the side of his head.

Master Malu and Madame Xing Ying, who were talking to a group of student, came as the front and the back halves of a sky bison. Madame Kwan, the ever strict and serious, let her hair down tonight. Literally. Her long hair was out of her Fire Nation bun as she danced with Master Zei. The dance was a feat in itself because while Madame Kwan was dressed as a (grumpy-faced) snow fairy, with real enchanted snowflakes bursting out around her when she moved, Master Zei came to the party as a tome and he kept poking Madame Kwan with his sharp edges.

And then, there was the ninja…

Zuko and his friends were laughing at Madame Hama's costume of a knife-wielding witch with warty nose when that mysterious chubby ninja appeared. Materialized out of nowhere right in the middle of the dance floor. Nobody was sure who he was, until he busted some moves and tripped and fell and could not get up because he pulled his back.

Zuko cringed in sympathy when some seventh graders helped Headmaster Iroh hobble to the refreshment table.

"Nice mask, Zuko", the Headmaster grinned/grimaced, his ninja mask in his hand.

"You too, sir", Zuko tried not to laugh out loud. "Cider?"

"You're too kind", the Headmaster chuckled, receiving the cup Zuko offered him. "Enjoying the party?"

Zuko pushed his red bird-beak mask up to his forehead, the plumage tickling his neck. "Um, yeah, sure", he said, scanning the dance floor for his friends.

He saw Asami and Suki laughing and dancing with the other girls. Bolin, Korra, Sokka, and Haru were somewhere doing weird dance moves that were best left unsaid (either they were dancing or making fun of people with Tourette Syndrome). Opal was laughing at something Madame Taku said. Mako was right here with Zuko.

The older boy frowned through his owl mask. "Is that Old Sweepy dressing as…?"

"A can opener with… meaty parts?" Zuko suggested.

"Oh", the Headmaster chuckled. "That's a can opener possessed by a yokai. Old Sweepy always dresses as a possessed household object every year."

Then his eyes found someone in the crowd. "Speaking of possessed household objects, I have to go", he shoved his cup to Zuko and donned his ninja mask back on. "I was never here."

Then he disappeared in a cloud of smoke like a real ninja.

"That… happened, right?" Zuko asked Mako.

The possessed household object Headmaster Iroh dreaded turned out to be Council Sage Tarrlok. The man was not even in costume. "You there, was the Headmaster here just now?"

Zuko and Mako did not even exchange a glance when they chorused. "Nope."

The man scowled and delved back into the dance floor. Zuko could have sworn the Metal Mage who was stationed at the refreshment table near them was stifling a laughter.

"What's up with that guy?" Zuko frowned.

"Very unpopular among the Republic Council", Mako said. "Our Republic Council of Elements have been trying to abolish the one-Council-Sage-per-Nation form for years, but the decision has to be unanimous. There is _always_ one member of the Council who disagreed. When Tarrlok was still campaigning, they said he agreed to support the abolition if he was elected. Then, he went back on his words. Then, I heard last year he tried to outlaw interracial marriage."

Zuko, who was wondering if the one-Council-Sage-per-Nation form was that bad, kept his mouth shut. Mako was very Fire Nation in looks and attitude that Zuko sometimes forgot that the older boy had Earth Kingdom in him.

He looked around and realized what made this school so great was exactly the opposite of the racial segregation: a place where people of all nationalities and ethnicities could come together and learn.

Not long after, Asami led the others and they mobbed Zuko and Mako to join the festivities. From that smug smirk Asami flashed his way, Zuko knew she would not let him just slip away to be with his lonesome tonight.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Winter invaded almost as soon as November approached. Walking down the path to Herbal Islands, Zuko regretted that being a student in a magic school did not mean having enchanted uniform that kept them warm (though the uniform did have enchantment that endowed them with longer coats for winter; the boys thought someone broke into their rooms and switched out their uniform until their older friends told them about the enchantment).

"Do me. Do me", Asami stomped and hopped a bit, shivering with her hood up. Their uniform had hoods, which Zuko thought to be the coolest thing about it.

Zuko drew the Fire-scented Sigil, having done it so much he knew it by heart, and whispered. " _Nizara_."

Abruptly, Asami sighed in relief as the Warming Charm took effect and turned her robes comfortably warm. The freshmen had worshipped Mako for like half a day when he taught them that spell. Offerings had been made at one dinner, though they were all taken from the table in the Dining Hall, which undervalued the whole thing. But, the thoughts were appreciated.

The gang huddled together with their classmates as they treaded the snow-covered path. Suki might have proven to great effect that should one trip and fall over the edge, one would not die. However, no one was eager to replicate the experience themselves. As the result, they moved slow, especially since they had to protect their young (Poi and Ping, who were not fans of cold). Aang, ever the standout, seemed unaffected by the cold weather. He ran ahead, chasing Momo across the island, urging his classmates to hurry up.

"That kid is _not_ normal. I mean that in a good way", Suki said through her chattering teeth. "How come he's not cold?"

"Secret Air Monk mojo?" Haru suggested.

The class were so ready to kiss Madame Taku's feet repeatedly when she declared that they would be working on the Summer Island. They were totally okay with their task that day: feeding unwanted bits of giblet Madame Taku had secured from the kitchen to a garden full of flesh-eating corpse asters.

"Yes, feed them well, students", she said. "Feed them and let their tubers grow fat and juicy. They make excellent soup", and she finished with her cackle. Way to kill the mood.

The seniors were concerned that the freshmen suddenly turned vegetarian during lunch.

Defensive and Exorcism Magics had also became a favorite class. Master Kunyo, a self-professed man of action, was never big on reading and books anyway ("You kids want to learn how to handle man-eating Peng Kun fish-folks, you practice your Net Charm, not read about it!"). It gave them a lot of chance to move around and keep warm.

Master Malu also became their instant favorite when he allowed them to spend one day playing with fire monkeys. Those playful creatures, whose tails were always lit with unburning fire, exuded a certain warmth. It did not last long, though. Master Malu sort of let it slip in his lectures while they were surrounded by those monkeys that people use fire monkey pelt to make enchanted warm clothes. They spent the rest of the class running away from the enraged monkeys who, as it turned out, were capable of understanding human speech.

Even the Dining Hall, that was enchanted to repel any extreme weather intrusion, let in some snow, thought it added a certain charm to the Hall. No one seemed to mind having to wipe some snow off the benches or table before sitting.

The burden of homework had also lessened somewhat as they approached the last week of November (Madame Kwan did not get the memo, it appeared, since she actually gave _more_ homework than usual, the old witch). In most classes, teachers began giving more emphasis on practice.

On the peace front, Suki and Sokka were getting along quite fine. There were some banters here and there, but Sokka had stopped making sexist remark when Suki was around. Zuko thought having that side of him illustrated so viciously by Hahn had been a sobering experience. It did not stop Suki to laugh at Sokka when the latter failed miserably when performing a spell though, or Sokka from laughing at Suki one time when she returned from her detention with Al covered in mud and other earthly substance, and smelling like manure.

And it was good for them. The seniors and their increased burden in their classes meant they had limited time to tutor them. The gang needed Suki and Asami, who along with Aang, had become star students in their classes. Unlike Aang though, Suki and Asami were not prone to run around during their group study. And if Suki got into a fight with Sokka again, they knew she would exiled herself with Asami on tow and the boys would stick with Sokka out of loyalty to the Bros. Loyalty to the Bros equals no brainiac helping them with their studies.

One night, the group were studying in the library, Asami pulled Zuko away to a secluded place. The reason was totally innocent, despite Haru and Suki's catcalling. Asami put a big but thin booklet – an academic journal – in Zuko's hand.

"Thanks?" Zuko tried. "But, we're working on our History essay, so…" the glossy cover of the journal was brown with a black cauldron that steamed a continuous and moving stream of vapor and sparkly stars.

"No, dummy", Asami could barely contain her grin. "Check the table of contents."

Zuko's mind clicked right away. "No way…"

"Yes way!" Asami was positively hopping.

Zuko tore through the pages and found the table of contents. He did not bother with the top names and went straight to the U's. He had learnt by now that the magic world put more value in a person's personal name

Ulana…

Umi…

Unalag…

Upakka..

 _Ursa…_

There! Ursa Kai! Flashing a glance at Asami's giddy face, Zuko read the entry.

23\. Ursa Kai (5th yr), 2000. Re-composition of Potion of Forgetfulness: Inclusion of Powdered Manta Tail Bone and Peppercorn to Counter the Manic Episode; _Students Journal of Potions Craft_ , pp.102-109. United Nations Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry, United Republic of Nations.

Zuko's breath felt too fast in his chest and too thin in his head. His quickly ripped through the pages until he found page 102. He read.

He tried to read it.

He gulped.

Looking up at Asami, the brainiac girl of a blessed soul just knew that Zuko could not understand a word of that article. "Your mom!" Asami grinned. "She was a genius! Can you imagine that? She wrote _that_ in her fifth year; her SToP year, Zuko! She recomposed the ingredients for a potion that had been around for centuries! She's… she's super smart!" then a frown broke on top of her suddenly frozen smile.

"You're too nice to say it."

"I _am_ too nice to say it."

"Just say it."

"How do you turn out like _this_ , man?"

Zuko chuckled and just threw his free arm around Asami. When he inhaled, his breath shuddered. "Thank you."

Asami patted his back. "You're welcome."

"Umm… guys?" Suki said from the end of the row. "We were just kidding about you two making out so… why are you two hugging?"

-0-0-0-0-0-

To avoid misunderstanding, Zuko had decided to share the discovery with the gang.

Words could not express how grateful he was for their enthusiasm when they heard the news. Their homework was promptly forgotten. Song, Haru's Potions Craft partner, a kind Air House girl whose brown hair was the same shade as her eyes and always in a simple long ponytail, whose Haru had roped into joining them as they tackled their Potions Craft essay (Song was the best student in that class), read the article. Her friend, Jin, a pretty Earth House girl who seemed to have the hots for Zuko (and may or may not have invited herself via Song), thought aloud. "Maybe we can ask Madame Lily?"

"Nah, Madame Lily wasn't the Potions teacher at the time. Al told us the story", Haru shook his head.

"Maybe Madame Taku would know?" Aang suggested. "She seems like she's been teaching here since forever. Maybe she remembers."

"That's good", Sokka nodded. "We can try that."

"This is pretty impressive stuff", Song said, still reading. "Using the exciting effect of carefully measured powdered manta bone to trigger the calming effect of chamomile and jade turtle blood? Using the irritant agent in peppercorn to counter-balance the overly soothing side effect of menthol oil?" her eyes were wide and she had trouble looking away from the journal. "This is some awesome stuff. And it was written when she was a student? A fifth year student about to face SToP? Zuko, your mother was awesome", then her face fell. "How do you turn out like this?"

Zuko just knew they would never let him live down the fact that in the last Potion Craft class he had successfully botched his Herbicide Fume. The potion, when sprayed, was supposed to wilt weeds. Zuko's potion though… well… at least the skin of his hand where he had accidentally spilled his potions had stopped sprouting grass whenever it got wet.

Honestly, Zuko did not care. He was too… happy? Yes, _happy_. He was too happy to let anything foul his mood. Truth to be told, he did not really care for the fact that he was the son of a most gifted potioneer to have ever walked these halls; Headmaster Iroh and Sokka's dad had mentioned something like that. He was more interested in that single information provided in the journal that his friends had only mentioned in passing: her mother had been fifteen in year 2000.

Sixteen years had passed since then and Zuko did the math backward. Her mother would be thirty one this year. She had been twenty six when she died, twenty one when she had Zuko. And, according to what his uncle and aunt had told him, she had been twenty when she married. Twenty… she was so young then. Well, they _did_ use the word elope.

Her mother would have been thirty one this year…

For a kid who had never known his mother, whose uncle and aunt never divulged anything whenever he asked, this small knowledge of her meant more than anyone could imagine.


	32. Chapter 32 – UNA Tourneys

**Chapter 32 – UNA Tourneys**

Disclaimer: I own a regular broom.

* * *

December brought forth snow, sleet, hail, and all manner of cold. Items like Warmblood Juice (of many different flavors), various enchanted woolen gloves, hats, and other items of clothing, and Ginger Fingers could not have sold out fast enough at school supply store.

Aang and Asami, who had been tasked to see if the store had any Ginger Fingers left, came back with only one bag of chewable pepper ginger. The gang groaned in dismay.

"Come on, guys. It's better than nothing", Asami sulked, opening the bag of amber candies and offering it to the gang.

Zuko took one and popped it in his mouth. It was chewable and, though it was liquid and his teeth went through the candy, it stayed in his mouth. The sensation was strange, like if Mentos was liquid. But, the warmth of ginger and pepper that spread in his mouth was welcomed. Whoever invented this strange candy deserved either a medal or a long long therapy session.

After pondering for half an hour, weighing pros and cons, they decided to leave for the Dining Hall for breakfast ("They may have coffee", Haru had argued). The Dining Hall did not disappoint and even went one up better. Opal waved at them from their usual table and informed them that the cups had Fire Nation spiced tea on offer.

Zuko sighed in gratitude and snatched the nearby cup as he sat. His friends looked at him and watched him sip the hot and spiced drink, sighing in content, before they ordered the same. Sometimes, Zuko forgot that he was the only Fire Nation among their gang of freshmen.

As it turned out, Fire Nation spiced tea with its cinnamony, peppery, and sweet-spicy goodness was not for everyone. Sokka braved a second sip. Then a third. Then he added Xiang Guo from the goblet into his cup, and drank it. He liked the combo better, as it turned out, being a Water Tribe brute that he was. The others followed his example and found the spiced tea was more agreeable that way.

Zuko had to remind himself that he was technically a Republic citizen now and he had no right to challenge these heretics to Agni Kai, the Fire duel of honor, over such slight on their national drink. Also, Agni Kai had been banned since centuries ago.

Mako, Korra, and Bolin joined them when Haru was passing around buns. Their arrival was heralded by cheer from their fellow Cloud Hall, which made Zuko turn around to check them out. The three of them were in their Tri-E gears. Zuko had almost forgotten that the School Tournaments had started. Which also reminded Zuko of another thing he had almost forgotten.

When he reminded Suki of the detention, she glared at him into silence, taking careful glance at the teachers' table at Madame Wu. "Well, the official story is she forgot", Suki whispered at the table. "She doesn't want me to miss the School Tourney just because I kicked some chauvinistic bastard she would have just cursed into a hedgehog himself; her words, not mine", Suki said. "Besides, she's getting really half-hearted in my detention. My last detention, I was supposed to alphabetized her personal library. I was just opening the glass case to her bookrack when she said I did a good job and I was dismissed", she grinned.

Sokka, as usual when this topic was brought up, was suddenly very interested in something else within the vicinity. In this case, it was the content of his chicken pepper pot pie. He was talking to Aang and Haru loudly about it when Asami said. "Psst", and nudged her chin at the incoming students from the Student Halls.

Members of Ocean Hall Tri-E teams, both U-5 and senior team arrived, escorted by their hallmates. Hahn, visible among them, sporting Water Tribe anorak like the rest of the fans, looked smug as if he would be the one playing. The six members of their teams were at the center, though none was quite as flamboyant as that dark-haired fair-skinned boy who had the face that reminded Zuko of the phrase 'sneaky weasel'. The boy's hair was wavy and had a flock curtaining the right side of his face and the sharp features of his face gave Zuko the urge to punch him.

"Urgh, it's him", Sokka made a gagging noise as the Ocean Hall group walked past them. He perked up a bit as Yue, who was in the group with her female friends, smiled his way, but his foul mood returned as the group passed.

"Who?" Zuko asked.

The one who answered was Korra. "Tahno Waters", she said. "Oh, how I hope we get to face off with them. I really really want to smack water on his stupid face."

"Waters? Relative of yours?" Zuko asked. The effect of such question was dramatic to say the least.

Sokka and Korra sat up straight and glared at Zuko as if he had just said something rude about their grandmas. Mako coughed as he drank his tea. Haru and Asami, who was seated on Zuko's side and across from Zuko respectively, stiffened and subtly kicked Zuko under the table. Repeatedly. Suki, next to Asami, shook her head and made a slashing gesture across her neck. Zuko frowned at Asami who mouthed. " _Explain later_."

"So, what's his deal?" Zuko continued.

"Well, you've heard about how there are many hoaxes circulating around the Bone Witch, right?" asked Bolin, who eyed Korra warily. "Tahno was one of them. Well, at least according to the—" he caught Sokka and Korra's collective glare. "Truth! The truth! According to the truth!"

"Last year, Tahno snuck his dad's skiff out on a sailing trip, which was stupid and dangerous because he was just a kid", Mako explained. "Anyway, many witnesses said he got swept away and crashed the boat. Some fishermen fished him out."

"Then he said the Bone Witch kidnapped him!" Korra exclaimed, drawing attention from many students around them.

Sokka chimed in. "And when my dad was called to the North Pole to investigate it and found out the truth, that creep got his dad convinced that the Bone Witch was behind it. He went on a smear campaign against my dad."

"And they brought up my dad's relation to Sokka's dad and claimed nepotism", Korra slammed her fist on the table.

"Water Tribe takes nepotism seriously. My dad was investigated by the Coven of Law Enforcement!" Sokka mimicked the fist slamming. "He was investigated by the people who worked for him!"

"Got it", Zuko said quickly, wary of the attention the two cousins were drawing. "So, you go break his face in the Tourney", he said to Korra then turned to Sokka. "And you cheer on her while she breaks his face?"

"Hell yeah!"

-0-0-0-0-0-

Zuko said something about forgetting his wand, which was true and totally on purpose, and excused himself to fetch it as they walked across the west side to the Arena. Asami gave him a look and Zuko flashed his most convincing pained smile.

To his credit, he did go back to Cloud Hall to get his wand, but he proceeded to wander around a bit. He ended up walking the familiar path towards Dead Rock. As he passed Al's cabin, he saw the spirit sitting on a rocking chair on the front porch, sipping hot tea. Al waved at him. Zuko came over.

"Shouldn't you be out at the Arena?" the Forest caretaker asked, offering Zuko a seat on the other rocking chair and a second cup of tea, both of which Zuko was sure had not been there few seconds ago.

"Not a fan of crowd", Zuko muttered as he sat down and received the cup. "Hey, Al?"

"Yes?"

"What live in the Forest? Aside from…" Zuko managed not to say 'nues'. "…monsters?"

Al kept his round yellow eyes, ones that had life in it unlike the cold dead hypnotizing nue's eyes, on Zuko while he sipped his cup. "All manners of beasts and creatures", Al said, lowering his cup. "There are stray spirits around, tribes of treemen and were-beasts who pretty much rule the inner working of the Forest", he scratched his chin. "There's a bear, too. I haven't seen him in awhile so I'm not sure if he's still around", he turned to Zuko. "Something on your mind."

It was not a question.

"Do any of them use wand?"

Al narrowed his eyes. "Wizards use wands", he said. "Many magical creatures have their own brand of magics. Why do you ask?"

He told them of the time Sokka was drawn into the Forest with Haru, and Madame Hama's testimony that a wand-user lived there. Al did not look surprised.

"Headmaster told me", he said and sipped his tea.

"That doesn't answer my question", Zuko noted.

Al put his cup on the saucer. "No, it doesn't", he got up and walked Zuko to the Arena.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Zuko joined his friends like he had been with them all along. Al had parted ways as they reached the entrance to join the teachers' seats. Sokka shoved his bucket of chili-cheese popcorn to Zuko who declined, eyeing the snack with disgust. On the Arena, a team in green armor was facing off a team in yellow. According to Sokka, they were U-5 from Lake Hall and Desert Hall; the Snake Turtles and the Buzzards.

"Mako and the others are next", said Opal who was seated below them as the Buzzards wiped the arena clean.

They cheered as the Fire Ferrets emerged next. They would be facing off Forest Hall's Platypus Bears. The referee, Master Zei, called the teams to face. They bowed at the three Elemental basins floating above the ring. The captains, Mako and a fourth year girl, crossed wands. At a whistle, they took position. Another whistle, they battled.

Elements flew and dodged, and Zuko found himself quite awed. The Platypus Bears' Earth and Water were knocked back to the second zone by Korra and Bolin, to which the Cloud Hall erupted in a cheer. Their strategy though came in effect as those two quickly singled Mako out, undoubtedly the strongest player among the Fire Ferrets on account of experience, and knocked him back to second zone.

They crowd went nuts as the battle raged on. Zuko found himself grinning as he was swept away by the excitement. If he had to pick a sports, he would definitely choose Tri-E over Broom Balls. He could see himself in the Arena, weaving Fire and shooting them at his opponents.

Mako had explained that the Elements that hung on above the arena had magical properties. They made it easier to draw Elements and, as the players bowed at them, thus forming temporary contract, they either boosted or inhibited the players' weave, keeping the Element they weaved around a uniform zone. That way, players would rely on skills at Tri-E alone and not the advantage of raw magical prowess in them. Otherwise, Zuko shuddered, if Aang were a Tri-E player, he would have weaved a giant Element and wiped the floor solo.

"That captain girl is good", Haru commented.

And indeed she was. She was a tall girl, nimble and quick, and showed great agility in evading attacks, only sparingly weaved her Water to protect herself. The other two Platypus Bears attacked long-range while the captain provided defense. Bolin was the second to falter and fell to the Ferrets' zone two. The Platypus Bears' captain surprised the Fire Ferrets by suddenly going on offensive at Korra; her two teammates picked up and joined her. The three Elements knocked Korra back to zone two.

Mako defended their ground calmly, jumping and somersaulting as he evaded the onslaught. He landed and instinctively raised his arms to block against the Earth that flew his way. He uncrossed his arms, ready to attack, but suffered Water on his chest and was knocked back to zone two.

"And the Platypus Bears advanced on the Fire Ferrets' territory!" the commentator, Master Shiro Shinobi, the Academy's Master of Astronomy Lore and Magical Transportation Methods, and also Tri-E Supervisor, who always insisted to be addressed with his full name for no good reason, pronounced. The crowd went wild.

Master Zei blew the whistle again and the teams faced off.

The Platypus Bears, emboldened by their advantage, went on the offensive from the get-go.

"Quite a pickle the Fire Ferrets find themselves in, with Captain Mako, on his second year in Tri-E, leading two rookies against three experienced members of the Platypus Bears. A smack of Earth right on the face knocks Bolin to Zone Three. Korra retaliates. Korra falls to Zone Three. Ugh! A nice Water leg trip sends Korra and Bolin over the edge. It's all up to Mako now. He's bobbing and weaving. He's weaving and bobbing, but he's not hitting back. If Mako's knocked down, the Ferrets lose the first round!"

Mako finally hit back. Dodging low, he evaded a curved Earth. A blast of Water tried to get him when he was on the ground but Mako slashed Fire at it. He vaulted up, evading another bout of Earth and sent a strong blast of Fire that knocked the Earth player two Zones back, suffering two painful strikes of Water and Fire on his side as a price.

The Platypus Bears Water player twirled her wand, weaving Water, she jumped and slashed her Water as a whip towards Mako. Mako rolled to the side, Fire ready at the tip of his wand. He got to his feet, flicked his wand down. This Fire dropped and Mako kicked it hard. It scored a hit on the opposing captain on the gut, knocking her off her feet. The captain fell one zone behind. Before she could recover, Mako punched fast strikes at the other team's Fire player and sent him back too.

"I can't believe it folks! Mako pushed back the Platypus Bears back! Mako pushed three more experienced players back!"

Mako did more than that. Alternating high attacks to force his opponents on the defense and low curving Fire to trip his opponents, he managed to keep the Platypus Bears on their feet. He targeted their captain first, visibly the best player in their team, and knocked her over the edge. The other two, losing their captain and the excellent defensive Water technique she provided, were taken aback and Mako managed to knock them over the edge into the water below as well with a sharp Fire lance fired from his wand thrust.

"And the Ferrets win the round!"

Zuko broke into a chuckle, feeling the rush that he had never felt before. The energy in the air was electrifying. And contagious.

In the second round, the Ferrets won with better record. Their members were intact. To their credit, the Platypus Bears held their ground quite well too, losing when all three members were pushed back to Zone Three and none of them were knocked over the edge of the ring.

So, the Fire Ferrets won the second round and, therefore, the match. The crowd cheered and applauded.

"A beautiful debut by the Fire Ferrets!" Master Shiro Shinobi said. "And up next: Sky Hall's Ostrich Horses versus Ocean Hall's Wolfbats!"

Next to Zuko, Sokka growled and shoved a handful of popcorn in his mouth, chewing savagely. From what Zuko understood, the Ostrich Horses were a new team, like the Ferrets. Tahno, a third year, led two fellow third years and they overwhelmed the Ostrich Horses in two flawless victory. Sokka groaned and booed when Master Shiro Shinobi declared them the winner.

The last match of the U-5 was Mountain Hall's Iron wolves versus Meadow Hall's White Rhinos. The wolves were an old team and crowd favorite. The Rhinos gave a valiant fight but were beaten soundly in the end.

As the four remaining teams gathered on the ring, facing the teachers' seats, Master Shiro Shinobi commented. "And now, a moment, please, as our esteemed Headmaster draw lots to determine the semifinals matchups", Headmaster Iroh weaved visible Fire like a Firebrand could in the air, writing the four team names. He spun his wand overhead and the four flaming names spun around in an invisible twister. When he stopped, the four names slowed down and the matchups were: "We'll have Ocean Hall's Wolfbats face off with Desert Hall Buzzards, while veteran Mountain Hall's Iron Wolves will meet newcomers Cloud Hall's Fire Ferrets in semifinals! Now, we'll take a lunch break before we proceed to senior teams battles! Please head to the Dining Hall in an orderly stampede.!"

-0-0-0-0-0-

"We're gonna face the Iron Wolves", Mako said as they marched to the lunch table. "It's gonna be tough. It means training right after Christmas break."

"Or during", grinned Korra. "I'm gonna stay this year."

"Cool!" Bolin exclaimed, taking a selfie with the Metal Mage he took selfie before, only this time the Metal Mage was the one who owned the phone. The absence of other Metal Mage who used to guard the bridge with him and Council Sage Tarrlok in the Dining Hall area prompted this one to be more lax.

"Where did they go to?" Zuko muttered to himself, scanning the teachers' table for Council Sage Tarrlok who never missed a meal there. The two Metal Mages who usually guarded the two sides of the teachers' table were also gone.

Aang and his sharp hearing heard Zuko. "Maybe they were still at the Arena?" he said as they sat down. "I saw Council Sage Tarrlok with the teachers. The other Metal Mages were sitting among the crowd."

Zuko's frown grew deeper. "Hey, Sokka?"

"Yeah?"

"Who else here is related to Wolf Warriors officers?"

"Uh… well, there's Nutha in our year", Sokka pondered aloud. "Then there's Hashook. Umi from fourth grade, Sanjuk and Nadak from seventh grade. That's it, I think."

Suki eyed Zuko seriously. "What is it, Zuko?"

Sokka made a noise in his throat. "You're not on one of your conspiracy theories again, are you?" he demanded. "Because Madame Hama is right the _r_ e", he pointed at the teachers' table where the Talismanic Mistress was indeed sitting there, conversing with Master Zei.

"No, it's not that", Zuko managed to sound offended. He caught the sight of Mako looking at him and got an idea. "Actually, I just remembered that Al said he wanted to talk to you", he nodded to the senior. "Come on, we should go now or we won't make it in time to catch the next match."

Mako got up and together they rode the cloud to the east side. As they landed on the island across, they walked. "What's up?" Mako asked.

"What were you doing in Forbidden Forest?" Zuko asked back.

"I can't tell you that, Zuko", Mako said gruffly.

"There's a magician living in there and you know about it, don't you?"

"Can't tell you."

"Remember how Al said that he used to make my mom and aunt go into the Forest to pick up leaves or whatnot?"

Mako's face slackened. "Zuko", he stopped abruptly. "I know you wanted it to be true, but you mom can't possibly still live in the Forbidden Forest."

Zuko gawked. "Why would you even think that? I'm not some kid who's in denial", he said. "I just… remember how Madame Hama said a magician drove away the Bone Witch? Well, the Forest is dangerous and it's easy to get lost. And, let's face it, she could have just hidden in the trees and blast Sokka to smithereens when he walked past outside the Forest. So why take the trouble and the risk to do it inside the forest?"

Mako seemed to ponder this. "You think the Bone Witch wants Sokka alive?" he argued. "A hostage?"

"Maybe. Also, how does she know her way around the Forest anyway? She must have some help", Zuko said. "That person who attacked him. Maybe he or she is involved?"

"I doubt it", Mako said.

"You _do_ know him!"

"I can't tell you that."

"Why won't you tell me?" Zuko was getting frustrated. "I can keep a secret!"

"I didn't say that", Mako sighed. "Turn on your Sight", he said. He opened his mouth wide and showed Zuko the underside of his tongue.

Zuko squinted at it and saw something dark. "Man, you got seaweed stuck on—"

"It's not seaweed", Mako narrowed his eyes sharply. "It's a Sigil. A spell placed in my mouth to keep me from saying anything about this— _mmmphh_!" his lips abruptly clamped shut.

Zuko felt his own mouth part. "That's actually a pretty cool spell", he said. "Why is the Sigil _black_?"

Mako gave him a look.

"Right. No spilling secret, gotcha."

"Look, if the Bone Witch had help, it's not… you know", Mako nudged his head towards the Forbidden Forest. Then, a realization dawned in his face. "You don't mean Madame Ha—"

"I'm not making accusations", Zuko gestured them to keep walking. "I'm just pooling all the facts."

"I'm not gonna say that I didn't find _this_ fact suspicious", Mako said fairly. "But, Headmaster Iroh told us about how Madame Hama is the Witch's nemesis."

"She's also a… what, a hundred years old woman who beat our teacher of Advanced Combat in a duel in less than five minutes? And yet, according to her, she dueled the Bone Witch in the past but failed to defeat her" Zuko said quickly. "And what do we know about her anyway? I mean personally. What do we know about her personally?"

"Not much", Mako agreed. "This is my first year being taught by her too."

"And the Bone Witch's targets of violence were usually civilians, right? How many of them could have fought back?"

"She did also attack some Law Wizards", Mako said. "And one Wolf Warrior was injured", his eyes widened. "Oh… Korra told me about them. They were all ambushed from behind. Not much fighting happened."

"We did see the Witch attacked the train and outmaneuvered a squad of Metal Mages", Zuko added. "From Sokka's sexist tirade, I'd say that's not really something most 'proper' Southern Water Tribe women would have done."

"Unless she's been living outside the Tribe long enough to shed off the culture", Mako finished the thought. "I admit, it fits."

"And Madame Hama must have been inside the Forest often enough to know her ways around. I mean, she said she was gathering woods and she was okay with going in alone without Master Malu. And Master Malu _let_ her."

"Yeah… about that, I should probably tell you that the Forbidden Forest is only forbidden for students", Mako explained. "Teachers and staff can enter anytime they want. In fact, many of them do. Master Malu supervises the Menagerie, which is technically part of the Forest. Master Pao goes every weekend in spring to gather wild flowers for his tea. Master Chong once told us that he and Madame Lily are honorary members of this Song Fairy tribe; they go to the forest to sing every full moon and when the Fairies have funerals. Heck, Master Kunyo used to go so much to fight monsters, Al actually petitioned to have him banned from the Forest. It wasn't until my first year when he took us there to fight some wild yerens that Headmaster Iroh finally banned him."

"Really? He took you guys there to fight… whatever?" Zuko asked interestedly. "Is that how you got acquainted with the Mystery Mage of the Forest? I'll take your silence as a yes."

"My point is…" Mako said through his gritted teeth. "If we are trying to prove that the Witch has accomplices who know their ways around the Forest, the list is very long."

"Headmaster Iroh knows about that mysterious mage, right?" Zuko asked. "Does Al know?"

"I honestly have no idea", Maki grumbled. "He's always so conveniently not around whenever I have to go in the Forest. When I talk to him, he likes to sorta insinuate that he knows, though I'm sure he only knows that I snuck into the Forest and not what I was doing in there."

"But, Headmaster Iroh definitely knows", Zuko insisted.

"Apparently", Mako conceded. "And don't ask me how he knows, cause I don't know. And the fact that he knows of t— _mmmpphh_ …" they waited until his mouth could open again. "He doesn't seem to have problem with you-know-who, it should be enough to clear… that individual from the suspect list", then he saw the look in Zuko's face. "But, of course, Headmaster also vouches for Madame Hama and you are clearly still suspecting her. So, his seal of approval means jack to you."

"It's not that", Zuko seethed. "I just… It's not good to trust someone you don't know well too much. I've learnt that from experience."

Mako frowned and scanned Zuko's face. "It can't be your folks", he said. "Friends from your Norm school?"

"I have no friends there", Zuko snarled.

Mako caught that. "Got it."

They walked a bit in silence before Mako spoke again. "So, we suspect that someone is helping the Witch from inside the school, right?"

"We?" Zuko frowned.

"You know Headmaster Iroh asked me to keep an eye on Sokka. Don't insult my intelligence", Mako said dryly. "And you're still suspecting Madame Hama?"

"Do you believe me?"

"Oh, doesn't matter. I'm just listing the facts here. I'm completely subjective."

"Um… you mean objective?"

"Which one means you don't let your personal feelings cloud your judgment?"

"Objective?"

"Yeah, that. Excuse the gap in my knowledge. Grew up on the street, no formal schooling", Mako muttered the last part. "So", he spoke quickly. "You suspect Madame Hama, but it still doesn't explain why she saved Sokka."

"Maybe they had a disagreement?" Zuko tried. "One of them wanted to take Sokka alive, the other wanted to off him."

"Makes sense", Mako shrugged.

"Or…" Zuko said darkly. "Sokka may not be the real target at all."

"What makes you think that?"

"The Witch threatened kids of other officers too", Zuko said. "But, so far, all the attacks seem to be directed at Sokka only. Maybe this is a ruse to make us focus on Sokka?"

"But wouldn't Sokka be the prime target? His dad _is_ the Commander", Mako argued.

"Seems too simple, don't you think? This is a witch smart enough to break through the most powerful enchantments and elude Law Wizards for years", Zuko thought out loud. "Would she really threaten a bunch of kids and then just harass Sokka and not meaning that to be a trick?"

Mako grunted noncommittally. As they walked towards Al's cabin, Zuko was about to come clean about the lie. Out of the blue, Mako grabbed the back of his shirt and pushed him to the side behind a formation of low boulder, right near the edge. Zuko entertained the crazy idea that Mako was going to throw him off the island, but Mako shushed him.

Up ahead, standing beside Al's cabin, facing the trees, was a witch in a dark robe with dark-feather collar, wearing a pointy hood.

The Bone Witch.


	33. Chapter 33 – The Ambush

**Chapter 33 – The Ambush**

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Mako and Zuko watched with bated breath. The Bone Witch stood ten feet from the nearest tree, her wand pointing at it. She drew some fast Sigils and the straw man talisman nailed to the tree pulsed with light.

"You can see that straw man, right?" Zuko whispered.

"The camouflage spells must have been penetrated", Mako whispered back. "I'll stay and keep an eye on her. You go back to school and get help."

"Uh… another problem", Zuko nudged his chin to the path behind them. Two students, a tanned-skin girl in Tri-E gears and a boy in traditional Earth Kingdom garb appeared, talking and laughing as they walked and that was when they were not busy touching lips.

"Well, here's a chance to test that Sokka-not-the-target theory", said Mako in a low whisper.

"What do yo—" Zuko started then faltered as he registered the Tri-E girl's obvious Water Tribe-ness. "Aww, come on! Our luck can't be that bad", he followed Mako's example of readying his wand.

Their effort to get the two lovebirds' attention by waving their hands, hissing as loud as they could safely do, was futile. Those two incoming students did not notice them at all. The Witch, still up ahead, on the other side of the bend around the trees, noticed their arrival. She stepped back, raised her wand as she drew her magic, and blasted a huge spell at the protective force around the straw man.

The collision of the two forces caused a flash of light that penetrated the clump of trees between the Bone Witch and the incoming students, startling the latter to a halt. Umi and her friend looked around and finally noticed Mako and Zuko desperately waving at them.

The Bone Witch, having destroyed the protection, slipped inside the Forest. Mako pulled Zuko out of their hiding place and strode towards Umi and the boy.

"Mako, what was that?" the girl asked.

"Go back to school and get Headmaster Iroh!" Mako said urgently. "The Bone Witch has just entered the Forbidden Forest."

Umi nodded and she and her friend quickly doubled back. Zuko thought Mako would send him with them but the older boy held him by the shoulder. As the other two disappeared, Mako dragged Zuko to the side of the Forest on the side of the road.

"My secret entrance", he said, planting a foot on the side of the tree. He suddenly turned to Zuko and said gravely. "You will _not_ use this path without me."

"Promise", Zuko said without meaning it at all.

He watched Mako climbing up the tree and followed closely. He had never climbed trees before and found the task to be surprisingly easy. He was about to marvel at his newfound talent at tree-climbing when his hand slipped on a clump of moss. A curl of vine grabbed his wrist and pulled the hand back to the tree. When Zuko got a strong enough grip, the vine slithered back into the foliage. Zuko was proud of the fact that he did not scream. It did make him realize that the trees were doing most of his climbing.

Up ahead, Mako disappeared into a thick foliage, it almost seemed like he was swallowed whole by the trees. After what happened with the vine, Zuko would not be surprised if that was really the case and he hesitated. Then, Mako's head poked out of the leaves. "Come on", he hissed. "Or we'll lose track of her."

Zuko braced himself and climbed up. As he neared the leaves up ahead, Mako's hand grabbed the back of his jacket and pulled him up. Zuko scampered up and his feet touched flat surface, which was very unexpected. He was expecting thick gnarled branches of ancient trees, which _were_ all around them. The branches were connecting each trees like linking arms and every one of them had some sort of wooden walkway on top. Though the platform planks were smooth on the top surface, it had small sprouts poking out everywhere on the sides and railings made of entwined vines..

Mako gestured him to store his wand and to follow him. The older boy skulked low to avoid low hanging branches and he sounded like he was humming. Zuko concentrated on his humming and realized Mako was actually singing. Zuko could not understand a word of it.

Mako felt Zuko's eyes boring behind his head and turned a bit, cheeks reddened. They kept walking for a couple more minutes, with Mako leading with his low song and Zuko following him closely since Mako seemed to know where he was going.

When Mako finished with his song, a soft breeze ruffled the leaves and branches around them. A collection of fallen leaves whirled in front of them and took the shape of a lean humanoid with long skull. The leaves raised its arm of twirling leaves and pointed. Mako nodded and followed the direction.

Sensing that he needed to explain, he turned to Zuko and said. "Remember the story of how Master Kunyo nearly got us all killed fighting yerens?"

"Yeah", Zuko drawled. "What's a yeren."

"Monkey-man", Mako simply said. "Anyway, we got attacked and some of us, me included, got separated from the group. I ended up saving some Tree Fairies. We've been friends ever since", he said. "They allow me to use their secret path in the trees. This is usually how I snuck past Al."

Zuko noticed the hole in his story. "So, the singing…?"

"Don't ask."

"That's not fair. You know I've got to ask."

Mako groaned. "Tree Fairies communicate though the Wind Song. They taught me how to speak it."

"You mean how to sing it?"

"Do you want to get lost in the Forest?"

They kept walking the twisting path and the Tree Fairy appeared a couple more times to redirect their way. The third time it appeared, it raised its hand gently, telling them to stop, and it sang a low baritone. Mako nodded politely and the leaves disappeared.

"Here", Mako plucked a random leaf and ripped a hole right in the middle. "Look through it", he said.

Feeling silly, Zuko obeyed and… "Whoa…" he saw the ground beneath them through the hole. "Awesome."

"Audio", Mako handed him another leaf and Zuko pressed the hole on his ear. He could hear the rustling of breeze and the faraway sound of beasts through it, the noises that was muted up here in their sanctuary.

"Uh-oh", Mako said, looking through his own leaf.

"What?" asked Zuko

"The Metal Mages", Mako gaped. "They're here with Tarrlok. This is an ambush."

-0-0-0-0-0-

Down there, the Bone Witch padded through the snow-covered ground. Her hand brushed the skull mask that covered the upper half of her face. She smirked and Zuko knew it meant trouble.

The Witch raised her wand and drew a small Sigil. She thrust her wand up and a ring of energy expanded from her, dispersing outward. Zuko did not know what that spell was supposed to do aside for whipping the loose snow on the ground up, but he did notice that the sound of the animals around had gone quiet.

Tarrlok took it as a signal to spring the trap. He emerged from behind the tree he was hiding with his wand raised. "Bone Witch!" he shouted; the Metal Mages, four of them, emerged from their hiding spots, surrounding the Witch. "Surrender or we will use extreme force to make you!"

The Bone Witch shuddered and Zuko realized she was laughing. As the dusty snow settled around her, she dashed sideways in a flash. The Metal Mages shouted and fired their spells, seemingly not caring if they hit Tarrlok who was open now they did not have the Bone Witch between them.

"Watch it, you fools!" Tarrlok screamed as he dove behind a tree. A stray jagged rock hit the tree and embedded itself on the trunk. "After her!" he shouted unnecessarily since the Metal Mages were already in pursuit of the escaping Bone Witch.

Mako tapped Zuko's shoulder urgently and gestured at him to follow him. Mako's leaves were sticking on around his eye and on his ear; he had the sense to use Sticking Charm instead of holding them up like an idiot, which was what Zuko was doing. "Come on!" he said as he ran across the platform, which was easy for him since his arms were free.

Zuko tried his best to follow, which was not easy since he was holding his leaves with his hands and he ran through the two feet wide platform while keeping his balance. Mako stopped abruptly, Zuko ran into him.

Down there, the Bone Witch skidded to stop and whipped around, weaving a Sigil. She launched a blast of cold energy that hit a Metal Mage square on the chest. The Mage hit the ground and did not get up. The other three Metal Mages fanned around, firing spell after spell that the Bone Witch evaded and deflected with her wand.

Captain Saikhan, Zuko finally recognized his square-jawed face under his hat, screamed a Word and sent a twirling chain towards the Witch. The Bone Witch flicked her wand and caught the chain, twirling it like an acrobat on the tip of her wand while drawing a Sigil, and flicking it back towards the Metal Mage captain. The chain transformed into a large hissing white snake midair and it advanced at the surprised Captain.

The other two Metal Mages fired their spells; the Bone Witch evaded one and slashed her wand to deflect the second. She weaved a fast Sigil and blew on it. Her Sigil exploded into thick mist that engulfed the spot where she was standing.

The Metal Mages did not hesitate to fire an onslaught of spells into the mist. When the Bone Witch did not return fire, they stopped but remained alert. Captain Saikhan, after dispatching the white snake, joined them; his hat was lost and his temple was bleeding. Tarrlok finally arrived.

"Where is she?!" he demanded. No one answered him. Then, he noticed the mist and readied his stance. "Freezing Curse", he growled. "On my mark."

He counted and got to two before the mist was suddenly gone, revealing the smirking Witch. "Fire! _Zizira_!" Tarrlok shouted. Four Freezing Curses flew towards the Bone Witch but she spun her wand in a wide arc and thrust her free hand forward. The spells hit the invisible force in front of her. Tarrlok and the Metal Mages fired more spells. After a dozen or so curses, the Bone Witch faltered as her shield weakened.

Still with her free hand holding the shield, she raised her wand and weaved a Sigil. Tarrlok caught the movement and drew a Water Sigil. He screamed the Word, thrusting his bone wand like a rapier. His Sigil blinked blue and twirled into white light that shot forward and transformed into a long sharp ice lance. The spell his the shield hard and shattered both itself and the shield. The Bone Witch was thrown back and hit the tree behind her, her weaving interrupted.

"We've got her!" Tarrlok exclaimed. He and the Metal Mages fanned out towards the Bone Witch. "Surrender. You cannot win, Witch!"

Zuko thought they were winning and was rather giddy about the prospect of the authorities finally capturing the Witch.

Tarrlok and the Metal Mages raised their wands.

The Bone Witch's mouth broke into a grin.

All hell broke loose.

The Bone Witch threw herself forward and disappeared into a twirl of her dark cloak. Next to him, Mako gasped. "What?!"

"Uh… did she just _teleport_?" Zuko asked dumbly. From the trees behind where the Bone Witch had been, three large two-headed hounds leaped up. One of them pounced at a screaming Metal Mage.

"Men, regroup!" Captain Saikhan shouted as he fired a spell at one of the hounds. The spell blasted the creature away, but the remaining hound rounded towards him, both heads snarling.

"Forget them!" Tarrlok screamed. "She's right there!" he ran after the Bone Witch who took flight into the trees.

"They'll be fine", Mako said, pushing Zuko towards the direction where the Bone Witch and Tarrlok went off to. "Come on."

They ran through the trees and skidded to stop when the Bone Witch did a distance away. Zuko noticed the clearing as the one where they had encountered the nue, the one with a wide crater in the middle. The Bone Witch leaped into the crater, turned again in a twirl of her black cloak, and rematerialized in the middle of the crater. Tarrlok ran the whole way, firing spell after spell. None of the Metal Mages followed him.

The Bone Witch seemed to be waiting as she stood her ground and deflected most of those spells. Tarrlok slide down the crater and, panting, took a stance. Then, their duel began.

For all his incompetence as a politician and, as proven earlier, a military leader, Council Sage Tarrlok was quite a combatant. His spells, mostly Water-based, were weaved fast. He seemed to favor a spell that fired icicles of various shapes and sizes. The Bone Witch matched Tarrlok's speed in weaving and agility as they zipped around, evading spells while firing their own. Only, while Tarrlok was on foot, the Bone Witch occasionally used her teleportation magic.

Tarrlok slashed his wand and dispelled the curse the Bone Witch threw his way, ducked to avoid the second one, and dived sideways as he weaved a Sigil. He whipped his wand overhead and the Sigil burst and formed a dome of Water with him in it, protecting him from an onslaught of hexes coming from the Witch. He drew short small Sigil and flicked his wand repeatedly; parts of the Water dome shot out in ballistic speed, punching holes on the ground and the trees as the Bone Witch evaded them. Unfortunately for her, one of the Water bullets caught her on the shoulder, spinning her with force and she fell to the ground.

Tarrlok's Water dome collapsed and he redirected the Water towards the Bone Witch. The Witch, who had just gotten back to her feet, caught the Water blast full on and was swept up out of the crater to the large tree behind her. The Water circled the tree with her on it and froze, trapping her.

"Finally…" Tarrlok snarled savagely, pushing his loosened hair off his face. "Finally, I caught you, wench!"

He took his sweet time climbing up the slope of the crater. Halfway up, thick root pieced the slope right where his foot was stepping. Tarrlok screamed and fell back into the crater. The tree where the Bone Witch was secured turned out to be a grown kodama. Zuko knew why that the kodama was unhappy with Tarrlok. His Water Bullets had punched a couple of holes on its trunk, right above the thick coil of rope whose color had faded so much it looked like the bark from a distance.

The large kodama crept forward and groaned loudly. The movement and shift of the bark cracked the ice encasing the Bone Witch. Zuko noticed the smirk again. The Bone Witch planted both feet on the moving kodama and pushed forward, breaking the ice as she lunged and teleported.

She appeared behind Tarrlok who was eyeing the slowly advancing kodama. The Bone Witch raised her wand and pointed it at Tarrlok, thinking he was completely distracted. It turned out to be a ruse as Tarrlok whipped around and fired a spell; his Water Bullet hit the Bone Witch on the face.

As the Bone Witch staggered, her mask, taking the brunt of the spell, flew from her head. Her hood was thrown off her head, spilling her dark hair.

Zuko gasped audibly. The Bone Witch was not Madame Hama.

"You!" Tarrlok snarled and pointed his wand.

The Bone Witch, a woman whose face was gaunt and bony, stood up to full height. "Me", she smirked and dashed sideway.

Tarrlok's spell missed. The Bone Witch drew her sigil as she evaded more spells. When the Sigil was activated, a ring of white energy expanded from her like the first spell she used. After deflecting a couple spells, firing one ice blast that grazed Tarrlok's left arm, she teleported away.

Tarrlok was about to give chase but the kodama had caught up with him. The tree spirit swept down and its branches hit Tarrlok, sending him flying. Tarrlok hit the ground with a grunt. Out of the blue, a horde of various beasts leaped down the crater from the trees.

Tarrlok was on the ground and the nue, the two large monkey men in white fur, and the black obsidian rhino leaped over him as they pounced at the kodama. The kodama groaned as it was uprooted completely, savaged by the beasts.

The nearest beast, one of the monkey-men, stopped and turned towards Tarrlok. It growled and started towards the Council Sage. Tarrlok overcame his surprise and weaved a Sigil. The monkey-man was faster and swiped his meaty arm at Tarrlok's wand-holding hand. He was disarmed of his wand and stood there dumbfounded at the monkey-man. The beast straightened up and stood to its full ten-feet-tall height. It roared and drummed its chest.

"No!" Mako dashed to the side on the platform and jumped over, disappearing under the foliage. He landed right on top of the monkey-man, startling the beast.

The monkey-man turned around fully, Mako held on to a fistful of fur. The monkey-man reached back and yanked the yelping Mako by the leg. Mako waved his wand and shouted a Word. The monkey-man dropped him and staggered back, clawing its forearm.

Now, the nue detached from the savaged kodama. The monster narrowed its yellow eyes, growling at Mako. If it was the same nue that had attacked Zuko and Sokka, it sure could hold a grudge. Zuko ignored common sense and abandoned his sanctuary. He dropped down, aiming for the branch of a tree and missing it by five foot. He dropped from great height right onto the crater and was expecting to break his legs at least. His landing, however, was not harder than if he had simply hopped one foot in the air. Sighing in relief, he silently thanked the Tree Fairies whom he suspected had a hand in his soft landing.

As Tarrlok scrambled for his wand, the Bone Witch reappeared and teleported in his path. The Council Sage gritted his teeth, eyes darting between the Witch and his wand lying on the ground a few meters behind her. The Witch grinned. "Say goodbye, Tarrlok", she raised her wand.

Zuko reacted by instinct. He drew his Sigil and screamed. " _Posati_!"

The Bone Witch noticed it in time and slashed her wand; the blast of yellow light from Zuko's wand dispersed upon contact with her wand. Tarrlok took advantage of the distraction and dove for his wand. The Witch drew a blue Sigil and flicked her wand; the Sigil melted into a rope of Water that curled around Tarrlok like a snake from chest to ankle, binding him.

As the Council Sage thrashed around, shouting some Rated-M words, the Bone Witch turned to Zuko again. Zuko breathed to calm himself, knowing full well that the Bone Witch outclassed him in dueling skills. Zuko could definitely not weave a sigil as fast as she and his arsenal of spells was shamefully wanting.

The Bone Witch stopped and her blue eyes widened in fear. A roar from behind announced the arrival of a monkey-man. Zuko turned and came face to face with said monkey-man, the yeren. To call it a monkey-man was not a misnomer. The yeren's face and mop of long Conan-the-Barbarian hair were very human despite the ape-like mouth and jaw, dark like its hand and feet, surrounded by white fur. It towered over them all at ten feet tall and its intelligent eyes darted between Zuko, the puny kid standing before it, Tarrlok who was still struggling on the ground, and the Bone Witch who was gawking with her wand raised. A testament to the yeren's intelligence was when he decided that the Bone Witch was the biggest threat and, ignoring Zuko, it bounded towards the Witch.

Zuko chanced a glance at Mako. The first yeren had ran off into the forest and not returned. The dark rhino was groaning, its four short thick feet sunken on the ground, leaving it immobilized (considering the ground was frozen solid a few minutes before, Zuko guessed this was Mako's doing). The nue was breathing blast of fire at Mako who dodged with Tri-E player's agility. The kodama lay on the ground, dead, its trunk savaged like it had been attacked by a battalion of angry woodpeckers with some rabid beavers as backup.

The roar of the yeren brought Zuko's attention back to the Bone Witch. The Witch was attacking the yeren with a stream of cold blast. Though frost did form in the fur of the yeren, Zuko doubted it even tickled the monkey-man. The yeren swiped its arm but the Bone Witch leaped back and teleported.

It left Council Sage Tarrlok in clear view, still on the ground.

"Oh, no…" Zuko breathed and weaved his Sigil. " _Posati_!"

His Expulsion Spell hit the yeren's back but it did not appear to even feel it. Two more Expulsion Spells hit the yeren and were ignored. Tarrlok squirmed away on the ground like a helpless blue caterpillar, screaming.

Zuko decided to use his Snare Charm, perhaps inspired by the Water rope that was binding Tarrlok on the ground. Maybe it was the fact that he mostly cast this spell in class and in practice where he used Shadows, his hand instinctively touched his Book of Shadows that was hanging on his left. Zuko felt the cord across his chest move and it snapped, absorbed into the Book. His Book of Shadows leaped up and unfurled, levitating slightly at his left where it would not hinder his vision or wand movement. The Shadow for the Snare Charm leaped out.

The moment he saw the Sigil, that ghostly Sigil appeared in his peripheral vision. Zuko, in his panic, ignored it and weaved his standard Sigil. " _Razmi Paza_!" the loop of his Snare Charm caught the yeren around the neck beautifully. Zuko planted his feet on the ground and pulled his wand with both hands. The yeren did not slow thought it was annoyed enough to yank the golden rope. Zuko yelped and was thrown front first to the dirt, his Snare Charm broken.

He got up, thinking of trying another Snare Charm since it worked better than his Expulsion Spell. At least he could draw the yeren's attention away from Tarrlok. His Book of Shadows reacted to his thought and provided another Shadow.

That ghostly Sigil appeared again.

Tarrlok screamed louder as he rolled to the side to avoid the yeren's stomping foot. Zuko nearly screamed himself when Tarrlok evaded another stomp, but only barely.

"Do something!" the Council Sage shouted.

Zuko swallowed hard, calming himself. There was a brief moment of clarity in which the ghostly Sigil flared brighter. "To hell with it", Zuko muttered as he ignored the Shadow and prepared to draw the Fire-scented Sigil.

Weaving Fire Element inside the Forbidden Forest where the waning sunlight barely shone through in the winter was not easy. Zuko clung hard to the memory of the beach, of the warm sunlight tickling his skin as his uncle threw him up in the air.

" _Never fear the sun, Zuko_ ", he heard his uncle say. " _It is_ life."

Zuko weaved gold Aura first, he let in red as he reached the middle of the Sigil and finished the rest with more gold. Drawing his wand back, he shouted. " _Sarci Paza_!"

A rope of roaring flame leaped from his wand and caught the yeren around the neck. The yeren flinched and roared, clawing the flaming rope around its neck in panic. Like most other beasts, it was not fond of fire.

The yeren staggered and fell on one knee. A tug of guilt forced Zuko to dispel the fire snare. The yeren, still clawing around his neck where his fur had singed and smoked, scampered up and ran away into the Forest.

Zuko breathed out in relief. A loud beastly groan behind him drew his attention. Mako was still locked in combat with the nue, trading spells and fireballs. The black rhino had finally freed itself. It was eyeing Mako's exposed back and Zuko shouted a warning.

Mako heard him and dashed to the center of the crater, positioning himself with the dead kodama behind him so his back would not be exposed but he could not possible fend off two beasts at the same time. The nue and its relentless fire was keeping Mako occupied. Zuko knew he had to do something. That fire snare spell could not possibly do anything harmful to the rhino whose skin looked like it was made of glossy obsidian. His Expulsion Spell, he knew, would be equally useless.

"Something… I need something…" he eyed his Book of Shadows, hoping beyond hope that another ghostly Sigil would come up and help him save the day.

And it did.

The moment the ghostly Sigil flashed on his peripheral vision, Zuko calmed his breath. This Sigil was all Fire.

" _Never fear the sun, Zuko…_ "

As his uncle's voice played in his mind, he felt the absence of cold on the left side of his face.

" _It is_ life…"

Zuko weaved the red Aura and formed the red Sigil. He aimed and screamed. " _Ushnaka_!"

A jet of flame missile rushed through the air and hit the side of the rampaging rhino. The heavyset creature roared and was blasted off its feet. The spell was so powerful, Zuko was instantly drained and he collapsed on one knee; the explosion was so strong, Zuko felt the back draft. The rhino got back on its feet and turned towards Zuko.

Zuko feared the worst. He tried to raise his wand but his arm felt like jelly. His Book of Shadows trembled and fell on the ground next to him. That was not a good sign.

Zuko's vision blacked out for a second. The rhino shook its head and, Zuko must have been crazy, because to him the rhino actually looked confused. The black rhino turned its head, taking in the surrounding, and quietly strode away.

"Oh, man…" Zuko fell on his hands, heaving. A shadow fell in front of him and he looked up to the Bone Witch.

Up close, she looked even more gaunt. Her tanned skin was pulled tight on the sharp features of her long face, but there was something sickly under her tan, as if she had not seen sunlight for a long time. Her hair was dark and looked youthful, despite her looks; she looked like she was pushing forties if not already there. Her eyes were dark gray and cold. Her smirk was almost serpentine.

"First year?" the Witch weaved a small blue Sigil; Water rope tied Zuko's wrists together so hard his fingers grew numb and he dropped his wand. The binding flew up and pulled Zuko up with it, dangling him above ground. "Impressive Fire Blast Curse", the Bone Witch commended. "Now, shall I show you the Water Magic equivalent of that spell?" she poked the pointy tip of her wand on Zuko's chest.

Behind her, Mako shouted. "Hey!" a second after he sent a jet of red light towards the Witch. The Bone Witch dashed sideways, evading the spell. Zuko's binding lost its levitating power though it still held his hands together, and he dropped to the ground.

The Bone Witch moved to intercept Mako.

Mako dodged a couple of spells and fired a red Sigil spell at her; the Witch slashed his fire arrow and shot a blast of frost. Mako drew a twirling Sigil and ignited a trail of flame on the tip of his wand; he slashed the icicle and it dissipated into the ether.

Mako rose and drew another Sigil. He thrust his wand and screamed. " _Gol_ —"

He was cut short by a fast Water blast on the chest before he could finish the Word. He was thrown back, his Book of Shadows and his wand flew from him.

"Mako!" Zuko screamed, terror gave strength to his jelly-like constitution. He grabbed his wand with his tied hands and hurried after him.

A blast in the snow in front of him stopped him. The Bone Witch grinned and moved towards him. Zuko tried to draw a Sigil, hard enough in his state of mind, harder now that his wrists were bound together. The Witch drew a fast and short one, and flicked her wand. Zuko's Sigil popped and disappeared. He drew another one and the same thing happened again. The Bone Witch was playing with him.

"Go on, little boy", the Witch circled him like hyena cornering a mouse. "I'll let you cast your spell."

He was being toyed at, Zuko knew. But, he would not give up without a fight. His wand seemed to agree, for it suddenly hummed in his hand, as if encouraging him to fight. Zuko drew his Sigil but a blast of concussive spell hit him on the chest, sending him crashing to the snow. Zuko coughed and saw the trench in the snow he had dug by his fall. He must have flown five feet back.

"Oops", the Bone Witch sneered. But then her grin faltered.

She must have felt it too, that heavy presence. The nue that Mako had knocked out rose uncertainly, limping in circle with its heckles raised. It growled, its viper tail hissed, looking around for the incoming danger.

The Bone Witch suddenly stiffened and turned.

From out of the trees, a gloved hand came first, gripping on the side of the tree as the rest of the body stepped out. Zuko had only a glimpse of the dark armor and ornate red haori before the newcomer teleported in a twirl of red cloths and dark hair. It appeared next to Mako, kneeling, showing Zuko and the Bone Witch his back. Zuko saw little beneath the bushy long hair that trailed to the ground when his broad and tall frame crouched.

The nue barked and the figure snapped his head towards the beast. The nue faltered and, after growling menacingly to save face, it bounded away into the woods.

The figure rose slowly and turned to face the Bone Witch.

He stood over six feet tall and his frame was muscular even if he was wearing dark armor under his red haori that bore the golden motif of phoenix. Zuko was half expecting the figure to wear a katana, but he was not. Bushy hair frame his head and it trailed down like a tail down his back to his knee level.

And his face…

He was not human. He was an oni. A demon kin of lore.

There was this old movie Zuko used to watch every Halloween with his uncle and aunt, since he did not go trick-or-treat-ing (he was too sensitive when people joked about his scar being a Halloween getup). It was a movie from the olden days: weird hair, black and white, only three actors, a man, a woman, and a guy in oni get up. And it was a silent one. Uncle Noren and Aunt Noriko used to amuse Zuko by dubbing lines as they watched the movie together.

The oni, looked almost identical to that one in the movie. But while the one in the movie was an actor wearing wooden mask, this oni's face was flesh and bones; the closest comparison Zuko could think of was Lorne from _Angel_ , but red and thicker. Bright red humanoid face with a ridge of white bone running above the eyes in an exaggerated curve, like a brow, and bigger one across the face, past the nose, like moustache that grew too high. His overly wide mouth was snarling, revealing rows of sharpened pointed teeth that were too big to be housed in his mouth, the centerpiece of which were a pair of fangs jutting out of the lower jaw like tusks.

And his eyes…

He turned to Zuko for a second, a long second, and Zuko was startled to see the same eyes he saw looking back at him whenever he looked at a mirror. The oni's eyes were the exact same shade and shape as his. It made the entire red demon face more human and, at the same time, much more terrifying.

Then, he spoke.

"Boy", the oni called, voice strong and deep, enunciation clear and human despite the rows of fangs. "Tend to your friend."

The Bone Witch, who had been in control, would have none of it. She snarled at the oni, then at Zuko, then she screamed at the oni before she turned back at Zuko, weaving a Water sigil.

A beautiful birdsong pierced the air.

The most beautiful bird twice the size of a swan, and hundred times more graceful, with swishing long tail feathers, bright red and gold plumes like the flare of the sun swooped in towards the screaming Witch. The Bone Witch abandoned her weaving and staggered away from the phoenix as it soared overhead, circling the crater, casting bright golden light.

It was the most beautiful creature Zuko had ever seen: its song was both the clearest chime and the most fearsome thunder, its feather rubies and lava lined with pure sunlight. Zuko would have watched the bird fly the entire day, but he remembered Mako.

He ran to Mako's side, hesitated a bit when he got near the oni, since the oni reached behind his head and pulled a wand from, Zuko guessed, his bushy hair. The oni drew a small red Sigil and flicked his wand. A blink of red light later, the Water cuff that held Zuko's wrists dissipated into the ether. Zuko wanted to thank him but his throat was dry.

On the ground and forgotten, Council Sage Tarrlok shouted. "You! Creature!" which was so rude of him. "Where did you get that wand?!" the Council Sage spat. "I demand you release me and surrender that wand now! Do you hear me? Can you understand human speech?"

The oni, eyes locked at the Bone Witch, cast a spell almost lazily. The spell hit Tarrlok's right on the face and he lost his voice. He was confused for a moment then he kept on screaming and shouting and struggling, only no voice came out. A mute button spell, Zuko made a mental note to look for this spell in his books.

Mako groaned and Zuko turned his attention back to him. The older boy had been in such a hurry, he had not peeled off the leaves from his eye and ear yet. Since there was little Zuko could do aside from keeping him company, he decided to save his dignity a bit. Drawing a small Sigil, he pointed at the leaf on Mako's eye. " _Pariput_ ", the leaf safely unstuck itself and he repeated the process on the leaf on Mako's ear.

The oni and the Bone Witch, they were still doing their stare down thing. The phoenix, circling overhead still, did not show any sign of interfering. The Bone Witch moved first.

She dashed around, firing spell after spell; the oni was an immovable presence, standing still and slashing expertly, deflecting the spells that flew his way. He fired one spell and it hit true. The Bone Witch screamed as the spell hit her shoulder and she began bleeding. Zuko remembered how the Bone Witch had been hit on that shoulder by Tarrlok's Water bullet and he instinctively knew that the oni had undone whatever healing spell the Witch placed on her wound to staunch the bleeding. Drops of blood had begun trailing in the snow from the Witch's limp left arm.

The injury did not diminish her ferocity. If anything, it added to it. Her weaving became faster and her spells more dangerous. One particular burst of white energy misfired and would have hit Mako had Zuko not rolled him away. It struck the ground and a jagged iceberg burst from it.

The oni moved and despite his bulk he matched the slender Witch's speed. For the second time today Zuko was humbled. He thought he had seen what dueling was about when Tarrlok faced the Bone Witch, but this was so much more. They danced, zipped around, and their Sigil weaving was almost too fast to see. The Bone Witch fired three missiles of ice blast, almost at the same time. The oni drew a red Sigil and waved his wand in a circle, summoning a large Fire shield that the ice missiles could not break through. The oni weaved another Sigil, one that Zuko noticed had red and green Auras mixed in the gold, and the Fire shield molded itself into a golem of molten rock. Snow around it hissed and steamed as it stampeded towards the Bone Witch.

The Bone Witch shot a burst of frost at the golem. It raised its thick arms against it and groaned. The Bone Witch teleported a few feet back and drew a blue Sigil. She screamed the Word and a bright blast of cold white energy destroyed the golem from within.

Zuko threw himself over Mako, covering him from flying chunks of molten rocks, though it turned out to be unnecessary. When he felt it was safe to look up, the oni was standing over them protectively, holding a magical ward. Debris of molten rocks lay on the ground around them, hissing in the snow.

The Bone Witch was gone. Escaped.

The oni relaxed his stance and turned to face Zuko. His amber eyes bored deep into Zuko's and Zuko felt just as petrified as he would have been had it been a nue that was staring at him. It took awhile for Zuko to realize that the oni was staring at his scar.

Then, there was a flash of light and Zuko blacked out.


	34. Chapter 34 – Infirmary

**Chapter 34 – Infirmary**

Disclaimer: I own a bottle of water

* * *

Zuko dreamt of fire.

Fire so hot it melted the left side of his face and his scream tore his throat…

And a hand pierced through the flame, offering salvation.

Zuko reached for it…

And he saw the memory of his father's face.

"Oww! He poked my eye!"

Zuko gasped and shot up. That rushing grip invading his head and he collapsed back.

A meaty thump followed by. "I told you not to lean too close!"

"Guys, shush!"

Zuko felt cold hand on his forehead. The faint lavender smell told her it was Asami. Zuko's eyelid felt heavy but he opened it anyway. The right eye. He could not feel the left side of his face at all; it was like he had a chunk of his face missing. When his vision focused through the blur, though, he could see like he normally did. He touched his hand to his scar and felt nothing on his face despite the roughness he felt on the tips of his fingers. He brought his hand up and confirmed that he could see from his left eye.

"Slow down", Asami said as she moved to help Zuko sit, assisted by Haru. "How are you feeling?"

Zuko groaned and rubbed his forehead, waiting for his head to stop hurting. Asami and Haru sat on his bedside on his right and left. Behind Haru, Sokka and Suki sat on chairs, eyeing him curiously. Sokka's right eye was red, probably from Zuko poking him, and his forehead sported a vague red shape of a hand roughly the size of Suki's hand, definitely from being smacked by the girl. Aang was looking over Asami's shoulder, full of quiet concern for once. Kuzon sat on a chair behind him, his comic book lay forgotten on his lap.

Zuko groaned again and sank back on his bedpost. The solidity of the support lent him some comfort. Then, the memory of what had transpired came back to him.

"Mako…" he called hoarsely.

"It's okay", Asami said. "He's over there", she looked over her shoulder. Mako was lying on a bed next to Zuko, surrounded by Bolin, Opal, Korra, Huang Mei, and a couple third graders. "He's resting."

"Zuko, what happened?" Suki asked. "They said you and Mako entered the Forbidden Forest and-and you guys got caught in the crossfire between the Metal Mages and the Bone Witch?"

"Caught in the crossfire?" Sokka snorted. "More like _saved the day_! Or at least that's how Tarrlok's telling the story."

Suki frowned at Sokka then continued. "They brought you guys back five hours ago. Master Makula said you guys are going to be fine, but…" her violet eyes trailed to Mako and she chewed her lip.

"Mako got hit on the chest by some sort of ice spell", Asami said quickly, probably sensing the feeling of dread that crept in Zuko's chest. "He's going to be fine. It's just that… well, the chest really isn't the safest place to get hit by any kind of spell. He's going to take time to fully recover."

"At least the Ferrets made it to semifinal before… you know", Haru shrugged, always the optimist. "And semifinal matches won't commence until late December. He's got lots of time to recover. What?" he asked, finally noticing the nasty look he was garnering.

"Urgh, I missed the senior teams matches", Zuko chuckled.

"Yeah… you're gonna miss Broom Balls tomorrow too, by the looks of it", Haru grinned. "First the Broom Balls tryouts, now the first matches. It's like you're meant to miss Broom Balls forever."

Zuko could not help but grin back. Leave it to Haru to notice important details like that.

"What happened?" Suki asked again.

Zuko sighed and gave them the abridged version of the events, leaving out details like how he had been getting Mako out there to share his theory and how Mako had brought him into the Tree Fairies realm and that Mako could actually sing (he was not bad, totally boy band voice level). He made it sound like they had skulked around behind the trees, following the Witch to the ambush site.

"Tarrlok said you two dueled the Witch", Asami said; she looked pale. "He said you saved his life."

"Mako did", Zuko corrected. "Jumped on the back of a bigfoot to save him."

"He said you cast a Fire Snare Charm on a yeren", Suki frowned. "That's a high level spell."

"Oh… I guess I did that", Zuko's brow creased. He could barely remember his contribution to the battle. He only remembered being very very scared.

"You should rest", Asami said, tugging on his blanket. "We're gonna go and see Master Makula. You just sleep, okay."

"Wake me up—"

"—when Mako wakes, I know", Asami smiled. The last thing Zuko saw.

He did not remember falling asleep and he did not dream. It was a deep deep sleep that when the ruckus woke him up, it took Zuko almost ten full seconds to open his eyes. Those rough hands sitting him up were truly unwelcome. Zuko felt like he was flying until one of those hands, surprisingly gentle now, patted his cheek.

"Council Sage! I must protest!" Zuko heard Master Makula through the fog.

"Nonsense, Healer", Zuko barely recognized Tarrlok's voice. "This brave boy is made of tougher stuff than you think."

Zuko disagreed. He disagreed so hard.

"Tarrlok!" another voice, rougher and foreign, and angry, roared from farther away. There was a bright flash of light and Tarrlok hissed. The hands on Zuko's shoulders left and Zuko felt like he was plunging as he fell back to the bed. Someone caught him and from the scent of sage and disinfectant, Zuko guessed it was Master Makula.

"You are disturbing the patients", the angry voice grew closer. "I must ask you to leave."

"Not before I congratulate these fine boys!"

"All of you out now!" Master Makula hissed. "They need their rest. And get that thing away! They're bothering the kids."

Only now did Zuko notice the clicking sound which only grew more rapid.

"Headmaster!" cried Master Makula in protest.

There was another bang and flash of light. A man cried and Zuko smelt burning plastic. The pungent scent woke him up completely. Groaning, he sat up; Master Makula eased him up and stuff his pillow on his back.

The scene in front of him was intense. Council Sage Tarrlok, bearing no mark of the confrontation in the Forbidden Forest, glared at Headmaster Iroh who stood at the entrance with his wand raised and terrifying anger on the lines of his face. The Headmaster was unrecognizably furious. Behind Tarrlok, a small bespectacled wizard was blowing on his blistered fingers. At his feet was a pile of smoking camera. It was not hard to guess what had just happened.

Mako had said that Tarrlok was becoming more and more unpopular. But resorting to selling himself to the media, that was a kind of low Zuko would think Tarrlok would not stoop to. He gave Tarrlok too much credit.

"These two young men achieved something great, don't you understand that?" Tarrlok shot up to his feet and seethed. "As a teacher, you shouldn't hold them back. You should let them bask in the glory they deserve. You should be proud."

"Well, _you_ shouldn't", Zuko could not stop himself.

Tarrlok turned to him and his face lit up. "You're awake", he then turned to the reporter. "This boy here, he fought off a yeren and an obsidian beast with impressive Fire Magics! And that one there, he held off beasts and monsters on his own, fought a nue to a standstill. He even dueled the Bone Witch to save his friend."

Headmaster Iroh took one menacing step. "Tarrlok, this is your last warning…"

Master Makula's hands on Zuko's shoulder tightened for a second and Zuko could hear him gulp. Tarrlok stupidly ignored the Headmaster as he went on. "Front page, of course. 'Young heroes of the Academy facing down the Bone Witch'; that sounds good. And of course, there should be an exclusive interview with, well, yours truly, regarding the true identity of the Bone Witch. Are you listening to me?"

The reporter whimpered, eyes fixed on Headmaster Iroh while he tried to make himself as small as possible. Finally, Tarrlok gave the Headmaster the respect he should have had five minutes ago. "Don't give me that look, Iroh", or not… "This isn't for you to decide. These two should be given a choice—"

"I choose whatever Headmaster Iroh told me is best", Zuko cut in, speaking as loud as his parched throat could afford. All eyes were on him now but he kept his trained on the Council Sage. "You wouldn't like me and Mako very much, Council Sage", Zuko gave his best sneer. "Do you know that Mako is biracial? As for me, well, I don't know my dad. For all I know, he's some Water Tribe ice fisher. My mom did spend a lot of time in the South Pole", he scoffed. "We're not exactly the kind of people you champion."

Tarrlok's jaw tightened. "I can see that you are… tired", he patted down the front of his robe unnecessarily. "Perhaps tomorrow your head will clear a little more. Good evening, boy."

He turned on his heel and walked out, past the Headmaster who stepped aside. The reporter followed quickly, giving Headmaster Iroh a wide berth. As the last of the interlopers was gone out of sight, the Headmaster sighed tiredly. He closed the door and stored his wand.

Master Makula rose to his feet. "Headmaster", he nodded.

The Headmaster waved it off and walked towards Zuko. Master Makula pulled out his wand and cleaned the mess on the floor. The Headmaster took the chair next to Zuko's bed. He smiled at him. "How are you doing, Zuko?"

"Not bad", Zuko frowned a little, actually meaning what he said. He felt fresh and rejuvenated, well on the inside; fresh and rejuvenated under a veneer of exhaustion. He followed the Headmaster's eyes to Mako, still sleeping soundly.

"Mako should wake up in the morning", Headmaster Iroh said. Then, he turned to Zuko with a twinkle in his eyes. "That was a foolish thing you did."

"Which one?" Zuko cringed. "Saving Tarrlok's life in the Forest or arguing with him to defend your argument?"

The Headmaster laughed at the wording. "Both, I suppose."

"Sorry", Zuko muttered.

The Headmaster sighed. "Your mother's recklessness and your father's stubbornness. Not exactly a good combination", he said.

Zuko looked up to him. The old man was suppressing a smile.

"However, courage and loyalty are also something you inherited from your parents. Both of them", he continued. "Mako could ask for no better friend at his side in the face of danger."

-0-0-0-0-0-

Haru's prediction came true. Despite feeling a lot better, Master Makula insisted that Zuko stayed for the rest of the weekend; Zuko would miss the Broom Balls. Asami elected to skip the Broom Balls too to keep Zuko and Mako company, which Zuko thought was sweet. She sat there on a chair by Zuko's bedside with a book on her lap, saying something about not finding Broom Balls interesting enough, which Zuko knew was a lie. She loved flying, but scientifically; after the freshmen flying lesson, she had spent some time driving Suki crazy with her questions of how a broom could be so maneuverable.

One of the reasons why Asami and Suki, a Norn and pure-blooded kid, got along so well was because they were curious about each other's world. Just as Suki was curious about the Norm world, Asami was equally inquisitive about the wizarding world. And Zuko knew Asami had that geekish thirst for knowledge when it comes to spells and magical objects, always so curious about how they work. Broom Balls could possible not be anything than interesting, with the flying brooms and magic balls.

While Zuko was stirring his potato and onion soup, Mako stirred and groaned. One look at Asami's widened eyes, he said. "Go!"

Asami bolted up and ran to Master Makula's office in the inner part of the Infirmary. She returned few seconds later, still clutching her book, with the tall Healer at his heels. She attempted to follow Master Makula to Mako's bed but the Master shook his head and pulled the curtains. Asami dejectedly sat back on her chair, eyeing the curtain, looking worried.

"Mako will be fine", Zuko reassured her, putting his bowl of soup on his nightstand. "Master Makula is the best Healer."

Asami simply grunted and finally lowered her book back to her lap. From behind the curtain, flashes of light appeared. Few seconds later, Master Makula pulled the curtains away, looking satisfied. Storing his wand back to his wide sleeve, he reassured them that Mako would be fine and ordered them not to disturb him until he woke up again since the Master had to cast a Sleeping Spell on him. After reminding Zuko to finish his soup, he returned to his office.

Asami looked more cheerful for the remainder of the morning until the rest of the gang came to visit during lunch, bringing a lot of food with them. Master Makula was rather unhappy with the rowdy bunch, but he allowed them to stay anyway, provided Momo left the premises and they did not make any messes and they kept the noise to a minimum. The last part they had so much trouble obeying that Master Makula had to cast a ward around Mako's bed to muffle the noise they made.

Sokka was the most excited when he recounted the match between Meadow Hall and Ocean Hall. "It was awesome", he grinned. "You should ask if you can come and watch the next two matches!"

From his office, Master Makula's voice came. "He cannot go!"

As if they rehearsed this, Suki, Sokka, Haru, Aang, Asami, Opal, Bolin, and Korra stuck out their tongues and made funny faces at the direction of the office.

Turning to Asami, Korra said. "I can take over after this. You should go and watch the game."

Asami smiled and refused.

An hour later, they left for the game. Asami returned to her book and Zuko tried to catch some nap. Neither of them got very far because Mako chose that time to wake up. In a flash, Asami was by his bedside, helping him sit up.

"Urgh… my chest feels like that time a frost golem punched me", he groaned. "What happened?"

"Umm… you got cursed by the Bone Witch?" Asami tried.

"Oh, right…" Mako frowned and looked around, his eyes found Zuko's. "You okay? Are you hurt?"

"Fit enough to go to class tomorrow", Zuko said, swinging his feet down his bed. "Are you okay?"

"I think so", Mako leaned back on his headrest and sighed. "We barely made it out, huh?" then he looked around the practically deserted Infirmary. "I thought some of the Metal Mages would be injured worse than we are."

"They were", said Zuko glumly. "But Captain Saikhan insisted that they are sent to St. Serra's Hospital. I think he just doesn't want Tarrlok to bother them or something."

"Yeah", Asami concurred. "Tarrlok made a fuss about it during breakfast, blaming the Metal Mages for not obeying his orders when they fought the Bone Witch. He and Captain Saikhan nearly got into a fight."

"He came here", Zuko added. "He wanted to feature us as 'young heroes' who helped fight off the Bone Witch."

Mako snorted.

"I told him we're biracial", Zuko grinned. "You should've seen the look on his face."

Mako's laughter turned to a groan as he clutched his chest, grimace mixed with amused grin.


	35. Chapter 35 – Tree Funeral

**Chapter 35 – Tree Funeral**

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Zuko was released a couple of hours before dinner but he waited until nine to return to Cloud Hall to avoid the fuss. He did not know why he bothered because as he tiptoed across the hallway of his dorm to his room, the door slid open before he touched it and several pairs of hands grabbed him inside to a welcoming cheer and jubilation. Asami, tucked somewhere between Suki and Opal, grinned guiltily; the culprit.

The small impromptu party ended a couple of hours later and around half of Cloud Hall occupants left the room in various state of dishevelment to go to bed. Zuko lost count of the times he was asked about what happened in the Forest. He had given them the abridged version of the story, downplaying his role and completely cutting out the part where he apparently performed two advanced Fire Magic spells. And the oni, he did not mention the oni at all.

The next morning at breakfast, Zuko's arrival was met with more cheering. Trying to make himself invisible (and making a mental note to check the library if Invisibility Spell was a thing), he sat down on the empty seat between Aang and Suki, putting his bag down.

He pointedly ignored students who came and asked about what happened in the Forest, then when they ignored his ignoring them, switched to actively shooing them away. He was not in the mood to recount the event and was thinking maybe he would never get to share what really happened with anyone, ever, when Tarrlok arrived at the Dining Hall, still with his reporter toady. The Council Sage noticed Zuko right away ( _thank you, scar_!) and made a beeline to him, only to be intercepted by Madame Wu who seemed to have an urgent business to discuss. Tarrlok looked like he wanted to wiggle away but Madame Wu was persistent.

Lamenting his half-eaten plate of bacon and sausages, Zuko got up and thought maybe he should get a head start to Master Jeong Jeong's class. He was halfway to the bridge when Master Jeong Jeong appeared from the castle. His sharp eyes found Zuko and frowned. He pulled a paper from inside his robe and flicked it away. The paper folded itself midair into an origami bird and it flapped towards Zuko, who was too mesmerized, and thunked against Zuko's forehead. Hissing, Zuko caught the paper and unfolded it.

 _'Infirmary. Now.'_ was scribbled inMaster Jeong Jeong's sharp cursive. The Elemental Master walked past Zuko nonchalantly and walked towards Madame Wu and Tarrlok, the latter was getting animated. Zuko quickly ran into the castle.

On the hallway leading to the Infirmary, Master Zei was waiting, holding stack of big books. He grinned as Zuko strode past him. "If Tarrlok comes, books meet toes", the History Master winked conspiratorially. Zuko chuckled and grinned back.

Master Makula waved Zuko inside the Infirmary and directed him to his office while he stayed at the door, apparently on the lookout for Tarrlok, the last line of defense. Zuko glanced at Mako's empty bed and frowned but headed to the small room that was Master Makula's office anyway.

He knocked on the door and heard a voice telling him to come in. Inside, Master Makula kept a small cozy room; a desk with neatly stacked folder in the center, a couch and a coffee table in the left corner, the wall behind the desk had a glass case filled with vials, jars, and bottles of medicine, the wall behind the couch was covered by charts and pictures of anatomy, and the other two walls that bordered the interior of the Infirmary, though wooden from the outside, were see-thru like one-way mirror from inside.

Mako was sitting on one of the two chairs across the desk from Headmaster Iroh. The old man wasted no time to ask them to recount what happened in the Forbidden Forest. This time, they boys told them the full version, down to the oni that appeared and saved them.

Zuko noticed that Headmaster Iroh did not look the least bit surprised by this, nor was Mako, which proved his suspicion. After the story, Headmaster Iroh dismissed Mako back to his convalescence. He gestured Zuko to walk with him. Outside the hallway, Master Zei was no longer waiting, which Zuko hoped meant Tarrlok had suffered sore toes.

Headmaster Iroh maneuvered Zuko past hallways out the castle and across the bridge to the Dining Hall. He nodded at the selfie-taking Metal Mage guarding the bridge and placed a hand on Zuko's shoulder, as they turned left. Together, they rode the cloud to the west side.

The Headmaster had been quiet the whole way and as they walked past the Pavilions Islands, a cluster of small islands that housed different kinds of outdoor pavilions, Zuko noticed that Headmaster Iroh was nervous.

"Sir?" Zuko asked. "Where are we going?"

The Headmaster Iroh looked at Zuko and frowned. "To your next class, of course", he said matter-of-factly. "I believe it's Herbal Lore, yes? I thought you would appreciate the escort, so you won't get mugged by Tarrlok."

Zuko tried not to smile at the well-concealed tone of loathing in the Headmaster's voice when he mentioned the Council Sage's name. He said no more and the Headmaster said nothing as well as they traversed through the islands and clouds towards the Herbal Islands.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Life went back to normal pretty fast for Zuko, ironically thanks to Tarrlok. His exaggerated heroic involvement of Zuko and Mako during the ambush at Forbidden Forest lost some of its sting after Zuko's response in the Infirmary. The newest version had Zuko battling the yeren and the obsidian rhino still, sure, but his achievement with highly advanced Fire Magic was all but forgotten. Mako was not mentioned at all. It all sounded like Zuko had been desperately flinging first year level spell after spell and somehow got lucky, only to be knocked out by the Bone Witch.

Zuko did not care much, as long as the other kids left him alone. Suki and Aang still tried to set the record straight to anyone who would want to hear it to no avail though Zuko appreciated the thought.

And Tarrlok, no one could accuse him of being not persistent enough. He had been trying to corner Zuko on his way to and from classes and Dining Hall. It took the combined effort of the teaching staff to suddenly remember they had something important to discuss with him whenever the Council Sage zeroed in on Zuko in a corridor or warned Zuko to hide in a classroom cupboard whenever Tarrlok intended to storm an ongoing class to get to Zuko, and Zuko's friends who, let's face it, were not exactly small in numbers to hide him when they walked down a corridor. Even Old Sweepy, the old janitor, was rumored to have tripped Tarrlok with his ubiquitous broom, though it happened when Zuko was in the library and the Council Sage was in the Broom Balls Stadium, so Zuko doubted it had anything to do with him. Maybe Old Sweepy just liked tripping people with his broom.

So far, Tarrlok had not tried to corner Zuko in Cloud Hall yet (rumor has it, Master Jeong Jeong threatened him with a Boiling Boils Curse if he dared do such thing) and Zuko found himself seeking refuge in his dorm more and more. It was thanks to his roommates who smuggled food to him that he did not starve to death.

On Wednesday, Mako was released from the Infirmary though he still winced when he moved and had to drink three different kind of potions after lunch. Typical of Mako, he resumed his classes right away. On Friday, Mako pulled Zuko away after dinner when they arrived at Cloud Hall.

"Hey, I'm going to the Forest tomorrow morning", he said. "Can you come with me?"

Needless to say, Zuko was surprised. "Why? Is that safe?"

Mako shrugged. "As safe as it can be", he said. "It would mean a lot if you can come."

"Uh… sure."

Yes, Zuko had to cancel watching Cloud Hall broom balls practice with his friends after breakfast. Haru was right. Zuko was cursed to forever never get to watch the real game.

After breakfast and evading their friends' question of where they were going, Mako led Zuko to the east side. Zuko noticed Mako's breathing was a little heavier than usual and he was a little pale. But, aside from shifting the red scarf he always wore with his casual attire tighter around his neck, he showed little reaction to the cold morning.

Around the bend that would lead to Al's cabin, Mako stopped Zuko and they once again climbed the trees to get to the Tree Fairies trails. A Tree Fairy greeted them up there and sang a sweet somber melody. It did not disappear, and walked in front of them across the dizzying crisscrossing platforms and finally it stopped after fifteen minutes of walking. It turned its face towards Zuko and Mako and, for the first time, Zuko saw the impression of eyes, nose, and mouth on the head of the fairy that was a mass of swirling leaves.

The Tree Fairy disintegrated and its leaves were blown away in the breezeless air. Mako nudged Zuko's arm and leaped over the railing. Zuko, with a little apprehension despite knowing he would be safe, followed suit.

They landed at the crater where Zuko nearly lost his life twice.

The marks of battle from a week earlier were all but gone, except for the fallen kodama, still lying lifeless like a fallen tree where they left it, covered here and there by fresh snow.

A small group more agile and not yet earthbound young kodama gathered there, along with a dozen Tree Fairies, four other Fairies that looked just like Tree Fairies but they were made of swirling pink flower petals, and two Fairies composed of swirling sand. As Mako and Zuko joined the group, fairies that were made of swirling snowflakes rose from the ground.

Then, at once, they, Mako included, began to chant a sad melody. They paused for five seconds and began again with longer song, ending with longer pause. This cycle happened eight more times, each with longer song and longer breaks until they just stopped and bowed their heads. Zuko mimicked the gesture out of respect.

Then, just as suddenly, the Snow Fairies melted back into the ground and the Tree and Flower Fairies scattered in the wind. The Sand Fairies floated up the fallen kodama and dispersed in the wind. The small kodamas stayed and hopped around the clearing, around their fallen kin. Mako turned to Zuko and wordlessly gestured that it was time for them to leave as well.

They walked through the ground this time, with Zuko nearly tripping on snow-covered roots and rocks at least four times before Mako, who trekked the Forest with ease, finally spoke.

"His name was—" he made some kind of weird throaty and spitty sound, like he was hawking a spit while coughing. Zuko, who knew Mako was talking about the kodama whose funeral they had just attended, managed not to laugh. "He saved your life. And Sokka's."

"Really?" Zuko's eyes widened.

"Remember the nue that nearly killed you? Well, the first time?" Mako asked. "I was deep in the Forest at the time. You two could've been savaged and I wouldn't have noticed it. It was thanks to…(he made that sound again)… who sent a warning through the Tree Fairies that I was notified in time."

"Oh…" Zuko nodded. "He's… was your friend?"

"He was."


	36. Chapter 36 - Mako's Secret

**Chapter 36 – Mako's Secret**

Disclaimer: I own a cup noodle. It was delicious.

* * *

 _ **The Bone Witch Unmasked!**_

 _The Bone Witch once again displayed her penchant of ward-breaking. In a surprising maneuver, the Bone Witch broke into the United Nations Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry, one of the most secured locations in Republic City. An exclusive interview with Council Sage Tarrlok, in charge of a contingent of Metal Mages assigned to bolster the security of the Academy after an alleged earlier break-in by the Witch, revealed that Council Sage Tarrlok was forewarned of the Bone Witch's action and set up an ambush to apprehend the Witch._

 _The confrontation culminated in a duel within an obscured location within the school grounds. While the ambush failed and resulted in heavy injuries sustained by three Metal Mages, Council Sage Tarrlok has this to say._

 _"We don't know what the Bone Witch's aim was for such daring move", the Council Sage commented in an exclusive interview. "However, during a single duel with the Bone Witch, in which I wounded her quite badly, I managed to unmask the Witch. Ladies and gentlemen, we now confirmed the Bone Witch's identity as Ming Hua of Northern Water Tribe."_

"Hey, Zook."

"Don't call me Zook", Zuko lowered his newspaper to glare at Haru who grinned from across the table.

"Quiz me", Haru pushed his Magical Creatures Lore notebook to Zuko and grabbed a plate of bacons to his direction. Grumbling, Zuko complied.

The Academy might only have one exam at the end of teaching year, but it did not stop the teachers to give first graders a mock exam at the last weeks before Christmas holiday.

 _"To give you children a taste of what is to come",_ Master Zei had explained, a week before the mock exams. The mild-mannered History Master was _always_ appointed to be the bearer of this news, according to the older students. No one could get mad at him.

Master Jeong Jeong and Madame Kwan had given the first graders their own version of the speech and they did so make things sounded so much graver. It did not help the first graders' nerves at all.

 _"If you fail the mock exams, you can be sure to fail the real one_ ", Madame Kwan had said to the much terrorized class. Master Jeong Jeong, one fine morning, added. _"Therefore, I expect all of you to study for these exams seriously. No excuses."_

And it arrived just when Zuko finally felt comfortable with his classes.

Of all the Lore classes, History and its dates and events of the past remained the most mind-numbing, despite Master Zei's amiable attitude; the man did tend to babble on about historical facts that, despite his enthusiastic attitude, could never be interesting enough for Zuko.

Astronomy Lore came second. Master Shiro Shinobi's curious affliction was the saving grace. The small middle-aged Astronomy Master, whose buggy eyes and slightly-drawn face made him look like a flat-faced turtle, according to school rumor, was cursed by either a rouge wizard, a jilted lover, a student who was dissatisfied with the quality and neutrality of his announcing during one fateful Broom Balls game, or a Hanging Hag (it depended on who was telling the story), and it resulted in him only able to speak in sports announcer mode. Even the boring stuff in Astronomy Lore could be interesting if the Master's lecture went like. _"And it's on, folks! As you can see on this chart, Jupiter approaches the Axis, pulling the energy of Mars and Saturn along, you can see the effects on the stars surrounding the field in the weeks to come. It takes two weeks, folks, for Jupiter to finish the short rotation. And after two weeks, Mars settles and Fire Element scores a neutralism! It scores! It scoreeesss!"_

 _"Yay!"_ the students would then clap.

Studying it from books…? Yeesh! How the freshmen worshipped Haru when he took it upon himself to read aloud their chapters of _Stars and the Magics They Hold_ that they needed to review for the mock exams last week a la Master Shiro Shinobi.

In Herbal Lore, Zuko found himself maybe only passable. Madame Taku had a healthy blend of theoretical knowledge and practical study in her class, which was great, but Zuko had been a little apprehensive about Herbal Lore after Madame Taku taught them how to repot Rotgut Roses and Zuko passed out in the class after accidentally whiffing a full sniff of the nasty flower's pungent odor.

Magical Creatures Lore was probably Zuko's favorite of all Lore classes, though not his favorite class for sure. Master Malu had similar approach of balanced theoretical and practical studies, but the young Master was alarmingly prone to accident in his classes, all related or caused by the creatures he brought to class. At least the Fire Fairies Fiasco had been a great opportunity for the students to practice their Water Magics, said Asami once rather brightly. It had earned her the collective glare of her sooty and mildly burnt classmates.

Of the Crafts classes, Zuko had been hoping he would be good at Potions Craft, perhaps owing to his mother's gene. Of course, they soon found out that excellent skills as potioneer were not hereditary. Sokka was still convinced that he still had pustules in his throat from the time Madame Lilly made the kids tried their Throat Clearing Juice on each other's partner.

Talismanic Craft was as complicated as ever, though Zuko was not the worst in that class; he was only among the worst and took comfort in it. Madame Hama was an excellent teacher, Zuko knew, but Talismanic Craft was like physics or algebra to Zuko: a bunch of numbers doing something that Zuko was sure numbers should not be doing onto themselves (replace numbers with spells, Sigils, and Elements, and you got it). Sokka was the ace student here though, followed closely by Asami.

Elemental Magics, ironically, was Zuko's best subject. His skills in weaving the Elements was nearly unparalleled by his peers; that was not to say his quality of work was infallible, as Master Jeong Jeong had once pointedly informed. It was just that Zuko had the uncanny ability to draw Elements from the ether with great success. He was, nonetheless, the only student who earned Master Jeong Jeong's genuine smile in the class when he became the only one to successfully perform Dusty Wind Charm, a spell that combined both Earth and Air Elements, a fourth year level spell that Master Jeong Jeong showed to the class as a sneak peek to higher level Elemental Magics. Master Jeong Jeong had said that Zuko was the first freshman to succeed in casting the spell in the last fifteen years, which made Zuko blushed so hard, he was sure his face was all red, scar and all. Still, it was ironic that he found Master Jeong Jeong exceedingly intimidating and could never feel comfortable in the Master's presence.

Transfiguration Magics remained the greatest terror of the freshmen's lives. Madame Kwan could give any drill sergeant a lesson in strictness. The Transfiguration Mistress always demanded the students to sit straight, listen well, and not speak unless spoken to. They were not even allowed to go to the toilet when she was giving a lecture. The humanity! Oh, and the subject itself was difficult too. Zuko was not sure he had had the hang of it.

Charms and Spells was always fun. Sister Xing Ying, being rather lax but fair, often let the kids do whatever they liked provided they had done whatever task she set them on and they did not disturb the class. Suki even went as far as calling Charms and Spells the best part of Tuesdays, it being the last class of the day after Elemental Magics _and_ Transfiguration.

Zuko found Defensive and Exorcism Magics to be his favorite class. But, then again, so did all the other boys. And Suki. Master Kunyo might be a lunatic who needed to be either in a counseling or a straightjacket, but he knew what he was doing. He put great emphasis on practical skills, much to the curriculum's chagrin. However, no students complained so far. Learning Defensive and Exorcism spells was much more fun if you get to wield your wands doing it. Still, Zuko had quite a scare when Master Kunyo called him forth to be a volunteer when he was teaching the class how to deflect a spell during combat, in which he commanded Zuko to deflect a Wagging Wart Hex he would cast upon Zuko. Luckily, Zuko had mastered the elusive art of ducking an incoming spell. And the Master had been unhealthily giddy when he informed the kids that the practical parts of the mock exams would take place in the first of the two weeks allotted time and he had corralled a group of Hopping Zombies for the test.

It had been quite stressful for the freshmen, since the mock exams took place along with their usual classes. The teachers just dedicated two periods of their classes for each exam sessions. It was now Wednesday of the second week of mock exams and they had Magical Creatures and Magical History Lore exams today. Zuko had been unable to sleep well the previous night, ended up waking up before any of his roommates did, and gone to breakfast early.

The Sokka and Aang were the last to arrive. Zuko passed Haru's notebook and the chore to Sokka and returned to his breakfast. He looked for the newspaper and found it being read by Opal a few seats away. Shrugging, Zuko picked up more eggs.

Magical Creatures exam borrowed a classroom inside the castle. It was not as difficult as Zuko was expecting. He and his friends left the exam in a rather good mood. Double periods of Transfiguration Magics that came next crushed most of them before lunch. Madame Kwan did not let mock exams as an excuse for underperforming in her class. Though she did allow students who managed to change the color of their yarn balls to her satisfaction to leave the class early for lunch. So, only Yue, Asami, and Suki got to leave early. Aang would have been allowed too had he not been fooling around with the spell and turned his blue yarn balls into a loud rainbow palette instead of just plain green.

During lunch, Sokka was fussing. "Should I study for History exam? Or Talismanic? What should I study?" the gang would have sympathized had Sokka not been panicking with his mouth full of bread and spraying the bits everywhere. "You know what, I'm gonna study for History. It's harder."

The gang exchanged a knowing look. Sokka had been on this subtle boasting these past two weeks. They just did not bother to point it out, though they were vigilant in keeping their eyes on Suki lest she called out Sokka's boasting. They simply did not have the energy to deal with another conflict with the mock exams going on.

Group study after dinner was exceptionally subdued. Potions Craft and Transfiguration Magics theoretical exams the next day warranted extra effort. Transfiguration practical had been hard enough, the theoretical was guaranteed to be even more so. And Potions Craft, no sane person could possibly guessed what Madame Lilly had in store for them; certainly _no one_ had guessed that for the practical exam the previous week, Madame Lilly would hex them with a Plump Pimple Hex and they would have to cure themselves by brewing their own Pimple Removal Potion. Zuko was still not entirely convinced that such practice abides to the school codes of safe and ethical conducts.

Needless to say, come Friday and the end of Astronomy Lore exam, the last of the mock exams, the freshmen's mood improved visibly. On their way down the corridor from the East Wing of the castle where the Astronomy Tower was, the gang ran into Mako who was walking to the opposite direction and not noticing them as the older boy was reading a book while walking.

Zuko knew that the mock exams were a suffering exclusive to the freshmen, and thought he should find the scene strange, but then again, ever since his release from the Infirmary, Mako had often been found with his nose buried behind a book in Cloud Hall, during meals, or in the corner of the library whenever the gang went there to study.

Mako did not seem like the studious kind, a fact corroborated by the concerned Bolin and Korra who cornered Zuko at some point and asked if he knew what was up with Mako; their concern, of course, being less than righteous since the semi-finals of School Tournaments would be at the second weekend before Christmas holiday.

" _He's reading_!" Bolin had expressed unnecessarily. " _All the time_! Books!"

 _"Yes, Bolin. That's what people usually read."_

 _"Yeah, but he's reading books about magical creatures and plants",_ Korra added. _"And spells. One time, according to a third grader friend of his, he was reading this book about Mind Magics. During Transfiguration! He was sneaking the book under his desk right in front of Madame Kwan's nose."_

Zuko did not know what to make of the last bit of Korra's information, but the first bit, it aroused a suspicion. He evasively reassured the two that Mako was probably just researching for spells to add to his arsenal, probably a sentiment spurned by the outcome of his short duel with the Bone Witch.

In any case, Zuko had not talked to Mako about it, as Korra and Bolin had hoped. As Mako walked past, eyes glued to the book, Asami looked like she wanted to greet him but faltered. Suki nudged her ribs and frowned, her version of encouragement. Asami shook her head and sped ahead towards Dining Hall.

Warm Fire Nation Scarlet Bird Soup, perfect for winter, banished any thought from Zuko's mind. He was beginning to enjoy the good meal and the good company, and the scene of Sister Xing Ying and Master Chong arguing about how they should decorate the half-bare Christmas tree behind the teacher's table; even Asami cheered up a bit, chatting happily with Suki, discussing their plans for Christmas holiday. Halfway though his second helping of soup, Mako tapped him on the shoulder.

It was the first time Zuko looked at the older boy up close in awhile. Mako looked rather gaunt and there were bags under his eyes; he looked like he had not been sleeping well. He nudged his head and Zuko, understanding the gesture nodded back without hesitation. He dropped his spoon, picked up his bag, and followed Mako out of the Dining Hall.

They caught a cloud and rode it to the Students Hall.

"I need you to come with me Sunday morning", Mako said without preamble.

"Where?"

Zuko was not surprised when Mako answered. "The Forbidden Forest."

-0-0-0-0-0-

As luck would have it, the weekend was dedicated to semi-final matches for Tri-E and Broom Balls. Saturday was Tri-E day, of course. Despite the lack of practice, as Korra and Bolin had insinuated, the Fire Ferret played beautifully and won their match against the Iron Wolves. When Madame Wu, the Head of Mountain Hall from whence the Iron Wolves hailed, shook Master Jeong Jeong's hand to congratulate him, the crowd was half-fearing half-expecting a duel to erupt (many a rumor circulated regarding those two being rivals). Nothing of the sort happened, of course.

Much to everyone's chagrin, the Wolfbats also won their match. The Ferrets would face off with them on the final. At the celebratory party though, following Mako's example, Zuko retired early.

On Sunday, Broom Balls semifinal day – curse Haru and his prediction! - Zuko was woken up by Mako who shook him awake in the ungodly hour of very early morning. It was still dark outside, but then again it was winter. Wrapped in his warmest jacket, Zuko followed Mako out to the east side. If for nothing, this journey allowed Zuko to learn a very useful Illumination Charm, a spell that summoned a bright light on the tip of his wand to help light their way. He would never need a flashlight ever again.

They climbed up the Tree Fairies' way, walked through a few twists and turns unguided, and dropped right in front of a hut in the heart of the forest. A humble hut that looked sad and pathetic, titling slightly as it stood in a clearing, even sadder looking it was to Zuko as it stood in the still dark morning. A small campfire was lit in the front yard, surrounded by seats made of a stump of a tree and four flat-topped rocks.

Perching on the stump, stroking the fire with a stick, was the great frame of the oni.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Mako brought breakfast for everyone, a humble offering of ham and cheese sandwich and a can of coke for each. Zuko glanced between bites at the oni's face, curious as to how he could chew his food with those fangs. Unfortunately, the oni held his half-folded newspaper with his other hand, reading it while eating, blocking his face from Zuko's view.

Mako seemed unconcerned, eating silently and staring into the fire.

So, Zuko looked around instead. The clearing was a neat circle, with the hut and the campfire sitting right in the center. The trees lining the clearing reminded Zuko of the trees on the outside of the Forbidden Forest: densely packed. Zuko wondered how anyone could get in or out without using the Tree Fairies' platforms.

The oni, towering over the two kids even as they sat, finished his food first. He rolled up his newspaper and shoved it to Zuko who took it. He waited, sitting straight-backed like a statue, for the kids to finish their breakfast.

"So", the oni spoke at last as Mako swallowed his last bite. "You are Zuko."

"I am", Zuko replied. "Who are you?"

"Does it hurt?" the oni pointed one gloved finger at his scar.

"No, it's pretty much numb", Zuko shrugged. "So, who are you?"

"Dragon Fire, is it not? To survive Dragon Fire is a miracle in and of itself", the oni commented.

"Thanks. Who are you?" Zuko asked again.

"That Fire Blast Curse you cast, where did you learn it?" the oni ignored his question.

"Who are you?" two can play the game.

The oni simply glared at him, waiting for answer. Zuko glared back. Mako picked a side after five seconds. "Answer the question, Zuko. Or we'll be here all day."

Traitor.

Zuko held on petulantly for a few more seconds. Then, as the oni showed _absolutely_ no sign of backing down, he relented and told him of the ghostly Sigils. The oni showed no reaction to the explanation, though Mako seemed surprised.

"I've never heard of such a thing", Mako said after Zuko finished his explanation. "Could it be close proximity to Book of Shadows? But, then again, how could he summon Sigils that haven't been recorded yet."

"It's not the Book of Shadows", the oni grunted. He turned and looked straight at Zuko. "The Sigils you've been seeing are all Fire Sigils, either full or partial", he said it like a statement.

"Yes", Zuko's gaped. "Now that I think about it… How do you—"

"And you see these Sigils…" he raised his left hand, waving it in front of his left eye. "…on the left side of your vision."

"Yeah… I never realized it. How do you know?" Zuko insisted.

The oni did not answer. He just straightened his posture and, for a second there, Zuko could have sworn he looked satisfied with himself. Abruptly, the oni stood and, in a whirl of black, he teleported away.

It was like he pulled the very air with him as he disappeared into thin air and the air snapped back into place when the process was complete. Zuko could feel the whiplash on his face, even his scarred flesh, and the snow around them was blown like sand.

"I hate it when he does that", Mako said, rubbing dust off his eye.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"So, who was that?" Zuko went on the offensive.

He and Mako were on their way back to the school, walking through the deserted east side. Mako, hands stuffed in the pockets of his jacket, turned slightly to Zuko but kept walking. "Remember the story of how I saved the Tree Fairies?"

"Master Kunyo, wild yeren, yeah", Zuko replied.

"Well, I didn't do it alone. _He_ saved me first, then we saved the Tree Fairies", Mako said. "After that, I dunno, one thing led to another, he began asking me to visit him. Do you know the story about Minamoto no Yoshitsune?"

What an interesting and unexpected segue.

"The founder of Chivalry Code? The guy who basically invented Fire Nation? Sure", everyone knows the story of Yoshitsune, a King-Arthur-esque character from the Four Nations folklore.

"Well, there was one time when he was a child, he wandered off to the mountains where he discovered a group of onis. They taught him how to wield magics and he went on to use his skills to unify the Four Nations."

"I thought he met tengus…" Mako snorted at this but Zuko continued. "And they taught Yoshitsune swordsmanship."

"Well, no. It's onis. In old tongue, oni means 'demon' and Norms don't seem to like their folk hero to associate with demons so the story got changed a bit", Mako explained. "And, it _was_ magic. Do you notice some movies where swordsmen shoot laser with their swords and stuff? Well, in the olden days, before wands, people use swords and other weaponries as a medium to cast their spells."

"So…" Zuko drawled. "You've been learning magic from the oni?"

Mako smirked enigmatically but did not answer.

"Oh, right", Zuko sighed. "That black Sigil."

It did explain Mako's skills with dueling, which was painfully obvious years above his peers. And Zuko realized it was the first time since their ordeal with the Bone Witch that Zuko saw some form of good humor back in him.

"So, you two saved some Tree Fairies and he decided to take you under his wings?" Zuko asked.

"I asked", Mako said.

"Aren't you suspicious?" Zuko had to ask. "And he just agreed? He didn't ask for anything in return?"

"Nothing I can't afford to give", Mako shrugged.

They walked a little more and Mako finally addressed the look of concern on Zuko's face. "I never told you that Bolin and I are orphanage kids, right? When we weren't sleeping on the streets, that is" he said. "Or we were, anyway. Headmaster Iroh was kind enough to arrange for a more permanent and hassle-free residence and guardian for us when I was accepted here."

"Yeah, you kinda said your parents are no longer around", Zuko said carefully. "Uh… mugging?"

"Yeah", Mako said stiffly. "Dad's… well, he integrated into Norms world. For mom's sake at first, but then he continued for our sake. We didn't know we were wizards until my letter arrived. Anyway, they were out one night. Dad didn't even carry his wand; he hadn't been carrying his wand in years", the handle of Mako's wand, protruding from his pocket where his hand was also in, moved. Zuko suddenly suspected that it was his father's wand. He too became aware of his own inherited wand tucked in his waist, on his lower back.

"His muggers", Mako continued. "They were Triads. Wizards", he glowered at the path before them.

"That's why you want to be a Lizard."

"Yeah. And, man, don't call them Lizards!"


	37. Chapter 37 – Christmas Holiday

**Chapter 37 – Christmas Holiday**

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

They arrived back at school slightly after lunch. Mako had insisted they descended from the Tree Fairies pathways after getting out of the oni's dwelling and resumed their journey back on foot, saying something about courtesy for the Forest. Some of the forest dwellers showed less courtesy by jumping on them though. Thankfully, it was nothing Mako could not handle. He even took the opportunity to teach Zuko a simple spell he had used on the two shadow hounds that accosted them.

" _Zubhra_!" Zuko's Sigil burst in a bright flash of white light, sending the third shadow hound scampering away, his shadowy substance now slightly loose and compromised by the flash of light. "Cool!"

"Yeah, a little warning next time", Mako rubbed his watery eyes, hissing.

They parted ways at the edge of the east side. Mako decided to join lunch while Zuko, deciding to humor Haru, opted to miss out on the second Broom Balls match scheduled after lunch. He went back to Cloud Hall alone, finding the place completely deserted.

With a loud sigh, he fell face first onto his bed. Groaning, for he had forgotten that his bed consisted of a thin futon on a wooden platform of a bed, enchanted to be comfortable, but not thick and fluffy, he rolled to his back and sprawled there. Something rustled underneath him and he pulled out the rolled up newspaper the oni had been reading and given him when he was done; he had kept it inside his jacket.

A magical creature with the interest of keeping up with the latest news. Few months ago, Zuko would have at least _laughed_ at the idea. Even the sudden image of the oni, all bulk, armor, bushy hair, fangs and all, sitting at a small Parisian café, sipping coffee with dainty pinky jutting out of the grip, reading newspaper under sunlight did not cause anything more than a small tug on the corner of his mouth.

Lazily, he unrolled the newspaper and the gaunt face of a lady smirked back at him from the front wrinkled front page. He bolted up right, heart beating fast. The last time he was this close to the face, it had been sneering, trapping him with a spell, taunting him to attack.

 _ **Ming-Hua – Water Witch to Bone Witch**_

 _Hailing from Southern Water Tribe, young Ming-Hua was hailed as one of the most talented alumni of Southern Star Academy. Within five years after her graduation, her stellar career as spell-maker and –breaker caught the attention of international eyes. Offers from highly prolific groups and organizations, even the World Council, were systematically turned down by the Water Witch – moniker she earned due to her unparalleled knowledge in Water Magics. Ming-Hua chose instead to focus on her research and study in arcane and archaic Southern Water Tribe magics, which resulted in the rediscovery of half a dozen long-forgotten spells and magical rituals._

 _Friends and relatives agreed that nothing indicated Ming-Hua's tendency towards crime due to the remarkable but quite low-profile live she had, until seven years ago when Ming-Hua was discovered in the company of a group who attempted to kidnap a Princess of the Southern Water Tribe. The group managed to escape and Ming-Hua, along with her three accomplices, disappeared from the public notice._

 _Until recently, no one has linked the fugitive Water Witch to the Bone Witch. The sole account of her identity as the Bone Witch comes from Council Sage Tarrlok—_

The door burst open, Zuko looked up from the newspaper. His roommates, laughing and flushed, entered and began accosting Zuko to join them outside for a celebration. Cloud Hall Broom Balls team made it to the final.

-0-0-0-0-0-

The last week before Christmas saw the lightening of the schoolwork. Most teachers no longer gave homework or assignment, except for Madame Kwan and Master Jeong Jeong who clearly did not get the memo. Even Sister Xing Ying only half-heartedly gave them exercises and Master Kunyo let them do what he called 'free-practice' lessons in which the students just cast spell after spell on their dummies for the whole class, while the Master walked around, giving pointers. Master Malu gave up on the class altogether, being unable to reign in the students' attention, and let them play around the enclosure. Appa, Aang's portable sky bison, was often summoned in such occasion.

After the visit with the oni, Mako seemed to have returned to his usual self. No more going around with a book under his nose, nor skulking around in the library. Strangely enough, it was now Asami who had taken an interesting scholarly pursuit. She was always rather taken with the knowledge of the magical world, which was understandable, her being a bright girl but Norn. But, lately, she had read a lot more.

Then one fine afternoon, Zuko marched to the common area of Cloud Hall to hang around the bonfire. The night was cold and most of their gang were in the library, catching up on a Transfiguration homework that Zuko had finished (he gloated, of course). In the common area, Zuko saw Mako, Bolin, Korra, and Opal hanging around their classmates, fooling around with some spell that turned their hair into mushrooms.

Not in the mood to socialize with older kids or have his hair turned into mushrooms, Zuko gave them a wide berth. His eyes fell upon an empty table decked with books, notes, a laptop, an open Book of Shadows, and a familiar wand. Zuko approached the table and recognized Asami's wand instantly: a beautiful mahogany with silver fitting on the handle, carved to look like ivy, curled around a band of purple amethyst that circled the middle of the handle like a wide ring.

An open notebook sat in the middle of the mess. Asami's neat handwriting riddled the pages.

 _Sage – scholarly, political title, reserved for leaders (?)_

 _Mage – tied to mastery of specific Element or discipline (check again), specialized title (Metal Mage, Herbal Mage), experts of the field_

 _Warlock – higher order military title (check in_ Warlocks of the World _later!), male only_

 _Witch – female only, wide interpretation as title_

 _Lore – knowledge-based_

 _Magics – spells-based, but not always used, e.g. Charms and Spells_

 _Craft – involves manufacturing something like potions, talismans, etc; wandwork + combination of mediums or items (not always)_

 _Art – higher form of Craft, applies more magic, doesn't always involve wandwork_

"Hi, Zuko", Asami settled down on her seat, slurping a can of lychee Bubblies. "Hey…"

Zuko dodged her snatching hand, grinning. "You wrote this?" he showed the pages of loose notes.

"Well, I try to", she gave up easily, rather pink around the cheeks. "It's going to be a kind of handbook, to help Norns like us. You know, to help us understand stuff that wizards are expected to know from birth."

"This is awesome", Zuko said earnestly, sitting down next to the girl, flipping through the notes. "Give me a copy of the finished work?" he grinned.

"Yeah, I'm gonna charge you", Asami finally snatched the book back.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Most of Zuko's classmates would be home for Christmas. The school train arrived to take the students back to Republic City on the Monday of Christmas week. Asami, Aang, Opal, and Kuzon were among those who would spent Christmas at home.

They had homework for holiday, but Zuko was not in the mood to tackle them yet. He spent a great deal of time walking around the school ground, often finding his walkabout ending at the Dead Rock. Sokka was rather glum lately since his family insisted that he spent Christmas holiday at school for safety reason. Suki, who had planned to go home for Christmas originally, canceled at the last minute, not saying why. Mako and Bolin, who always spent Christmas at school, took the opportunity to practice for Tri-E with Korra, who had also been ordered to stay, almost every day.

On the morning of the 24th, the Academy allowed parents to visit their kids at school. They arrived in drones before lunchtime. Suki squealed and jumped off her seat, sending her plate flying as she ran towards a short hunched old man with bushy beard who looked equally happy to see her. Next to him, a tall muscular elderly gentleman with balding head but long white beard that reached his chest, laughed boisterously as Haru hugged him. It was then Suki Kwan and Haru Kwan discovered from Oyaji, the Chief of Kyoshi Village from whence Suki hailed, and Mr. Tyro, Haru's dad, that their similar surnames were not just coincidence: those two crazy kids were cousins.

Sokka and Korra's mood improved when Hakoda arrived with a graceful woman by his side, tugging on the hand of a girl who was a miniature of herself, save for the woman's dark hair, which was unlike the little girl's brown flock. The woman, Sokka's mother, gasped sharply when she was introduced to Zuko. She was teary-eyed when she pulled Zuko into her tight embrace, much to the latter's embarrassment.

Then, over lunch in which Zuko was invited to join the Waters family, Kya spent a great deal of time fussing over Zuko's food, mostly by adding the content of his plate whenever it got anywhere near half-empty, and telling Zuko about his mother which was not much more than what Hakoda had told him.

Halfway into lunchtime, more parents came and some departed. Zuko was beginning to enjoy the festivities as parents socialized among themselves. Then, a voice called his name. Riding a cloud unsteadily with Aunt Noriko by his side, Uncle Noren was hopping and waving like a little kid.

"No way…" Zuko gawked. But, yes way, his uncle and aunt landed safely on the Dining Hall and rushed towards him as he got up and rushed towards them.

"It's so good to see you, sweetie", Aunt Noriko sighed, hugging him tight.

"You… How…?" Zuko was at lost for words. "How did _you guys_ get here?"

"Well, I _am_ a witch, Zuko. Not to mention an alumnus ", Aunt Noriko said flatly.

"Zuko, Zuko!" Uncle Noren looked especially giddy. "Do you know that they have a train that goes invisible? And clouds! Clouds you can ride?"

Zuko chuckled and together they joined his friends and their families. The Waters were enthusiastic in meeting the Kais, after hearing about them so much from Ursa, apparently. Uncle Noren broke away from them after awhile, zeroing in on Mako who had the mixed expression of an awkward smile and that look of a deer caught in the headlight. Uncle Noren grabbed the boy in a tight embrace, much to Mako's bewilderment. Bolin then spread his arms, wanting a hug too. Uncle Noren, a hugger, happily obliged.

The family lunch was a merry occasion. Madame Hama came down from the teachers' table to greet the Waters, praising Sokka's accomplishment in her classes and hinting that Sokka got an A in the mock exam. Master Jeong Jeong was accosted by Aunt Noriko who greeted him politely. Apparently, Uncle Noriko's notoriety was such that the Elemental Master still remembered her.

Uncle Noren was just telling Zuko about how they left Kiyi with Grandpa and Grandma Kai who were visiting from Fire Nation when the Waters decided to see where the kids were staying and decided to join them.

In the Cloud Hall, Aunt Noriko cemented her place among the residents' hearts when she told them that, in the absence of snow, they could use the cloud around to make snowballs and snowman, which she demonstrated with her wand. Using his Sight, Zuko saw her drawing a line of raw magic to manipulate the cloud, giving them shape and integrity. Then, with quick wand movement, she flicked several fluffs of cloud from the floor at the single Christmas tree in the middle of the common area where they hang like snow. And when she told the older students that the cloud could be used to make target practice with similar endurance to the kinds they used in classes with some tricks, they were about ready to worship her.

"Every Hall has its own things, of course", Aunt Noriko added as he sat on Zuko's bed, looking around the room with a sense of nostalgia. "You kids need to explore it, try things out. For example…" she clicked her heel on the side of Zuko's bed. The side pushed outward with a burst of cold vapor, revealing it to be some kind of a cold compartment. "The other side has extra pillows and blanket."

"I love you so much, I'm glad you adopted me", Zuko declared.

The afternoon rolled around and the tour ended back at the Dining Hall for the evening tea before the parents had to leave. Most of them already did, but those who still stayed were invited for warm beverages and cakes. The tables were once again relocated to the sides, leaving the space open. Teachers socialized with the families more openly now.

Headmaster Iroh weaved around the crowd, looking festive in his flowing red and gold robes. When he stopped by the Kais-Waters group, his lips pursed at the sight of Noriko who grinned guiltily until he cracked a smile. Zuko had _got_ to find out more about his mom and aunt's stories from the time they were students.

Al came down to join them in the middle of the tea, much to Aunt Noriko's delight and Uncle Noren's horror when Aunt Noriko introduced the spirit to her husband. All in all, the evening tea went on rather well, with the only noteworthy incident being when Katara, Sokka's little sister, snuck Sokka's wand out of his pocket and played with it. Zuko was not sure what she did with it, but it ended up with a blob of water coming out of nowhere and splashing on top of Sokka.

At around five, the parents left for Bai Yun Village where the train had been arranged to take them back to Republic City. Zuko and his friends watched them drifting away on the clouds from the Dining Hall, waving as they did. Aunt Noren was a little teary again, waving and smiling with Uncle Noren trying to look tough despite his quivering lower lip. Hakoda, grinning wide, slung an arm over his wife's shoulder, while Kya smiled, holding on to Katara who waved energetically. Oyaji and Tyro shared a cloud, smiling and waving their goodbye with more dignity but still warmly.

Korra sighed. "Too bad my mom and dad couldn't come", she said wishfully. "Still, it's good to see Uncle Hakoda and Aunt Kya."

Her mood and Sokka's did seem better. Zuko too felt lighter. The next morning, he woke up to Sokka smacking him with a pillow. Groaning, Zuko rolled around, only to have Haru joining Sokka's assault. Choosing the only logical option, Zuko let himself be dragged by the other two out to the common area.

Under the Christmas tree, piles of presents awaited them.

Suki was already there with Mako and Bolin, laughing as she snapped a picture with Bolin's cell phone of Bolin and Mako in their new knitted hats, green and red respectively, herself had a yellow one perched on top of his head.

"Zuko!" Bolin exclaimed, pointing at his knitted hat, grinning wide.

Wincing, Zuko settled on the ground next to them. "Sorry, guys", he said for the hats were definitely from Aunt Noriko. Responsible parents give their kids gift cards for Christmas, if nothing. Aunt Noriko knitted them hats, always. And the hats always have their initials and animal ears attachment or the likes. Mako's red hat was lined with a mop of brown tuff and had lion ears around a black M, Bolin's had a pair of bull horns with a yellow B. Suki's had floppy bunny ears above a red S.

With dread, Zuko opened his present from his aunt and uncle first. His hat was brown with tiny antlers and red Z. Well, Aunt Noriko always stuffed the hats full with homemade candies, so Zuko did not complain much. Sokka and Korra laughed as they extricated their hats, ocean blue with a shark dorsal fin and icy white with short bear ears.

The largest box in Zuko's pile was the size of pillow and, according to the card that came with it, it was Uncle Noren and Aunt Noriko's present for the Cloud Hall residents. Inside, numerous tartlets and cookies were stacked and arrayed neatly. Zuko quickly moved the box to the table nearest to them before Sokka and Bolin ate them all.

"Whoa!" Haru grinned, wearing his brown hat that bore a pair of fox ears, picked up his present from Zuko. "I've always wanted one of this. Thanks, man!" he tapped the small crystal marble with his wand; it shone bright light like a tiny star and floated up.

"I'm just glad I could get one", Zuko said. "The only one in stock when I ordered it", according to the catalogue that they found in their mailbox from _Ching Ching's Warehouse Christmas Catalogue,_ one that was enchanted with the auto-updating information of the ready stocks. "Gah!" Zuko dropped Haru's present for him. The hand leaped from the box and crawled on its fingers up Zuko's chest, causing additional bouts of shrieking much to the other's amusement.

Zuko's other presents were much less creepy. Water Tribe snack box from Sokka, a cord necklace with a tiger-seal fang from Korra, a beautiful folding fan from Suki ("Traditional souvenir from Kyoshi Island", she said proudly), paperweight/table ornament made of shiny metal, shaped like Fire Nation insignia from Opal ("She's from the Metal Clan", Bolin said as they watched the metal flame flickered and wavered like real flame. "They're good at metalworking."), a copy of _Tri-E History_ from Bolin and Mako ("They have blow by blow of some of the most famous matches", said Bolin with a wide grin), a tome called _Magical Tales and Stories_ from Asami that boasted to be the most comprehensive collections of magical folktales from all over the Four Nations, and spiced pecan pies from Grandpa and Grandma Kai that Sokka declared to be the yummiest Fire Nation food he had ever tasted.

The last of his presents was a small box wrapped in icy white paper lined with ocean blue swirls. He opened it and found a picture his mother, wrapped uncharacteristically in blue fur anorak, grinning wider than he had ever seen, fumbling with a toddler that had her pale skin, raven hair unlike Ursa's dark brown, and bright amber eyes, who was also decked in Water Tribe garb; sitting next to her was Kya who was also smiling, holding a demure sleeping tanned-skin baby in her arms.

"Hey… I know this picture", Sokka's voice snapped Zuko off his thought. "I asked my mom about this when I was a kid, but she never tells. I was convinced I had some Fire Nation relatives. Guess that's one mystery solved, huh?" he grinned and smacked Zuko's arm.

"Yeah, I guess so", Zuko felt hollow somehow, staring into the memory he had forgotten.

-0-0-0-0-0-

When the kids insisted that Zuko wear his hat with them to Christmas dinner, he had been mortified. Luckily for him, wearing silly hats seemed to be a magical tradition during Christmas time.

The Dining Hall had looked rather Christmassy since the snow fell, as the magic wards had allowed some snow through and pile up here and there, and even more so when they put the large Christmas tree behind the teachers' table. On Christmas day though the ward allowed snow to fall freely, enchanted so that the flakes disappeared once it touched any surface so they did not leave a mess. The Dining Hall was positively beautiful.

With full attendance, the number of people in the Dining Hall was slightly less than half the usual. Two of the long tables had been vacated though, so the Dining Hall felt as crowded as ever.

Headmaster Iroh, wrapped like a Christmas gift in his glossy gold and red robes, and golden Santa hat extricated one of his presents from under the big tree and chuckled affectionately at the handcrafted Pai Sho board wrapped within.

Madame Wu and Madame Kwan, each wore differently colored antlered hat, conversed over hot tea at the table, with serious expressions that fitted neither the occasion nor the hats. Master Chong, who wore his usual silly hat regardless of the festivities, strummed his lute and declared that he would serenade them with a carol or two, sung with the throat singing technique of the Korkean Tribe; it took the combination of Sister Xing Ying, Master Pao, and a cup of eggnog to dissuade him. There were some casualties. Sister Xing Ying got bonked in the arrow when Master Chong accidentally hit her when swinging his lute to his back. The cup of eggnog gave its life as Sister Xing Ying dropped it and honored its whole clan of beverages.

Master Zei had shed off his usual wide-brimmed hat, donning instead a green elf cap on his, apparently, queued head. Master Malu accosted him on the way to the teachers' table with a floating mistletoe above his head. The ensuing kiss elicited a round of wolf whistle and applause, though Master Jeong Jeong pointedly instructed Master Malu to get rid of the mistletoe when he was done with it lest the students got hold of it.

Master Boulder and Master Kunyo, in matching Viking helmets, seemed to be rather drunk, singing Silent Night with a rather unsavory and Rated M rendition that earned them the glare of Master Shiro Shinobi who sat between them. Master Noatak sat at the end of the table, not conversing with anyone though he had taken to wearing a red pointy hat with a silver star to honor the occasion, despite the fact that the hat clashed severely with his blue anorak. Madame Yugoda, the kind soul that she was, took a present from under tree, as Master Noatak made no move from the table, and presented it to him herself, saying that she made it especially for him.

Zuko could not help but smile but he left them to their privacy. At the mouth of the bridge, Bolin and the Selfie Metal Mage, both were wearing their Christmas hats, took a selfie, both grinning. As soon as they were done and Bolin returned to the Dining Hall, the guard stuffed his Santa hat into his breastplate and donned his Metal Mage uniform hat back on.

" _Oh_! Look!" Suki gushed, pointing up.

Up above, numerous flares went up and up and they bloomed and exploded into numerable colorful fireworks. The students awwed at the sight, not a few like Bolin aimed their phones at the display. Then, led by the Headmaster, the teachers spread across the Dining Hall, whipping out their wands (with the exception of Master Boulder and Master Kunyo, whose sobriety was politely put in question). Together, they aimed their wands to the sky and let loose sparks of fireworks.

It was the first Christmas Zuko spent away from his family, and he had to admit, it was not so bad.

The feast went on with the gang stuffing themselves to the brim with glazed hams and pecan pies, Fire Nation comestibles of the season that the others had taken to enthusiastically. Sokka's attempt to convert the gang to Water Tribe sea prune and ocean kumquat pudding, which was Christmas cake for Water Tribe, had met unsatisfactory result, especially after Korra betrayed his cause.

Suki was especially happy when she found stuffed elephant-kois sausages, grilled and served with gravy, which reminded her of home as it was Kyoshi Island traditional Christmas food. She was so caught up with in the moment that she ended up hand-feeding Sokka a piece. The shocked stare from their friends doth make the two kids blusheth afterwards.

They retired shortly after Headmaster Iroh did; the Headmaster, hugging a pile of presents, mostly unopened, bid them all goodnight before he retired to his quarters in the castle. Master Noatak, with new knitted scarf around his neck, his present from Madame Yugoda, stalked off after. Madame Hama and Madame Yugoda shared a look as Master Noatak disappeared and sighed dejectedly, Madame Taku cheerfully drew a small Sigil and pointed her wand at the piles of presents still sitting under the tree. Around half a dozen of them flew and trailed after Master Noatak. The other two old witches nodded their approval.

As they arrived back at Gates Island, full and sleepy, the kids fell in order to their dorms, muttering their 'Merry Christmas's. Zuko, with the pretense of going to the bathroom, let his friends go back to their rooms ahead of him in the dorm hallway.

When he returned to the common room, it was completely deserted. Sitting at the table where Aunt Noren's baked goodies were half-gone, Zuko took out the compact powder box. He shook it and was not hoping he would get a reply. It was unexpected, but not really surprising that the box shook back.

He opened it and was bombarded by Uncle Noren's gushing.

 _"Noriko, Noriko, look! He's wearing the hat!"_

Zuko grumbled and was about to take off his hat. He decided not to since it was cold.

 _"Ah, okay",_ Uncle Noren said to the back of the mirror. Grinning, he turned back to Zuko. " _Your aunt bought this weird Water Tribe Christmas cake. I think she's allergic to it. Rashes all over her face."_

Zuko winced. "Is she okay?"

 _"Yeah, she took some pills, now the rashes are going down. She still looks like me with that sunburn that one time, though."_

Zuko chuckled. Of course, Uncle Noren's sunburn incident, from the time he chaperoned Zuko's class field trip to Senlin Beach. The man could not work for a week.

"Well, sun is life, right Uncle?" Zuko grinned, quoting the man back at him.

Then, his grin melted slowly as the sudden creep of realization rose from within his chest.

The memory of the beach with his family, his aunt, uncle, and Kiyi…

" _Yeah, tell that to raisins_ ", Uncle Noren grumbled but Zuko barely heard him.

His uncle bouncing him up and down on the beach, under bright summer sun with sea breeze kissing their skin and water lapping their heels. And his aunt, building sand castles with Kiyi…

Zuko had been so young then, pretty much a toddler.

 _"Grandpa Kai loved that weird sour salty Water Tribe cake, by the way. He ate pretty much the whole thing."_

And Kiyi should not have been born yet…

Uncle Noren abhorred sunlight. He got sunburn far too easily and a picnic at the beach was his idea of torture.

And yet the man who bounced him up and down, telling him that to never fear sun for it is life had been happy. And the little girl, building sandcastle with the woman Zuko knew now was not his aunt, she was only a year or two younger than Zuko. She could not have been any younger. Kiyi was born five years ago, a year after Zuko started living with his uncle and aunt. Kiyi was six years younger than Zuko… not one or two years younger.

 _"Zuko? You listening?"_

No, he was not listening. Zuko was too caught up in the fact that the early memory of his family that had helped him navigate Elemental Magics classes had just taken a whole different meaning. He was remembering his family, alright: his parents – for the first time in his life.

 _"Zuko? What is it? Indigestion? Did you eat something funny?"_

And his sister…


	38. Chapter 38 – An Uncle and A Sister

**Chapter 38 – An Uncle and A Sister**

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Zuko was almost relieved when school starts again. Mako, Bolin, and Korra had spent the majority of their waking hour during holiday at the Arena, practicing Tri-E. Zuko spent most of his time dodging Sokka and Haru who took every opportunity to try and rope Zuko into playing Broom Balls in the Stadium with them. He spent his time instead in the library.

During the holiday, the library was almost deserted. The owl spirit of the librarian was there, always, and regarded Zuko with his beady black eyes whenever Zuko walked past him. He had taken up Asami's search for his mother.

He had explored the school records and yearbooks, finding precious little information that he had already known: that Ursa Kai had been a student and a brilliant one in her classes, especially Potion Craft and Herbal Lore. She had been brilliant enough to publish research papers as a student and earned a Meritorious Award, the highest award UNA awarded their students. Zuko had also found that she had taken Tea Art as one of her advanced classes and been a member of the school's Tea Art Club (there was a picture of the club members, Aunt Noriko was in it too).

He had been tempted several times to go to Al and ask him for more information, but he kept reminding himself that, like the records, Al must know next to nothing about Ursa's life after graduation.

When Asami arrived a couple of days before school started, Zuko rushed to her so fast like his life depended on it.

"Hi, Zuko", Asami greeted, lugging her luggage across the common room. "How's your holi— gahhh!"

Zuko grabbed her wrist and dragged her away to the clouds, oblivious to the stare their friends gave them, and Bolin who said. "You know, I do believe there's something going on between those two."

Zuko dragged Asami to the small island at the side of the cloud traffic to and from the Dining Hall. Once there, he blabbed about his recent discovery: of the memory of the beach and the fact that he might have a sister. It was the first time he told someone about it.

Asami looked very interested. "So… you use a memory related to the sensation of the Elements to weave?" though not in the part Zuko was hoping. "That's interesting."

"Never mind that! I have a sister!"

"Oh? Oh! Right. Yeah, that's cool", Asami cleared her throat. "Of course, school records won't have any info. The papers your mom published will be in scientific journals too, so they probably won't have anything about her personal life. But if she was a big shot in the scientific community, we can try science magazines. They gossip there sometimes."

"They gossip in science magazines?" Zuko arched his brow.

Asami smirked. "In a page or two, sure. All those exclusive articles about the life of contemporary names, those are gossips hiding in plain sight. Well, gossip-ish."

"Oh…" Zuko replied intelligently.

"So, I know you're excited about this revelation. It's good and all, and I'm all onboard. But, uh… can I at least grab a sandwich before I start raiding the library?"

-0-0-0-0-0-

The night before the class started, the Dining Hall was full and lively again. Students exchanged greetings and stories of their holidays. Zuko missed the quiet already, especially since the jerk Hahn returned from the holiday with tall tale of surfing a killer wave in the North Pole, with Yue sitting demurely at his side, playing with her soup and definitely not listening.

A great mystery it was; why Yue, a kind and sweet girl, would hang around Hahn, a mean and irritating jerk.

The teachers, now sans Master Noatak who seemed to only make an appearance during special occasions, welcomed the students back. With a surprise, Zuko noted that Council Sage Tarrlok had rejoined them. The Council Sage had all but left the school after the disastrous ambush at the Forbidden Forest and subsequent effort to rope Zuko into the limelight with him, probably stroking the fire at the media regarding the Bone Witch, leaving only what was left of the Metal Mages to guard the school.

Now, he had a couple of mages in dark suit-like garb standing behind him like sentinels. Their clothes consisted of a suit jacket, fitting tightly, with wide lapels and buttoned at the side, a pair of dark gloves, trousers, and boots, all economic and practical, yet, worn by them, exuded an aura of importance and intimidation. Mako had called them Kages and likened them to the Secret Service.

"Someone thinks too highly of himself", Mako sneered. Tarrlok proved his point by standing up and literally talking down at the Headmaster before marching away. No one minded the fact that he was leaving dinner though.

One of the Kages, the taller, leaner, and more tanned one scanned the surrounding as he walked. His amber eyes fell upon Zuko and his eyes creased. Zuko sort of missed that look people gave him when they saw his face for the first time, though he had to admit the Kage's expression was different; it was not shock or pity or even disgust. It was recognition and it was very brief. But, the Kage looked away quickly and kept walking, following his partner and his charge.

"I think I'm done", Zuko said, though his plate was half-full. "I'll take care of the feeding", he said, piling pies and a couple of bananas on a napkin carefully while the gang applauded his selflessly volunteering for the feeding duty.

Clutching his loot, Zuko made his way quickly to the clouds and arrived just in time to see Tarrlok and his bodyguards flew, unsurprisingly, to the east side. Not feeling at all good about it, he rode his cloud back to Cloud Hall.

He found Asami at one of the tables in the common room with books and her notebooks strewn all over like some casualties of war. He presented the food and made sure she ate some of them before he gave her back her pen.

After unsuccessfully searching in the library for more info regarding Ursa, Asami had decided to take a break by returning to her own project, which had increased in size during the holiday. While Zuko sat, elbows on the table, barely listening, she said something about finishing the project somewhere in February.

"Maybe by the Valentine's Day", the girl yawned and stretched. "Or before Tourney finals", she stopped talking, frowning at Zuko who was idly staring into space. "You okay?" she snapped her fingers under his nose.

"Hmm? Yeah…" Zuko cleared his throat. "Just thinking."

"About your sister?" Asami asked carefully.

"Yeah", Zuko sighed. "How can I forget if I have a sister? What kind of person does that?"

"The kind that survives Dragon Fire?" Asami tried awkwardly. "Which is not a big sample group to begin with."

When Zuko did not seem to cheer up, Asami switched strategy. "Look, try not to think about it too much. Tomorrow school starts and you can be sure Master Jeong Jeong won't make it easy."

True that. Master Jeong Jeong made them review all the Elemental spells they had learnt so far on his marks, with him keeping pace rapidly to test their reaction time, even Aang had a hard time keeping up. They left the class a little less for wear, with Suki's sleeves still smoking where Kuzon had accidentally set her on fire and Aang's face still caked in mud from the time he weaved too much Earth Element and his Sigil exploded on his face.

The rest of their classes that day followed the pattern and bombarded them with pop quizzes.

The freshmen approached dinner like snails lugging their overgrown shells. Opal, ever the kindhearted one, tried to cheer them up with the prospect of Lunar Festival at the end of January. It was met with lukewarm reaction.

The weekend could not have come soon enough. Pop quiz after pop quiz does leave one craving for a break. As homework and assignment started coming in, Zuko found himself distracted quite pleasantly by them. The revelation that he might have had a sister and the urge to tell his family were overwhelming. He had to keep reminding himself that he should confirm this fact first before he shared this burden with his uncle and aunt: that they had a niece. And that niece, like Ursa, might be dead already, found and lost in a single heartbeat.

Zuko had not even told his friends yet, except for Asami.

He was secretly wishing Asami would hurry up and resume her research, and not just busy herself with that handbook project of hers. Though the first night she arrived back from holiday she spent in the library going through publication after publication of scientific magazines, she had been spending most of her free time since working on her handbook project.

Then, on Thursday of the second week, Asami received a mail slip which excited her so. She had just showered and gone to her room to get her Transfiguration Magics essay homework when she burst out, squealing and waving the slip. Without a word, not a comprehensible one, at least, she grabbed Zuko by the wrist and dragged her out to the Post Tower, leaving their friends bewildered.

"Hey, what about our essay?" Sokka called but Asami only sped up, trailing Zuko who was still clutching on his pen and his wand.

It was only six in the afternoon, with curfew being three hours away, but it was already dark and the side of the Forbidden Forest they dashed past looked rather creepy. Also, there were almost no one in the east side. People were smart that way.

After Asami tripped on random rocks and roots for the third time, Zuko decided to stop a bit. He drew a Sigil and whispered. " _Suruc_."

The tip of his wand lit up with small bright light, much like the Illuminator Crystal he'd got Haru for Christmas.

"You gotta teach me that", Asami stared at the light.

They resumed their march towards the Post Tower. After a few minutes, Zuko decided to ask what the slip was for, but, lo and behold, the Post Tower was before them. The entrance of the tall rook-like tower was lit up by a pair of lanterns and it was open. Overhead, birds of various kinds flew around.

Zuko and Asami walked in and, instead of ascending the circular stairs, they moved to the doorway on the right where rows upon rows of mailboxes were located. Asami found the box indicated by the slip and inserted the piece of paper to the slit. The lid popped open and she extracted a pretty big package from it.

Hugging the package on their way back, she finally answered Zuko's question.

"It's a laptop."

"Yay?"

"It's not regular laptop, silly", Asami let out another squeal. She reminded Zuko of Kiyi when Zuko bought her that doll that she named Kiyi. Weird, yes. "It's not made in Norm world. This one is magic."

"Uh, yay?"

Asami tittered, eyeing the package with some kind of hunger in her eyes (which kinda scared Zuko). "Reading a bunch of magazines in the library is taking too long. Anyway, I found out in one of the issues that wizard-made computer has some perks. One of those perks: access to wizarding internet database. Don't ask", she said quickly when Zuko barely opened his mouth. "With this, we can just go to the magazine website and look up any entry about your mom."

Which was exactly what she did once they were back to the common room, while Zuko explained what the fuss was about to the others and finally told them of his sister.

"You could've asked me", Suki frowned while Asami powered up her new machine. "I have one and it's wizard-made."

"What? I thought it was a regular Norm one. Isn't Kyoshi Island integrated?" Asami asked.

"Yeah, but it's _Norm_ integrating to _magic_ ", Haru provided the explanation. "Long story."

"Hey, Asami, do you think they have website for lemur owners?" Aang chirped in.

"I'm sure they do", Asami cracked her fingers. "Okay, here goes. Ursa…" she muttered as she typed. "Kai… family…"

A single entry popped up. Asami clicked it. "It's an interview."

 _ **Ursa Kai – Star Alumnus, Award Winning Potioneer, and Mother**_

 _Sooth-Science correspondent, Ju Nakao, was received in the humble abode of Ursa Kai, talented Potioneer and Herbal Mistress extraordinaire, shortly after Mrs. Kai (who insisted to be referred to as such) received the Jade Cauldron Award for her work with Mild Memory Mud Balm—_

"—with a strapping two-year-old son at her heels and…" Asami, reading aloud, gasped. "… _six months old pregnant_!"

"Oh… man…" Sokka muttered, mouth wide opened. "Look! This passage… _not long after concluding her research in the South Pole_!"

But Zuko was not listening. Looking over Asami's shoulder, he devoured word after word.

 _Mrs. Kai laughed, with her son on her lap. "What inspired me to take on the path of Potion Craft and Herbal Lore? My mother. She runs an apothecary back in Hira'a and, growing up, I learnt so much from her. Then, I got accepted into UNA and, the first day of Herbal Lore, I realized just how little Norm's knowledge of herbal healing is compared to what wizards know. And have."_

So that was it. His mother had been fascinated by herbal knowledge ever since she was little, thanks to Grandma Kai's apothecary.

 _"What about your husband? Where is he right now?"_

Zuko's heart skipped a little.

 _"Oh, he is away at the moment. His own research demands that he travels a lot. I do miss having him around. Zuko here loves clinging to him, so it helps me when I work around the house and the lab. Also, he's a very talented Fire Mage himself. He studied at the Royal Fire Academy for Boys and knows magic that I can only dream about."_

His father… a Fire Nation, as Zuko had long suspected. And his father had a job, something to do with research, that demanded him to travel a lot. Zuko wondered if his mother's disappearing act in college had something to do with his father's job. Perhaps it was his father who inspired his mother in her professional scholarly pursuit.

 _"Oh, I don't know",_ _she said with a smile_. _"His father wants him to go to Royal Fire Academy, but I like UNA better. He'll be with family there and it'll be a great comfort for me."_

His father had wanted him to attend Royal Fire Academy in Fire Nation, but his mother had wanted him to go to UNA.

 _"After all, his uncle works there and he adores Zuko."_

"Oh… my… cookies…" Aang whispered, drawing everyone's attention to him. "Zuko, you have an uncle here?"

"Apparently", Zuko croacked. "But who?"


	39. Chapter 39 – Ikem

**Chapter 39 – Ikem**

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Zuko had an uncle at United Nations Academy…

That thought occupied his head more than the fact that he had a sister. After the discovery, he had called his uncle and aunt and, bracing through their tears at the news of his sister and her potential demise, he asked if Uncle Noren had a brother who worked at the Academy. His uncle reminded him one more time that he had no sibling other than Ursa.

" _I don't know who this uncle is, son_ ", Uncle Noren had said, sighing sadly. " _If he does exist, he must be from your father's side of the family_."

His sister might be dead, perhaps perished along with his mother in whatever it was that took her from Zuko. But his uncle, whoever it was, was here in this school. Alive and well, and probably knew about Zuko. Definitely knew about Zuko. Most of the teachers had given him a strange look that he had attributed to his scar, but he wondered if one of them had looked at him that way for a different reason. Perhaps to him, Zuko's scar had not been an unusually shocking trait in a boy, but rather, like a birthmark, a tag or a mark of identity that screamed, _'here is your nephew.'_

For the next few days, he had been giving his male teachers a searching look whenever he could, seeing if they had any sign of recognition in them. He found none stranger than the usual. Master Jeong Jeong, distant and snappish as ever, would cast his eyes more intently on the result of his wandwork and spared only a glance at his face, just like he would any other students. Master Malu, with his expansive gestures, addressed the class always as a whole, rarely singling out any one student in his lectures. Master Zei, lost as always when he started babbling about his subject. Master Kunyo? Zuko prayed to any god there is that Master Kunyo, a Fire Nation through and through, was _not_ his uncle.

Early Friday morning double period of Defensive and Exorcism Magics attested to that last part. Master Kunyo had barred all the windows and snuffed out all lights in the classroom, and let loose a Shade – a shadowy ghost creature that induces creeping fear, mild though it is, and is easily banished by light. Still, that guy was insane. He literally set a ghost loose at the kids.

"Eeeeekk! It's behind me, it's behind meeeee!"

"No, Sokka. It's me, sorry", Aang sounded apologetic.

They were all huddled together in small groups in the middle of the room, all trying to have their backs on someone since Shades always only crept up on its victim from behind, all had their wands out. Hahn stood there in the tight circle made of four of his goons, while Yue and a couple of her friends were left outside to fend for themselves. What a gentleman.

On his left, Zuko heard Asami's sharp intake of breath. He wheeled her way and drew a Sigil. " _Zubhra_!" the bright flash of light caused a ghostly moan and induced an intense gratitude for Mako for teaching him this spell in the Forest.

"Thanks, Zuko", Asami swallowed hard and said in a small voice. "That was creepy."

"Pay attention, kids!", Master Kunyo shouted somewhere in the dark, making the whole class jump. "It takes more than one hit—"

" _Zubhra_!" followed by another flash of light and another ghostly moan.

"—or two to take down Shades. They might be fragile, but they are practically unkillable and they draw strength from human fear. So SHOW NO FEAR!"

Collectively, the class drew their Sigils and aimed their Flash Charm at the Master. His screaming. "OWW! My eyes! My eyesss!" that accompanied the wail of the Shade was worth it. Especially since he actually appreciated their cheeks and allowed them to leave class early while he rounded up the Shade himself.

The kids were happy to oblige.

"First class of the day", Suki gritted her teeth, rubbing her arms to banish the chill as she stomped through the hallway. "Aren't Fridays supposed to be fun?"

They wended through the sea of students in dark uniform, feeling defeated and cold, though Zuko suspected it had something to do with spending one and a half periods in a dark room haunted by a Shade.

The next single period of Potions Craft saw the students covertly holding their hands near the flame and boiling cauldrons to warm themselves. Madame Lilly had to remind them over and over again that their Worm Warding Liquid was meant to be taken orally and not inhaled when she caught some students leaning over their cauldrons for warmth. Thankfully, it was enough to prepare them for Transfiguration Magics before lunch.

The amount of soup the freshmen consumed that day was said to be record breaking.

"So, any luck?" Mako asked Zuko interestedly.

Zuko did not need to ask what Mako was asking about. "Nope", he resigned. "Maybe this uncle of mine isn't one of the— I mean, maybe he teaches more advanced classes?"

Bolin stopped chewing. "Makes sense, makes sense", he said sagely with crumbs all over his face. "But, yeah, thing is, there are no Fire Nation Masters among advanced classes teachers. Even if you count Master Pao and Master Fung, who can pass for both Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation."

"You know, 'uncle' doesn't always have to mean it's blood relation", Korra said. "When we were kids, we called Uncle Hakoda's buddy Bato, Uncle Bato. I didn't know he wasn't blood relation until I was seven."

"So we've just narrowed down the list to every male teachers here", Suki said rather grumbly, casting a sweeping glance at the teachers' table. "Great."

Zuko, listening to his friends theorized and discussed the matter, felt a sudden wave of gratitude that worked a lot better in banishing the creeping fear the Shade had induced than cauldron fire. So he just sat there, watching his friends argue among themselves about who his uncle might be.

"Oh, come on, guys!" Sokka grumbled. "It's obvious! It can only be Master Chong!"

"Master Chong was still active with his band when Zuko was two, Sokka", Suki countered. "It's impossible for someone like him to associate himself with Zuko's mother who was more into the academic pursuit. How would they even meet?"

"I thought we agree that Zuko's uncle is from his _dad's_ side", Sokka countered back.

"That was before we established that _maybe_ this uncle isn't blood relative", Asami helped Suki, who nodded. "He could be Zuko's mom's close friend."

Sokka glared at them. "Oh, sure. Gang up against poor old Sokka", he grumbled.

Suki and Asami exchanged a look and smirked.

"Okay, guys", Mako sighed. "I gotta go. Defensive and Exorcism next."

"Knock 'em dead", Asami cheered gangsta style. Then, under Mako's raised brows, she faltered. After Mako left, the gang applauded slowly, much to her embarrassment.

"Okay, alright", Korra said, still grinning while Suki sympathetically rubbed Asami's shoulders. "So, anyway, I might have an idea about Zuko's uncle."

All eyes turned on her.

"Well, you see", she began. "The thing with Uncle Hakoda and Bato, they've been friends since they were kids, went to the same school, partners in crime, and all. Maybe, _if_ this uncle really is Zuko's mom's close friends, we can cross off any male teachers who are too old for that? Teachers who've been teaching when Zuko's mom was a student here. Maybe focus on teachers who started teaching after Zuko's mom graduated, even better if they were classmates here."

"Wow… Korra, that's really smart", Aang said in awe.

"Why, thank you."

"No, really", Asami's eyes were wide. "That is really _really_ smart."

"I know."

"I didn't know you have it in you, Korra", Bolin added.

"Next person who complimented me, Imma smack upside the head with my bagel!"

-0-0-0-0-0-

The weeks leading to February were rather uncomfortable for Zuko. He was still itching to find out more about this uncle of his, sure, but it had not been easy. The quest itself was difficult, with so little information to go on, Council Sage Tarrlok made it even more difficult by bringing in news crew at random.

They had no reason to believe that he still wanted to put Zuko (and possibly Mako) on the cover story, but the teachers did not want to take any chances. Master Jeong Jeong asked Zuko to stay behind after class one day and informed him of Council Sage Tarrlok's intention, or the lack thereof, and advised him to stay within Students Hall as much as he could.

Zuko was happy to oblige, since he was not the kind who like to wander around anyway, unless it was to avoid crowd. The allure of the mystical school had grown old for him. He spent much of his time sitting with Asami, reading one of her notes or books while the girl worked on her handbook project. From time to time, he borrowed her laptop to search for more information about his mother.

As expected, he found very little though he developed a fascination for wizarding internet, which was really just regular Norm internet but with more sites that only wizard-made gadgets could access.

One fine Saturday evening, while the kids were roasting marshmallow around the campfire, more lively now than they had been in days since the weather had started warming up into spring, Zuko found himself absently surfing the internet, trying to find more about his mother as usual. Finding nothing as usual.

He had tried any variation of keywords as he could think of. _Ursa Kai potion herbal. Ursa Kai kids son daughter. Ursa Kai husband._

He had also been reading about Fire Nations Royal Academy for Boys, learning more about the institution than he would like. The fact that the Royal Academy accepted only pureblood wizards, for example, much like its female counterpart, Fire Nation Royal Academy for Girls. They sounded like one of those snobbish boarding school and Zuko hated the idea that his father could be one of those snobs.

Typing _Ursa Kai Water Tribe_ into the search, he pressed enter and found a rather interesting result. Among the list of search result was a link with a picture attached to it: two women in Water Tribe fur anorak, one was unmistakably Ursa and the other was shorter, thinner, and a little gaunt, standing next to Ursa. The second witch looked very different then, healthier and less hollow, but she was unmistakable. The title read: _Joint Research Might Prove Nuktuk's Frenzied Fang Incantation Not A Myth._

Zuko frowned. He recognized the name Nuktuk from the Water Tribe comics Sokka showed him. It was about a Southern Water Tribe warrior-wizard who was based on a character in Water Tribe folktale and had a special affinity with animals. The character Nuktuk usually did his battles with his brawn, though he often used his magic. His magic usually had something to do with animals: magic that increased his senses, that allowed him to talk to animals, and transformed him into animals at will. All done without wands, since the setting was the time of antiquity when people could do magic without wands. Frenzied Fang Incantation, Zuko recalled, was this special battle cry of Nuktuk that imbued his animal companions with invulnerability and ferocity in battle.

Overwhelmed by curiosity, Zuko clicked the link.

His stomach grew cold.

 _In a joint research on ancient writings on turtle shells, prolific Water Witch Ming-Hua_ (Zuko's chest constricted at this part) _and a researcher from Republic City, Ursa Kai, discovered a hundred of years old Sigil that, when cast, induced a state of frenzy on non-human creatures. The effect bears strong resemblance to a special ability of the Southern Water Tribe folk hero, Nuktuk._

His gut got colder still. The memory of that spell that cast the ring of white light… and the frenzied creatures attack. The spell that was responsible for the death of Mako's kodama friend.

His mother had a part in the rediscovery of that spell. His mother and the Bone Witch…

-0-0-0-0-0-

No one knew why Zuko was glum the following days. Sokka had first surmised that it was Valentine's Day and that Zuko did not get any chocolate (Sokka was over the moon that he got one from Yue; Suki chose not to tell him that Yue, who was a nobility in Northern Water Tribe community, gave all Water Tribe students, boys and girls, courtesy chocolate. Also, Zuko did not tell anyone that he did get one from a secret admirer, a fact that only Asami knew about). Asami probably did not know about Ursa and the Frenzied Fang Incantation, since Zuko closed the link after reading only that first paragraph, too horrified to continued reading. She could have checked Zuko's browsing history but he suspected that Asami would not do something like that.

That afternoon, they were busy working on a Charms and Spells essay. Zuko's hand, the one that he got from Haru for Christmas (Zuko named it Henry), was running around a table somewhere in the common room, being chased by Momo. It was Suki's doing so Aang would not get distracted from his essay, much to the latter's displeasure.

Fifteen minutes out, Zuko decided that he needed a break. As good friends as the gang were, Zuko was still a loner who needed some time alone with his thought. He excused himself, saying he needed something from the library.

Ignoring Sokka's request to get him some snacks from the Dining Hall, Zuko made his way to the library with no hurry. As he entered the library, Master Wan Shi Tong took off and flew up to the tall domelike ceiling and disappeared somewhere up there.

Weird…

But, at least, he did not have to suffer the owl spirit's dark eyes that Sokka once said, according to very reliable rumors, could see through a person's clothing. That was how he knew when someone is sneaking food inside the library.

Shrugging, Zuko moved towards the aisle labeled 'Spells and Charms' and, while browsing for books there, he heard a hushed conversation coming from the other side of the rack.

"Wan Shi Tong's gone up", a man's voice spoke. "Now, what news?"

"I don't know where she's gone to, Master", another voice said, less gruffly than the first, younger. "It's hard to slip away from Tarrlok, so there may be some places I've missed."

"Aye-Aye doesn't find anything in the Forbidden Forest. He has warned our allies in the Forest to keep an eye out."

"Tarrlok said something about an oni to Noatak few days ago. Something about an oni with a wand? Living in the Forest?"

"That is irrelevant. What matter is the Bone Witch, captured as soon as possible."

Zuko's ears perked up.

The first voice spoke again. "Keep an eye on Tarrlok. His blustering about might bring more harm than good. Already he is trying to bring Zuko into the limelight. Very reckless of him."

Zuko froze.

"I wonder if the boy should be informed", the second voice spoke.

"Ikem, I must warn you not to", the first voice growled. "You have given us your words."

"I know, Master", the second voice, Ikem, said. "But, for Zuko's sake… maybe, at least, he can be persuaded to not hang around the Water Tribe boy too much. I won't… I _cannot_ bear if any harm comes to him."

"Zuko is as safe as he can be. Besides, remember that he's not Ming-Hua's target."

"But, Master—"

"Enough, Ikem. Zuko is as safe as he can be while he is within school grounds. The best way for _you_ to keep him safe is by doing your job. Find the Witch and deal with her."

The shuffling of robes prompted Zuko to press himself onto the rack, hiding under the fold of shadow between the two rows of bookracks. As the footsteps echoed away from his hiding spot, he craned his neck to see who had been talking on the other side of the rack and were now walking towards the exit.

He caught a glimpse of tattered deep brown robes and mop of messy white hair, striding fast and followed by a tall thin figure in dark suit-like attire.

-0-0-0-0-0-

The next morning, Zuko could not help stealing glances at the teachers' table where Master Jeong Jeong ate his meal in silence, as usual. Standing behind the Council Sage, who sat next to Headmaster Iroh, were the two Kages. The taller and thinner one, with brown hair, tanned skin, and amber eyes (the other was decidedly Earth Kingdom in appearance; shorter by half a foot, wide in shoulder, ivory skin, and green eyes), stood impassively, eyes scanning the crowd. Zuko tried to catch Ikem's eyes, trying to see if there would be a glimmer of recognition there, but the Kage's gaze never met his own.

Giving up, Zuko departed for his class.

He had not told anyone about what he overheard in the library. The idea that someone wanted to keep him safe so much they would want him to stay away from Sokka was strangely unacceptable. Zuko did not appreciate anyone dictating who he should or should not hang around with.

Their first class, a double period Magical Creatures Lore, was unusual for one single fact: Ikem, the Kage, had tailed them and stood watch over the class.

Everyone noticed him too, leaning against the railing of the enclosure. The kids glanced around toward him, whispering among themselves.

"What's he doing here?" Suki whispered as she, Zuko, Haru, Aang, Sokka, and Asami were working on their assignment; giving a giant octopus a bath. They needed a lot of hands on deck to keep the many tentacles demure by tickling them.

"He was never here before in this class", Haru frowned, wiping his soapy forehead with his soapy wrist. Then he shivered. "Zuko?"

Zuko sighed and dropped his sponge, wiping his hands on his uniform. He pulled out his wand and drew a Sigil. " _Nizara_ ", he muttered, pointing his wand carefully at Haru. The other boy sighed as his clothes steamed and warmed up.

"Okay, guys", Asami said, her wavy hair wet and matted to her head, giving her the appearance of a drowning victim. "Focus, focus… _holy rats, it's so cold_ ", she shivered violently; though the snow had begun to melt, the air still resembled the inside of a meat freezer. "Okay, you round-headed calamari", she hissed at the giant octopus, playfully chirping in the rubber pool, large enough to fill up the entire space and more. "Ready, guys? Aang?" she made sure the smallest and quickest boy among them was ready with the bucket and sponge, and was not fooling around. "On three. One… two… three!"

Together, they jumped at the octopus. The creature shivered and shook gleefully while the kids tickled its tentacles and rubbed soapy sponges on them. Aang jumped on top of it and, laughing happily, rubbed its round head with the sponge.

When one of the tentacles wrapped itself around Zuko's ankle and hoisted him up, he could have sworn the Kage was looking at him, grinning. When Zuko, still hanging upside down, stopped screaming and looked back, the Kage was already enjoying the view of Hahn being strangled by his octopus while his friends tried to pry the slippery tentacle off of him. The Kage's face was once again a mask of icy professional indifference.

The class was declared a partial success by Master Malu who suffered a collective stink eye from the entire freshmen class. When the kids were about to depart, the Kage was already gone. After a few round of Warm Clothes Charm, the class raced back to the castle for their double period of Transfiguration Magics.

Sokka, self-professed detective, after Suki was done laughing, deduced that the Kage was there only because the class was held right outside the Forbidden Forest where the Bone Witch had attacked twice. As for why there had been no increased security before, Sokka guessed that maybe, like the planned ambush, they had information that the Bone Witch would strike again.

"They must have some ways of knowing, right?" Sokka said matter-of-factly. "That ambush was too elaborate and precise to plan without knowledge of the Witch's movement. I dunno, maybe they have someone spying on the Witch?"

"Then why don't they just catch her if they always know her whereabouts?" Asami countered.

"Well, not a spy then", Aang jumped in. "Maybe they have powerful seer working for them."

"Ohhh, maybe they ask Madame Wu to Divine for them", Haru suggested. "I did see Tarrlok speaking with Madame Wu several times before the ambush."

"Hey, that actually makes sense", Asami shrugged. "We know _no one_ likes having Tarrlok here. I can totally see Madame Wu doing Divination for him just to get him out of here early."

"I wish the teachers would just team up and curse him so badddd!" Sokka said. The kids laughed and they began suggesting what curse would best serve this purpose.

Until Aang, who walking up front, stopped and Sokka ran into him. "Uh, guys…" he said. "Where does this fog come from?"

Sokka snorted. "What fog?" he grinned, looking around with the oblivious bliss in his eyes.

They had stopped and looked around, the weather was as clear as ever in the early February; a tad cold and cloudy but the blue sky was there. The wind was blowing and it was cold. As it blew on Zuko's face, dust entered his right eye. He raised his hand to rub it and…

"Umm… guys?" Zuko drawled, hand on his stinging eye.

The chalky white fog that engulfed them appeared right after he closed his right eye. Curiously, he opened his right eye and the weather was clear again. He closed his right eye and the fog reappeared, obscuring everything in a few feet radius.

"Oh, this is freaky…" Zuko whispered to no one in particular, wisely keeping his right eye closed.

"Guys, Aang's right!" Suki exclaimed; she and Asami seemed to notice the mysterious fog too as they whipped out their wands at the same time. "Use your Sight!"

The boys did that and Sokka and Haru's faces grew pale. Instinctively, they stood back to back, wands and Books of Shadows ready, just like they practiced in Master Kunyo's class. The lunatic Master would be proud of their calm and fast reaction.

"Please tell me this fog is some kind of very _very_ advanced Air Magic that the Bone Witch cannot possible know", Zuko heard Suki say behind him.

"Uhh… I dunno. I've never seen any Air Magic like this", Aang replied helpfully.

 _"That's because this is Water Magic",_ a female voice echoed… _everywhere_. And it ended with an evil witch cackle.

"That is so cliché", Zuko muttered. He drew a Sigil and pointed right in front of him. " _Posati_ ", his Expulsion Spell burst into the fog and disappeared.

 _"Missed me~"_

" _That_ is so annoying and still cliché", Zuko growled.

"We can't possible fight her", Suki whispered gravely. "Can we?"

Zuko knew they were all looking at him. "No", he said. "We can't. She's too powerful."

Clacking of heel on stones drew their attention. From Zuko's right, the Bone Witch appeared, no longer masked. She drew two quick Sigils and scored a hit on Haru and Aang. The two boys were blasted by ice that encased their torso and sent flying back to the trees behind them where they were pinned by the ice to the trunks, helpless.

Without thinking, Zuko stepped in front of Sokka. To his right and left, Asami and Suki did the same. Sokka tried to move forward but Suki pushed him back.

"I don't need—" Sokka protested but was cut short by a Water spell the Witch sent his way. Or Suki's way.

Asami leaped forward and whipped her wand, dispelling the curse into the ether.

"My, my", the Bone Witch grinned. "You girls are certainly more capable than the boys. This one…" she nudged her chin at Zuko. "…barely kept me entertained the last time we met. And that one…" she grinned at Haru and snorted. "…as harmless as a firefly."

Zuko tried to keep his mind clear. Concentrating on the cold breeze rolling around them, he glanced sideways at Suki. Suki nodded, just barely, and they sprung into action. Zuko drew a fast Sigil and aimed his spell. " _Posati_!" the same time Asami, dashing to the other side, screamed hers despite starting her weaving a few seconds behind.

The Bone Witch dispelled their Expulsion Charms with a slash of her wand and drew her own Sigil; as small as the writing on a book, but doubtlessly more deadly. " _Sahima_ ", her blast of frost soared towards Asami who dodged. It grazed the tip of her flying hair and frost appeared on it.

The Witch drew another Sigil but Zuko was already shouting. " _Kacchu_ ", which the Witch evaded, not that Zuko had much hope that his Itching Jinx would defeat her.

The Witch threw herself ahead as Asami screamed. " _Gola_!" which caused a small blast on the ground where the Witch had been standing. The Bone Witch rolled to avoid it and got closer to Suki and Sokka, who were waiting with their own spells.

The Witch drew a shield too strong for their combined spells, but Asami and Zuko, now behind her, fired a spell a piece. The Witch would be unable to defend against their spells, fired at her exposed back, and she knew it, for she opted to leap out of the circle, drawing a Sigil as she moved.

Asami stopped her on her track with another Blasting Curse that zoomed past the Witch's head; the fraction second of distraction allowed Suki to score an Expulsion Spell on the Witch's gut. The Bone Witch reeled back like she had been punched, but managed to deflect Sokka's spell. Zuko's Expulsion Spell came a second after; the Witch dodged it but was thrown away by a Blasting Curse that landed near her and caused a small explosion, courtesy of Asami. She staggered sideways.

Sokka got ahead of himself and dashed forward, drawing a Sigil into the Shadow that floated in front of him. The Witch, however, drew smaller and faster Sigil and her spell manifested itself as a ball of ice that punched through his Sigil and scored a hit on his forehead.

"Sokka!" Suki screamed. Sokka, screaming in pain, fell on his back. Turning back to the Bone Witch, Suki snarled. "You! _Natana_!"

The Bone Witch dispelled her Dancing Legs Jinx and fired a quick icicle. Suki whipped her wand like a sword and shattered the ice; the shards vaporized into the ether.

"Not bad", the Bone Witch grinned like a snake. "With a little bit more training, the two of you girls might just be a threat."

She whipped her Sigil and sent a large ice ball flying towards Suki who did not bother to move; it was too quick for her anyway. Asami whipped her Sigil and fired her spell with admirable accuracy at the flying ice ball, screaming, " _Dravate Hima_ ", the ice ball melted into water that splashed at Suki's feet.

Then, without a cue, the three attacked. Or, to be honest, the girls attacked in perfect harmony without any cue and Zuko followed a half second behind whenever he saw a chance. They traded spells after spells, instinctively relying on Asami, whose weaving was the fastest, to lay the pressure on their single target. Suki moved to the right, firing spells with great accuracy that the Witch was forced to defend against rather than evade.

They allowed Zuko a couple extra seconds to prepare his most powerful spells. He imagined intense sun on the beach (…as his father tossed him up in the air…) and drew Fire Element and weaved it into the Shadow that leaped out of his Book, the most powerful spell he had. " _Ushnaka_!"

The Bone Witch drew her shield but Zuko's Fire Blast Curse broke her magic. The concussive effect made her falter but otherwise unharmed. Her sneer turned to an angry growl.

Then, before any of them could prepare another spell, another Fire Blast Curse soared through the fog towards the Witch. The Bone Witch threw herself to the ground to evade it; the fire bolt hit the ground behind her in a fiery explosion, a much stronger spell it was than Zuko's.

The ever-present late winter breeze picked up, turning into a burst of violent gale. The fog was swept away. Zuko turned around to the direction where the wind and the fire bolt came from, knowing the wind was magic like the fire bolt. Ikem, the Kage, was walking toward them calmly, wand ready at his side like a sword.

"Ming-Hua", he boomed. "Surrender!"

Ming-Hua, the Bone Witch, did not surrender. She fired a barrage of icicle at the Kage who shoot fireballs in return, both were evading the other's attack, focusing their wands on offensive spells as they moved. Zuko, Asami, and Suki darted away from the crossfire. Suki ran towards Sokka, still knocked out on the ground, crouching low enough to cover him with her wand ready to deflect any incoming spells; Asami and Zuko ran towards Aang and Haru, who had been shouting their encouragement all the while, still pinned to the trees.

"Remember us now, do you?" Haru said sourly.

"Sorry, there was no time", Asami said, green eyes darting from Aang to Haru, assessing the situation.

"Okay… hang on", Zuko breathed.  
"Ha ha", Haru said flatly. "Wait, wait, wait!" Haru exclaimed as Zuko approached with Fire lighting the tip of his wand like a blowtorch. "Do you know what you're doing with that? Maybe you can just melt it with a spell."

"Do you know me to be good in Transfiguration?" Zuko argued.

"Good point", he said, letting Zuko cut through the ice.

Next to them, Asami weaved her Melting Spell and freed Aang in a second. The boys let her take over n free Haru too.

Together, they ran towards Suki and Sokka, ducking low despite the fact that Ikem had herded Ming-Hua away from the two kids, moving closer and closer to the edge of the island. Together, they hauled Sokka, who was groaning and beginning to wake up.

"What happened?" he muttered and sat up, rubbing his forehead. "Whoa…" he said at the sight of the battle.

In front of them, Ikem dodged a couple of spells and plunged his free hand into his jacket. He pulled out a mask – bright red with white fangs and gold accent, forming the face of a dragon - and put it on. Ghostly blue fire engulfed the mask and the mask melted into it. The blue flame shot forward to the ground and grew into a giant blue spirit wolf.

"That is one big doggie", Sokka said, understatement of the year since the spirit wolf was the size of a van.

Ming-Hua licked her lips and sneered. She drew the Water Sigil and thrust her wand upward, sending a circle of white energy outward. Frenzied Fang Incantation.

"Whoa!" Sokka raised his arms as the circle of energy swept towards them, as did everyone else but Zuko.

"It's okay, guys", Zuko said. "It only effects magical creatures."

"The Forest!" Aang exclaimed and they quickly turned towards the trees behind them. The wave of energy hit the sides of the trees but a pulse of energy, acting like a wall, blocked them.

The trees shuddered and rained down a few leaves. A single leaf fell and was blown towards them. It fell on top of Zuko's head and he heard the ghost of a song that he had heard before. The Wind Song.

"They're okay", Zuko was so relieved he chuckled. "The Forest takes care of its own", he could have sworn he saw one of the trees dipped its foliage, almost like bow.

The wolf's roar brought their attention back to the battle. The wolf seemed unaffected by the Frenzied Fang Incantation as it attacked Ming-Hua still, leaping at her like she was an oversized chew toy. Ikem, safe behind the wolf, fired spell after spell at the hapless Ming-Hua.

Finally pushed to the losing side, Ming-Hua was getting desperate, playing defensive, evading the wolf and dispelling Ikem's attack. She moved closer to the edge, hop by hop, and finally she dashed and leaped over the edge.

Ikem and the wolf raced to the edge; a blur of dark pierced through the cloud below and soared up, cackling. Ikem roared and shot a fire bolt at the escaping Witch. Ming-Hua swerved on her broom to evade it and flew away.

The kids let out their breath. Ikem reached out and the wolf turned into a ball of blue flame and flew to his extended hand. It transformed back into the mask as the flame landed on his hand. He turned around to the kids and jogged towards them.

"Cool mask", Haru managed to say to his friends before the Kage arrived.

Ikem knelt, storing the item back in his jacket, and asked. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah", Zuko replied. So did Sokka.

The two kids, dumbfounded, looked at each other.

Ikem spared a brief glance at Zuko, frowning like Zuko was being rude. He had aimed his query at Sokka.

Zuko was left feeling a little embarrassed.


	40. Chapter 40 – Left Eye

**Chapter 40 – Left Eye**

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

There was thrill in the air as they were herded by Ikem to the Infirmary, under the eyes of many denizens of the school, which only grew as the Kage locked them inside the Infirmary after giving strict instruction to Master Makula to not let anyone else in. The Master Healer was not happy ( _"The Infirmary must be open to anyone who needs help! What if a student suddenly has a tummyache?"_ ) but the Kage must have commanded a high level of authority, cause he obeyed.

And they were skipping Transfiguration Magics too! Under understandable circumstances, but still. They could not help but grin silly as they imagined the look on Madame Kwan's face when he realized six of her freshmen, two of them being her star students, did not appear for class without any notice.

"I can't believe that guy is a real Summoner!" Haru said excitedly as they settled around two beds. Haru and Sokka took them, since they were hit by the Witch's spell. Aang had abandoned his and now perched at Haru's bedside. "Do you know how rare they are?"

"What's a Summoner?" Zuko asked.

"You know, Familiar Mage", Haru grinned. "They are experts at summoning and using familiars."

"Okay, that aside", Asami wrapped her fingers around her mug of hot tea; Master Makula insisted that they each drank hot tea. "What was that fog?"

"And do you guys notice that we sort of ended up… well, _not_ where we were supposed to be?" Suki added. "I mean, I know we have walked past _that_ bent. I noticed that weird tree. You know, that one?"

"The one that kinda looks like a mushroom with a dent on top?" Haru asked.

"Yes, _that_ one."

"Yeah, we ended up a few meters behind", Aang scratched his bald head. "It's like we were transported back behind us."

"The fog must have screwed with our perception", Haru guessed. "Makes us think we have walked farther than we did?"

"The Witch must have cast that fog so we lag behind our friends. Then, when we were alone, she strikes!" Aang threw his hands up and laughed.

"You three were amazing though", Haru said, grinning. "And you girls actually scored a hit! You hit the Witch!"

"Well…" Suki threw her hair back, looking pleased with herself.

"Still, that was kind of scary", Asami said glumly, staring into her cup. The tip of her hair that was hit by the frost spell had shattered like frail ice. "I didn't know Water Magics can be that deadly."

"You've been really quiet, Sokka. Are you okay?" Aang asked the Water boy. "That looks painful."

Sokka, with a red bump on his forehead, huffed. "Yeah, well, what do you expect? I got hit by an ice spell. It hurt."

Aang and Haru, who were also hit by ice spells, exchanged a bewildered look.

"And of course you girls did well. You two are special", he bit at them. Suki glared and opened her mouth to bite back but Zuko, conveniently sitting near her, kicked her foot. "In case you guys have forgotten, during Patronage Ceremony, the Earth Element gave you two a token. That must mean you two are special, right? I mean, you didn't see Air Element give Aang some fancy schmancy fan or Water Element gave me a… a… a necklace or something."

Asami's eyes widened and directed at Suki who looked equally at loss. Sokka rolled to his side and pulled his blanket over his head. Slowly, the kids took that as a cue to get some rest.

As Aang and Haru settled on their beds, with Haru staring blankly at the ceiling while Aang playing with his wand, drawing magic in the air into shapes, and Suki and Asami sat on an empty bed in the corner, whispering to themselves, Zuko stood facing a wall, looking over a chart of human anatomy without really focusing on it.

What Sokka had said about Suki and Asami's unusual patronage, it somehow weighed in his mind. Mako had told him the story about a student who received a snowball from the Water Element that melted the next day, saying that the token gifting during Patronage Ceremony did not mean anything special. However, he had also said that it was a rare occurrence; it did not happen at all in the previous two Ceremonies. If it was nothing special, why would it be rare?

Master Jeong Jeong's lecture regarding the finicky and sentient nature of the Elements rang in his head. Perhaps the Elements were more sentient that the Master had described.

Then, Zuko thought with a gnawing feeling in his gut, what would it make _his_ Patronage? As far as Zuko noticed, no Elements had left their pedestals when they took students under their patronage, except for when the Fire Element took Zuko under his. Would it mean anything?

Could it explain why Zuko could see the ghostly Sigils and why, Zuko thought with some alacrity, those Sigils were all pure Fire or Fire-scented Sigils?

The thought did not really bring Zuko any comfort.

Then, as he watched the moving and flowing red in the blood vessels on the picture of human anatomy, admiring how liquid it looked, Zuko came to another realization.

Sokka was wrong…

Sokka's Patronage _had_ been special. Two kinds of special, in fact. First, though he was not the only students who roused the interest of more than one Elements, the perfect harmony of Air and Water Elements as they descended upon him was something else. The Elements did not fight for him, as the case was with Poi and Ping, and several others (like Song who had roused Earth, Fire, and Air Elements and had them bumping at each other over her head or Jin who technically roused a small fraction of Air that was easily overwhelmed by a wave of gravel that settled on her head like a crown before disappearing). Also, Zuko noted as he turned to look at Sokka who had fallen asleep for real, the Water that splashed him had not returned to the ether. It stayed on his person.

Like Suki and Asami, Sokka had technically been given a token too. Water Element had given him water.

-0-0-0-0-0-

They were held long past lunch time. No one woke Sokka up, which was wise. Aang seemed to have fallen asleep too out of sheer boredom (and annoyance of being shushed whenever he made a noise). Haru and Zuko had ended up joining Asami and Suki and their conversation as they relived and reassessed their short skirmish with the Witch.

"You didn't see if from my point of view", Haru said seriously. "You guys were _awesome_. Asami is fast, Suki is precise, and Zuko is strong", then he frowned. "You three have the making of a great Tri-E team. Well, if you girls are not under the same Element, that is."

"Urgh…" Asami rubbed her forehead, sitting cross-legged on the bed. "I wish I know more powerful magics though."

"You know Blasting Curse", Suki grinned. "That's SToP level. How do you know that?"

"I… read about it?" she grimaced.

Zuko noticed the blush creeping up her cheeks. "Right", he said, smirking and nothing more. Asami's reply brought back the memory of the time Mako was suddenly very studious, shortly before their visit to the oni's lair. Would it be so crazy to think that Mako taught her that spell?

"Girl, you gotta teach me", Suki either did not notice or chose not to mention it.

They continued talking in hushed voice. Haru had just told them that the second period of History had just come and they were perilously close to missing Talismanic Craft when the door was opened and Master Malu skulked in like a thief in the night, a picture emboldened by the fact that he was hiding something behind his back. He entered, locked the door, and showed the kids his loot: stacks of sandwiches.

"I got you kids some Bubblies but I kinda dropped it when I was dodging Council Sage Tarrlok", he said apologetically while the kids devoured the food. Again, they wisely let Sokka and Aang, especially Sokka, sleep. The Beast Master looked particularly fidgety and kept fussing over them, especially over Haru who sat closest to him. They knew he must have felt guilty because the kids were attacked right after his class.

"The Kage, Ikem, left the class and went ahead", he said. "He waited until most of the class reached the main island, but he didn't see you kids coming. So, he went back and saw an Expulsion Spell flying to his direction. That's when he knew something was wrong."

Zuko though was watching the Beast Master closely. He was Fire Nation, for sure, with all the traditional features – pale skin, dark hair, amber eyes. If he had to guess, he would say Master Malu was twenty five, give or take.

He wondered if this man was his uncle. Perhaps his uncle was from his father's side of the family anyway.

"That was some pretty impressive magic he has", Suki said. "That wolf. That Air Magic."

"Yeah, pretty impressive indeed", Master Malu nodded. "Especially for someone who didn't go to UNA to cast Air Magic that strong. He's like me, Fire Nation born and bred."

"Is the magical education there different, Master?" Asami asked interestedly.

"Oh, yeah", Master Malu replied, looking more relaxed now. "We still have the same core subjects like Transfiguration, Charms and Spells, Talismanic, Potions, et cetera. But our Elemental Magics was ninety percent Fire Magic", he explained. "Though, to be fair, we went to the same provincial school and not the Royal Fire Academy. Not pureblood, you know", he laughed. "I heard that Royal Fire Academy dabbled in the Elemental Magics of the other Nations."

"You and Ikem were classmates?" Zuko asked interestedly.

"Well, no. When I was a freshman, he was already in his fifth year", Master Malu said. "Hey… do I look that old?"

The kids laughed. With their interest piqued, they began asking more about Master Malu's past. The Beast Master then regaled them with his adventure shortly after his graduation where he toured the world with the aspiration to be a professional Fire Mage. Then, after an incident involving a kodama, a regular hedgehog, a bearded cat, and, amazingly, Master Chong whom Master Malu met in his travel, Master Malu ended up developing deep respect for magical creatures and an interest to study more about them.

"Master Chong introduced me to Beast Mage Shi Rong, who was teaching in Omashu. I became his apprentice up until two years ago when Master Chong told me Madame Mao, who was teaching Magical Creatures Lore here at the time, would be retiring, and he recommended me to the post. Then I came here, had an interview with Headmaster Iroh – oh, _man_ , by Iroh Kairen, if you would believe it! – and I got the job. Then, two years later, Miss Suki here nearly got me killed in a class."

"Hey…" Suki protested while the kids laughed. "I didn't do it alone. I got help."

Zuko smiled to himself without humor. Master Malu could not possibly be his uncle. He watched the Beast Master and his friends joked around over the sandwiches, realizing that Master Malu must not have met his parents at all.

Shortly after, the door opened a second time and the Headmaster walked in.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Headmaster Iroh listened to their side of the story patiently while studying the kids' health report that Master Makula had composed. He went through the notepad quickly and set it on his lap as he listened to their story.

"And then, and then, the wolf was like rawwwrrr!" Aang leaped around. The Headmaster stifled a smile. "And the Bone Witch was like 'arrrgghhh!'"

"Did she really go 'arrrghh'?" Haru whispered at Zuko.

"That must have been quite an ordeal", Headmaster Iroh said, smiling kindly. "You all have been very brave, especially you girls", his eyes twinkled; Suki and Asami exchanged a smile. "Fighting against a grown witch on equal ground, even if it was three on one, and actually landing a strike. No freshmen could have done that. You two have done Earth House proud. And Zuko, also, of course", he smiled broadly at them. "Fire Blast Curse and now Blasting Curse, and using Melting Charm in combat. Such high hopes indeed for this year's freshmen class!"

After clearing it with Master Makula and imploring that they kept the incident as quiet as possible, the Headmaster dismissed them from the Infirmary, except for Sokka, Haru, and Zuko. The boys sat on the side of a bed, fidgeting while Master Malu escorted their friends out and back to Cloud Hall.

As they left, Headmaster Iroh sat back on his chair and sighed tiredly. "I don't have to tell you how important it is that Council Sage Tarrlok does _not_ corner any of you with a reporter. The Bone Witch has penetrated this school's defensive wards three times and the three of you were in the thick of it. Tarrlok is looking for a face to put on the media", he sighed. "The progress has been slow and, while the Bone Witch's infiltration of the school ground is, technically, not his fault, he made the mistake of putting himself on the frontline of this fight, basically stealing your father's thunder, honestly", he said to Sokka. "But, now he is riding the fume of his unmasking the Witch. The media has been getting restless and begun blaming him for the stagnant progress."

"Serve him right", Sokka snickered.

Headmaster Iroh laughed. "I must agree. However, he will be on the hunt for you boys now, to turn you into proofs that he is making progress, or worse, scapegoats if things go wrong in the future."

"Umm, Headmaster? Shouldn't we warn the others too?" Haru asked.

Headmaster Iroh shook his head, smiling rather bitterly. "You three are the most ideal potential targets for Tarrlok's media campaign. If you know anything at all of him, you would know that he has no love for those not of Water Tribe or pureblood origin. He would not be making a hero out of females, or Norm-borns, or an Air Monk."

The boys looked to each other, finally seeing the similarities they never bothered to notice before: all three of them were pureblood, firstborn males, and descended and heir of legacy and greatness (sons of a leader of a magical community, a Water Tribe royalty, and a great witch of a mother).

"Suck", Haru muttered.

"Yeah…" Sokka agreed glumly.

"Man, the way we've been doing in class, we're kinda not living up to our legacy, huh?" Haru snickered.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that", Headmaster Iroh smiled. "From what understand, your mock exams scores are not _that_ bad."

The boys groaned. They had received their mock exams result the second week of second semester. Though they did excellently in some classes – Sokka in Talismanic Craft, of course, Zuko in Elemental Magics, and Haru in Charms and Spells, and Potions Craft practical – they were doing just okay in most of their other subjects, except for Defensive and Exorcism, in which they all did quite well, and Transfiguration which butchered them mercilessly in both theoretical and practical exams.

"Being your Headmaster, I should say you should put more focus on your classes. You three makes a good team; each with your own strength and weakness, and some commonly shared weaknesses", he coughed a little into his fist. "So, _be_ a good team. As for Tarrlok, you leave him to _me_ ", he jabbed his thumb on his chest. "Just avoid him and don't talk to him, especially if he has a news crew nearby."

-0-0-0-0-0-

As expected, Sokka was upset that he was missing his favorite class. In fact, as soon as the Headmaster dismissed them, he ran to the Talismanic Craft class, despite Zuko and Haru's intention to skip class; Headmaster Iroh had suggested that they returned to Cloud Hall to rest, as well.

The rest of the gang were waiting for them in the common room. When they were finished relaying what the Headmaster had told them, dinner was halfway on. Aang's stomach growled and he went to the Dining Hall with Suki. Asami, saying that she was too tired to go, chose to take a short nap. Zuko could not blame her. The toll of executing three perfect Blasting Curse must have caught up on her. Even Zuko, who only did one Fire Blast Curse, had felt weak and had to be supported by Haru to the Infirmary after he had collapsed midway to the castle. Even now, after the short rest and tea, he still felt tingly on the limbs and lightheaded, like he had just recovered from a case of fever.

Their disappearance had not gone unnoticed by the freshmen class and it was exacerbated by Sokka showing up in the middle of Talismanic Craft. Questions, apparently, had been asked and Sokka had forgotten that he was supposed to be keeping things quiet.

They found him at the Dining Hall, a donut in one hand and a bagel in the other, surrounded by half the freshmen class and some older students, giving an account of what had happened and being generally generous on the exaggeration. In the middle of him telling everyone loudly of how he and the Witch were on a stalemate in their one on one duel, the gang arrived and settled down.

"Aang was there! You tell them, Aang!" Sokka said excitedly, standing up. It was when Zuko, sitting on the same row as him, saw a white-haired girl sitting next to Sokka.

Mystery solved.

"Yeah, I was there. It was scary!" Aang chirped in, probably unaware that he was being an accomplice.

Haru and Zuko, sitting in front of and next to Suki respectively, glanced at the girl. Suki's face had grown stone cold.

"Don't", Zuko whispered. Suki, thankfully, agreed to his assessment of the situation.

Of course, they had not forgotten the Bone Witch's jibe about the girls, Asami and Suki, being superior to the boys. It was directed mainly at Zuko, sure, but there was no way Sokka's machismo would take it lying down.

"And the Witch fired this giant ice blast and Suki was like 'aarrghhhh!'"

Zuko and Haru groaned.

"Man… so close to the Tourney finals", Haru shook his head. "Zuko, you really _are_ cursed."

-0-0-0-0-0-

A testament to Suki's maturity was that she did not speak out against Sokka's boasting. Actually, she had not spoken at all since dinner. Zuko was a little concerned. They made their way back accompanied by the Ferrets and Opal. Suki walked in silence, carrying the food for Asami.

Cloud Hall was abuzz with commotion when they arrived. Asami, looking tired and pale, was surrounded by people. She looked visibly relieved when the gang came. Sokka and Aang suggested they skip homework, but Suki would not allow it and threatened that she would not let them copy her Herbal Lore homework.

It took some effort, especially on Korra's part, to stop the kids from bugging them. After fending off a group of third graders with some well-placed Jelly Face Jinx, the gang finally got some space for themselves. The excitement of the day did not help them concentrate on the homework. They rushed through the homework and, even then, it was past ten when they finished.

They were mostly alone now in the common room now. With their homework discarded on a table somewhere, they arranged some of those floating tables into one big surface and just lay there, heads in the middle, forming a circle, staring at the starry cloudy night sky.

"I should've been there", Mako said, grumbling.

"Mako, I don't mean to sound superficial, but Tri-E final is around the corner", Haru said. "You _cannot_ afford to get hurt."

Mako growled but did not retort.

"Man, I thought UNA has the best defensive wards around", Bolin said. "How come the Bone Witch keeps breaking in? I mean, that's the point of defensive wards, right? To keep people out?"

"The Bone Witch _has_ proven herself to be extremely capable of breaking wards", Opal argued.

"She doesn't seem so tough, though", there was a glee in Sokka's voice. "Suki and Asami got a hit in each."

"Yeah… and you got knocked out", Suki sneered. She was back.

"Hey, she got lucky!" Sokka snapped.

"She _was_ a bit different", said Zuko quickly.

"Different how?" Asami asked, picking up on Zuko's effort to evade another Suki-Sokka Conflict.

"I don't know. Slower?" Zuko pondered aloud. "At the Forest, she was… she used this teleporting magic. Tarrlok and the Metal Mages got a hard time fighting her because of that."

"She Shifted?" the tables rattled as Korra flinched. "Whoa…"

"Isn't that impossible to do in school grounds?" Opal asked. "Because of the wards?"

"The Forbidden Forest is rich with raw magic", Mako provided an explanation. "They practically have their own magical rules there."

"No wonder the air there smells different", Aang said. "Kinda like… thick syrup made of air."

"Al told me that the Forest is the epicenter of magical power here. Its magic allows the islands to float and the magical enchantments to work", Mako added. "That's why the spirits communities were all centered in and around the Forest."

"Oh, no wonder there's no spirit in the Herbal Islands or anywhere on the west side", Bolin said. "Hmm, I see. I see."

"Shifting, huh?" Korra mumbled. "That's so cool."

"Hey, I think Aang's asleep", said Haru out of the blue.

"Yeah, how'd you figure?" Suki yawned.

"He's drooling on my shoulder."

-0-0-0-0-0-

Zuko lay awake in his bed, staring at the ceiling. His roommates had fallen asleep to the concert of Aang and Sokka's harmonious snoring. Throwing off his blanket, he picked up his wand and Book of Shadows, and made his way outside to the common room.

Their arranged tables were still there, a wide platform floating above the cloudy floor. Zuko perched there and lay on his back, thinking. He lifted his wand and just stared at it. His father's wand. His father, a wizard talented enough to earn the praise of his mother, who herself was a gifted witch.

He drew magic randomly and saw nothing; his Sight was off. He drew a small Sigil anyway and whispered. " _Sputkara_ ", causing a small flash and pop.

He could see the flash from when a Sigil was discharged. Always had, apparently. He closed his right eye and drew magic again. He had been expecting it, but he was still a little surprised that, without consciously turning his Sight on, he saw the gold Aura trailing on the tip of his wand. Surprisingly, when he drew another tiny Popper Charm Sigil, it was still visible. He had never been able to always see Sigils with both eyes before. Maybe his right eye dampened his left eye?

He remembered Mako telling him that seeing Sigils without Sight was not really unique. Then he remembered how he could see _Shadows_ during Master Kunyo's third grade class duel. Just as the thought crossed his mind, his Book of Shadows, which sat on his stomach leaped and unfurled. The Shadow for Popper Charm leaped in front of him and, there it was, a red ghostly Sigil swimming in his vision.

Grinning, Zuko drew that foreign red Sigil.

" _Spothaka_."

—BOOM—


	41. Chapter 41 – Uncle Ikem

**Chapter 41 – Uncle Ikem**

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Zuko was hailed with a loud applause when he arrived at breakfast. Trying hard to ignore those idiots, he settled on the empty seat next to Haru.

So he had accidentally set off a Bombastic Bang Charm and said Charm had caused a state of alarm in the entire eight Halls. Sure, it had caused panic. Teachers came rushing in, wands ready – Master Jeong Jeong, hair messier than usual, in a too-thin nightshirt like a hobo Ebenezer Scrooge; Madame Wu with hair curlers and face mask… ick; Master Boulder in his briefs (only) had also been quite an ordeal (though many senior girls came and thanked Zuko afterwards for _that_ ), but whoever knew Master Zei had abs like _that,_ showing up in pajama bottom only, without his usual headscarf and hat, queued head bared, brandishing his wand like a kungfu actor from a period drama. And sure, they had probably learnt too much about Headmaster Iroh that night, like that teddy bear he tried to hide under his Power Rangers pajamas (the Rangers moved, of course, doing the transformation dance thingy after things had calmed down) and he probably wore the same brand of facial mask as Madame Wu.

And then Tarrlok and the Metal Mages joined in.

 _That_ had been fun.

From what Zuko gathered from the subsequent shouting match, Tarrlok and the Metal Mages had been allowed to station themselves within school grounds on the proviso that they stay away from Student Halls, among other highly private spaces. A duel had nearly erupted between Tarrlok, who had gone all _it's-my-duty-to-catch-the-Witch_ mode, and Madame Wu who had taken it upon herself to remind Tarrlok that he was being impertinent (again) since Headmaster Iroh could not do it himself on the account that he couldn't stop laughing once he learnt what was truly going on.

I mean, _sheesh_ , some people just like to make a big deal out of nothing.

His friends, of course, still snickered behind their toasts. And first class was Elemental Magics too. Joy.

His bread suddenly tasted like cardboard even after dipping it - drenching it, actually - in his soup. He made his way to Elemental Magics class with dread and his friends teasing him all the way. They stopped when they saw the two Kages standing like guards on either sides of the door.

The kids stood still, staring at them. Master Jeong Jeong, who came behind them from breakfast, herded them in with his stare alone, not even glancing at the two Kages who stayed outside.

Thankfully, the interior of the class - large balcony in open air, with the tree that stood in front of the class that always rained down gentle leaves - helped the students ignore the two highly trained wizards standing outside.

And Master Jeong Jeong helped by giving them a new spell to try out. Key words: try out.

"Dual Elements. Again", he lectured one as he walked around the tables while the students tried to draw the Sigil. "This is part of second grade curriculum, so I do not expect any of you to succeed. Air Warming Charm is the combination of Fire and Air Elements. No, you will not use regular Warming Spell on the _air,_ Mr. Sokka, even though it will produce similar effect."

Sokka grumbled audibly. The class snickered.

"Do not say the Word, Mr. Aang, unless you're sure your Sigil is proper. And keep to the Shadow's size", Master Jeong Jeong whipped his wand at Aang's direction and his definitely bigger-than-standard Sigil vaporized. Now, Aang grumbled. "I won't have to remind you that Elemental Magics will likely be the most volatile and dangerous path of Magic you will ever explore. Working with one Element is a careful work; working with two, is doubly so. One only needs to read about the fate of Earth Mage Shu Wang Li Ku's nose that was instantly pulverized after he weaved his Sinking Sand Spell – combination of Earth and Water – a few inches too tall. Patience, Miss Suki", he added to Suki whose Sigil disappeared before she could finish it and looked like she was ready to fling her wand away, which would be bad for Zuko who was sitting in front of her. "Always exercise caution when you are dealing with the Elements."

Calmly, Zuko breathed and readied himself for his sixth try.

"Remember, your spell is supposed to create a breath of warm air. Miss Jin, is warm air a breezy fire or air that has some heat in it?" the Master stopped.

"Umm… air that has heat, sir?" Jin replied in a small voice.

"Then, it will be logical to add Fire into Air", he said flatly. "Weave Air before Fire, not the other way around. Redo your Sigil."

"Fire, Air. Air, Fire", Haru muttered on Zuko's side. "Man, I'm getting dizzy."

Fighting a grin, Zuko drew gold Aura into the Shadow before him, forming the pathway for Air and… poof. His half-done Sigil disappeared just right when he was about to weave Fire.

He sighed. Weaving multiple Elements had proven to be tougher than he thought it would be and he had begun to think his earlier success with Dual Elements months ago, casting Earth-Air Dusty Wind Charm, might have been a fluke. The shift of concentration needed to weave multiple Elements was detrimental to the mental effort to maintain Sigils; like trying to solve two mathematical equations at once, only one was calculus and the other algebra. Air and Fire…

Air Warming Charm. Warm air…

Sometimes Zuko wondered if Master Jeong Jeong knew the secret behind his success in this class and arranged everything on purpose to facilitate that. He summoned the memory of the sun and the warm ocean breeze. The warmth and the feel of breeze gliding across his skin.

Focusing on the Shadow before him, ignoring the ghostly ones swimming in and out of his peripheral vision (with good reason, if the Bombastic Bang Charm incident was any indication), he weaved gold Aura into his Sigil. Just a little. Raw magic to act as a frame for the Element, the one thing that set an Element-scented spell apart from a truly Elemental one.

He next added Air, weaving a generous portion into it as he kept the feeling of warm breeze in his skin, focusing on the feeling the ticklish brush; then he added Fire, recalling the gentle warmth of the _same_ breeze on his skin. And lastly he weaved raw magic to seal the Sigil.

" _Sukoshna_ ", he whispered, flicking his wand up.

Bursting out of him in a dome was a burst of fresh warm air. His friends that sat around him – Sokka and Haru at his sides, Suki behind him, and Jinjoo in front of him – jumped a little as the air swept past them.

"Whoa, bro", Sokka gawked, wiping his tussled hair off his eyes. Jinjoo, rubbing the back of his bald head, turned around and grinned at Zuko.

"Too much Air?" Zuko asked, dumbfounded.

"Mr. Zuko", Master Jeong Jeong spoke from behind Zuko, so close that Zuko _did not_ shriek a little. He opened his palm and shoved it at Zuko's direction "Repeat that."

"Yes, Master", Zuko sat straighter and did the spell again. " _Sukoshna_ ", this time he aimed his wand at the Master's palm. His Sigil blinked orange. A burst of warm air blew from the tip of his wand to the master's hand, fluttering the robe behind it.

"Very good", Master Jeong Jeong nodded. He reached into his pocket and took a folded piece of paper. He handed it to Zuko and walked away. The class erupted in an applause and Zuko saw his friends grinning at him. Earning a praise from Master Jeong Jeong was something. Earning a prize? Today was basically second Christmas.

Only that it was not…

When Zuko, fighting an urge to grin, opened the paper and read it, he almost planted his face on the table out of sheer exasperation. Haru was _so_ going to enjoy this.

"Master, I think I got it!" Aang exclaimed. " _Sukoshna_!"

-0-0-0-0-0-

It was a good thing Aang did not burn anything this time. He was blown by the excess Air in his Sigil and his back hit the edge of Song's desk. He might have bruised something there, but soon after Master Jeong Jeong left class, he was laughing along with the gang and some curious students who lagged behind to see what Zuko had got from Master Jeong Jeong.

"It's the curse! The curseeeee!" Haru declared before he was struck by some violent chocking, dropped to the floor, and died horribly in a fit of seizure.

"Aww, Zuko", Asami wiped her teary eyes and managed to look sympathetic despite the laughter. "You're going to miss the Ferrets' match, too", the last day of February ended on Friday and the match would be held the following Sunday, both Tri-E and Broom Balls on the same day. Since the finals of School Tournament only had one match a piece, it would seem more efficient to hold them both on the same day.

"Would you record it for me?" Zuko did a sad pout, eyeing his slip of detention notice, to be held this Sunday from morning to the afternoon.

"Anything for you, buddy", Asami placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

"Now, you see", Zuko said to the others. " _This_ is a friend. They offer to do something nice for you after they make fun of you. Shame on you guys. Shame. Shame!"

When they got out of the class, after much laughing, another unexpected thing happened. The two Kages were still out there, standing guard; but that was expected. The unexpected thing was they marched towards the kids. Poi and Ping, who were with them, melted to the background, for which Zuko could not blame them. Those two Kages towered over the kids and they exuded raw power.

Then, the Earth Kingdom Kage smiled. Grinned, actually. Teeth and all. "Hey, kids. How was class?"

"Good", Aang, ever the friendly, replied sunnily. "Zuko made this warm air come out of his wand. Master Jeong Jeong said it was a second grade level spell, but then Zuko _is_ the best in Elemental Magics. I made a big explosion!" he threw his arms up.

"Oh, so that's what the sound was. I thought I heard yelping."

"Hey, you're a Kage, right? Like some super elite Law Wizard?"

"That's right", the Kage puffed out his chest, fists went to his waist as he stood akimbo. "Super elite Law Wizard. We're practically super heroes."

"Children", Ikem cut in. "You'll be late for your next class."

"Oh, right. We wouldn't want that. Come", the Earth Kingdom Kage waved his hand. "Follow me. Let's be cool and arrive at next class with a Kage escort."

"Yeah!", came from the excited Aang, Poi, Ping, and Kuzon.

Kids.

Song and Jin, who'd also stayed behind with the gang, shared the others' apprehension. Zuko, who now had Ikem standing behind him and the Kage's hand on his shoulder in a friendly enough gesture, nodded curtly at the group.

"Well, better get going, guys", Asami said with a nervous laugh, addressing the group but her olive green eyes were fixed on Zuko. "We don't wanna be late for Madame Lily's class."

"Yeah, that'd be bad", Sokka too mirrored the apprehension and gesture. "We might miss some important hints about the potions. And get potioning. No, err, poisoning"

"Lives at stake", so did Haru.

"Yeah, better get going", Zuko said with a force cheerfulness. And a pointed look to get his friends to stop acting so tense and start uprooting themselves from the spot.

With that, and a last lingering look, the gang turned forward and went to the Earth Kingdom Kage and the kids who were waiting ahead. As expected, Ikem held Zuko behind as they walked slower, drawing distance more and more as the Earth Kingdom Kage picked up speed. And, at last, as the group disappeared around the turn ahead…

"You are Zuko, correct?" Ikem muttered.

"Uh, yes..?" it sounded like a question.

"Zuko Kai?" Ikem sounded insistent.

"Yes."

Zuko could literally feel Ikem relaxing. Was it relief he was feeling from the Kage? Then, Ikem stopped. He turned Zuko around so they were face to face. The Kage leaned down, squinting, as if trying to look for some specific feature on Zuko's face. Zuko was tempted to direct his search _, 'yeah, that's it, a little to the right, a bit more… congrats, you found the scar'._

Unexpectedly, Ikem chuckled. The effect was amazing. The icy mask he had been wearing since he arrived melted. The Kage looked like regular human now. "You looked so much like your mother when you were a baby", he said.

Zuko's mouth hung open.

"But, now, not so much. You've grown", he reached out and ruffled Zuko's hair.

"Uh… _what_?" Zuko's throat felt dry, heart beating fast.

"You wouldn't know me", Ikem grinned. "Noren wouldn't know to tell you about me too, I suppose."

" _My uncle_?" Zuko was more flabbergasted.

"You should ask him to tell you about Ikem", Ikem smiled. "That's my name, by the way."

"Yeah, I kinda figured. _Who are you_?" Zuko asked as they resumed their walk.

"Ask Noren", Ikem laughed. "That was a good trick you did with the Witch. Sending a spell out of the fog to alert someone."

"It wasn't really… a trick", Zuko felt suddenly embarrassed. "More like a wild shot."

"Still, you saved your friends' lives, Zuko", Ikem said, patting the boy's shoulder fatherly. "By the way, I have something for you."

Ikem stopped and rummaged the front of his robe. He pulled out some dark leather thing.

"I used this when I was a kid in Fire Nation. It's a bit old and worn", he grinned apologetically. "But, it's in good condition. Here", he offered it to Zuko.

"Thanks", Zuko took it. It was a holster for wand, made of dark leather, softened by time and frayed a little around the edges, with straps adjustable for one long strap for the waist, worn like belt, or two short straps for thigh or arm. Zuko had seen some other kids wearing something like this.

"Wow… thank you, sir", Zuko was all Zuko could manage.

Ikem winced. "I knew your mother. I held you once when you were a baby. Don't call me 'sir'. Just Ikem is good. Or Uncle Ikem."

-0-0-0-0-0-

"He said _what_?!" Sokka exclaimed, spurting roast beef everywhere.

"Shush!" Zuko hissed, pushing his half-eaten steak away. Sokka's spittle and icky germ landed on it. It was such a good steak too.

"He's your _uncle_?" Sokka hissed back.

"I don't think he is", Suki said, pondering aloud.

"Yeah", Haru nodded.

"Not the uncle your mom mentioned, I mean", Suki clarified.

"What she said", Haru nodded some more.

"Yeah, your mom said your uncle was in this school", Korra added. "Ikem is a Kage. I don't think he has ever stepped foot in UNA before this."

"I thought as much", Zuko drowned his goblet.

Mako turned to Asami. "Asami, what do you think?"

The girl had been inspecting Zuko's new wand holster. She pulled the straps that expanded and shrunk magically to fit the user's preference and needs. "I hazz to learn how this works!"

Bolin stopped chewing. "That's official. She's hooked on magic."

-0-0-0-0-0-

 _"Ikem? Ikem, you say?"_

"Yes", Zuko replied, talking to his uncle in his dorm via the mirror. The boys were on the other side, on Aang and Haru's beds, pretending not to overhear. "He said he knew my mom."

" _More than just_ 'knew'", Uncle Noren growled. Aunt Noriko's muffled voice came from somewhere on the other side and Uncle Noren's eyes left the mirror, frowning at her direction probably somewhere in front of him _. "Yes, yes, yes",_ he said impatiently then back to the mirror _. "So, anyway, Ikem is a childhood friend of ours. Me and he went to the same school. Err, regular school, that is. Not the magical one. Then, one day, he moved away. The end."_

"Explain what you meant by 'more than just knew'", Zuko would not let it go.

Uncle Noren looked upset. _"Well, one time, I caught him kissing my sister!"_

"What?"

 _"And Ursa was only nine!"_

"What?!"

Aunt Noriko said something on the background.

 _"Yes, yes, Ikem was only ten. And it was only on the cheek. But still! My sister! And I thought he was my friend!"_

"So, uh… he's my mom's childhood sweetheart?"

 _"You watch your mouth, young man!"_

There was a scuttle on the other side, ended by a brief view of the ceiling and an audible meaty smack. Aunt Noriko's face appeared on the small mirror. " _Ursa told me about Ikem. She didn't know about magic then, and Ikem moved away before Ursa learnt about her magic"_ , she said. _"I didn't know that they somehow met after you were born though. I thought when Ikem moved away, that was the end of their… whatever… association, maybe?"_ Aunt Noriko frowned. _"Well, I guess that solved the mystery of where Ikem disappeared to. Ursa told me he just up and left, without a word. She's never completely gotten over him."_

"Right", Zuko sighed. "So, he's not this uncle then. He can't be, right?"

 _"Who knows?"_ Aunt Noriko said seriously. _"For all we know, Ikem was getting a job in the Academy or something when your mom said that, which means he would have been at the Academy when you get there. Then, I don't know, maybe it didn't happen, change of plan?"_

"Just what I need. More complication", Zuko sighed.

Aunt Noriko smiled sympathetically _. "All I can say is, Ursa had fond memories of Ikem"_ , then she looked nervous. _"And, Zuko… sweetie…"_ it did not sound good. _"Look, we've been talking. Your Uncle and me, I mean. Also, Grandpa and Grandma Kai."_

"Yeah…?" Zuko drawled. Of course, he had been missing Grandpa and Grandma Kai during the holiday, despite Uncle Noren and Aunt Noriko saying that they would like to talk to him, the opportunity to talk to them always evaded him. He had forgotten that his grandparents were privy to the magical world too; they must be, since their daughter was a witch.

 _"Well, you see, we thought that this, uh, thing with finding out more about your mother… honey, maybe you should stop."_

"What?" Zuko gawked.

" _No, no, I mean, not_ stop _stop_ ", Aunt Noriko said quickly. " _What I mean to say is, Zuko… your mother loved you very much. All of us are sure of that much. But…_ " she sighed. " _You should not let it stop you from living your life to the fullest. You are literally_ magic _, Zuko. You have friends now and school where you finally belong. Maybe just… you know, don't think about your past too much. Enjoy your life there, your friends_."

No one spoke for a long time. Even the boys had quieted down.

"I remember a beach", Zuko said finally. "I remember going to a beach when I was younger. It's very vague. I remember Uncle Noren throwing me up in the air, catching me, I remember you building a sand castle with Kiyi."

 _"But, Zuko, we've never—"_

"Of course not", Zuko said. "Uncle Noren gets sunburned easily. I know we've never been to a beach. Only later did I realize that it was a memory of my parents, my mom and dad, and not of you."

Aunt Noriko did not speak.

"It was my dad who threw me up in the air and laughing", Zuko continued. "And it was my mom and my sister who were building sand castle. And now, when I think back on this memory, do you know what I see when I try to remember my father's face?"

Aunt Noriko shook her head.

"Nothing. Just darkness. I see a head with no face, Aunt Noriko. I used to see Uncle Noren and you and Kiyi in that memory so clearly, but the more I figured out about the truth, the less I see."

 _"Oh, Zuko…"_

"I need to know", Zuko said quietly. "I admit that sometimes I do feel like I'm obsessed over this, but don't worry", he managed a small smile. "I'm doing fine here. I have my friends to keep me in line. You don't believe me, ask the guys."

There was a scuttle on the other side and Aang ended up being bodily thrown to Zuko's bed. Zuko handed him the mirror. "H-hi, Mrs. Kai", Aang grinned awkward. "Thanks again for the hat", he summoned his hat from somewhere and put it on; bright orange with a tiny beak, a pair of eyes, and that red ridge thingy on a rooster head. "But, yeah, Zuko is doing fine. He jokes a lot lately. Shocking, I know", he glanced unsurely at Zuko before continuing. "And he's doing very well in class. Well, except for Transfiguration. Madame Kwan still can't figure out what he did to that wax we were supposed to turn into oil. And Potions, though Madame Lily was impressed with the icky smell of his Odorless Rust Removal. And Talismanic, but most of us don't do well in that class, so it's okay. Oh, and he got a huge minus mark on Astronomy but only because he accidentally added a space when spelling Uranus. Perfectly understandable mistake. But, don't worry! I'm sure Zuko will have a lot of time to study after his detention next Sunday for setting off a Bombastic Bang Charm and—"

 _"What detention?"_

Zuko snatched the mirror. "No, nothing. Don't listen to him, he's a dodo."

"What _detention?"_

"Oh, look, it's late. So sleepy. *yawn* Bye."

 _"Zuko—"_

The compact closed with an audible click and was promptly stuffed under a pillow.

"Oooh… I think I know what I did wrong", Aang had an epiphany. What a smart kid.

"Yeah", Zuko grabbed his wand and made a show of rubbing it on his shirt.

"Uh… are you gonna…?"

"I am. You better run."

"Ahhhhh!"

" _Natana_!"


	42. Chapter 42 – Elemental Imbuement Charms

**Chapter 42 – Elemental Imbuement Charms**

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

"Just because this is a detention, it doesn't mean I shouldn't be educational", Master Jeong Jeong said as he led Zuko through the west side.

They had passed the Arena a few islands behind them but Zuko could still hear the cheering. He supposed it was good enough that despite the note saying the detention would begin at eight, Master Jeong Jeong had got to Zuko shortly before ten. Not that Zuko was avoiding him. It was just that, like everyone else, the Master decided to come late for breakfast. Zuko himself had been waiting since six in the Dining Hall, stress-eating most of the bacons (the night before, Korra and Bolin had scared him with stories about detention with Master Jeong Jeong; according to rumor, it was the last anyone had heard of Juny Michiko. Who's Juny Michiko? Exactly). His friends came before most other students around nine, Zuko had moved on to pancakes by then, and Master Jeong Jeong arrived half a minute later only to sit in his chair, then he drank his tea, read his papers, and ate his porridge agonizingly slowly (but not at the same time because he only got two hands).

Zuko wondered if the terror was part of the punishment.

Madame Taku greeted them at the Herbal Islands. "Hello, boys. You know the way", she sang then went back to pruning her giggling bonsai, making it weird by cackling every time the small innocent shrub giggled at her touch.

Master Jeong Jeong led Zuko through without a word. They went to the cloud and rode to Summer Island. And what a great place it was. Sunny lowland with various trees outlining the whole island like fences, leaving the center open. The center was divided into several grids, each was big enough to hold a house and a front yard. A small stone table with four stools were set in the middle. Different herbs and flowers thrived under the sunlight in the grids. The smell in the air was clean and warm, filled with the scent of herb and wild flowers.

"Now, what is the second Wang Lung Laws of Elemental Relations?" Master Jeong Jeong asked out of the blue.

"Uh… umm…"

Naturally, the Master was less than impressed.

"To neutralize an Element, an equal amount of opposite Element is needed", the Master provided the answer. "Sight on."

Zuko did and nearly flinched. The peaceful Summer Island was engulfed in magical Fire Element. Or not really. There was no big fire. Just numerous tiny ones on almost every blade of leaf in the grids.

"What is happening to them?" Zuko asked.

"They are simply overloaded with Fire Element", Master Jeong Jeong said. He drew four Sigils, each bearing a different Element, and waved his wand. The Sigils blinked and flew towards Zuko's Book of Shadows. "Elemental Imbuement Charms. A most ingenious creation in the field of Elemental Magics, one that you will learn to utilize heavily in higher grade Talismanic Craft. I'm sure you'll have no problem with them."

"Okay", Zuko sounded unsure.

"Why do I give you these Sigils, Mr. Zuko?" the Master asked.

"Well…" Zuko looked around the Fires and then his Book of Shadows. "Uh, you said the plants are overloaded with Fire Element, so I guess I could use the Water Imbuement Charm to cancel out the Fire?"

"Yes", the Master nodded.

"But, Master…?"

"You wonder why I gave you the other three Sigils, if you would only need Water?"

"Yeah."

Master Jeong Jeong sat on a stool. "Go figure it out yourself."

Zuko was expecting that. Honest. "Yes, Master."

"Begin now. Heal as much as you can", Master Jeong Jeong commanded.

So, Zuko went to work. He entered the first grid, stepping over the short fence and crouched closer to the flower bush nearest to him. The flowers and the leaves looked physically unharmed. They _were_ physically unharmed. Now that Zuko thought about it, the ailment being of the magical nature, the affliction must have affected the magical properties of said plant.

He patted his Book of Shadows and it unfurled and floated next to him. The Shadow for Water Imbuement Charm popped up. Then, a thought occurred to him. "Umm, Master?" he called. "Are these spells Flexible?" which was a trait exhibited by Abhati Charm; weave-able with any Aura and harmless regardless of the size of the Sigil or the Element weaved. He guessed they were at least partially Flexible, in terms of size. Given their nature, probably not Elementally Flexible.

Master Jeong Jeong simply smirked and resumed his solo Pai Sho game on the carved grids on the table. Zuko did not know where the Master got the tiles. He just assumed the Master Jeong Jeong meant yes.

Focusing on the nearest clump of Fire, which was marginally bigger than the standard Sigil, Zuko used the outline to draw a bigger Sigil. " _Pittala_ ", his Sigil blinked clear blue and a flowing pillar of Water Element sprout from his wand. The Element was so alive, very different from the much demure spells they had practiced in their first Elemental Magics class. Zuko felt that hum coming from his wand. He touched the Water to the Fire and they fizzed before vaporizing into the ether.

"Cool", he whispered to himself as the two Elements canceled each other out.

The Water he imbued, however, was too strong. As the Fire ailment disappeared, his leftover Water seeped into the flower. Zuko flinched. He weaved small Fire Imbuement Charm. " _Anala_ ", and carefully canceled out the excess Water. As the Water was gone, his Sight noticed a darkened patch on the Magical spectrum surrounding the flower.

Now he knew why he needed the other two Charms as well. "Earth…" he muttered as he studied the petals. Enveloping the outline of each petal was a soft sheen of green Aura. " _Parthiva_ ", he whispered as he was done weaving his third Sigil. With the Earth Element, he carefully imbued the lost Earth Aura back into the plants.

The job was meticulous and Master Jeong Jeong was right: it was a great way to train his Elemental weaving. If the simple act of weaving different elements was not tricky enough, since it required him to switch between mindset, Zuko needed to be accurate in his weaving and precise when imbuing the Element. His third bush, he imbued too much Earth to repair the damage, and a clump of leaves burst and grew rapidly, it was scary. And it was permanent; an excess of originally existing Element had altered the physical features of the plants and, once the change got physical, there was no turning back. He was more careful from then on.

It was hard work and quite hot in Summer Island. He had shed off his jacket and still he sweated, baking under the sun. It was around noon when Zuko was finally done with his first grid. He stood up, stretched his back, and looked around only to be dismayed. The chores didn't seem like much at first, but now, looking around, he knew he was just barely started. He dragged his feet to the next grid and it was there he got his first chance to use Air Imbuement Charm.

The second grid contained smaller patches that each housed different plants. The first one he worked on contained rows of leafy stems resembling carrots. With his Sight, Zuko saw a whirl of Air Element Aura circulating each stem like a protective dome. Some of the domes had holes in it, burnt through by the Fire that inflicted the leaves.

He was doing his tenth Air-carrots when Madame Taku arrived with her cat Miyuki, bringing lunch for him and Master Jeong Jeong. It was the oddest lunch Zuko had ever had: four rice balls, each were sprinkled with different seasoning, with a pile of mixed raw veggies, some Zuko had never seen before (there were chopped blue mushroom and what looked like broccolis but the brushy part was all around, making them look like a tiny green pom-pom). He just knew that Madame Taku grew and made these herself. Despite the appearance, and the fact that it was entirely vegetarian, it was delicious and filling. The tiny purple cherry tomatoes were particularly good. Tangy and sweet with spicy aftertaste.

He resumed his work for what feels like hours. And, now that he thought about it, it _had_ been hours. The Summer Island adhered to the summer sky and the sun hang too long overhead. When Master Jeong Jeong called him, Zuko was about to move to the third grid and he suffered some rashes on his forearms because the vine plants he was tending on the last grid were spraying some fine pollens. Either the pollen had this effect on everyone or Zuko was allergic to it.

"You should go and have it looked at", Master Jeong Jeong suggested, after inspecting the rash. "You may go", he said. The Master stood and whipped out his wand. He spun on the spot, waving his wand; the excess Fire all around them obeyed his command and leaped to his wand. "I was half expecting you to just weave the Fire away", the Master pondered aloud, dismissing the Fire into the ether with a simple flick. "Then again, that's the kind of shortcut your friend, Mr. Sokka, is more likely to think of."

Zuko agreed with the last part. The first part? There was no way Zuko could draw Fire like _that_. It was too much, too strong, too overwhelming for the puny little him. The Elemental Master proceeded to cast all four Elemental Imbuement Charms, leaving the active Elements floating in the air. With practiced movement, he flicked his wand at the plants; parts of the Element necessary for the repair work leaped towards the intended target in the proper amount. Not too much, not too little.

It was hard peeling his eyes away from such display – it was like the Master was directing a concerto of Elements - but the itch on Zuko's arms was getting worse. So, he sheathed his wand on the holster positioned on his lower back under his shirt, picked up his jacket, and hurried his way back to the castle.

As soon as he left the boundary of Summer Island, the sky darkened to the appropriate 5 PM sky. Early spring air, cool on his skin, was welcomed. He strode back to the castle, running into some students who lingered around on the west side, some were still talking about the Tourney final that ended an hour ago.

Yue, who was lounging under a gazebo with her friends, kindly asked Zuko what had happened to his arms and why he was sweaty. Zuko simply said something about helping Madame Taku for detention and asked where his friends were.

"I saw them leaving the Stadium", Yue said. "It's almost dinner time. Maybe they're in the Dining Hall?"

"I'll try there. Thanks", Zuko said and left.

As he arrived at the Dining Hall, he found it already filled with students celebrating the victories in the School Tournament. He saw Bolin doing a selfie with his Metal Mage buddy – they traded headgear, Metal Mage hat with Tri-E helmet - and decided to make a stop at the Infirmary first. His arms were on fire. Had it not been so, he would have noticed Bolin's arm held tightly to his chest on a sling.

On the hallway, a very crowded hallway, that is, as the case always was during weekend in this cold a weather, Zuko ran into Master Makula. The Master Healer clucked his tongue impatiently as he inspected Zuko's rashes. He instructed Zuko to wait in the Infirmary while he went Madame Lily to order some potions.

Inside the Infirmary, he was greeted with the oddest pair. Ikem was sitting on a bed, nursing a cut forehead. Kuzon was on another bed, out cold.

"Uh…" Zuko tried. "What happened?"

Ikem flashed a small grin. "A brawl."

Zuko took a step back. "You brawled a little kid?"

"Not me", Ikem chuckled. "Some other kids. I just happened to be there, on my way to the Infirmary because of my forehead. Managed to break them up."

"Who are the other kids?" Zuko asked dryly, eyeing the lifeless form of Kuzon.

"Zuko…" Ikem said sharply. "Let this go. This doesn't concern you."

Kuzon's bleeding lips and the bruise on his round cheek told him otherwise. "Are they from Water House?"

Ikem's face was unreadable. He was a highly-trained Law Wizard, after all. But Zuko did not need any confirmation. Master Makula came in just then, looking frazzled. His top-knotted hair had a few strands out of the bound. He examined Zuko's arms, waved his wand lazily over them, and prescribed a tub of cooling cream.

"After all I heard about you, Mr. Zuko, I would've thought you wouldn't get something like this, or at least would do something on your own to mediate this overload", he muttered, dabbing Zuko's arms with a cotton wad dipped in some clear greenish liquid. "Master Jeong Jeong spoke very highly of you", then he stopped. "And Master Jeong Jeong never speaks highly about anyone. Well, not about students, anyway."

Zuko was not listening.

Ikem was. "Elemental overload", he assessed, peering over Zuko's shoulder. "Weaved too much Fire? You should pace yourself, son. We used to have outbreaks like this in Fire Nation during exam times", he said to Master Makula. "This buddy of mine, Yeh-Lu, he's got rashes all over his body. And I mean, _all over_."

"Oh, yes?" Master Makula was interested.

"The entire fifth grade helped weave the excess Fire away when he was suddenly screaming one night about being on fire, but still no good. And it left marks all over", Ikem said. "He now works for the Rough Rhinos. He wears armor and mask that cover every inch of his skin because of that. The best Pyromancer I've ever met though. His skill with explosive Fire Curses is unparalleled."

"You know, there _are_ studies that suggest infection of the Elemental nature might increase one's affinity, or at least endurance, to said Element."

"Really?"

As Master Makula was done, Zuko muttered his thanks and slipped away, leaving the two adults talking. He was glad. He did not need any interruption. He had things to do.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Hahn hung out in this really sweet spot on Pavilion Islands. It was on the center, floating slightly higher than the rest. Wide circular land with white marble pavilion in the fashion of Water Tribe temple. It was a beautiful piece of work, the white marble gleamed like bones that Zuko had learnt featured quite heavily in Water Tribe magical culture. And there they were, Hahn and around five other of his cronies, plus the creepy Tahno and his two Tri-E teammates. From the way Hahn stood in the middle of them, kicking some invisible victim on the ground, he was regaling them of the tale of him beating up Kuzon, a much smaller and more timid kid.

It sickened Zuko to the core.

Zuko was angry. Furious. He had almost forgotten the last time he felt this angry, coincidentally, over his own experience of being the victim of bullies. He had been weak and powerless then.

Not anymore.

He grabbed his Book of Shadows so it would not react to his will; Zuko was standing half-hidden behind a ring of rosebush that surrounded a small grass-covered island a little below the one Hahn was on and he did not want to alert them of his presence. He took aim with his wand, red ghostly Sigils swarming his vision and he was very tempted to pick one of those, even if he didn't know for sure what any of those spells might do.

And he froze.

The ghostly Sigils swam around the periphery of his sight and they slowly receded and faded as his breathing and temper calmed, and were replaced by slight intrigue. _Never_ before had the ghostly Sigils appeared without him first laying his eyes on a Shadow or a real Sigil.

Then, a hand grabbed his wand-holding wrist.

Headmaster Iroh gently pushed the hand down and, with the other hand on Zuko's shoulder, guided him away from the island onto the cloud. The Headmaster took Zuko to the edge of the Pavilion Islands, onto a wide crescent-shaped rock with flat and smooth grid floor and absolutely nothing on the surface. Hahn was a distance away now, his spot suspended above them.

"This school does not approve on students using magic on another student with malicious intent", the Headmaster began lightly.

"No, of course not", Zuko snarled, unable to fully reigned his leftover temper. "But fist and foot, the rules get a little bendy, right?"

The Headmaster stayed calm. "Were you about to curse Hahn, Zuko?"

"Yes", Zuko replied defiantly. "And let me guess, I'm getting a detention. And Hahn got away scot-free because no one saw what he did and, oh, his dad's a big shot."

Headmaster Iroh seemed to give this some thought. "No, not really. But, more importantly, what were you going to curse him with? Itchy Jinx, perhaps? Your aunt is very proficient with it. How about Knotted Fingers Hex? Back in my days, that one was a riot, especially after you trick someone into drinking too much water first. Or maybe a more sophisticated option? A Peeling Charm aimed at the butt of his trousers? That would be hilarious."

"I haven't decided yet!"

"Exactly", Headmaster Iroh's eyes narrowed. "And now, you've lost your chance. May I suggest, Zuko, that if you want to take justice into your own hand, always remember that timing is everything. Plan beforehand and not during; it saves time."

"Well, _this_ wastes time", Zuko knew he was dancing on the line but he did not care. "I should've just blasted him off that rock!"

"A tad excessive in my opinion", the Headmaster said sagely. "Especially when a harmless but severely annoying Gaseous Gastronomer Hex would do", the Headmaster whipped up his wand, not even drawing a Sigil, and aimed it at the group on the distance. There was a faint flash of dusky orange and it was all the sign of the spell Zuko could notice.

With a faint smile on his face, the Headmaster stored his dark-colored wand into his sleeve calmly. "Now, I don't have to tell you that this conversation never happened and _we_ were never here. I do suggest that you avoid sitting anywhere near Mr. Hahn and his… associates during mealtime for the next… oh, couple of days. At least. If I'm feeling merciful. Which I probably won't."

With that, the greatest magician ever lived departed, whistling an innocent tune.


	43. Chapter 43 – Ursa's Inheritance

**Chapter 43 – Ursa's Inheritance**

Disclaimer: I own a donut

* * *

It had been a rather trying week for Hahn, Sangok, and Rikku – the three who had been the ones who beat up Kuzon, as the latter had gleefully pointed out one afternoon. Every time they appeared at mealtime, they had to endure loud boos, not a few gesture of pinched nose and fanned hands in front of faces, and no one wanted to sit anywhere near them.

Master Makula had been at lost as to what had caused their bout of, shall we say, gaseous emission, which was strangely prompted by food entering their system, since there was nothing physically wrong with their stomach or any other part of their bodies. Of course, one only needed to switch on their Sight and pay a close enough attention to their Auras to see a small expertly (and covertly, _very_ covertly) woven Air-scented Sigil tainting the area around their abdomens, as Master Makula had confided in Zuko when Zuko paid a visit to the Infirmary for more cream for his itch. Master Makula had conveniently not told the boys of the hex plaguing their physiques and dignities.

"It's not my problem, anyway", Master Makula had added defensively. "Only a teacher could've cast such a well-weaved Sigil and I'm sure my colleague, whoever he might be, has a good reason. Also, there's nothing wrong with their health per se; they're not in any physical danger. My conscience as a Healer is perfectly clear."

Still, such an annoyance (to say the least) the Water boys had become during mealtime. It was hard to say who were suffering more, the boys or whoever else sitting near them or downwind of them. So, you can imagine how trying it had been for everybody else too, especially since Yue and her friends had decided that they were fed up of being their food delivery girls and forced the boys to eat like the rest of the students: with as much civility as their bombardment of fart allowed and at the Dining Hall. Hahn, Sangok, and Rikku had not inspired as much loyalty as Asami had to warrant their meals being faithfully brought to them. What a shock!

Zuko himself had taken to Asami's feeding duty (as Suki had coined so ever lovingly) with not a peep of complaint. He ate his meal more quickly, which cost him some satisfying moment of Hahn's humiliation, but whatever, and made his way to Cloud Hall with Asami's food. There, he kept her company to make sure she actually ate something (which was something Suki insisted he, or anyone else who happened to be on the feeding duty, did).

Asami did seem like she was losing weight a little. Her cheeks were a bit more hollow but the fire in her eyes were much brighter. Her prediction that she would finish her project by Valentine's Day was way off. As Asami took alternating bite of a chicken mushroom pie, a jalapeno and pepper beef pie was slid over to her plate covertly by Zuko (he was always in a prankish mood near Asami lately; perhaps it was the big brother in him and the fact that he finally had a sisterly figure who he could prank more earnestly without the danger of making her cry). Asami ate on without taking her eyes off her laptop, Zuko lazily pulled a note closer to him and read. Asami did not even seem to notice the jalapeno pepper beef. Already ate half of it, in fact. Zuko began to suspect that she was part Fire Nation.

They spent a few minutes in a companionable silence, broken by a whack when Asami slapped Zuko's wandering hand that attempted to make away with one of her honey and nut cookies. Momo came fluttering by at some point, his big-eared head jutting out hopefully from the corner of the table. Asami, still immersed in her work, patted the table near her plate and Momo sprang on the leftover right away. It solved the mystery of why Asami seemed to have lost weight instead of gaining any despite the fact that Suki, who had taken upon herself to select the delectables from the dining table to be brought back for her, had increased her portion and calories intake. It also explained Momo's sudden lapse in toilet courtesy lately; the mess the boys had woken up to these past few days!

"So, a Mage is different from a Master?" Zuko asked, smacking Henry the Hand who was attempting to make away with one of Asami's cookies, as he read the piece of paper riddled with Asami's scribbling. It was a list of names under the headings 'Mage' and 'Master'. "I thought 'Master' is a special title for teachers."

"Hmm?" finally, she looked up from the screen of her laptop. "Oh, yeah, it's a customary title for educators. But, in other professional setting, it might take a rather different meaning", she sighed and leaned back on her seat with seemingly great difficulty. "Umm, how should I explain this…? Picture a… car factory."

Zuko was too busy studying her odd reaction to picture a car factory. Asami winced after she said car factory, then her shoulders slumped momentarily before perking up again.

"Well, in a typical factory we have engineers who built a car following a strict guideline; that's what a Mage is like. They are the practitioners of their specialized field", she continued. "Then, aside from engineers, car factories sometimes have experts in charge of R&D and training. They would be like Masters whose job is to explore the Lore and theorems of magic and expand on them by doing research and studying old Lore."

Despite himself, Zuko's interest was piqued. "Like what my mom did?"

Asami pondered for a bit and blew out her cheeks. "Hard to say. I noticed that the distinction between the two titles are somewhat blurry in recent decades. But, your mom was referred to as Mage in some publications and Mistress in others. Her works seemed to lean towards the second one, though it's hard to say when it comes to Herbal Lore and Potions Craft."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, take Master Kunyo for example."

"Eargh, you take him."

The corner of Asami's mouth twitched. "Well, if we're _not_ a school, but a military barrack, for instance, and Master Kunyo is our drill sergeant…"

Zuko shivered at the image.

"Master Kunyo's job would be Combat Mage because he doesn't do research or anything. He's simply applying whatever skill he has by teaching us, even though teachers are, by rights, called Masters", she explained. "Of course, to be addressed with a title at all, one must be a certified specialist."

They stopped. A joke involving a variant of the word 'certified' and Master Kunyo came to their minds but they decided it was beneath them to speak it.

"Uh, where was I? Ah, yes. That's what a Mage is; a specialist of a field, working in that field", Asami said. "A Master… well, that'd be someone like Madame Hama, no doubt."

Zuko ignored that jolt in his stomach.

"She's well-known for her research in Talismanic Craft. She actually invented many talismans and the Talismanic Department in the library is filled with papers and books written by her", Asami lowered her gaze in an attempt to look serious. "At the same time, she offers her services also. She takes clients who buy talismans from her, which, strictly speaking, is a form of practicing an art."

"Which is what a Mage does", Zuko finished.

"Yup", Asami waved at her notes. "In the olden days, Masters were usually old and feeble, and were only expected to impart their knowledge; their apprentices would be called Mages and take the responsibility to practice their arts. Of course, things are a bit different now."

"I see", Zuko nodded. "I always feel smarter after talking to you."

"Aww, Zuko! That is so sweet. Get your hand off my cookies."

"So, since my mom's job was primarily research, she would most definitely be a Master?"

"Mistress", Asami corrected. "But, like I said, it's hard to say when it comes to Herbal Lore and Potions Craft. I mean, Herbal Lore is a hundred percent knowledge-base discipline. A purely Herbal Mage would be like, gee, I dunno, some magical gardener who trims your particularly tricky tentacula vines? Or apothecary, maybe? Though certified apothecary must be someone qualified in Herbal Lore, Magical Creatures Lore, and Potions Craft."

"Yeah, but if my mom actually offered her services as a Herbal Mage or Potioneer…" Zuko trailed off.

"I know what you're thinking", Asami chewed her lips. "And the thought did cross my mind. There're some standing royalties for some potion recipes she invented, but she never actually ran a potions shop or something like that. And if she earned money from her research, I'm not sure where she puts it. So, you know, it's another dead end…" now her voice trailed off. Then she suddenly gasped. "Zuko!"

Momo squawked and scampered away. Zuko jumped on his seat. "What?"

"You're a genius!" was all she said before she started tapping on her laptop.

"I am?" Zuko went around the table and took the seat next to the girl.

"Yeah", Asami was positively grinning. "I actually looked into that. I thought at first, hey, maybe the beneficiary of her royalties might be you, but you did say your magical currencies come from an inheritance from your dad. I assumed her money went to _his_ account, so I didn't bother to check further, but maybe… aha! Look!"

Zuko tried but there were simply too many words on the screen to his liking.

"There are still royalties coming through, as expected. Public Record says that they were _not_ sent to any personal Gold Tower account; shame, we could've learnt some names", Asami pointed at the short list and her mouth moved as she scanned them. "Most are donations to research grants of some non-profit organizations. Oh, look! St. Serra's Hospital… wow, your mom just got a lot cooler. Hmm… no private account except for… well, this is odd."

"What?" Zuko inched closer to the screen.

"This one here", Asami traced a line on the screen. "Zuko, the recipient is a Fire Nation bank account."


	44. Chapter 44 – Council's Mandate

**Chapter 44 – Council's Mandate**

Disclaimer: I own a cookie

* * *

"So, you think that maybe the account holder is…" Mako drawled.

"My sister, yeah", Zuko said.

The gang plus a couple close friends who were privy to Zuko's predicament leaned back and pondered upon the revelation. Breakfast that Friday was both solemn and exciting. The sky above was overcast with cloud and slight drizzle bombarded the protective ward that kept the Dining Hall relatively dry.

"You know, it could belong to your grandparents", Sokka suggested carefully. "I mean, they do live in Fire Nation, right?"

"So did me, my mom, and my sister", Zuko shook his head. "Also, it's magical bank. My grandparents are full Norms."

"Wait", Korra shifted. "Are you sure that account isn't a Norm bank account?"

"I checked", Asami replied. "It's an account to Magical Bank of Agni. Fire Nation only has one Norm bank and it's called _National_ Bank of Agni."

A loud rip issued from, thankfully, the farthest table from them. More people abandoned that already almost deserted table and joined the other three, leaving the red-faced Hahn, his goons, and some brave souls. Tahno snickered loudly and abandoned that table too. Hahn glared at the older boy's departure.

Zuko could not help but laugh a little with his friends. Almost a week and still had not gotten old. At the teachers' table, Headmaster Iroh sipped his cup of tea innocently, though Zuko could have sworn he was smirking behind his cup. The jocularity was almost enough to dissolve the sting of the Ferrets' loss at the Tourney against Tahno and the Wolfbats. Even Bolin, who broke his arm in the match, had a grin that matched the bright yellow smiley face sticker someone had stuck on his cast.

Council Sage Tarrlok, eyeing Hahn disapprovingly, dabbed his mouth with a napkin courteously and made his way out of the Hall, heading west. The Kages trailed behind him. Ikem flashed a smile at Zuko's direction on his way.

As the Council Sage mounted his cloud and flew away, the Metal Mages – the two guarding the Dining Hall, stationed behind teachers' table, and the one guarding the bridge, aka Bolin's selfie buddy – abandoned their posts and approached Bolin for the chance to sign his cast.

That boy could befriend _anyone_.

Bolin was chest-bumping the Selfie Mage when Zuko and his friends decided to leave for class. Double periods Elemental Magics that day was exciting. When they arrived, the classroom had been cleared of all tables and along the railing several floating earthen dolls had been lined up. The dolls were devoid of characteristics. They looked more like small and thin snowmen made of hardened earth.

Master Jeong Jeong wasted no time to order them to form rows of five facing the dolls. Being the star student in this class, Zuko was volunteered to be among the first row despite his protest that they should go with a more fair method, like going alphabetically. So, he stood there with Aang, Suki, and Asami to his right and Yue on his left.

The Elemental Master began his lecture by voicing his distaste of the _'meddlesome government'_ , which prompted the confused students to exchange curious glances, and then explaining that Council Sage Tarrlok had somehow convinced the Republic Council of Elements to issue a mandatory lesson of combat application in all practical magic classes in order to better prepare the students should the Bone Witch, who had broken through the protective measures of the Academy multiple times, made her appearance again, _'as if we don't have a class for that already'_. That meant classes like Elemental Magics, Transfiguration Magics, and Charms and Spells would have to set aside some time to teach the kids how to apply what they learnt in their specific class in combat scenario.

Master Jeong Jeong was not happy, of course. The kids were secretly thrilled but no one (except for Aang) dared express their excitement.

With the memory of the flaming tiger the Master conjured on their first day still fresh, the students were positively giddy at the prospect of today's class. Master Jeong Jeong ruthlessly crushed their expectation by telling them that they will only be working with the Four Basic Elemental Spells that they learnt on their first day.

"But, master", Sokka raised his hand in indignation; not a few students gasped at the audacity. "How would throwing raw Elements be helpful in a fight?"

"I can throw one at you and you can see for yourself", Master Jeong Jeong growled. He was in a good mood, the grizzled teddy bear.

Then, Master Jeong Jeong said that he would randomly announce which of the four spells they would have to cast. And they would only have five seconds to do so before they had to move to the back of the group. The Master cast a Sigil which blinked gold and a floating number 5 made of visible gold Aura floated above the targets. He then wisely removed himself from the line of fire and, with a wave of his wand, the targets moved. Erratically. They went up, down, in circle, zigzag, and so on, never adhering to any specific pattern, each with its own ever changing trajectory. Zuko's head throbbed just looking at them.

"On your mark", the Master said. The five students drew their wands and five Books of Shadows snapped to position. The number flashed and as the Master said. "Water", it began its countdown.

Zuko's Shadow leaped in front of him and he began his weaving. Gold Aura first to frame the Element. When he tried to weave Water though, the tip of his wand fizzed and nothing was weaved. For all his achievement, weaving Water had always been more difficult for him that the other three.

There was a loud honk as their time ran out, which surprised Zuko and the other students. Of the first row, Aang, Suki, and Asami cast their spells successfully but no one hit a target. Yue, like Zuko, failed to cast her spell. The white-haired girl flashed him a sympathetic grin and they moved to the back of the group. Zuko walked past his classmates, following Yue, trying not to meet anyone's eye.

At the back, he sighed. A Shadow leaped in front of him without him meaning to. Sometimes he thought the Books of Shadows were too sensitive for their own good. Still, a little practice would not hurt. Eyes fixed on the Shadow of Abhati Charm, he tried to recall the memory of the beach.

He had almost drowned that day.

The feeling of his tiny body being subjected to the mercy of the crashing wave made his heart beat too fast, it almost hurt. He let out a shuddering breath.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning to it, he was about to tell Asami that he was okay but came face to face with Yue instead.

Her eyes, Zuko noticed now, were the brightest of blue, contrasting her tanned skin. "Zuko, are you okay?" her brows, white like her hair, creased in worry. "You're sweating."

"Y-yeah, I'm fine", Zuko wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. "No worries."

The sweat on the back of his hand gave him an idea. It was gross, but the second time Zuko's row was called, even though Master Jeong Jeong called for Earth, Zuko cast the Water spell. This time, Zuko cast his spell successfully. A ball of Water shot out from his wand and the targets swerved to avoid it.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"It wasn't so bad", Sokka said as he marched down the hallway with a swagger. By the end of the class, he was the only one who actually hit something. Suki didn't let up on pointing out that it was fluke though; someone sneezed and surprised Sokka as he was taking a shot, and his Air spell went wide and hit a target by sheer luck. Sokka told her she was just jealous.

"Remember that class where we just weaved and shot Elements, no Sigils?" Haru grinned. "Using proper spells feels like they pack more wallop, huh? My wand almost slipped out of my hand when I shot that Earth spell."

"Did you guys see me hitting that target?" Sokka cut in.

"Yes", came wearily from the kids.

Double period Potions Craft next was equally interesting. Madame Lilly, as usual, started by copying down instruction on the blackboard. Then, she explained how Sticky Solution could be used in combat situation. The kids' attempt to tell her that the direction to teach combat application was only for practical magics classes went something like this:

Madame Lilly: "So, you see, with their feet stuck to the floor—"

Asami: (raises hand) "Umm… Madame Lilly?"

Madame Lilly: "Yes, dear?"

Asami: "I thought combat application lesson is only for practical magic classes?"

Madame Lilly: "Oh, is it? Yes, Madame Wu said something like that. Hmm… yes, that's right."

Suki: (fidgets) "And, uh… Potions Craft isn't practical magic, is it?"

Madame Lilly: (giggles) "Of course not, silly."

Song: (exchanges glance with Suki and Asami) "So, that means we don't need to have combat lesson here, right?"

Asami & Suki: (nods encouragingly)

Madame Lilly: (frowns) "No, I suppose not", (turns back to blackboard). "So, as I was saying, with their feet stuck to the floor, your opponent will trip and—"

Suki: (face palm)

Result? Disaster.

Sokka and Zuko's potion had turned bright orange, as indicated by the instruction, which they were rather proud of. Then, as Zuko added the last ingredient, a sprinkle of dried bergamot, the frothing liquid hardened into something with the consistency of marble. Sokka grunted and tried to pry his ladle out (Zuko almost made a joke about King Arthur and Excalibur but then he realized Sokka wouldn't get it). The ladle snapped and Sokka crashed to the floor.

Suki and Asami's potion hissed loudly shortly after. The girls screamed and evacuated their station. When their cauldron calmed down, they tentatively approached, only to have it hiss again. This happened every time they tried to approach it, so after their sixth attempt, they gave up ("It's okay, I don't want my cauldron back", Asami shuddered while Suki rubbed her arms to calm her down. "My daddy's rich. He'll buy me a new one.").

Aang and Kuzon, the goofballs, stuck their fingers in their cooling potions. No one was sure how it happened but now their fingers ended up stuck together. They now officially looked like some bizarre conjoined twins.

Song and Haru finished their potions last but they were the only ones who actually managed to reach the bottling stage without any significant incident. However, when Haru, obeying Madame Lilly's instruction, demonstrated the application of this potion in combat by smashing the bottle on a cleared spot at the corner of the class for all to see, the bottle bounced back with an audible 'boing' and smacked Haru on the forehead.

Madame Lilly still praised Haru and Song's ingenuity in modifying the Solution into some kind of blunt projectile, despite their protest that it was totally not on purpose, and rewarded them with matching garlands of colorful flowers, for which the two were heavily teased. _'Here Comes the Bride'_ might have been whistled by someone in the middle of the teasing (it was Sokka and Jin). Still Song and Haru wore them, as to not hurt Madame Lilly's feelings, for the remainder of the class.

Lunch was rather cheerful at first, until Ping pointed out that the next class was Transfiguration Magics. Poi, adding that it would be double periods, was not helpful. Not one bit. It ended up with the gang losing their appetite, with the exception of Asami who had some experience applying the infinitely more complicated Transfiguration Magics in real combat (so she wasn't really worried), and Sokka who piled his plate high to brace himself for the coming pain (his words).

"I don't know what you're complaining about", Mako grumbled. "My next class is Geomancy. Hashook said fifth graders were tasked with forming a fortification, then they stand behind it while Master Boulder fired some curse at them", he groaned and buried himself in his hands.

Asami patted his arm. "You'd do okay."

Suki eyed the older boy enviously. "Wish I'm in Geomancy instead."

Like Elemental Magics, Transfiguration classroom had been cleared. The students were grouped into rows, facing the wall. Madame Kwan conjured up a wall of coarse Earth Element dirt after they'd taken they places.

"In a moment, I will engulf you with the Earth Element. Your objective is simple: escape your confinement within the given time limit. You have five minutes to prepare yourself", Madame Kwan said.

A commotion ensued in which most of the kids mugged the likes of Aang, Suki, Asami, and Yue who were all better at this class than the rest. Five minutes later, the class unanimously decided that the same ensemble as before would take the first turn. Suki, Asami, Aang, Zuko, and Yue stood up front, facing the Earth.

With a flick of her wand and absolutely no warning, Madame Kwan set forth the Earth. Zuko flinched when the mass of dirt engulfed him in a dome, moving and shifting constantly as if the Earth cocoon was made of millions of insects.

And it was dark with nary a light inside. Zuko cast a small Illumination Charm, conjuring a ball of light. He caught the light in his other hand, freeing his wand, and looked around. The space inside the dome was just enough for him to shift his footing a little and the top of his head almost touched the shifting ceiling of the dome.

The snippets of advices he had heard Suki, Asami, and Yue gave their classmates earlier came to his mind. All of three of them had said that Disintegration Charm would work, since the Charm was designed to weaken and dissolve the molecular bond of solid objects. Works extremely well on earth-based objects.

The creeping and shifting grain of Earth, however, conspired against Zuko's attempt to concentrate. And was the wall drawing close together?

Before he knew it, Zuko was feeling lightheaded. He didn't even realize that he was hyperventilating. And what was that crumbling noise?

A particularly loud one crunched around him and Zuko let out an involuntary yelp. His Illumination light winked off and he was once again thrust into darkness. In panic, he pushed against the wall and the shifting Earth cut into his palm. Hissing, he drew his hand back; a sharp sting burning his left hand.

There was another crumble and he _knew_ the wall was closing in.

For the first time since awhile, Zuko felt real terror. He did not even feel this kind of fear when faced with the Bone Witch and impending doom. No. At least, with the Witch, he knew what was coming. He saw what was coming.

But this? Here? He was faced with darkness. And he was about to be crushed by Earth.

Earth…

The moment of clarity was surprising but he couldn't afford to think too much on it. The Shadow leaped from his Book and he wasted no time to draw Air Element into it. " _Atasa!_ " a pillar of active Air Element sprouted forth from the tip of his wand and he touched it like blowtorch on the Earth cocoon.

The Imbuement Charms, though similar to regular Elemental Charm they had learnt in the first Elemental Magics class and used earlier today, was different in a sense that they conjured up active Elements that reacted easily to their surrounding, not raw malleable Elements that, to quote Master Jeong Jeong, were simply be. Elemental Imbuement Charms were Fire that burns, Water that drenches, Earth that engulfs, and Air that overwhelms.

And that was exactly what happened. His Air Element burst through the Earth, leaving a hole in front of him. His knees were jelly when he leaped through the hole that was already closing. He crashed down to the floor as the result. His Book of Shadows went limp and plopped to the floor next to him. At least, he was out of the Earth cocoon. He gasped a lungful of air, choked on it, and coughed, hacked actually, until his throat was raw and he tasted blood.

"Zuko!" someone called. Small hand gripped his arm painfully; it was Aang trying to pull him up to his feet. "Are you okay?"

Another hand, stronger, gripped his other arm and hauled him up. Colorful dots swarm in Zuko's vision while his chest tried to collapsed on itself. The scent of apple told him it was Suki.

"Zuko", she said softly. "It's okay. You're okay."

It took a moment for Zuko to notice that she was trying to pry his wand off his hand. A second later, he realized that he was holding his wand out like a dagger. Zuko gasped out one more time and felt his entire body shudder. Madame Kwan, stern as always, appeared in front of him.

"When I said 'escape your confinement', Mr. Zuko, using Transfiguration Magics was implied". She said.

Aang snapped. "Leave him alone! Can't you see that he's upset?!"

There was a collective gasp from behind them. Suki shot a warning look to Aang who was positively glaring at the Madame.

"You will see me after class, Mr. Aang", she sniffed. "Now clean yourselves up the best you can and join Miss Yue at the back of the group."

Still glaring, Aang picked up Zuko's Book of Shadows and, together with Suki, they helped Zuko to the back of the group, all three trying to ignore everybody's whispers. Yue was gaping slightly. The white of her hair made the dirt stain around her more pronounced. Looking at Aang and Suki, Zuko now noticed that they had dirt on their hair, faces, and clothes too.

"Let me help", Suki muttered, gently taking Zuko's wand from his trembling hand when he tried to put it back on its holster. "There, done", she rubbed his back gently as Zuko muttered his thanks.

"Where's Asami?" Zuko's throat felt raw. He suddenly realized that he was leaning on Suki for support. And that Suki was a lot sturdier than she looked.

"She's not out yet", Suki chewed her lip.

Aang said nothing, still fuming. His fists gripped tight.

A couple of minutes later, Madame Kwan declared that the time was up and freed Asami from her confinement. After expressing a short soliloquy of disappointment, she dismissed Asami to the back of the second group took their place.

Asami took her dismissal rather well, with a suppressed smile, in fact. "I just don't want any dirt on my hair. Just washed it last night", she whispered with a smirk. "Zuko, are you alright? Why's your hand bleeding?"


	45. Chapter 45 – Uncle Who

**Chapter 45 – Uncle Who?**

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

"Cheer up, Zuko", Sokka said ever so jovially. "Who could've known you're claustrophobic?"

"I haven't been thinking about that for a while now. Thanks for reminding me", Zuko said flatly, taking revenge by aiming his perfect, " _Prajva_ ", Water Element towards Sokka's face.

A splash later, Sokka still had the audacity to grin. "Glad I could help."

"And I'm _not_ claustrophobic", Zuko growled, whipping Earth Aura to dispel Sokka's Air Fist Charm. "We checked, remember?" which was what they did yesterday when they stuffed Zuko in a closet without his consent, and then this morning when Suki, Aang, and Haru ambushed him on the way to breakfast by burying him in a mass of cloud. Both times, Zuko did not show any adverse reaction aside from feeling slightly cheesed off.

Around that time, Opal and a couple of second graders showed up and joined the rest of the gang who were watching the duel practice. "Guys, if you're practicing for Master Kunyo's exam, you know you're not allowed to use any spells he didn't teach, right?"

"Oh…" Sokka said dumbly. "Well… in that case…" a Shadow leaped from his Book. "Sneak attack! _Nata_ —"

" _Kacchu_!"

"My tenders!"

-0-0-0-0-0-

Though exam was still months away, the freshmen were already feeling the pressure from the teachers. Madame Kwan provided an explanation for it one afternoon by reminding them of how below average their overall performance was.

"While it's true that some of you excel in all classes, many of you underperform in most of your classes", her eyes were piercing daggers for a moment there, directed at Aang who had not been underperforming in _her_ class, much to her annoyance (Aang had gotten A's in all classes, except for Potions Craft, Talismanic Craft, and Astronomy Lore). "Others at least do well enough in a class or two, but be warned that it simply won't be enough if you are to pass this year and advance to the next."

Sister Xing Ying added more details to that explanation in her class since Madame Kwan had decided that she had wasted enough time. "You need C average to pass", she said. "Better enjoy it, kids", she smiled at the look of relief in their faces. "That's freshmen privilege. Starting next year, you will be expected to score minimum B on core subjects like, well, like this class. Tee-hee."

The kids groaned.

The weeks went by without any truly significant event. Headmaster Iroh's Gaseous Gastronomer Hex, which caused Hahn, Rikku, and Sangok's stomach to go severely gassy whenever they ate something, disappeared in about three weeks; around the same time the last of Kuzon's cuts and bruises healed completely (and not a moment sooner).

March and April went on without much significance aside from Bolin's cast going off somewhere in March and Master Malu got assaulted by a swarm of ice bees he brought to class. One interesting thing happened in the first week of May. As it turned out, Master Kunyo and Master Boulder had an annual dueling match with Master Kunyo's post as the stake (Bolin told them that Master Boulder had been vying for the post of Combat Master since forever), Madame Wu had done her annual protesting of this 'childishness'; everyone responded with their annual ignoring her protest.

They set a match one fine Sunday in the Tri-E Arena to an alarmingly high enthusiasm. Most students showed up, Master Shiro Shinobi commentated, as always, Master Makula was ready with his first aid kit, and Master Malu had brought a giant yeren friend in case things got too rough and they needed a bouncer to separate the two combatants ("Last year, they ended up in a fistfight. Lots of scratching and hair pulling. So unsportsmanlike", the Beast Master told the kids).

Anyway, fifteen minutes on, after both Masters finally ran out of insults to throw at each other (some _very_ creative 'yo mama's were sung), they were just beginning to raise their wands when Council Sage Tarrlok crashed the duel, yelling something about 'inappropriate display in front of the students' and demanding to see Headmaster Iroh about this. The Headmaster had mysteriously disappeared from the crowd by then (he was hiding behind a bunch of big burly seventh graders) and was spared the trouble of dealing with Tarrlok. Tarrlok proceeded to dismiss the duelists and the spectators, and he braved through the collective booing (of which, the seventh graders were the loudest, with Headmaster Iroh directing them from his hiding place).

Second week of May, homework load doubled without warning. Pop quizzes, theoretical and practical, lurked ever so sneakily like a cutpurse in the Outer Ring of Ba Sing Se in the dead of night. Even Asami had replaced her ever-growing project with school textbooks and homework, when she was not practicing spells with the others.

Then a week before exam, the Bone Witch broke in again.

When this happened, the gang were suffering bouts of practice in Charms and Spells, and after class, when they were heading to Dining Hall, they ran into a commotion in the clogged hallway.

Aang, ever the slippery one, weaved through the crowd and disappeared. He came back a couple of minutes later, ashen faced. "The Metal Mages. They're hurt bad."

Sokka's eyes bulged and he tried (and failed) to get through the crowd. Zuko, who was aware that the Infirmary was only a few meters away, instead led his friends to the opposite way, making sure to grab Sokka. He entered the free Elemental Magics class; Master Jeong Jeong was still there. He explained what was happening and the Master gave them his consent to catch some cloud from his open roofed terrace of a classroom. In fact, he insisted that he escorted them back to Cloud Hall himself.

Sokka was promptly confined to the Hall, much to his displeasure. He angrily went to the bathroom while the others went to dinner, Zuko included.

"I hope no one got hurt too badly", Asami said as they rode the cloud back to the main island.

"They brought the wounded to the Infirmary, so it shouldn't be too bad", Suki said. "If it were really bad, they would've been sent to St. Serra's Hospital straight away."

"I wouldn't mind if Tarrlok lost an eye or something", Haru grumbled.

Aang frowned. "That's horrible", he said. "Why don't you just wish he lost all his toenails. Those grow back."

"Do they?"

-0-0-0-0-0-

Dinner was abuzz with rumors and speculations regarding what had happened. Korra and Bolin, who had been at Magical Creatures Lore class with the rest of second graders, witnessed the wounded group of Metal Mages, led by one of the Kages, emerging from the Forest surrounding the Menagerie ("They Witch broke into the school and ran into the Forest again! I think."). Master Malu had dismissed the class quickly and summoned help from the school while he assisted the wounded. On the way back to the castle, some older prefects and a couple of teachers ran past them towards the Menagerie.

Hahn, who apparently had been in the front of the crowd clogging the hallway when the Metal Mages were brought to the Infirmary, was telling everyone of how Tarrlok was not among the wounded and expressing his opinion that the school should send people to look for the Council Sage who, as it turned out, was still lost in the Forest.

Then, Aang made a loud farty noise that reverberated all through the open air Dining Hall and Hahn sat back down, red-faced and glaring murder at Aang while the Dining Hall laughed.

"Let's not endanger yourself so close before the exam, Aang", Suki good-naturedly pushed the boy's bald head down.

"I'm not afraid of him", Aang pouted petulantly. "If he tries to mess with me or Kuzon again, I'll…" he made grunting noise and vague punching movement. "…and then…" more grunting and a kick under the table that, going by Haru's yelp, scored one on his shin.

"Hey, Aang!" Kuzon called from the table next to them. "Come check this out! We have some weird fake meat here. It looks like meat, but it isn't!"

"Coming!" Aang leaped from his seat like a nimble monkey and raced over there.

Yeah, the tables did that sometimes, varying the content of food per table. The purpose, according to older students, were to encourage the kids to mingle. Sadly, Zuko and the gang had been sitting at pretty much the same spot they sat on during the welcoming feast.

"Professor, ma'am?" Zuko watched Aang join the table where Kuzon, Ping, Poi, and most of the like-minded fun-loving Air kids were; Aang usually joined them halfway through dinner.

"Yes, dear?" Asami said, rolling spaghetti with her fork.

"Aang can summon that giant cow with his flute, right?" Zuko watched Aang let Momo sniff his plate of not-meat.

"Sky bison? All Air Monks can. It's a mark of their ordainment, like their arrows", Asami said. "Why?"

"Does it make him a Familiar Mage?" Zuko asked.

"That's what I originally thought too, but I was wrong", Asami frowned. "It'd make him a Beast Mage, if anything", she explained. "A familiar is not a beast, per se. A familiar is a spirit that forms a bond with a wizard."

"How are they different?"

"A spirit can take on different shapes in the Mortal Realm, which they do. Do you remember how Ikem's mask turned into a giant wolf? That's because the mask _is_ the wolf. Aang's whistle is only a container for the beast."

"Must be pretty snug inside."

-0-0-0-0-0-

Zuko lied about a mail slip and said he needed to go to the Mail Tower after dinner, declining the offer of his friends to walk with him. It was almost night and the Bone Witch _did_ just attack again, so they insisted. In the end, he relented and let Mako walk him to the Mail Tower.

"You just wanna check the place out, don't you?" Mako guessed as they rode the cloud.

"Yeah", Zuko grumbled. "No, not really."

"No?" Mako arched a brow.

They landed and strode quickly. "No, I need to see Ikem. I can't believe I haven't thought of this before."

They found Ikem where Zuko thought they would; at Aye-Aye's cabin, coordinating a small army of fresh Metal Mages that had just arrived. "Zuko?" he frowned. Gesturing to the other Kage to take over, he jogged to meet the boys. "What are you doing here? It's dangerous around the Forest right now."

"Uh… can't she just, I don't know, get out from the side of the Forest anywhere else?" Zuko frowned.

"The Forest doesn't work that way", came from both Mako and Ikem.

Mako cleared his throat and suddenly found the sight of Aye-Aye, grumpily being interviewed by a couple Metal Mages, very interesting.

"Yeah… anyway, what are you doing here— oh… you have that look", Ikem winced. "Ursa had that look whenever she had 'ideas' (he made air-quotes). It always ended up with me being in some kind of pain."

"Umm… okay?" Zuko drawled. "Uh, I have something to ask you. Something to tell you."

"Which one is it?"

"Both?"

"Shoot."

Zuko then told him everything he had learnt about Ursa, his sister, and the Fire Nation bank account. Ikem's face was the mixture of grim and exasperation.

"You should've told me sooner", he said rather grumbly. "Though, to be fair, we rarely have time to talk alone. Last time we talked, you looked ready to murder someone."

Mako shot Zuko an inquisitive brow. Ikem was referring to the time when Zuko found Kuzon in the Infirmary, fresh from a beating by Hahn, Rikku, and Sangok.

"Lots happened", Zuko muttered.

"And I bet Noren told you about me and Ursa when we were kids", Ikem chuckled. "Well, as you can imagine, because of that fact alone, I was very interested to know about Ursa's husband. She was very evasive about it. Then again, when I met her again after all those years, we met at a train station. She was taking a magical train to Fire Nation, I was taking a normal one to downtown Republic City, on my way to work; I was a Law Wizard then. We talked for a total of half an hour, I think", he smiled as he reminisced. His smile faded. "I saw her one more time after that. About a year later, I ran into her again at Shinrin Diner. She was there, waiting for her husband with a little baby in her arms. You, Zuko", he said, smiling.

"We only talked in passing, because I was in a hurry. That was the last time I saw her. I thought about writing to her, but she told me she would be going to the South Pole and starting a new research, so I didn't want to bother her. Not long after, I was sent on an undercover assignment; I had to cut off communication. It lasted years."

He straightened up and blew a breath from his mouth. "When I returned, I was reassigned to High Council Coven of Shadow Mages – the Kages. Training and probationary period lasted three years; communication to outside parties are forbidden during this period", he sighed. "When it was over, Ursa had been dead for two years", his hand moved and hesitated; but it landed on Zuko's head anyway. "I looked for you, Zuko. I did", his voice cracked. "For months I looked for you. Then, Headmaster Iroh reached out to me through Master Jeong Jeong", he ruffled Zuko's hair and let go. "He asked me to stop looking and reassured me that you were safe and living with your uncle and aunt. Noren is a good man, I knew he would take good care of you."

"So, you don't know anything about my father? Or my sister?" Zuko asked hoarsely.

"Ursa only mentioned your father in passing", Ikem shook his head. "I have the impression that he's Fire Nation and he is either famous or from a high social standing; high enough that his marriage to Ursa had to be kept secret."

"Since he's a Fire Nation, he could be… a Fire Sage?" Mako suggested. "Or nobility?" to Zuko, Mako explained. "Fire Nation magical community is as strict as their Norm ones. Nobilities don't marry commoner."

"True", Ikem nodded. "As for your sister, I didn't even know that Ursa was pregnant again until you told me just now. As for the bank account…"

"Yeah, about that", Zuko said quickly. "Asami tried but the bank can't release the information without a warrant. Since you're a Kage, maybe you can do something about it?"

"You don't need that", Ikem shook his head. "That account belongs to me."

"What?" came from Zuko and Mako.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. Remember when I told you Headmaster Iroh reached out to me?" Ikem asked. "Part of the reason was to inform me about Ursa's will. She had set up an account in Magical Bank of Agni under _my_ name. Just in case something happens and you cannot access your parents' Gold Tower account, this one is to be your backup", Ikem flashed a pained smile. "According to her will, I am to hold this account until you come of age, with the proviso that you have access to your Gold Tower one, of course."

"She's smart", Mako whistled.

"The best and brightest mind I've ever known", Ikem puffed chest deflated as he added. "How come you're like this Zuko? Your mom was a really really really smart witch."

"So I've heard", Zuko slumped to a crouch and gripped his hair with both hands. Hissing.

"Hey, I'm only kidding", Ikem said quickly.

Zuko heaved and felt his eyes growing wet. "I know", he looked up and saw Ikem crouching in front of him. "I'm just… _I give up_ ", he heaved again, chest hurting like his heart was being pulled out. "Every time I think I caught a break, every time I think I found a lead, I always hit a dead end. I give up."

The Kage smacked his tongue impatiently. "Don't", he grabbed the boy's arms and pulled him up. "Don't give up just yet", Ikem said seriously. "While I agree that you shouldn't obsess over it, you mustn't give up", he said seriously. "You're not out of leads yet. There's still this uncle, remember?"

Zuko swallowed a desperate sob. "But who _is_ he?"

"I don't know", Ikem said impatiently. "Way I see it, this uncle of yours definitely know more than all of us combined. He probably knows about your sister, your father, maybe even about what really happened to Ursa."

"And no one knows who he is", Zuko rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"But he will certainly know _you_ , Zuko", Ikem gripped his shoulders. "Don't you see? _I_ got a very farsighted instruction in Ursa's will; who can say that this uncle didn't get something similar? Maybe Ursa's will carry an instruction to keep an eye on you without letting himself known to you? Think Zuko, think!"

"Why would she do that?" Zuko asked. "Wait…" it clicked. "My father… my father!"

"Yes", Ikem grinned.

"What?" Mako drawled.

"My father!" Zuko felt his expression brightened. The muscles of his faces springing. "This uncle is definitely my father's relation!"

"I suspect as much", Ikem concurred.

"Wait, you mean…" Mako frowned but then his mouth slowly parted. "I see… your father's identity might be easily discovered if you know who this uncle is."

"Sure narrows down your search considerably, doesn't it?" Ikem grinned.

It sure did.


	46. Chapter 46 - Jee

**Chapter 46 – Jee**

Disclaimer: I own a slice of pizza

* * *

Or not…

 _Too many cooks spoils the pizza,_ Aunt Noriko once said when she tried to make homemade pizza, much to Uncle Noren, Zuko, and Kiyi's delight. They each wanted to help choose the toppings and the result would have been disastrous if they had gotten their way. Zuko never understood that expression, though; pepperoni, bacon, fish ball, and sausage would go well with wonton, ham, triple cheese, pasta, and pineapple. Sure, Kiyi's suggestion of gummy bears and chocolate pudding was a bit off, but Zuko and Uncle Noren would have produced culinary _masterpiece_. They even named it: the Kai Boys' Manly Pizza Culinary Combo.

The next morning when Zuko and Mako informed the gang about their conversation with Ikem, Zuko came to understand the meaning of that expression fully and truly.

They were in an uproar at first when they learnt that Zuko had gone to Ikem without them, then relented when Mako came to the rescue and explained to them how weird it would be if a group of students went snooping around the Forbidden Forest after dinner where _they_ had been attacked before right after the one who had attacked them attacked again.

Then, the speculation game began. They were excited when they learnt of the conclusion they came up with, that Zuko's mystery uncle's identity would shed light on his father's identity and that his father might be a Fire Nation big shot. They just had to find out which male teachers had a brother. Then, amidst the discussion, someone (Korra) brought up the pertinent point form last time's discussion.

This uncle might not be a blood relation.

Maybe he was some kind of close work partner of Zuko's father, said Korra carefully, and they did something really famous together. Or maybe they were cousins, said Haru, high-fiving Suki obnoxiously. Or maybe in their youths they were partners-in-crime and now they were in hiding under assumed identities, exclaimed Aang.

"So, we're back where we started", Zuko concluded dryly.

"Yep!" Aang chirped.

It did not stop them from doing more background research on their male teachers though. They focused now on past acquaintances and found nothing that helped. They did learn maybe a tad too much about Master Boulder's short stint as a male underwear model after the end of his career as a professional duelist (oh, the images Suki found on the Magician Internet – the MagNet - still haunted their sleep).

It did not last long. The search, not Master Boulder's underwear model career (though it also did not last long). Burden of schoolwork forced them to redirect all their brain power towards studying.

One night, they found themselves around a table in the common area, reviewing textbooks and practicing spells.

Suki, holding her copy of _The Craft of Talismans and Charms_ , eyed Aang sharply. "Changfeng's Theory of Medium Limitations states that…?"

"Uh… something about the cumulative limit of magic a medium can contain?" Aang's face scrunched up as he tried to remember. "Regardless of Elemental subtractions within the Sigil, the cumulative limit of magic in the medium doesn't change."

"Good job."

"Can I go now?"

"Shoo."

"Yay!"

Suki shook her head as she watched Aang run to the table where Momo was playing with Pabu and Henry the Hand. "Mind like a steel trap, attention span the size of a breath mint."

"Really?" Haru looked up from his reading.

"I made him memorize the entire chapter about Solid to Liquid Transfiguration for mock exam. He can still recite everything word per word. The key is to get him attentive enough to read them", Suki held out a hand. "Zuko, you're next."

Zuko whined, pulling his book closer. "I'm not ready. Can't Sokka go first?" he drew his book closer to his chest.

"No", came from both Suki and Sokka. A little tug-of-war ensued between Suki and Zuko, won by Suki's slapping hand.

Before the academic abuse could begin, a very unlikely guest arrived riding a cloud, landing right at the entrance to the common room.

"I didn't know the clouds can take you directly to a Hall", Sokka said as they watched Headmaster Iroh tidy up his robes.

"They don't, not really", Asami said, pencil held limply. "Teachers' privilege."

"Carry on, carry on", the Headmaster waved cheerfully at the students, in particular a group of older students – prefects - who detached themselves from their study groups to greet him. "I'm here on social call", he said as he walked.

"And I think it's for us", Haru whispered helpfully as the Headmaster made a beeline towards their table. Then Headmaster Iroh tripped (the kids winced in sympathy), got up, straightened up, and kept on walking.

"Good evening, children", the old man smiled warmly to a chorus of 'good evening, sir', 'hello', 'hi', 's'up', and one 'did it hurt?'. "Cooped up in the common area in this fine evening? Even Master Noatak is having tea with Madame Hama in the Pavilions."

One collective dry stare later…

"Like a butcher asking the sheep if they're enjoying their meal", wise the Headmaster was. "My mistake. May I sit down?"

Another bout of murmur, Haru gave his seat. Mako, Korra, and Bolin surreptitiously joined them.

"How's the studying going?" Headmaster Iroh's question was met with unintelligible murmur leaning towards the unfavorable mood. "Ah, I see."

"Sir?" Bolin raised his hand like he was in a class. "Has Tarrlok been found, sir?"

"Are you worried, Mr. Sanders? How unexpected."

"No, sir. Actually, it's okay if he stays missing for a bit longer. Mako has been in a good mood. I mean, you can't see it cause he's always gloomy, but I'm his brother, so—"

"Sir!" Mako interjected. "I'm sorry but how much longer does it take for… I mean to say…"

The Headmaster nodded and raised his hand to halt. "For the time being, I'm afraid the Forbidden Forest is completely off-limit. In fact, Magical Creatures Lore classes will be conducted inside the castle as much as possible from now on. If it really has to be done in the Menagerie, a squad of Metal Mages or a Kage will be standing guard. Your safety is our priority", he said to them all but his eyes lasted a bit longer on Sokka.

There was a loud bang in the far side. A couple of seventh graders burst away from their study group, running after a third seventh grader who was screaming and having burst of fireworks erupting from the top of his head.

"Ugh, always around exam time", the Headmaster grimaced. "I wish students would have realized how _fun_ studying magic is by the time they reach the seventh year and that they should just take it easy. No such luck."

With a sigh, he got up and strode after the panicked seventh grader who was running in circle now.

"The Forest is closed", Zuko muttered, watching the Headmaster making his way to the seventh grader. "I wonder if the Witch is also trapped in there", still looking at the Headmaster and his effort to dispel whatever mess the seventh grader had done onto himself, Zuko caught Mako shifting in the corner of his eyes. "I wonder if there are other ways to get in and out of the Forest."

Mako noticed it. "Not through normal ways", he said.

The known entrances to the Forbidden Forest were guarded. The less-known ones, including the Tree Fairies' trails, were still open.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"She's not using the Tree Fairies' trails", Mako found Zuko one Saturday morning, exactly at the spot where Mako took him up to enter the Tree Fairies' trails not once, but three times.

Zuko turned around, not even surprised that Mako was here.

"Are you going in?" Zuko asked.

"With a squad of Metal Mages camped around the bend? No", said Mako flatly.

Zuko looked up to the base of the foliage. The leaves and low hanging branches swerved from side to side in the breezeless air of late spring, as if waving in greeting. His mouth twitching into an amused smile, Zuko wiggled his fingers in a tiny wave at them before he could stop himself. "Do you think we should tell someone about the trails?"

Mako shook his head. "I've told you, she's not using the trails. The Fairies won't let her, not after the damage she's done", after a few seconds, he noticed Zuko's look of inquiry. "Master Malu always warns you guys to tread carefully in the Forest, right? Tree Fairies are one of the guardian forces of the Forbidden Forest. They protect you, like how they allowed me to get to you in time when a nue attacked. But, if you're careless in the Forest – trampling around, snapping branches, scaring animals, and the likes – you will lose their favor and protection."

"So…?" Zuko drawled.

Mako got him in a headlock. "Man, get back to the Hall."

-0-0-0-0-0-

More of the missing Metal Mages were found the next day, all alive, malnourished after weeks in the Forest, but mostly unharmed. Captain Saikhan was relieved and, despite the scant information provided by the returning Metal Mages, they redoubled their effort. It seemed like more fresh Metal Mages were sent into the Academy. There should be close to fifty in total now at any given time, patrolling the known entrances in the Menagerie and at Aye-Aye's cabin, around the perimeter of the Forest, and that was not counting the small teams they sent into the Forest on search and rescue mission.

Ikem and the other Kage were also joined by two more Kages; a tall muscular squared-jawed wizard arrived one morning, accompanied by his partner, a young woman of obvious Fire Nation origin, whose stoic Kage-ish expression could not truly suppress her cheerful-looking face, both clad in their dark uniform. Headmaster Iroh met them as they landed on the Dining Hall and he seemed to show some kind of professional respect to the tall wizard.

"Lieutenant", Headmaster Iroh greeted.

"General", the Kage replied.

"Not anymore", Headmaster Iroh chuckled. "It's Headmaster now. I've moved up in the world."

"Same here."

-0-0-0-0-0-

Moon Flower Festival on Wednesday was a welcome change to the constant maelstrom of schoolwork, pop quizzes, spell practices, and classes. Even Sokka was only slightly displeased that they would not have Talismanic that week because of the Festival; Haru fixed that quickly with a pack of Choco Chimps (little chocolate monkeys that, a random one in each pack, carried a harmless and temporary Transfiguration spell that add fuzzy simian mane of hair around their faces; people makes party games based on it).

Suki, who had earned some rather unflattering nicknames due to her strictness, insisted that they practiced a random spell each at the front steps of Gates Island before setting out; she had prepared some lots to draw.

" _Khandazo bhavati_ ", Zuko's fourth try of Disintegration Charm finally dissolved the pebble on Haru's hand into dust. "Just my luck, drawing Transfiguration."

Sokka's insensitive laughter died down when he drew Solidifying Spell, another Transfiguration spell. Haru flashed a pained smile as he moved his hand, the pile of dust still on it, towards Sokka.

They were nearly half an hour late to breakfast because of that. The gang plus Song, Jin, Koi, Ping, Kuzon, and Nutha, who were either impressed with Suki's tutoring skills and asked to join, or roped into their study sessions by Aang, went together.

Their table and the two after it were nearly full. The table on the farthest end where Hahn, Tahno, and the other jerks sat were half-occupied. Zuko was hoping the Gassy Gastronomer Hex had struck again when he realized that the newcomer Kage and his female partner were sitting there, right across from Hahn, Sangok, and Rikku. Hahn looked smug.

Usually when they were late to meal and their usual table was full, Aang would just run to join Kuzon who usually ate with the Air Nomads kids. The two kids said a hasty 'later' and trotted towards the Air Nomads' spot. The gang was about to make do, spotting Mako, Korra, Bolin, and Opal snuggly surrounded by their classmates. They were empty spots here and there and more on the table next to them.

Some of their female classmates waved at them, Asami and Suki went to join them. Zuko, Sokka, and Haru were just about to join the second table when a hand gripped Zuko's shoulder. He turned around and saw Ikem, looking all Kage-chill-faced.

"Come, let me introduce you to someone", he said, gripping tighter. Unsurprisingly, he steered Zuko towards the two new Kages and Hahn, leaving Sokka and Haru dumbfounded and behind.

"Ikem", the male Kage nodded curtly. The female wiggled her fingers and smiled brightly.

At least, as Zuko sat next to Hahn, Ikem settled on his other side. His appetite was already compromised by close proximity to the freshman class' creeps. The male Kage eyed him now, his eyes fixed on his scar. The first impression Zuko got of this Kage was the shape rectangle: his hard jaw line, his long face, the outline of his buzz cut hair. The man sported mutton chops that invaded his upper lip but not quite unified there, and his chin was clean. His hair was the color of ash despite his appearance of thirty something man. His pale complexion and amber eyes were unmistakably Fire Nation.

The man extended his hand over the sausage rolls. "Jee", he said as Zuko shook it. From the corner of his eyes, Zuko notice Hahn tensing up. "Ikem told me much about you, Zuko."

Zuko wondered what Ikem had told this guy.

The other Kage, the woman, rested her elbows on the table and leaned forward. She had a very kind smile. "I met your mother once."

"Uh, you did?" Zuko drawled.

"In Fire Nation", she said. "I was working at the Boiling Rock at the time. She visited the place with a team of Herbal Mages and Potioneers to get some samples of the volcanic ash. She was a very kind woman", she flashed a small sympathetic smile. "I'm Ming, by the way."

"You're still here?" Jee turned to Hahn and his cronies. They flinched. Another second of cold stare directed at them, the three Water kids finally took the hint and skedaddled away. Jee kept his stare at the Water kids as they ran into the castle, then he turned back to Zuko. "Now, we need to ask you something."

"Zuko, we are aware that you've faced the Bone Witch personally", Ming began.

"So have most of my friends", Zuko frowned. "Did you get that info from Tarrlok?"

Three pairs of amber eyes fixed dead on him. "Yes", Jee said flatly.

"That speaks more about you than you realize", Zuko replied, matching the tone. His careful admiration of the Kages instantly went kaput.

"Not that we have any other option", Ikem sighed. "Kages work for the High Council, not Republic Coven of Law Enforcement; here, that means Tarrlok. We don't have contacts among the local Law Wizards."

Jee sniffed. "Which is something that must be rectified quickly. Information on the Witch _and_ finding Tarrlok. Ming, I need you to talk to that spirit… Al? We'll need his help. Ikem, you and Lao Fu have been here awhile. Relations with the Metal Mages?"

"More Lao Fu than me. You know I'm too cool to associate with the metalheads", the way he spoke, with that flat tone. "I'll talk to Lao Fu."

"And you, Zuko", Jee turned to face the boy.

"I have a magic hand", Zuko offered. "I call him Henry. Should I rally him to join the search? He can crawl in tight spaces and I've been teaching him how to write", he lied. Suki was the one who had been teaching Henry how to write.

"That's a kind offer, but no", Jee clasped his hands together on the table, not playing along. "Tell me all you know about the Bone Witch."

Zuko's stomach growled. "Can I eat first?"

Ming giggled.


	47. Chapter 47 - Exams

**Chapter 47 – Exams**

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

"If only your curse extends to exams, Zuko", Haru lamented as they dragged their feet across the hallway. "It seems like you're only missing the fun stuff."

Zuko grunted in reply. Zuko's missing the bulk of Moon Flower Festival because the Kages detained him until well past lunchtime was still fresh in his friends' mind. He had missed Madame Taku and the Herbal Lore Appreciation Club's very impressive show of flower shower in which some very intricate spellwork and many pretty flowers were involved.

Jee had grilled him thoroughly about the Witch; the way she stood, they way she moved, the spells she used. They were very interested when Zuko told them that the Witch could do that teleportation thing; he forgot what it was called. As it turned out, Tarrlok had neglected to tell them this one tidbit. Just like how Tarrlok had neglected to tell him about Sokka and Haru's first encounter with the Witch, or the fact that it had been more than just Zuko who'd stepped in the crossfire between Tarrlok and the Witch in the Forest.

Jee instantly suspected that Tarrlok was planning to steal all the glory and angrily pointed out that holding information like this could be dangerous. Zuko's stomach flipped a bit. He had set it straight that he had had help when fighting the Bone Witch, from Mako, from Suki and Asami, but he had been skirting around the part about the oni. He eased his conscience by reminding himself that the oni was one of the good guys. It wouldn't matter if the Kages knew of the oni or not.

And now, June had come and it brought with it the full wrath of the exams.

Curiously, when Sokka and Zuko went to the Mail Tower the Sunday before exam (Sokka's mom had sent him a care package for the exam), Ikem and Ming, who just happened to pass by (yeah, right!), had offered to escort them. The two Kages were just talking about someone called Jun (took awhile for Zuko to realize that they weren't talking about the current month) and Ming showed some distaste towards the idea that they would have to call on her for help. Anyway, the care package was a large box of Water Tribe homemade sweets. It was delicious (the sweets, not the box).

The next day, after the first onslaught of History Lore and Charms and Spells practical, the kids were dragging their feet to lunch. Not that they were difficult, mind you. Actually, Zuko thought they were quite easy despite the hype the teachers had gotten the students into. They dragged their feet because Kuzon, who had been stressing out so much during Charms and Spells practical, somehow messed up his Sticking Charm and released an unknown spell that made everybody's body feel so heavy that the entire freshmen class found themselves dropping to the ground like a bunch of statues made of lead. Sister Xing Ying had done her best, but some leftover heaviness still lingered on them.

"Oh, look at the bright side", Haru heaved his heavy legs over the bench at their usual table. "At least, no one went Hashook on us during the exam."

Only last night, Hashook, who was a fifth grader about to face his SToP, over-practiced his Elemental Magics. The Cloud Hall suddenly found the poor boy frozen solid in a block of ice in the middle of the common area. Teachers had been called. The temperature at Cloud Hall did not return to normal until well past midnight. Zuko had gone to sleep wearing his Christmas hat and three pairs of socks.

"Eighteen exams in total, theoretical and practical. It didn't seem so bad during mock exams", Sokka's forehead met the table. "And at least in mock exams it was neat: practical exams on first week, theoretical on second week. Now they mix it all up!"

"Yeah, tragedy", Suki deadpanned. "Red bean cake, Sokka?"

Sokka raised his thumb, not his head.

"What's next on the menu?" Zuko asked.

Aang whipped out his exam schedule from his bag rather too happily. "Let's see… Transfiguration theoretical…"

The group groaned.

"…and Herbal Lore theoretical."

The group groaned again.

"At least we don't have to walk all over to Herbal Islands", Haru pointed out. Always the optimist.

It was not as bad as Zuko had thought it would be. Transfiguration was rough, sure; Kuzon was so nervous, his seat rattled all the way through exam. Madame Kwan just ignored him, standing in front of the class, eyeing the whole class with her hawk-like stare.

The Dining Hall so thoughtfully provided various flavors of ice cream for dessert after dinner. It was merry occasion despite the stressful day.

The second day opened with Magical Creatures Lore theoretical. The next one was Magical Creatures practical. They held both at the Menagerie's outer enclosure. Between exams, they had fifteen minutes break. Master Malu, while magicking their tables and chairs away from the enclosure for the practical, when asked about the seemingly random timetable, confessed that the exam timetable was composed by lottery system. The students booed him. Some threw acorns at him.

The practical was not so bad. Sure, the kodamas and the salt-sand grubs, kodamas favorite food, ended up in some sort of a brawl (adult salt-sand grubs could grow as big as adult human's arm). Girls were screaming. Sokka screamed louder. A particularly grubby grub snuck into Master Malu's shirt and what happened next was best left unsaid since some articles of clothing met their ignoble ends as the result and the entire freshmen class, not to mention a tribe of underage kodamas, ended up knowing too much about whether Master Malu was a boxer or briefs kind of guy.

But, it was not all bad. A grub snuck its way into Hahn's mouth, which was fun, and a kodama bit Rikku's nose, which was also fun. More importantly, Kuzon shone that day. Zuko was still not very sure what Kuzon did. From his point of view, flat on his back while a kodama abandoned its pot and was wrestling with two grubs at once on his chest, he saw a Shadow leaped from Kuzon's Book, saw nothing on the aura Kuzon weaved (Zuko was preoccupied, understandably), but he did notice a golden flash.

What happened next, all kodamas and grubs left the chaos and stampeded towards Kuzon. He waved his wand like a catnip and, like a bunch of cats, the creatures followed it. Then, Kuzon flicked his wand towards the trees and the two nemesis species dashed towards the Forest, leaving the enclosure empty. Ming, their Kage guard for the day, clapped so hard in appreciation. Kuzon blushed as their classmates congratulated him loudly and patted him on the back.

Master Malu was forced to make up a new test on the spot (after he magicked some pants onto himself, of course; but only after Soo-Ju reminded him that he'd lost his pants). He returned fifteen minutes later with two potted bonsais and asked them to tell which was kodama and which one was a regular bonsai he nicked from Headmaster Iroh's office. At the end of the exam, an irate Headmaster Iroh appeared out of nowhere, as if he had just Shifted all the way from the school, and snatched his precious bonsai back.

Understandably, the freshmen class studiously avoided the broccoli at lunch. It was too soon for the poor babies.

In the middle of lunch, very loud thunder roared overheard, sending shiver down to the very table they were sitting at. Many students responded with shouts or screams of surprise. Mako flinched and stood up so fast he flipped over the long bench he was sitting on and, by extension, Korra, Suki, Asami, and three other third year students who shared the bench. Then the drizzle came, right after Suki helped Asami up, rubbing her sore butt.

The light droplets of water fell on them.

"Whoa…" came too late from Zuko; the protective ward had already kicked back in and evaporated any trace of water on the kids and the Dining Hall. The drizzle up ahead disappeared as the protective ward kicked back in. He looked up and saw the hundreds of water droplets falling and then disappearing in the air above him. The protective ward did not block out the water, as it usually did, as much as absorbed it.

"Well, that never happened before", Korra flattened her dark school uniform, waved her wand to extract spilled plum-pomegranate juice from her chest, and smacked Mako on the arm.

"The sky is clear", Mako muttered as he sat back down, apologizing quietly to his neighbors, picking a piece of tomato from Asami's hair. "Where is the rain coming from?"

Zuko did not think much of it. This time of the year, when spring, which was often wet in Republic City, was giving way to summer, it often squeezed out as much sudden flash rain as it could, while it still could. The failing magical ward… well, one of those things, maybe?

Elemental Magics classroom was thankfully dry. The sun was shining indeed, almost unhampered in the sky. Soft wet breeze blew across, lulling them. Zuko, of course, found it refreshing. It did not help much with their theoretical exam though. Next exam, Astronomy practical, was not so bad. Master Shiro Shinobi had enchanted the classroom with the same enchantment during Exhibition weekend, transforming the room into a miniature starry space, and gave them charts of stars and planetary alignments. They had to identify the alignments, point out major planets and stars involved, and list their effects and properties on magical Auras here on earth.

By the time the first exam weekend rolled by, they were thoroughly exhausted. Suki didn't even argue when the boys, minus Zuko, ducked out to the Arena to play Balls with school brooms. Zuko, on the other hand, was roped into helping the Ferrets with some training to blow off some steam. He played with the Ferrets' reserves – Opal and Huang Mei – and impressed them enough with his skills after he, blaming rush of adrenaline, began to mix it up a bit by starting to punch and kick his Fire, even did an amateur twirling kick or two.

On the way back to the castle for lunch, they were positively encouraging Zuko to try-out next year. Zuko, who had some athletic gift but no enthusiasm whatsoever, gave a non-committal reply. The Ferrets got him ice cream at lunch, which would have been a nice gesture and a pretty potent bribe had it not been magicked into their lunch menu anyway. Free ice cream they got for free as bribe, seriously? A little effort, please.

Not long after their third scoop of vanilla fudge, Jee appeared. Solo this time. He greeted Zuko and the Ferrets politely, the other students around them covertly vacated the premises (the Kages had that effect on people; maybe it's the uniform). A couple of minutes later, Jee was sitting across from Zuko, surrounded by the Ferrets and reserve Ferrets. Two pair of amber eyes met.

"I apologize for not speaking to you sooner", Jee began.

"Were you supposed to?" Zuko frowned. He seriously did not know.

"Well, no. And I'm addressing this also to you, Mr. Sanders."

"Aw, thanks!"

"The other… _older_ Mr. Sanders", Jee corrected. Bolin pouted.

"What's going on?" Mako asked warily. Zuko noticed with slight apprehension that Mako was now gripping his fork upward like a knife. Then he remembered that Mako used to be a waif. Any figures of authority within the law enforcement must have elicited similar flight-or-stab response from him. "Talk about what?"

"The Bone Witch", Jee replied. "After Mr. Kai pointed out of how misinformed I was, I set out with my colleagues to do our own investigation. You're right", his eyes were sharp on Zuko. Jee had very thin dark rings under his eyes. "Tarrlok has been holding out. A lot", he took the nearby goblet and drowned it in a single gulp. "However, my superiors deem it a more important objective to find Tarrlok. Preferably alive", his lips pressed together, like he was trying not to add _'clearly, they don't know him very well'_.

A thunder boomed across the sky. No lightning. Jee's reaction was faster than Mako's standing up. His Sigil-weaving was fast and small, Zuko barely noticed the wand movement until the bright flash of orange, brighter and bigger than Zuko had even seen. The air around the Dining Hall stilled and… just stilled. It was as if time stopped for a moment and Zuko would have believed that was the case had it not been for the sign of movement and unrest among the other students. And it happened so fast that only _now_ Zuko's brain registered of how powerful that thunder had been, full ten seconds after it cracked. He had felt the vibration under his feet and he suddenly realized how high in the sky they were. Oh, wow… for all he knew, the thunder had occurred _below_ them.

"That's not normal thunder, is it?" Huang Mei whispered, shivering like a scared kitten in Opal's comforting hug.

"No", Jee said curtly. He flicked his wand to the side and suddenly Zuko's ears popped. The ambient sound he had been taking for granted – the sound of whistling breeze, flowing air, the chirps of insects, the faraway rush of water from Waterfall Lake – returned to his perception. He felt whole again.

"What was that?" Bolin exclaimed, suddenly heaving. "Oww… my ear…"

"Bo, you're bleeding", Mako said calmly.

"I am?" Bolin peeled his hands away from his ears and screamed. "Blooodddd!"

"Calm down, you're alright", Jee said, eyes scanning the sky like a predator. "Miss Waters, could you take Mr. Sanders, the younger, to the Infirmary. I need you two to come with me", his eyes stabbed towards Zuko and Mako's direction.

With that, he just left, clearly expecting Zuko and Mako to follow.

He strode purposefully across the hallway, Mako and Zuko trying not to be left behind his long strides. They ran into Master Jeong Jeong along the way; without slowing down, Jee stabbed his thumb over his shoulder. Master Jeong Jeong nodded curtly and strode to the opposite direction.

"What was that thunder?" Mako panted, skipping ahead a couple of steps.

"Very powerful ward-breaker spell", Jee said. "Quite illegal, too."

Madame Wu was standing guard in front of Headmaster Iroh's office. She let them in without a word.

The office was magic.

It was located in the heart of the school, the very center of it; that was common knowledge. Rumor has it, the Headmaster Office was tied to the center of the power of this magical school: as long as it was occupied by a rightfully appointed Headmaster, the United Nations Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry would not fall off the sky. Some even say that the greater the Headmaster's powers and achievement in his tenure, the higher the school would float. The last one, despite the measure of romantic value, was less popular.

In any case, this room was magic. Pure and simple.

It was nearly bare. Very frugal and humble. A vast rectangular room, the floor was tatami. The center was bare save for a low table like the one they had in Tea Art class, surrounded by cushions, and complemented by a small brazier. On the far side, another low table, bigger and longer, held stacks of books and paperwork. The wall behind it was completely hidden behind columns of ceiling-to-floor bookcases. The wall to the right side was covered with neat collection of brush-painting scrolls. The one of the left was an array of sliding panels, opening to a garden bathed in warm sunlight.

Yes, this office was magic. It was located indoor at the center of the castle and it had its own private sky.

The birds were chirping happily outside. Headmaster Iroh did not look up from the long piece of paper he was working on, his brush poised above it, his other hand holding the wide sleeve of his brush-holding arm. Floating next to him was an unfurled bamboo scroll that could only be his Book of Shadows.

Zuko's step halted briefly. He had just realized that, aside from Madame Wu, he rarely saw any of his other teachers carry their Books of Shadows around. Madame Wu bore hers proudly on a length of jade beads. Headmaster Iroh had used his Book during orientation and that one time when the gang ran into him in an empty classroom and ended up having tea with him. Actually, the only adult wizards Zuko had seen wearing their Books of Shadows in the open were the two Law Wizards at Bai Yun Village Station and the Metal Mages who carried theirs in a canister fixed behind their waist, part of their uniform. Zuko found this very interesting despite the situation he was in.

As Jee, Mako, and Zuko sat across the table on cushions, the Headmaster grunted in acknowledgement of their presence, but didn't take his eyes off his work. He finished his stroke and put his penbrush on a holder next to the paper. Patting down the sleeves of his rich brown-gold robe, he looked up finally to regard the visitors. His Book of Shadows rolled itself and he took it, storing it inside his sleeve. One mystery solved.

Headmaster Iroh regarded Jee's stare coolly. "You have found out?"

"You could have told me."

"I believe this is something you need to learn yourself. After all, a simple teacher like me badmouthing a Council Sage who is, in this case, effectively _your_ superior…"

Jee's chest puffed out as he inhaled sharply. "I will take your words over anybody else's, you know that", he declared. "And you're anything but simple."

"Very kind", Headmaster Iroh grinned. He took from behind a stack of paper to his left a small wooden pineapple. He popped the top - it was a container of some kind - and pinched some white powder from it. He sprinkled it over his calligraphy and muttered something. The paper flashed a bright golden light and suddenly the writing was gone, replaced by a tray of hot steaming tea and a plate of cookies "Please, help yourself."

"Whoa…" Mako said, unable to stop himself.

"Rune Magics", the Headmaster poured himself a cup. "An offshoot of Sigils, like a less popular cousin. Very useful, very powerful when done properly. Been trying to lobby for its inclusion in school curriculum, but no such luck. Yet", he sighed. "One day."

"Sir", Jee said with a sharp tone.

The Headmaster took a sip of his tea. "What's on your mind?"

"Something doesn't add up", he replied. "How did these two survive the Bone Witch the first time?"

The Headmaster shrugged. "UNA Express has state-of-the-art protective wards. And the train itself is very capable of defending the students in it if it ever comes to it."

"You know very well which encounter I meant. Please do not waste any more time", Jee's tone turned cold. "I don't think Tarrlok can afford that."

"I think Tarrlok could use a few extra seconds knocked off his pedestal", Headmaster Iroh said. "But, that's just the teacher in me."

"General…" Jee growled.

The boys exchanged a curious glance. _General_? As in army general?

Headmaster Iroh sighed. "To answer your question, Mako and Zuko received help from a certain individual. This individual has requested that his involvement remained unknown."

"To what end?"

"I don't know. But it must be important. He even cursed Mako's tongue with Dark Magics to achieve that end."

Mako balked. "Say what?" he turned to Zuko, frowning. "He said it was harmless."

"Oh, it is", Headmaster Iroh nodded. "Just because the Sigil employs Dark Aura, it doesn't necessarily make it deadly. Don't worry about it."

"I know only one person in this school who can weave Dark Aura, General", Jee said slowly.

"Yes?"

"You."

Now, Zuko joined Mako in his flinch of surprise.

"True, I have the… ability", the Headmaster shrugged nonchalantly. "But, personally, I haven't weaved Dark Aura for… oh, a quarter century, give or take. And, to my previous point, Mr. Sanders", he grinned slyly. " _I_ can use Dark Magics. Would it make me an evil Dark wizard?"

Mako's jaws unhinged. "Uh… guess not."

Once again, the Headmaster regarded the Kage. "I vouch for this character."

"Inconsequential", Jee shook his head.

"It's an oni", the Headmaster said finally. "Living in the Forest."

Jee's reaction was subtle, if there was any reaction at all. He did pause for a full five seconds before speaking again. "And this oni cursed Mako. Why?" he aimed the question straight at the Headmaster.

"How would I know?" the Headmaster sounded a little whiny. "People always think I know everything."

"Did the oni have anything to do with Tarrlok's disappearance?" Jee seethed. "Is he helping the Witch?"

"No and no. Now, those I _know_ for certain", the Headmaster replied with a firm tone.

They held their stare for a while longer. Finally, Jee relented. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he said. "I can't protect you should anything happen—"

"I don't need protection", Headmaster Iroh chuckled. "Hear me now, if I were you, I would do the exact same thing you are doing right now: perimeter around the Forest and search parties inside. That's why I'm allowing Metal Mages on the grounds and asking Al to help you guys."

"We need more", Jee said.

"As I said before, I will provide you with any assistance I can. Now, if you please, we must let Zuko and Mako to return to their study. Exams are important", the Headmaster said sagely.

-0-0-0-0-0-

At dinner…

"It sounds like they're positive that the Witch is still in the Forest", Suki said thoughtfully. "When did she even get back in? I'm losing track of things here."

"My ears are fine. Thanks for asking, by the way", Bolin exclaimed, then he laughed like a maniac.

"Chill pills", Korra explained to the slightly bewildered table. "He kept panicking about his ears, so Master Makula shoved a handful of those down his throat. Don't worry", she said quickly to Mako. "Those pills are harmless."

Mako eyed Bolin who settled down with a vacant and dreamy grin on his face. Then, he shrugged. "The Kages must be more subtle about their movement than the Metal Mages. Not surprising."

"It's good that we know where the Witch is, though. Right?" Opal chewed her lip. "I mean, at least the Metal Mages know where to look."

"I am sooooo happy", Bolin sighed. "No, not the right word… uhh, what's the word? Starts with 'tran' and rhymes with 'ill'. I feel so tran-rhymes-with-ill… so chill… so calm…"

"Tranquil", Asami said. "2014 Zhong Thu Country Club Word Quiz Champion here. Would it make me sound less like a dork if I told you all the other competitors were college students?"

"What's a college?" Suki asked.

"You know what a college is, girl", Asami narrowed her eyes. Suki smirked.

-0-0-0-0-0-

The last exam on the second week was Talismanic Craft. Twenty short essay questions. Zuko hated it. On the way to dinner, the gang came across students who looked more cheerful and relieved than they had been the past couple of weeks. All five Ferrets were at the bridge, taking group pictures with the Selfie Metal Mage.

As they walked past, Korra shouted at Sokka about mail slip she received while, in the background, Huang Mei snapped the picture of the Sanders brothers and Selfie Metal Mage pointing wands at each other, making funny faces.

Sokka waved and they continued their march towards sustenance. "Mom sent cookies and seal jerkies to celebrate the end of exams", Sokka smacked his lips. "I better not fill up on dinner."

They had deep-fried ice cream for dessert. Sokka filled up.

Suki was eyeing Sokka distastefully when Mako, Bolin, Opal, and Huang Mei joined them. "Now we know why your mom sent the package to Korra."

Sokka said something without the courtesy of swallowing first.

"Caveman", Suki muttered, rubbing a beverage option on her goblet.

"Where's Korra?" Asami asked, handing a plate of sausages to Mako.

Mako received the sausages. "Mail Tower. We're supposed to distract Sokka so he wouldn't come and bother her. But, I see the food is doing our job for us."

-0-0-0-0-0-

Student Halls were abuzz with celebration. The area where the gates were - Zuko now learnt were officially called Hall Gates Island, or just the Gates Island - were filled with older students, mostly five graders and above. The entire seventh grade were there, partying and celebrating, hugging each other and all. Spells of lights and colors were everywhere. Music blared on from somewhere. These were the students who had come here as kids and would be graduating after the end of this teaching year.

"That's us one day", Haru sighed.

"Yeah… let it go, man", Zuko yawned and stretched. With the rest of the gang and their close associates, he headed to Cloud Hall common room. The party at the Gates was, apparently, exclusive. Well, anyone below seventh grades could show up and join them, but only those who came by invitation were offered food and drinks and socialization. Crashers would just be ignored.

"This is better anyway", Haru said optimistically. "This feels more intimate."

Cloud Hall, like the other Halls, was also in the thick of celebratory mood. On each table, platters of various finger food had been set up by the school. Or, in the case of Cloud Hall, it was until Aang thought it was a good idea to start a food fight with their infinite ammo. The moment the first cheese and cucumber sandwich hit Ping's face, each and every platters blinked into non-existence. Aang ended up sacrificing his entire supply of snacks as offering to appease the irate Cloud Hall inhabitants.

"You've been holding out on us, baldie", Sokka ripped open a bag of Whizzing Air Cottons. "Not cool."

So, the party was saved and their stomachs lived happily ever after.

Zuko was bored.

Relieved, yes, that the exam was over. Who would not be? Zuko still shuddered when he thought about his Transfiguration practical; the yellow teacup he was supposed to turn into pink dust was coarse sand of porcelain when he was done - a feat that he could've accomplished just as well with a hammer (at least he turned it green; try doing _that_ with a hammer!). Talismanic exam was better left unsaid. Even Elemental Magics practical had been rather tense for Zuko.

He sat now, lazily playing thumb wrestling with Henry the hand. All around him, fellow Cloud Hall were celebrating. Asami and Suki, the brainiacs, were discussing the exam, but they could laugh about it now. Haru had said something about going to the party at the Gates with Song (who lived at Meadow Hall), for which he was teased heavily. Sokka and Aang were the life of the party at the common area; the two were currently doing what appeared to be the magical equivalent of saltine challenge. Only they called it Gum Glue Crackers challenge and they used only one cracker each. Those crackers were _that_ potent.

Fifteen minutes into the party, Bolin appeared with Opal, carrying loots from the kitchen. They were then hailed as heroes for like five seconds by their hungry Cloud Hallmates. Mako, who had been brooding, but less than usual, peering over his Book of Shadows, looked up as they approached. From the pastries Bolin spilled onto their table, he picked a custard tart. "Where's Korra?" he shouted over the piranha-like frenzy of their hallmates grabbing food from their table.

"Dunno", Bolin had an éclair stuffed in his mouth. He swallowed it, quite possibly without chewing; an X-ray would show a whole éclair intact in his stomach. "Still at Mail Tower?"

"She's been gone for an hour now", Mako put down his tart and rolled up his Book of Shadows by hand. "I'm gonna go and check on her."

"Don't", Bolin warned. "What if it's a big package and you have to help her carry it?"

But Mako was already walking away, waving without turning around.

After losing the thumb wrestling to Henry for the sixth time, Zuko picked up a tiny strawberry tart from the food pile. Aang and Sokka, henceforth known as the jerks, grabbed Zuko towards the crowd, during which the tart met its ignoble end, dropped on the floor strawberry top first, and Zuko ended up being shoved into the middle of the ring with a random girl from the third year. The crowd were chanting. "Dance duel! Dance duel! Dance dueeelll!"

It was a mortifying defeat for Zuko, whose Sprinkler was defeated soundly by Shinako Alvarez's very impressive street dance. The girl knew Capoeira. But then, she took a swipe at Zuko's leg at some point and Zuko managed to do a jumping spinning kick move he learnt from wushu class from way back when, which was quite cool. He saved face a bit there.

Suki and Sokka took the next round. The grinning Shinako and Zuko grasped hands and the girl was giving Zuko a brief hug when suddenly the music stopped. The bewildered students let out a collective groan and looked around. Jimmy Hisagi, being the nearest to the radio set, gave the device a thump.

"I don't get it. It's still working", the boy said, frowning at the CD inside the player, still spinning under the see-thru plastic lid.

To make matter worse, Madame Wu's voice echoed from all around them.

 **"Attention, all students. You are to return to your dorms immediately in an orderly fashion. Prefects will patrol each Hall. Head Boys and Girls are to report to the teachers' office right away. Attention all students. You are to return—"** it went on a loop.

The students scattered away like ants. Zuko was snatched from the spot by a few hands. In matter of seconds, he found himself in his dorm with his roommates. Aang exhaled loudly and staggered to his bed, falling face first and went. "Oww…" because their beds, comfy though they were, were basically a thin futon on a wooden surface. They kept forgetting that.

Haru paced the room, wrenching his hands while the announcement blared on. "What do you think happened? It must be big."

Zuko eyed Sokka carefully. The Water Tribe boy had gone quite pale. "Only one thing can cause such big reaction", Zuko said slowly.

Sokka picked up on that and his blue eyes was filled with horror. "The Witch", he said hoarsely. "She's got to Korra, hasn't she?"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Thanks for the view and review, to anonymous reviewer and Hope Quill. Can't PM you guys so, here goes :D Thanks and happy reading!


	48. Chapter 48 - Tree Fairies Trails

**Chapter 48 – Tree Fairies' Trails**

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

It was their greatest fear…

Shortly before the start of the teaching year, officers of the Wolf Warriors had received written threats from the Bone Witch. The Witch had warned them that she would take one of their kids who attended United Nations Academy without the courtesy of specifying who. She was evil like that. Chief Hakoda, the Commander of the Wolf Warriors, suspected with good reason that the Witch was targeting Sokka specifically, as he explained to them in the Dining Hall during lunch when he arrived with a group of Warriors.

"I was sure the other officers were threatened as a camouflage and the target was Sokka", he said quietly. "That's why the Metal Mages reacted so fast when she attacked the train", he said. "The Wolf Warriors and the Metal Mages have been working together for awhile before Tarrlok announced it on the newspaper."

He scanned the table for the kids' faces. "You guys don't look so surprise."

Suki and Asami exchange a look. Bolin shrugged. Haru, Sokka, and Aang just kept staring at the man. However, it was Zuko's eyes Hakoda met. "You have suspected as much, haven't you?"

"And Sokka told me", Zuko shrugged.

Hakoda sighed, rubbing his face with both hands. "And now, she's got Korra."

Haru shuffled uncomfortably. "Well, it's kinda obvious, right?" he said. "The Bone Witch is smart. No way a smart villain announced her real plan before doing it. So, it must be a trick somehow."

Hakoda shook his head. "She's done something like this before back when she was just a thief of magical bones", he said. "Sending warnings saying she would break into your home to steal your heirloom bones and then doing exactly that."

"Still, I would've thought she was aiming for some other Wolf Warriors' kids, not Korra", Bolin said. "What does she want with Korra?her dad isn't even a Wolf Warrior."

"Korra's dad, my cousin, is higher ranked than me", Hakoda said simply. "We have suspected that the Witch would go after Korra too, which is why Headmaster Iroh warned her and you…" he said to Sokka. "…about it after the Patronage Ceremony."

It brought back the memory of Sokka and Korra staying behind the kids to talk to Madame Wu and Headmaster Iroh after the Ceremony.

"They told us to be careful and not do anything foolish", Sokka muttered.

"Yeah… then the multiple attempts on Sokka and we just decided that our first suspicion was proven: that Sokka was the real target", Hakoda growled and rubbed his tired eyes. "When I get my hands on that…" whatever profanity he was itching to unleash, he did not.

"Poor Mako…" Asami whispered.

The previous night, one of the Metal Mages patrols had found Mako in the Forbidden Forest. The boy was down on the ground, surrounded by marks of magical duel. Mako himself had been hit by at least a couple curses. Before Mako lost his consciousness, he managed to inform his rescuers that the Bone Witch had kidnapped Korra.

The Metal Mages and the teachers were baffled and at lost as to how Mako had entered the Forest without anyone knowing. Zuko had a pretty good idea.

-0-0-0-0-0-

There was supposed to be a week rest period before the kids would be sent home. It was supposed to be a time for celebration, especially for the seventh graders who would be leaving for good. However, the following couple of days were filled with rumors and apprehension.

As a general rule, most students had begun to avoid the east side completely. Master Makula had cordoned off the corner of the Infirmary where Mako was being treated due to the sudden influx of sick students who were being sick for the sake of getting a glimpse on Mako's lifeless form. They had actually begun to curse each other and themselves to achieve this goal. From the wild stories coming from the likes of Hahn and Tahno, who had either faked sickness and sent other people to do their dirty work, Mako was either covered with frost burn, encased in Everlasting Frost, had his head covered in thorns, or missing a limb or two. In all accounts, they agreed that Mako had not yet regained consciousness.

Zuko was not surprised that Asami had been trying to get in the Infirmary herself. He did have to put his foot down and drag the girl away from Jin and Song one afternoon when he found Asami listening intently to Jin who was trying to convince Song to brew her a potion that would imitate the symptoms of crusty zits harmlessly so she could pass herself as a patient for Master Makula. Zuko had to remind Asami that she was better than that.

She relented after five minutes of argument. "Simple cream can heal crusty zits anyway."

"That's what you get from this?"

Bolin was miserable, though for a very different reason. He was clearly distressed about Mako and Korra. Being Mako's brother, he was allowed to visit him in the Infirmary, which was quite a downside since he was often mobbed by a curious student or ten (mostly girls), seeking news about Mako. It should be noted that Mako was quite popular.

"Master Makula is considering letting me sleep in the Infirmary", Bolin said at lunch on Tuesday. He looked exhausted. "I still don't get it", he said, pouring sugar on his omelet rice. "How did the Witch take Korra?" now he poured gravy in his tea.

"That mail slip from home", Zuko guessed. "Your mom never sent it, did she?"

Sokka shook his head miserably. "Dad was supposed to come here anyway, so he was going to bring the package himself. He was supposed to lead the task force here since Tarrlok's still missing. Apparently the Kages have officially asked the Wolf Warriors for their direct involvement in the search. Tarrlok's been keeping them away from the school grounds, probably to get all the glory."

"So, the Bone Witch lured Korra out with the slip to Mail Tower", Suki concluded.

"Which is on the east side where the Forbidden Forest is", Asami added. "But, if the Witch has been hiding in the Forbidden Forest all along, how did she send that letter?"

"She's smart", Zuko growled. "All her plans and machinations. I wouldn't be surprised if she prepared that slip from day one, maybe arranged it to be sent after exams."

The gang pondered upon it glumly.

Zuko did not voice his second opinion: that the Bone Witch had an accomplice.

-0-0-0-0-0-

The next morning, Bolin was particularly happy at breakfast. He looked more haggard and tired, but his grin was wide.

"He's awake! He has arisen!" he threw his arms up to the cheering of many random girls on the background. "For like five seconds, but he was in so much pain, Master Makula Stunned him. Now he's under sleeping medication, but he was awake!"

Asami too seemed to breathe more easily. In fact, she looked brighter than she had been these past couple of days upon receiving the news. She even laughed at Sokka's corny jokes about… corns. They were having cornbread for breakfast.

"Too bad Mako couldn't stay awake long enough to tell us more, huh?" Haru pondered aloud. "I can't believe it. The spell he got hit with must have been a really bad one. Mako always seems so tough."

Zuko had to agree. The memory of Mako facing down the nue to save his and Sokka's lives was still fresh in his mind. The way Mako weaved the nue's own fire back to it was amazing.

Mako was tough, no doubt. If he could have, he would have fought the pain to tell them all that he knew about Korra's kidnapping and what had happened to him in the Forest.

Zuko's cup froze midair.

Mako… information…

Tell…

It brought another memory of when Mako showed him the Black Sigil branded on his tongue. The unique Dark Magic that the oni cast on him.

"Oh… nuts…" Zuko cursed under his breath. Now he knew that _he_ had to go in the Forest himself. The oni; someone must tell him about Mako.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Before Korra's kidnapping last week, they had been talking about what they would do this break week. Since the term was officially over and summer was already peeking around the corner, the students were not required to wear uniform around school and they had no class. Suki and Asami had been talking about visiting the Waterfall Lake Island with Haru, mainly because Haru could not swim and the girls thought it would be fun to teach him how to swim. The rest of the gang had, of course, decided to join. They had planned a picnic for it, scheduled on Wednesday.

Today was Wednesday and they had canceled the picnic, just like they had canceled Sports Monday, when they were supposed to do a group Tri-E with the Ferrets, or Duel Tournament Tuesday when Mako, after much pestering from the girls, had finally agreed to teach the freshmen among the gang some advanced dueling magic. They'd even planned to do a small tourney afterwards, with the grand prize of Suki's last pack of sugared sour plum, Kyoshi Island's traditional snack that you couldn't get anywhere else.

With Mako still in the hospital, his promise to show Suki some of what he had learnt in Geomancy would definitely had to be cancelled.

Out of solidarity, the gang spent most of their time in the common room, having as little fun as possible. It did not bode well for Aang who, in a fit of hyperactivity, bolted when Ping and Poi asked him to join them in a game of exploding tag in the Pavilions. The gang did not mind.

In Cloud Hall common area, Haru and Sokka were sitting around the campfire that was always lit, even during midday such as this, talking in low voice as if someone had just died. Asami was trying and failing to occupy herself with her project. Her books and notes were strewn over her table but every five minutes she put down her pen and buried her face in her hands, looking like a very stressed out accountant doing the taxes. Bolin and Opal (the latter pretending to be the Sanders' long-lost cousin) were at the Infirmary, waiting on Mako.

Zuko sat on a table next to Asami's, feet on a chair, staring emptily at the campfire. Suki sat at his table on a chair. "What's on your mind?" she asked after awhile.

"What?" Zuko asked dumbly.

"You've been doing that for half an hour", Suki poked Zuko's knee. His foot was tapping the chair rapidly. "Do you know something and you're not telling us, Zuko?" her violet eyes narrowed.

Asami froze in the middle of pushing her hair back.

Zuko suddenly felt queasy. The girls eyed him sharply.

 _Well_ , Zuko thought. _If the oni didn't want me to tell, he should've branded my tongue too._

He told them about the oni, about Mako learning magic from him, and that the oni might not know that Mako was in the Infirmary. Also, he told them that he was worried the oni might be thinking Mako was blowing off his lessons with him, if he was still supposed to be having them. What if the oni got offended and decided to end Mako's apprenticeship.

"Holy…" Suki gasped. "From an oni?! Lucky bastard!"

"Pretty unfair", Asami frowned. "How is it that only boys get to learn from mythical creatures? And without any catch? Yoshitsune… Musashi… Lu Ban…" she grumbled. "Girls rarely got the chance. Even if they do, there's _always_ a catch. Like how Izumi, the Dragon Princess, learnt Fire Magics from the dragons, but lost her powers when she fell in love with a Norn. Or Mulan's mystical Combat Magics could only work if she dressed as a man."

"Really?" Zuko frowned. He recognized some of those names. Musashi could only be Miyamoto Musashi, the famous Japanese swordsman from long ago, one of the few who were given the title Sword Saint. Dragon Princess Izumi was a mythical figure in Fire Nations folklore, a warrior princess who was responsible for ending the Age of Piracy. Lu Ban… Zuko's was a bit fuzzy here; either he was a Chinese war strategist or an ancient inventor of some sort (Zuko remembered vaguely from Aunt Noriko's bedtime stories about a very talented woodworker in ancient China who build wooden bird that could actually fly). Only, Zuko knew of them as Norms.

Asami narrowed her eyes. "Didn't you read the book I gave you for Christmas?"

"Uh…" Zuko tried not to gulp.

"Anyway", Suki to the rescue. "A real oni? What is he like?" she grinned and she had been solemn like the rest of them for days, the sight made Zuko felt nostalgic.

Zuko told them about the oni, describing the dark bushy long hair and how he pulled his wand out of it, the ridge of bones on his face, the red skin and fangs, the robes and armor.

"Oh, and he has a pet firebird. A phoenix, I think", Zuko said. "What?"

The girls were gawking at him. Then, they exchanged a look.

"What?" Zuko asked again.

"Uh, Zuko, that's impossible", Suki said slowly. "An oni can't have phoenix for a pet."

"Why?" Zuko asked.

"Well, cause onis and phoenixes don't get along", Asami replied. "It's um… it's kinda like the cats and dogs deal?"

"Cats and dogs _can_ get along", Zuko pointed out. Also, he pointed at Mr. Snuggles and Pumpkin, the goat-retriever and bearded cat belonging to a couple of their Cloud Hallmates, playing in the common area somewhere near them.

"You know what I mean", Asami narrowed her eyes. "Well, you know that the word 'oni' literally means 'demon', right? That's no coincidence. Onis _are_ demons. They are masters of the Dark Magics because Dark Aura is their life force."

"Phoenix is the embodiment of Life", Suki added. "They are made of pure gold Aura of Magic. Onis and phoenixes together is like fire and water, Zuko. They should cancel each other out. They can't even be in the same space without causing frictions in the magical spectrum."

Zuko suddenly realized his mouth was open. "Uh, well… Mako said onis taught Yoshitsune how to use magic with swords. This one uses wand."

"Yeah, that part is weird too", Suki frowned. "Onis using wand? That's as strange as a Fairy using a wand."

"Well, maybe if this oni can use a wand, this oni-vs-phoenix thing is also different for him?" Zuko shrugged. "Maybe he's one of the modern progressive onis?"

Suki exhaled and gave Zuko an exasperated look.

"Hang on, he might be on to something", Asami said to Suki. "I mean, from what I understand, Dark Magic is as mysterious as they come, right? There's a lot we don't know about it. What if this oni can, I dunno, harness enough Elemental Magics to mask his Dark Aura? That could allow him to keep his Dark Aura hidden deep inside. And, Zuko, you did say he used a lot of Fire Magics. Well, Fire Element _is_ the representation of Life."

"Yeah, but won't the Fire Element clash with _his_ Dark Aura?" Suki countered.

"Yeah, guys", Zuko interrupted quickly before a full-blown geek convention could occur. "I think—"

"We want to meet him!" the girls rounded on Zuko.

Zuko was left speechless.

-0-0-0-0-0-

…not to mention dragged out to the east side by the two.

"This is _not_ a good idea", Zuko hissed as the two girls pretty much frog-marched him across the grounds to the east side. "You two are supposed to be smart."

"Exactly", Suki grinned.

"The oni is Mako's friend, right?" Asami looked unhealthily flushed. "We can ask him for help. We can tell them about Mako and maybe he knows counter-curses to heal him. Also, we can tell him that the Bone Witch is in the Forest again. Maybe he missed that development."

"Yeah, what she said", Suki nodded, pushing Zuko harder. "Imagine setting an oni after the Witch! We'll get Korra back in no time."

"For the last time, guys, this is a _bad_ idea! Oh, we're here", Zuko's shoulders slumped at the familiar sight of densely-packed trees before them. "Where's everybody?" he looked around. They were standing now on the side of the Forbidden Forest. Al's cabin was just around the bend. "This place should be crawling with Metal Mages."

"Sokka's dad did come with those wolves", Asami said. Hakoda had come with a full contingent of Wolf Warriors, half of which had pure white wolves on leash. "I heard about those ice wolves. They're some of the best trackers. Maybe they're in the Forest now, tracking."

"So", Suki clapped her hands. "What do we do now? Where is this Tree Fairies secret entrance?"

Zuko growled and rubbed his forehead; he had planned to enter the Forest himself to try and find the oni, but he had not planned to bring anyone with him. And he was going to do it tonight; his decision to tell the girls about the oni had been spurred mostly by his intention to get them to cover for him. He had not wanted the girls to come along too. Good boy that he was, he gave in. "Well, Mako sang to it."

The girls looked at him expectantly.

"Look, the only song I know is Miley Cyrus's _Made in USA_ and you do _not_ want to hear me sing it!"

Asami winced. Suki tried not to laugh.

"We didn't think this through", Asami griped, stepping closer to the trees. "How are we supposed to get up there?" she asked, looking up to the foliage. She touched the bark and chewed her lip, thinking.

Thick vines dropped down, snared the girl, and pulled her up kicking and screaming.

"Asami!" Suki just _had_ to scream. More vines sprouted down like snakes and attacked them, probably provoked by that scream. She and Zuko ended up being kidnapped by the trees as well. Zuko would _totally_ blame Suki later.

Rushes of tight branches and leaves, Suki screaming next to him, their bodies tossed around; the last part was _very_ scary. Before he knew it, he was standing straight as if he had been all along. At his left, Suki, also standing, let out a loud shuddering breath. At his right, Asami stood very still like a statue.

Then, Asami let out a squeak.

They were standing on a long platform in the foliage. "Okay… that happened", Zuko choked. "And now, the dreaded singing part…" he cleared his throat. He opened his mouth. Nothing. "Darn, I suddenly can't remember the lyric. Isn't it about LAX, or some such?"

A flash of light and the caretaker of the Forest materialized before them. "As amusing as that would be, Mr. Kai, you won't have to sing."

"Al!"

Asami squeaked one more time.

"Same to you", the spirit said to the girl. "About time you three got here. I don't know how much longer your friends can hold on."


	49. Chapter 49 - Zuko's Lead

**Chapter 49 – Zuko's Lead**

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

"Ow! Stop poking me!" Aang protested, still wriggling as he walked, his wrists tied behind his back with a rope made of tight Water. Kuzon was sobbing next to him.

From the side, from among the trees, voices echoed. "Over here! I hear something!"

The Bone Witch prodded Aang's back one more time for good measure. Then, she drew a Water Sigil and flicked her wand up. A ring of white energy expanded from her, making Aang shiver. That spell had driven Momo crazy; the lemur had attacked the boys like some rabid monkey before flying off into the Forest.

Up ahead, safe in the Tree Fairies' trails, Zuko, Suki, and Asami watched the whole thing as they raced to keep up with the Bone Witch, a leaf over one eye.

"Oh, no…" Suki said, eye aiming to the left. "The ice wolves have just gone crazy."

"Frenzied Fang Incantation", Zuko muttered, keeping an eye on the Witch and their friends. "How did Aang get here anyway? I thought he was playing exploding tag with Ping and Poi on the west side."

"Probably keeping Kuzon company", Suki guessed, her fist squeezed tight; clearly, she was impatient, itching for the fight. "Kuzon's been begging Master Malu to let him help at the Menagerie as usual, but with Korra's kidnapping…"

"We have to get down and help", Zuko decided.

"Hold it", Al said, suddenly stopping.

"Look!" Asami exclaimed, looking through the leaves at the other side, her lips pale. "Metal Mages on that clearing there. They're wounded. We _have_ to help."

"We can't", Al said curtly. "You must follow me."

"Al, they're hurt", Zuko said calmly, not budging.

"I know that", Al snapped. "You humans have an amazing grasp of the obvious. But, you must prevail upon this path. You need to expel the Witch from the Forest."

"What about those wounded Metal Mages?" Asami demanded.

Al stopped abruptly. He turned to face them. "Who am I?"

"What?" Asami balked.

"Who am I?" Al crossed his arms, looking impatient.

"You're… um, Al? Aye-Aye? Caretaker of Forbidden Forest?" Suki tried.

"Exactly", Al said. "Caretaker of the _Forbidden Forest_. I don't give a flipping whoop about what happens to humans who foolishly wander into the Forest."

"Then why should we follow you? In case you're forget, we're the humans who foolishly wander into the Forest ", Zuko said angrily. "Come on", he tucked his leaf into his pocket. "We jump over. Don't worry, we won't break anything. Part of the magic."

"Hey, hold it now, little boy!" Al protested.

A petulant raspberry later, Zuko fell through rustling leaves and branches, and landed soundlessly on the grassy ground below. Asami and Suki landed after him, giving him a heart palpitation by the speed they fell, but they touched down just as softly.

"Over here", Asami whispered and led the way to the clearing a short stride away.

"Oh… wow…" Suki muttered as they took in the scene.

Eight Metal Mages in total were strewn all over the clearing. Patches of frost and icicles marred the grassy ground. Two of the Metal Mages were completely encased in ice. Three others were partially trapped in ice, one of which was unconscious, frozen to a tree.

Suki nudged Asami. "You're better at Transfiguration than me", she pointed at the frozen Mages. "Zuko, come on", he pulled Zuko towards the nearest not-iced Mage.

In a blink of light, Al appeared in front of them.

"Stop this at once", the spirit commanded.

"Get out of the way, Al", Zuko growled.

"I can't let you waste time on these people", Al said, condescension dripping. "The Forbidden Forest needs you, Zuko Kai! The bone Witch cannot be allowed to roam free."

"Oh, for nut's sake! What am I supposed to do about it?" Zuko nearly screamed. "If you want to stop the Witch, _these_ are the people you need, not me!" Zuko heaved. "I'm just a kid!"

Al narrowed his eyes. "You're more than just a kid, Zuko Kai", he said. "You are exactly what the Forest needs. Do you think it was a coincidence that you faced the Bone Witch twice and survived?"

"Pure luck", Zuko said. "And I had a lot of help. _And_ I was on my way to get one of those helpful people when you showed up."

"The one you seek, you won't find", Al said curtly. "How about this?" he turned to the clearing. A small breeze flew past, bringing a collection of leaves and petals; they solidified into numerous Tree and Flower Fairies, two or three for each fallen Mage. "We'll take care of these humans—"

"And everybody else who are wounded too", Zuko added quickly.

Al sighed. "Humans are so demanding", he said. "Alright, we'll save everyone and get them out. In exchange, you, Zuko Kai, will get the Witch out of this Forest! Her presence and that cursed Incantation of hers are upsetting the balance."

"Deal", Zuko extended a hand. Al looked like Zuko had just handed him a piece of nue dung.

"I'm not touching that!"

-0-0-0-0-0-

Five minutes, lots of arguments, and a couple of threats from Suki later, Zuko begrudgingly led the girls back across the Tree Fairies' trails (they refused to leave). Through their surveillance leaves, they saw that Al kept his part of the deal. Fairies of all kinds descended upon the wounded and began assisting them. The Tree Fairies conjured vines to bind wounds and broken bones. Fire Fairies – manifesting as humanoid wind with twirling ash and ember inside – made quick work of the ice trapping the men. Flower Fairies flew around, acting as sentries. Rock Fairies, with their solid bodies made of the very earth, carried the wounded to safety.

"Found them", Zuko spied the Bone Witch ahead, casting a stream of white beam at the veil of thick hanging vines. A protective wall of energy held her spell back. Aang and Kuzon were kneeling on the ground behind her, wrists tied behind their backs.

"So, Zuko, what's the plan?" Asami whispered.

Zuko faltered. "Why do I have to come up with the plan?" Zuko demanded in a hiss. "You two are the smart ones."

Suki shrugged. "Well, Al said you're the… 'chosen one'", she made an air quote. "So, what's the plan, Neo?"

"Uh… darn…" Zuko racked his brain. "Well, I have an idea but…"

"But…?" Suki prompted.

Zuko patted his Book of Shadows and a specific Fire Sigil floated up. "You're gonna need this spell."


	50. Chapter 50 – The Gang Assemble

**Chapter 50 – The Gang Assemble!**

Disclaimer: I own a bag of peanut

* * *

Aang and Kuzon nearly jumped out of their skins when they felt the grip on their shoulders. Luckily, Zuko and Suki had the foresight to put their hands over the boys' mouths first. The three rescuers were witnesses to the time when Henry the hand, during a rather mischievous phase, had taken to creeping on the foggy floor of Cloud Hall and grabbed any unsuspecting feet he could find. Aang could scream loud enough to wake the dead (which, he actually did, according to Master Kunyo who informed the class the next day that Aang's screaming, all the way from Cloud Hall, was so loud and filled with such magnitude of distress that the _jiangshi_ – Earth Kingdom hopping zombies - in Master Kunyo's class were woken up and driven temporarily berserk).

Asami, who had free hand, drew a tiny Sigil behind their backs to hide the Aura, just in case, and whispered, " _Anala_ ", the Word for Fire Imbuement Charm. With the active Element, she severed the Water ropes that held Kuzon and Aang, much faster than the Basic Elemental Charm would and a good thing too because they had not learnt Liquid Transfiguration (that was second year curriculum).

The Bone Witch was still busy battling the ward in front of her. Carefully, the kids crept back, trying not to step on the grass too loudly. Zuko tapped Aang on the shoulder and handed him his wand. Zuko patted his Book of Shadows and the Sigil for the Popper Charm floated up. Aang looked confused until Zuko mouthed and made an expansive gesture that said _'huge'_.

Grinning, Aang tiptoed closer to the Bone Witch while the others, now save behind trees, cringed on the spot, covering their ears. The Air boy drew the most massive amount of raw gold Aura Zuko had seen yet into his Shadow and shouted. " _Sputakara_!"

The blast of the Popper Charm blew Aang backward. It also blew the Witch forward.

Aang hit a tree. The Witch was launched head first onto the vines like an arrow.

Ironically, the Bone Witch's self hitting the veil of vines broke the protective ward. That was an oopsie, one that Zuko wished he would live to regret later.

"Guys, run!" Zuko shouted. He grabbed Aang by the scruff of his collar and pushed the smaller kid ahead of him.

They ran and ran, Zuko thought, maybe until they could not anymore. Certainly, Zuko was not sure that they could run all the way out of the Forest. He was not even sure they were running to the right direction.

Then, Kuzon tripped and fell.

"Guys, wait up!" the poor boy cried. Aang was the first to get to him.

"I think his ankle is sprained", Aang said. "Can you run?"

"I don't think I can even stand", Kuzon braved through the tears.

Aang drew a Sigil from memory and pointed Zuko's wand at the Kuzon's ankle. " _Kacati bandha_ ", a flash of light and a trail of bandage sprout from the tip of the wand, binding Kuzon's ankle nicely.

"Hey, that feels better", Kuzon stopped sobbing.

"Good", Zuko eyed his wand, still held in Aang's grip. With a dangerous Witch on their tail, he was not sure what the protocol was to ask for his wand back. "Well, now that that's taken care of…" he turned to the girls.

They gave him a dry stare.

"If you think you can get rid of us using them…" Suki growled.

"Kuzon needs medical help", said Zuko matter-of-factly. "You guys can't possible let these two wander around the Forest looking for a way out, can you?"

"You need help, too", Asami said urgently. "Listen, Suki, why don't you go with Aang and Kuzon and—"

"Oh, no!" Suki raised her voice, only to be shushed. She continued with an angry hiss. "I'm not leaving anyone behind to face the Witch!"

"Al said the Forest needs _me_ to face the Witch", Zuko argued. "I'm Neo, remember!"

"What does Al know? He's a… a… whatever mammal he is!" Suki was getting red fast. "Look, we have to all stick together and get out of—"

"I know where Korra is", Aang said quietly. Everyone stopped arguing.

"Where?" Zuko turned to him.

"Those vines", the Air boy said. "The Witch was muttering to herself when she brought us there. I think it's a cave and she stashed Korra there and somehow those vines grew and protected Korra inside. The Witch was trying to break the ward when you guys came."

"Okay", Zuko exhaled, looking back they way they came. No wonder the Witch had not come flinging curses yet. "What does she want with you two anyway?"

"I dunno", Aang wiped his brows. "Kuzon and me were at the Menagerie with Master Malu, then the Witch just appeared. She Froze Master Malu and captured us. Then she got our wands and threw them in the manure pit – oh, here, Zuko", he handed Zuko's wand back (Zuko felt whole again). "And then the Witch just looked at the two of us for a long time and then… hey, do you guys hear something?"

"Sounds like screaming", Asami looked around.

Suki stood, wand ready like a dagger. "It sounds like this Shrieking Lady that plagued Kyoshi Island this one time."

"Sounds like Sokka", Kuzon opined.

Sokka's screaming was cut short when he fell through the trees and hit the ground. Haru landed on top of him a second later.

"See? It's Sokka" Kuzon said.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Aang led the way with a borrowed wand; the unconscious Metal Mage did not seem to mind it, said Al who had appeared shortly after Sokka and Haru. Al, after promising that he would take Kuzon to the school and alert the teachers, set them back on their path to expel the Witch. A cruel taskmaster and a delusional twit, the Caretaker was. It was hard to believe that this guy was friend with Zuko's mom and aunt. He was basically sending the son of his BFF (and some other kids, as if it wasn't bad enough) to his gruesome death.

As they trekked through the trees that Zuko could have sworn bore absolutely no resemblance to the ones they had ran past through, Haru briefed them of how he and Sokka, when lunchtime came, could not find Zuko and the girls. Sokka then deduced that they had gone to the Forbidden Forest. As soon as they reached the nearest trees at the outside of the Forest, vines dropped down and dragged them through leaves and branches, and depositing them on top of one another in the heart of the Forest.

At this juncture, Sokka took over and went on rambling about how he came to the deduction. No one understood a single word (strangely, except for Suki), so they shushed him up. Actually, Aang shushed him up. Yes, Aang. It showed how serious the situation was.

Their resolve was tested when a Shade jumped at them, a particularly big one that took on the shape of a flat octopus with a grinning face that reminded Zuko of the Pokémon Gengar. Haru and Sokka screamed and ended up in each other's embrace. Somebody else screamed louder (it might have been Zuko). Suki and Asami yelped and fired an Expulsion Spell each. Aang jumped back and weaved a Popper by instinct, thankfully not a ginormous one. The flash was enough to make the Shade flinch. Suki, Asami, and Zuko regrouped quickly and threw their combined Flash Charms at it – since a Shade could only be exorcised by pure light. The Shade retreated in defeat, groaning its ghostly wail. Sokka and Haru screamed some more.

They braved forward, shooting down Sokka's suggestion that they lit up an Illumination Charm ("The Witch can see it, you dummy!" Suki hissed mercilessly). They picked up the pace as the trees thinned.

After a stretch of eerie silence, Suki just had to ask. "How do you know where you're going, Aang?" since the small kid was in the lead, wand ready and looking alert, which was very uncharacteristic of him.

Aang turned but did not stop walking. "What? You mean, you don't see it?"

"See what?" they all asked.

"The Aura", Aang said as if it was the most obvious thing. "The Forest is leaving a trail of Magic for us."

Suki squinted and looked around. "I don't see anything."

"Me too", Asami added. "And my Sight is on."

Zuko, who had also been using his Sight, saw nothing. Then, a tug in his chest. He closed his right eye.

Hanging above them was a mist made of the finest grain of gold Aura, like a floating trail of pollens. Zuko decided to say nothing. He also decided to open his right eye and let the trail disappear from his Sight. They had Aang to navigate their route, after all. It would not be funny if he tripped and sprained his ankle before the upcoming fight.

After all, if Al was to be believed, Zuko was crucial to the mission. Obviously, Zuko still had no idea how that could be true and he was hoping to heck that it would be untrue. Suki and Asami, sure, he understood; Sokka's argument that those two were special because they were given tokens during the Ceremony of Patronage came a-ringing in his head. Aang, of course; after all, the Bone Witch had taken the trouble to kidnap him. Haru, why not? Even Sokka. The Forest _did_ drag them in.

Him? He didn't even want to be here.


	51. Chapter 51 – The Forest Takes Care of It

**Chapter 51 – The Forest Takes Care of Its Own**

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

The scene before them was rather horrific. From the rubbles around them, it appeared that there was a cavity on the side of that gigantic boulder where the Bone Witch had stashed Korra and what appeared to be the entire haul from her stint as thief of magical bones. Rocks big and small littered the ground, and cracks webbed the gouge on the boulder. Zuko shuddered when he thought about the kind of spell that had done that.

Korra, completely unconscious, were held suspended in the air by a large claw made of ice. The numerous pieces of bones were arrayed on the ground, forming a gigantic serpentine creature that curled in a spiral of bones and death. Its skeletal head was the size of van and those fangs looked wicked, even in death.

They had only a few seconds to appreciate the view since Aang went bananas and charged ahead from their hiding spot, screaming, "STOOOPP!" before anyone could stop him. Zuko wished that wouldn't be Aang's final words.

The Bone Witch captured Aang too in a matter of seconds, knocking him out and trapping him in an ice claw like Korra. It took their combined effort to keep Sokka from running after Aang or screaming.

"Stop!" Haru hissed from inside the bush, hand held over Sokka's mouth. "Stick to the plan, man!"

The Bone Witch sighed lazily. "I know you're there."

Haru's shoulders slumped. "Well, there goes the sneak attack plan."

They stood up and filed in, forming a semi circle around the Witch. Sokka was dead center, with Suki and Asami at his right. Zuko and Haru took the left. "Let them go", Sokka growled, his grip tightened on his white bone wand. "It's me you want."

The Bone Witch cackled, head thrown back.

Zuko closed his right eye a fraction and saw why Aang went crazy. A stream of pure gold Aura flowed from the two unconscious kids to the skeleton. It slowly enveloped the bones with layers of magics that form some sort of flesh, all visible in the deeper magical spectrum that their normal freshmen level Sight could not detect. Zuko dreaded to think what would have happened if the Aura finally enveloped the entire skeleton (it was halfway done) or, worse yet, if Aang and Korra ran out of Auras to suck.

"You?" the Bone Witch sneered. "You actually believe I want _you_?" she laughed harshly.

"Well… yeah…" Sokka replied unsurely. "I mean, you do, right?"

"And why would I want _you_? To call you ordinary would be generous. You? Hah!" she grinned and, boy, she looked scary as hell. "I was always after this girl, you silly fool. _She_ has the magic I need to accomplish what I'm about to do. Though finding this Air Nomad boy was a stroke of luck – oh, if only you know just how powerful he truly is! With these two, my work will be done in half the time. But, never fear, boy", she snarled. "If these two aren't enough, I can always go for your little sister after I'm done with you lot. _She_ , at least, has magic equal to this one here", she pointed her wand at Korra.

Then, it clicked. Zuko could literally feel the heat of the light bulb in his mind.

Headmaster Iroh calling both Sokka and Korra right after the Ceremony of Patronage to brief them about the Witch…

The article about Ming-Hua's first and failed crime… the kidnapping attempt on a Southern Water Tribe Princess…

And Hakoda… _Chief_ Hakoda… a tribal chief of a Southern Water Tribe…

And, as Zuko had learnt later, Hakoda's cousin, Tonraq, High Battlemage of the Southern Water Tribe Coven of Law Enforcement… also a chief of a tribe.

They were technically royalty.

"You tried to kidnap Korra before", Zuko said, surprising himself of how even and calm he sounded. "Long ago."

"Yes", the Bone Witch, Ming-Hua, grinned wider. "I failed, of course. _We_ failed…" she muttered. "But, no matter! Because here she is now. Finally using her abundance of magic to give life to the Master of the Sea. Behold!" she had a maniacal light in her cold eyes as she announced. "The Unagi."

…

Haru blinked dumbly, his wand-wielding arm wavered a little. "I'm sorry, what?"

Suki grimaced. "Hate to burst your bubble, but we already have one of those", turning to her friends, she added lightly. "Tourist attraction at Kyoshi Island."

"Wait, really?" Asami frowned. "I've never heard of it."

"Well, magical kind of tourists."

"Oh, that makes sense."

"Yeah", Suki shrugged. She turned back to the Witch and raised her wand, aiming it at the woman's heart. "So, if you would be so kind, let our friends go. If you want to see the Unagi so bad, go to Kyoshi Island during spring time. The flowers are lovely, too."

The Bone Witch simply sneered. "This Unagi, little girl, I can control."

"Oh…" Suki's wand went limp a little. "Well, _that's_ different."

That was when spells started flying, initiated by Asami's fast weaving.

They had planned a nice sneak attack. They would have circled the Witch and fired simultaneously at her on the back; crude but the best they could come up with under the circumstances. Now though, they ducked and scattered when the first frost spell flew towards Sokka.

Sokka threw himself down; the white cold energy soared over him.

Suki, Asami, and Haru let out series of spells, most of which were dispelled rather easily by the Witch, the rest were simply dodged; not that it mattered since they were more focused in herding the Witch away from Aang and Korra. Zuko ran and pulled Sokka to his feet.

"Get them!" he pointed at Korra and Aang. The Witch might have appeared not to need nor want Sokka after all, but Zuko was not about to chance it. Sokka flashed a pained look but he relented and ran towards Korra. Zuko turned to the Witch, ready to cover Sokka's back.

His Snare Charm was dispelled beautifully by the Witch. Asami's Expulsion Spell scored a hit but the Witch merely staggered. She weaved a large Water Sigil and fired at the girl. Haru jumped in front of the incoming spell and weaved an Earth Sigil. The boy flicked his wand up and screamed the Word; a wall of Earth erupted from the ground, halting the Water spell. The Witch's spell produced a nasty patch of frost on the Earth wall.

Suki's Snare Charm caught the Witch's free hand. The girl tugged on the magical rope, unbalancing the Witch. Zuko took that as his cue and weaved into the Shadow that leaped from his Book. The Sigil glowed gold as he finished. He pointed his wand at the Witch's leg and swished his wand to the side as he muttered the Word. " _Skhalita_."

The Bone Witch grunted as Zuko's Tripping Charm brought her down hard on her back. The kids, swelled by the victory, advanced carefully; wands up, Books of Shadows ready. On the sideline, Sokka had resorted to brute force, trying to pry Korra out of the ice claw. Obviously, him pulling Korra by the leg was not very effective.

Then, out of the blue, the Witch laughed. The kids faltered, even Sokka.

The ice holding Korra and Aang melted into the ether and the two kids fell to the ground like ragdolls. Well, Korra fell on Sokka, but same principle, really. Zuko's stomach lurched. He closed his right eye: the entire skeleton of the Unagi was completely covered by gold Aura. Not just pure unadulterated gold Aura. Ropes and layers of it twirling and twining into muscles and sinew. Before him now was a resurrected Unagi, covered by flesh made of gold Aura. No skin or scales. Just flesh.

At least on the magical spectrum. On normal sight, the skeleton was a bare as it had been, but alive.

"Get them away from there!" even as he screamed, he was dashing towards Aang.

Zuko grabbed Aang by the collar and hoisted the small boy over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He took two steps away from the stirring skeleton and heard Sokka grunt. "Oh, you've gotta be kidding me!" he snapped. Sokka was struggling and failing to pick up Korra.

"She's heavier than she looks!" Sokka protested. Haru mercifully arrived and together they grabbed the girl and dragged her away.

Behind them, the skeletal monstrosity uncurled itself and raised its head. It regarded them puny mortals with its empty skeletal head. Zuko did not dare use his left eye. Bare-boned Unagi was scary enough.

Before they could move a muscle, Suki and Asami screamed. The boys turned around to see the two girls on the ground and the Witch, already done with them, weaving a series of fresh Sigils. They blinked gold one by one as the Witch shouted the Words, aiming at the Unagi.

Aang groaned, bringing Zuko back to the present. "Quickly", he yelled, resuming and leading the evacuation effort just as the Unagi reared and roared. Zuko had no time to entertain how weird that was, considering the skeleton could not possibly have a vocal cord. They ran towards Asami, who was still down, and Suki, who was dragging herself towards Asami.

"I'm okay", Suki breathed, clutching her side. Her Book of Shadows crawled limply after her like a demented snail on steroid. "Are they…?"

"Aang's fine", Zuko put the boy down.

"Korra's fine too", Sokka announced, gasping for air. He and Haru put Korra down a little less gently. "But, not for long…"

The Bone Witch laughed. "Goodbye, children", she grinned from the other side of the clearing, the Unagi between them. "It's been fun", she whipped her wand towards them and the skeletal Unagi slithered towards them.

Zuko felt cold.

The Unagi reared up, ready to strike. The gang did not need any skill in Divination to read their future. Zuko wondered what would be written on his tombstone. _Zuko Kai, beloved nephew, friends, delicious snake chow_?

Haru whimpered next to him but he stood bravely in front of the downed Asami and Korra like a sentinel. It snapped Zuko out of his desperation. Zuko's wand hummed in his grip. Warmth spread through his arm. He could think again.

"No, you won't", he snarled at the incoming Unagi. A Shadow leaped in front of him from his forgotten Book of Shadows that was still faithfully levitating next to him. He weaved Fire into the Shadow and screamed. " _Ushnaka_!"

His Fire Blast Curse scored the Unagi's chest. The fire bolt exploded wonderfully but did not even singe the white bones. Zuko did not need to check with his left eye to know that the magic the Witch had stolen from Korra and Aang, forming protective layer around the bones like a sheath, had not only given the dead skeleton new life, but also protected it like armor.

Growling, Zuko fired a second Fire Blast Curse; it was accompanied by a round of Air Fist Charm from Sokka, Blasting Curse from Suki, and an unfamiliar Earth spell from Haru that manifested itself as a shot of boulder that Haru activated by swinging his wand like he was firing a sling.

None of that did any good.

The Unagi sniffed, reared up, and ready to strike with its head.

A red ghostly Sigil flashed on Zuko's vision, so strong and bright, not to mention front and center and not swimming in his peripheral vision, that he flinched. In that second and a split he had, he weaved Fire to the biggest pure Fire Sigil he had encountered yet and screamed. " _Agni_ —" the Unagi struck! "— _Sphara_!"

Between the gang and certain death, a dome of fire erupted, held together by Zuko's magic. He could have sworn his wand roared along with the fire shield that was so thick and powerful, Zuko felt like his very life was drained away to give power to the magic through his wand. The dragon blood amber at the base of his wand shone like a tiny red star. His ear deafened and his vision dimmed. His throat constricted. His legs gave up and he sank to one knee but he dared not lower his wand. He could not see the Unagi behind the veil of fire, but he did not want to risk dispelling the magic. His friends' lives depended on him.

Then, an explosion. Or he thought it was an explosion.

All Zuko knew, a concussive force hit his Fire Shield; so strong that he felt the blow in his wrist and he was disarmed of his wand, so suddenly that by the time his sluggish mind processed that he was thrown away by the force, he was already kissing the ground.

Groaning, feeling like he had just gone through a giant meat grinder _twice_ , he pushed himself up and only managed to confirm that the blast had indeed injured his right wrist badly. It hurt and an ugly band of bruise had formed around the base of his right hand. He collapsed back on the ground.

His vision was blurry but he simply could not miss that outline of a large man with bushy long hair. The oni.

The oni's wand was pointed at him, but he could not have been the one who blasted Zuko's shield, could he? That'd be very not cool. Flashes of fiery light told Zuko that the phoenix was circling overhead. As Zuko watched, a blast of frost flew towards the oni. The oni slashed his wand and dispelled it. Then, the oni Shifted away, chased by the Bone Witch, also Shifting.

Trying hard to breathe, Zuko turned his head and saw his friends and their Books of Shadows littering the ground. Suki and Asami, huddling close, were only a few feet away. It seemed Suki managed to jump onto Asami as the explosion occurred and shielded her with her body because she was on top of her. Little good it did. Sokka and Haru were lying close to each other, both facedown, Haru still clutching his wand in his limp fingers. Korra was on her side, at the foot of a birch tree. Aang was spread eagle on the grass a little distance from her.

At least, Zuko thought, _he_ was closer to the battleground than the others. Should the Witch or the Unagi got bored of the oni or the phoenix, they would probably go for him first. Hopefully, his carcass might buy his friends enough time to rouse up a defense or get away.

A groan caught Zuko's attention. Asami stirred and raised her head, her long wavy hair spilling over her face, and she caught Zuko's eyes. "Zuko…" she croacked before her eyes closed and she fell back into sweet unconsciousness.

It sounded like a good idea to Zuko, passing out. The distant shouting and roar of animals meant little to him in this state. He was hurting all over. Hurting and numb, strangely. What an odd combination.

Zuko was ready to throw in the towel. Surely, he had done enough. He had nothing left to give. The oni was here now, with his phoenix. They would take care of things. Surely, a kid like him couldn't possibly be Neo. The oni and his mythical mastery over magic, not that's Neo! Surely, a kid like Zuko was more like Coulson who died so the Avengers would finally assemble.

Surely, the Forest understood that.

And yet, lying there on his front with his cheek plastered to the ground, the grass tickled him nose and pricked his good eye and soft breeze howled in his ear. The Forbidden Forest was doing its best, in its usual subtle way, to keep him awake. The reason for that came a few seconds later when the oni Shifted to dodge a large frost spell, materialized a few meters away, only to be swatted by the tail of the Unagi.

The phoenix screeched and renewed its attack on the giant serpent, pecking at the serpent's golden flesh – Zuko was lying on the right side of his face, his left eye was open so he could see the deep magical spectrum. The oni tried to get up but the Witch lashed her wand twice; with each blink of blue light from her wand, a blast of frost hit the oni's side, tumbling him away like a ball.

Zuko knew that he had to get up and fight. But, what could he do?

 _The Forest takes care of its own…_

Zuko felt his eyes getting heavier. He urgently told himself to stay awake, to get up, to _fight_! After all, didn't Coulson shoot Loki with a laser gun once before he died? Dude fought to the very end. His eyes closed and it took his all just to reopen them.

 _"The Forbidden Forest is rich with raw magic",_ Mako had once said _. "They practically have their own magical rules there."_

Zuko fell into the darkness of his closed eyes.

It was funny. It was like the hum of electricity or the numbness of his scar to the air, water, and other elements. So regular, so default. So ever-present. He supposed he had grown accustomed to it, he did not hear it anymore.

That roar…

The guttural roar that was always present in his mind, that only he could hear.

He was five again, waking up in a strange bed, in a strange house, surrounded by a couple of strange people. The roar had been _deafening_ then. He had pressed both his hands on his ears, screaming on the top of his lungs but failing to drown that roar. The big man had held him down – he was small, tiny even, and Uncle Noren was a lot thicker then – while the woman, Aunt Noriko, Zuko now remembered, whipped her wand in a complicated pattern at him, whispering strange sounding words. He remembered for the coming months he was kept awake at night by the roar that only grew louder when he slept, all the while trying to remember his name and that these two people were his uncle and aunt whom he could not remember, and to get used to the fact that he had been scarred for life.

And here it was, the roar.

The first time Zuko heard it, he had been held in a grip of the beast as it opened its mouth and breathed fire at him.

The roar of the dragon…

But this time, there was no fear. It did not terrify him. Zuko felt the muscles of his cheek twitched, as they would when one smiled. The roar… oh, the roar.

 _"The Forbidden Forest is rich with raw magic",_ Mako had said once _. "They practically have their own magical rules there."_

And the Forest, dear children, takes care of its own.

Perhaps, it _was_ the magic in the Forest, or its rules of magic that defied the conventional ones. The roar in Zuko's head was no longer a taunt. Nor was it a threat, a curse, or the sound of mindless rage. No.

It was a greeting. A hello that observed no goodbye.

It was a name.

With the last bit of his consciousness, Zuko called the name. " _Druk_ …"

And the roar was no longer in his head. It was alive. It reverberated across the trees and rustling branches, it set the ground trembling and loose dirt quivering. The last thing Zuko saw before darkness claimed him completely was the whipping of air caused by giant leathery wings that announced the arrival of a large red dragon. And how the dragon, aided by the phoenix, combated the Unagi.


	52. Chapter 52 - Uncle Iroh

**Chapter 52 – Uncle Iroh**

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

The harsh white light hurt Zuko's eyes. He felt hot, stuffy. His eyelids fluttered open and, dear nuts! The light assaulting his eyes… pure pain maker.

He must be dead. And, boy, death sure hurt like the dickens! All over. Especially his head and his chest. Every thump of his traitorous heart sent a jarring wave of pain right up to his brain.

He tried to open his eyes again and the bright white light assaulted his eyes once more.

The memory of the Bone Witch's favored Frost Blast Curse returned, the curse that manifested as a blast of pure white light.

The Witch!

Zuko's shot up like a weasel wearing iron shoes on live wire. His head was introduced to a new form of pain.

"OWW!" and darkness…

"Sokka! You dungbrain!"

"He just got up so suddenly—"

There was a meaty thump.

When Zuko next regained his consciousness (reminder: Sokka had a thick skull, it was considered a gift, a superpower even), Sokka was grumbling by his bed, nursing his arm. Suki looked irate and ready to punch him again. On the other side, more surprisingly, was Mako.

"He's alive", the older boy smirked.

"Only barely", Zuko groaned. A shuffling later, Haru came from behind Mako, carrying a pitcher of water. "Hey, he's alive", said the Earth boy.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Zuko raised his left hand to rub his face. His hand fell upon his scar, rough and, strangely, comforting. "What happened?" he exhaled, then more urgently. "Where are the others?"

"Calm down", Mako held his shoulder down. "Everyone's fine."

"Yeah, Zuko", Suki grinned. "You saved us all with that Fire shield spell thing. Where did you learn that?"

Zuko swallowed. He tried to get up. Suki and Mako moved to help him and he was taking his sweet time, delaying, thinking up lies to tell. "Uh… well…" he was a bad liar.

The door to the Infirmary was opened and in walk the enigmatic Headmaster accompanied by his always flawless timing, followed closely by Madame Wu, Master Jeong Jeong, Chief Hakoda, and another man of clear Water Tribe origin – blue fur anorak, tanned skin, blue eyes et cetera – whose stature was thick and barrel-chested, contrasting Hakoda's tall lean one. If Hakoda was a wolf, this other man was a bear.

"Zuko, you're awake", the Headmaster chuckled. "I have a feeling my timing would be perfect."

"Zuko!" Hakoda advanced at once, looking ready to commit murder. Don't let his teary eyes fool you. "What the hell were you thinking? You could have been killed!" he lunged and pulled Zuko into a bone crushing hug. No, really. Everyone heard at least three bone popping sound before Hakoda let the boy go. "Never do anything like that, ever again!" he smacked Zuko's forehead like he often did with Sokka, though very gently. "You hear me?"

"That can be arranged", Zuko grimaced in pain, leaning back against the headboard.

Madame Wu got to work immediately, exiling everyone who had no business staying there. When she was done, only Zuko, the Headmaster, Hakoda, Mako, and the other Water Tribe man, who was introduced as Tonraq, Korra's dad, were left. Everyone else had been asked to leave and the two other teachers had also left upon the Headmaster's request; he said something about Tarrlok and Zuko worked it out from there.

After Master Makula cast his patented Locking Charm on the front door, he retired to his office. The Headmaster then recounted to Zuko about what had transpired, of course, by first telling him that it had only been one night since the showdown with the Witch and the Unagi.

"Your friend, Asami, would need to spend some time in the Infirmary, as well", the Headmaster nodded at the partition two beds away. "On the bright side, you two can keep each other company. I take it you and young Miss Sato are quite close."

Zuko would have said something, but Mako suddenly finding the glass at Zuko's nightstand interesting was rather distracting. "Err…"

"Now, onto the important bits", the Headmaster cleared his throat. "First of all, I am obliged to say that what you kids did was foolish and dangerous", he said, though there was no bite in his tone. "You should have come to me or any other teachers with any information you had."

"That's right", Hakoda added, crossing his arms.

"I will not ask you how you entered the Forbidden Forest with such heavy guards around the exits. Al had explained to me that the Forest itself has a hand in it", he sighed tiredly. "All the magics in the world, none would be as mysterious as those of the Forest."

The Headmaster smoothed his wrinkled sleeves. "Now, onto the next topic, Council Sage Tarrlok, who had gotten lost in the Forest all this time, if I may add, noticed the ruckus. It's hard to ignore a giant red dragon and the living skeleton of a leviathan battling each other, after all. When he got to you, he found all of you kids unconscious on the ground. The Witch, the dragon, and… everybody else who may have been there…" he glanced at Mako. "… were gone by the time he got there. He did arrive just in time to witness the remnants of the Unagi burning to ash. He deduced, and I concur, that the fire must have been caused by the dragon."

"I didn't know there are dragons living in the Forest, sir", Mako asked carefully.

Headmaster Iroh chuckled. "Oh, there aren't", he said. "Al has confirmed that there were never any dragons that have ever taken residence in the Forest. Long story. Anyway, however that dragon came to be, I believe we can all agree that we must be grateful that it showed up when it did", his kind amber eyes fell upon Zuko. "You all could've died, if it hadn't."

Zuko nodded slightly, not knowing what to say.

"Well, Tarrlok was then set upon by various tribes of Forest Fairies. They helped carry you and guide you all out safely", the Headmaster continued. "Help was called, you were taken here, and, now… here we are."

-0-0-0-0-0-

Their half hour 'five minutes' was up and Master Makula insisted that they all leave Zuko to rest. Zuko appreciated it. He felt feverish and, strangely, cold and bloated. Master Makula had pronounced that Zuko exerted his magic and simply required rest and a round of Soluble Strength once the Healer was convinced that he would be strong enough to take it without throwing up. His wrist, the Master had healed in a jiffy. Zuko did not even remember he had injured it until the Master Healer mentioned it.

Zuko ended up spending the rest of the day and night in the Infirmary. Around eight in the morning, the rest of the gang came to visit. Aang and Korra looked brand new; they had been convicted of the same ailment as Zuko, but, as they both had unnaturally strong magical endurance ("Thank Agni for that", Master Makula shook his head and shivered when he recounted his diagnosis of the two. "The kind of magic you two have been subjected to… that's Magics of the Darkest Kind. Ordinary children would have been siphoned dry!"), they had been discharged early. Also, it was thanks to Al's birthday present to Aang. That shriveled up dried plum that Master Makula found in Aang's pocket when they were brought in, as it turned out, had a very potent medicinal effect. Lots of vitamins and nutrients too, and it restored Aang and Korra's stolen life force in no time. They didn't use the plum on Zuko because, being an ordinary mortal he was, the uber-powerful magical properties of the plum would have revived him and killed him at the same time, like force-feeding him a gallon of caffeine. Aang and Korra's vast magical reserves allowed them to take it without dying, though Master Makula had to be very careful with the dosage. Also, there was only enough plum for Korra and Aang.

The kids had brought cakes, cookies, candies, and many kinds of goodies with them on their visit. Master Makula confiscated them all and chased those crazy kids out ("Where do you think we are? Shinrin Diner? Out! Out!"). Zuko's rumbling tummy lamented that outcome as he watched the kids escaped and Master Makula, irate, took a hefty bite of a corn dog from the pile in his arms while glaring at the retreating kids. Their Healer was the kind who stress-eat, good to know.

The next morning, Master Makula did his checkup. He looked satisfied and returned not five minutes later with a bowl of water and a tube. He took a tablet from the tube and dunk it in the water. He stirred as the tablet hissed and, voila, instant porridge. Well, porridge-like substance. Soluble Strength tablets were oddly fruity sweet and meaty savory. Extremely unusual flavor combo, but Zuko kinda liked it.

When the Master left with Zuko's empty bowl, promising that Zuko could leave after a nap and a final checkup before lunchtime, a groan was heard from Asami's bed. Zuko, who had been pacing around the infirmary to appease his numb butt, hobbled over. He pushed the curtain and was greeting by the sight of the rousing girl.

"Morning, Professor", he dragged a nearby chair closer and sat. "You okay?"

"Ugh…" Asami sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Yeah, I guess."

"Thank God", Zuko exhaled a relief. "I thought you've been savagely disfigured since they put the curtain on and all."

Asami chuckled and ended with a groan. "Would you believe me if I told you that my fingers hurt?"

"No, I wouldn't", Zuko put a hand on the girl's shoulder and eased her back to the headboard.

"Smart", Asami grumbled. "I'm hurting _all_ over, not just my fingers. Felt like I've just been hit by a truck."

"If you feel bad now, wait till you find out what today is", Zuko squirmed in his seat. "It's Friday morning."

Asami groaned more miserably.

"Yup", Zuko crossed his arms on his chest and began to doze off. "Our exam results come out today."

-0-0-0-0-0-

Suki came alone before lunch, bearing an envelope which, in turn, bore Asami's exam results. Needless to say, those two received straight A's (Suki got A- for Magical Creatures Lore, which she suspected was because Master Malu still had not completely forgotten about the incident on their first day, that unforgettable first day of the rest of their lives). She also brought with her the bulk of Asami's ever-growing project, as per Asami's request, because only Asami would not take being nearly killed by a Dark Witch as an excuse to shirk from work. How Asami had gotten that request out, considering that she had just woken up that morning and they had no visitors that day before Suki, Zuko had no idea.

Master Makula cleared Zuko out. Zuko left with Suki. The girl had a bounce on her step, ever the one who wore her heart on her sleeve. She seemed to have completely recovered from their ordeal and, from what she told Zuko of how the others were doing – Aang and Kuzon driving Master Malu (completely deFrosted) crazy at the Menagerie, Sokka and Haru spending time with the Ferrets, playing Tri-E every day – the others seemed to have recovered as well.

"Tarrlok went bananas", Suki grinned evilly as they walked through the hallway. "Chief Hakoda and Chief Tonraq pretty much threatened him at wandpoint. All his finagling – keeping Wolf Warriors out, always wanting to lead the Metal Mages in their missions, wanting all the glory for himself – it slowed down the work, and then he just had to go missing on top of it, leaving the Metal Mages with no leadership. The Kages had to step in and escort Tarrlok out of the Academy. But, he'll be back."

Zuko missed a step. The Kages…

He had not spared them a single thought ever since the fight. He wondered where Ikem was and, rather reluctantly, why he had not come to visit him yet. Suki seemed to guess what was on Zuko's mind.

"Ikem came and saw you the very night they rescued us", Suki said, smiling kindly. "You were out cold, of course, and he couldn't stay long; he told us he ducked out. That scary one, Jee, I think his name is, he's the team leader of the Kages and, well, the Kages are here mainly to protect Tarrlok and hunt the Witch, not to protect Korra and Sokka. Ikem told us Jee ordered him and the other one to accompany him to the Forest to see if they could track the Witch since Ikem's wolf spirit makes him a great tracker. They came back the next morning. According to rumor, they _did_ run into the Witch in there but the Witch escaped from the school for good. Jee and Ikem left right away, leaving that female Kage and the other one who came with Ikem to stay with Tarrlok."

"Oh", was all Zuko said.

"Oh, cheer up", Suki exasperated and smacked Zuko's arm. They continued walking. "At least Tarrlok is gone now. You know, he tried to set the reporters on you guys again. I was worried for Sokka", she stopped. Then, she blushed. "I mean, we're not supposed to say anything. And you know how Sokka can blab. Thankfully, with his dad still around, Sokka can actually behave."

Zuko snorted. Suki smacked his arm again.

They made it out of the castle, basking in late spring sunlight. Zuko felt alive, but also strangely hollow.

"Hey, listen", he said. "I'm gonna go for a little walk", he made a show of stretching his back. Catching a flash of worry on Suki's face, he added jokingly. "I'm thinking of walking all the way to Dead Rock. I feel very tired and very good at the same time. I'm thinking the good feeling is this Soluble Strength tablet Master Makula gave me. I thought, well, it's magic, so Dead Rock should nullify it. I wanna test this hypothesis."

Suki shook his head as Zuko walked away. "You're turning into a nerd. Hanging around Asami is bad for you", she exclaimed. "Bad, I say, bad!"

Zuko simply waved without turning back.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Al was on his front porch, sipping tea. Without waiting for invitation, Zuko stepped onto the porch where a cup of hot steaming tea was waiting for him.

For a moment, they sat enjoying the view of the cloud and sky before them while the Forest, thrumming with life and energy, sent whisper of rustling leaves and breeze behind them. Zuko had grown to love that sound. Even that faraway roar in his head that, he noticed now, was tame and mild but grew in intensity when the Forest was near. Zuko had no earthly idea what it was all about, but he felt no malice in it. Like the Forest, it simply obeyed its nature, good or bad. Like how a tiger mauling a rabbit would not constitute murder, but simply an act of survival.

Picking up a sugar date cookie, Zuko said. "You know, you can just call me Zuko", he turned to Al. "I mean, you're friend with my mom and aunt. It feels weird when you call me Mr. Kai."

Al snorted. "Don't get fresh, kid", he sipped his tea.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Zuko heard the sound when he neared the Dead Rock. He had suspected the Headmaster would be there. Like that day when he had run into the old man here, there he was again, almost the same detail from that day. Headmaster Iroh did admit that now the Witch was on the run once more, far away from the school, and Tarrlok was also gone, he could finally relax.

Starting the next level of his Angry Bird, the Headmaster asked Zuko to recount everything that had happened. He said that he had gotten a pretty good picture from everybody else, but he wanted to hear Zuko's version too.

"I'm sure yours, Zuko, would be a more colorful one", he said; the bird squawked on his tablet as he sent it flying.

So, Zuko told him his story. Starting from how he had been discussing the oni with Suki and Asami, how the two girls had insisted that he brought them to the oni using the Tree Fairies' trails (Zuko defended the girls' rash decision by reiterating that the trails were safe and could drop them anywhere in the Forest, which means they could evade any and all danger; the Headmaster nodded and grunted in agreement and acknowledgement, but said nothing), then he told of how Al had intercepted them and of the deal they had struck, then about Aang and Kuzon and how they saved them, about the failed ambush on the Witch, all the way to the outcome of it.

"Sir", Zuko swallowed; he did not remember ever speaking so much at once. "The magic that the Witch used to bring the Unagi back to life…"

"Ah, yes, I'm quite positive you have witnessed the rare and dangerous Art of Necromancy, a most insidious branch of magics, indeed. Should you take Healing Art in your advanced studies, you will learn a little about it", the Headmaster said; at Zuko's perplexed look, he added. "Pay heed, Zuko, to the duality of things. Even the Magics of the Darkest Kind have their merits and can be a force for good."

Zuko wanted to ask if that was why the Headmaster learnt how to wield Dark Aura, but he did not have to courage to do so. Besides, the thought of Dark Aura made him think of the oni. "Um, sir, do you think the oni is doing okay?" he asked, picking up a sugar cookie. "The last time I saw him, the Bone Witch hit him with a couple of spells."

The Headmaster smiled kindly. He put down his tablet and turned to face Zuko. "I'm sure he will find your concern touching, but you need not worry. Onis are among the mightiest wielders of magics, men and beasts. They are immortal and quite impossible to kill."

"Sir, how can that oni and his phoenix get along? I mean, Suki and Asami told me that their magical essences should cancel each other out."

The Headmaster laughed a little. "Like I said, onis are among the mightiest wielders of magics, men and beasts. Their ways and understanding of magics far surpass that of men", he sighed. "Ah, to have _that_ kind of skill and knowledge, Zuko. One could spend a lifetime searching for it, studying it, but wouldn't have enough time to practice it. Still, it would be a lifetime well-spent if only to _have_ the knowledge. Such prize, such temptation! Perhaps now, you can understand a little of why your friend, Mako, accepted the oni's offer of tutelage."

"Is he good, then, sir?" Zuko frowned. "The oni, I mean. Is he _good_? As in, not evil."

"Well, you're the one who's met him. What do you think?"

Zuko opened his mouth but did not have an answer. He had met the oni three times, only once was in a civilized circumstance. The oni had spent the majority of that peaceful encounter reading a newspaper. "I don't know", Zuko admitted. "He reminds me of grumpy adults."

Headmaster Iroh laughed but did not comment.

They sat for a bit in comfortable silence, enjoying early summer breeze. Then, Zuko spoke. "Sir, about Sokka. His first time being attacked by the Witch…"

"Ah, the one where you suspected the hand of Madame Hama?"

"Err… yes, that", Zuko cleared his throat. "Well, he said his body lost control because the Witch put a curse on him."

"That, he did."

"Well, I was thinking, if the Witch had that kind of magic all along, why didn't she use it on… well, everybody else? I mean, if she had used it on the Metal Mages and Wolf Warriors that were sent to hunt her, for example, she could have drained _their_ magics for her Unagi. She could have revived the Unagi much sooner, maybe before the Forest decided to bring me in."

"What do you know of Poppet Magic, Zuko?"

"Puppet, sir?"

"Poppet", Headmaster Iroh corrected. "It's an obscure branch of magic, an offshoot of Blood Magics that requires precise equipment and rituals. Chiefly, it is the only kind of magic applicable exclusively to living beings and it requires a puppet of sort that represents the intended target, hence the name. You see, with the proper puppet, a caster can then bind their target to the puppet. He can then manipulate the target by manipulating the puppet. As you can guess, Poppet Magic is illegal because of this: the forceful taking of one's control over oneself is a great magical taboo. Too dangerous. Too risky. And also because to bind a target to the puppet, it requires blood sacrifice."

"You mean, the Bone Witch got her hands on Sokka's blood somehow?" Zuko frowned. "But, how…" Zuko suddenly trailed off.

Because he knew exactly how… Sokka had spilled blood only a few feet away from where they sat.

"You were right to suspect Madame Hama, Zuko", the Headmaster said. Very unexpectedly. Without changing his lighthearted tone too.

"B-but, you said—"

"I know what I said", Headmaster Iroh raised a hand. "And I stood by it", he said seriously. "I will still vouch for Madame Hama: she is _not_ a friend to the Bone Witch."

"But, you think _she_ used Poppet Magic on Sokka—" Zuko stopped. "Ooooh… she used Sokka to draw the Witch out!"

"It's a possibility. Madame Hama certainly has both the magical ability and the ruthlessness for it", the Headmaster said. "And, let's face it, she had access to Sokka's blood, which gives her the means to do so. But, it simply does not add up. Madame Hama that I know would never put any student in harm's way. Still evidence does point that way, add to that the fact that she was so conveniently nearby to save Sokka and Haru from the Witch. But, please understand that this is merely a fanciful thought of mine."

"If that's the case, why are you telling me this?"

"Because you do not know Madame Hama as well as I do or for as long as I have. _You_ are free to harbor such suspicion, unlike me who is bound to honor decades of friendship", Headmaster Iroh said. "You have a good head on your shoulders and a sharp instinct in your gut; traits that many children are born with, only to be dashed and trampled upon by society's need for niceties and courtesies", the Headmaster stopped. His jovial air dissolved and was replaced by slight hesitation. Then, he said through a shuddering breath. "I just… I just thought that, as your uncle, I should want better for you."


	53. Chapter 53 - Aftermath

**Chapter 53 – Aftermath**

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Asami was released Saturday morning and the gang, now complete, plus associates – the Fire Ferrets; Kuzon, Ping, and Poi (collectively known as 'the kids'); Song and Jin, and several strays they picked up from among their freshmen peers and Cloud Hallmates - decided to cram all their postponed post-exams funtivities in the last weekend at school.

It started, as wise readers might have guessed, with the kidnapping of Asami, who was about to adjourn to the library to do more research for her project ("Come on, guys! My last access to the library before school break!"), and Zuko, who was about to sneakily sneak away cause he was not a people person ("Alright, alright! Get Henry to stop giving me wedgies already!").

They started with what Bolin and Korra proposed as Tri-E Battle Royale which, in all honesty, was basically Tri-E with gang brawl rule: Mako, leading the Ferrets and reserve-Ferrets, versus everybody else. Despite the overwhelming odds – five against a hundred (just kidding, five against Zuko, Sokka, Haru, Aang, Suki, Asami, the three kids, two friends, and five classmates, so… five against sixteen), the Ferrets won beautifully. Probably because the other team was so crowded, they could barely move around without bumping into each other, or Aang and the kids, hyperactive as always, ran around, tripping everybody else, but at least they were using Fluff Punch Charm - an out-of-fashion spell that had been specifically designed for Tri-E practice back in the earlier days.

After lunch, Mako and the older kids taught them some more advanced dueling spells for which everyone, in the light of the Bone Witch Incident, was very excited about. They even gathered more followers from among the freshmen. Zuko, Suki, and Asami knew Mako was holding out, only teaching them spells he learnt from school, but they did not say anything. Besides, the Heavy Arm Charm, Boomerang Spell (Sokka's favorite), and Watery Eye Hex were quite a boon. Sadly, Master Kunyo appeared and approved of this activity, and then he decided to join. The kids, without any cue, scattered and ran for their lives.

Tired, sweaty, and red-eyed from Watery Eye Hexes, the kids went to Waterfall Island for a swim before dinner. Haru only almost drowned once during this excursion. Sokka had also disproved the myth that Water Tribesmen floated, the same time Suki disproved the myth that a Water Tribesman could be used as a floatation device.

The next morning, they had planned for the Stadium. Zuko, indulging in Haru's suspicion that he was cursed, opted to give this a pass. Instead, after breakfast, he made his way back to his dorm. He talked to his uncle and aunt a little; they talked about his exam scores (Zuko passed all, excelled in Defensive and Exorcism Magics, Elemental Magics, middling his Herbal Lore, and nearly flunked Potions Craft and one point away from failing Talismanic Craft), his impending homecoming, and others for the total of half hour his uncle and aunt could sneak away from Kiyi. Zuko missed them and, as awesome as UNA was, he really missed his old room.

He had time to kill till lunchtime, so he went and packed his things. He made sure not to forget his treasures; the photographs of his mother and of him and his uncle and aunt. But, on second thought, smiling back at his mother, he opened his safe on his nightstand, emptied it of his money pouch, and put the photographs there with his letter of acceptance, that scroll that changed his life for good.

"I'll be back", he whispered to his mother.

-0-0-0-0-0-

If Al was unhappy that Zuko had begun visiting him, he did not show it. He was snobbish, as always, but from time to time Zuko caught those creepy yellow eyes looking at him with some kind of fondness (a cue for Al to pick his nails or sip his tea loudly and look away, or, worse yet, begin sniffing Zuko and comment on his stink despite Zuko's protest that he was wearing deodorant). This time though, Zuko brought candies. His leftover that, admittedly, was not that much. He thought it would be unwise to bring those Cinnamon Chimera or Menace Monks Cookies home; what if Kiyi found them? Zuko would not have his conscience tainted by the death of his baby cousin at the hand of a staff wielding cookie-monks, even if that staff was made of chocolate.

The alternative was to give those to Sokka, but Zuko had been secretly measuring Sokka's sugar intake these past few months and he would not want to lose his friend to diabetes just yet.

He and Al spent some time blowing colorful smoke from their mouths and noses, bags of Smoke Signal Sweetballs in hands. From time to time, Al would laugh happily at the magical effects of the sweets before he caught himself and reverted back to his snobbish self. Zuko did not mind.

"Hey, Al?"

"Yes, Mr. Kai?"

Zuko could not help but smirk a little at that. "Well, I've been wondering…"

"You must be exhausted."

"Har har. Well, you see, I notice that my magical power, if not my magical endurance, is stronger inside the Forest. Do you know why?"

Al looked offended. "Of course, I do!" he said all snappish. "I'm the Forbidden Forest caretaker, aren't I?"

"Oh… well, just checking", Zuko shrugged.

Al picked up a red Sweetball and popped it in his mouth.

Zuko swallowed his. "The Forest takes care of its own ", he picked up his teacup.

Al did the same. "Indeed, it does."

They sipped, watching the cloud before them. They sky was particularly blue above the carpet of fluffy white. A faraway roar echoed from the Forest. Fluttering of wings followed. A songbird cawed loudly. The boy and the spirit put down their cups and sighed contentedly.

Behind them, the Forbidden Forest rustled; it sounded like a titter. It sounded peaceful.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Zuko had only been here once, but he found the Headmaster's office with no trouble. He had thought the castle would be deserted now that classes were over and their departure was right on the corner, but he was wrong. Students and teachers still haunted the hallway, mostly seventh graders who were roaming around, reminiscing before they left for good, talking and saying goodbyes to teachers and, in some cases, pieces of furniture (a seventh grade Cloud Hallmate was bidding a teary adieu to the painting of an ancient scholar outside Transfiguration Magics class, who was equally teary).

The door to the Headmaster Office parted just as Zuko stepped closer. Council Sage Tarrlok stepped out and halted as he came face to face with Zuko. Zuko wondered if he looked as bewildered as the Council Sage; he sure hoped he hid it as fast. Tarrlok stood straighter, taking advantage of his vertical superiority (the jerk), and spoke with an authoritative voice. "Mr. Kai, I was just looking for you."

Zuko frowned openly. "I can't imagine for what reason", he said coolly.

Tarrlok acted as if Zuko had not spoken. "Eye witness has spotted the Bone Witch, Ming-Hua, in North Pole. She has gone into hiding, of course, but it's only a matter of time before we root her out and deal with her once and for all."

Zuko smiled despite himself. Oh, how sour that smile tasted. "Good luck with that, sir", he sidestepped the man and slipped into the office.

"A moment", Tarrlok grabbed the boy's shoulder.

That was basically an assault, right? A curse or two to the face as a form of self-defense should be accepted at the court of law, shouldn't it? Zuko was tempted to whip out his wand and at least poke the man in the left eye so hard; Uncle Iroh was not in the office, so there would be no eye-witness (ha, get it, get it?). He did not know why… maybe it was the harassment he had received from this man and his cadre of reporters, or the fact that Tarrlok had endangered Korra and Sokka, and pretty much the whole school, by weaseling his way into the spotlight in the Witch hunt (how bout now?), but Zuko found Tarrlok extremely distasteful.

"I know what you must think of me, Mr. Kai", for a moment there, Zuko thought he heard a tinge of regret, but he decided he was just imagining it. "But, I assure you, whatever I did, I did it for the good of the Republic", Tarrlok said.

Zuko shrugged the hand off. "Of course", he said coldly. "I believe you", he grabbed the door. "Well, maybe, I would, really, if you actually know what the Republic is all about. But, I can see now that you don't."

"Oh?" Tarrlok arched his brows. Then, he scoffed. "And you know what the Republic is all about?"

"Sure."

Tarrlok laughed. Very condescendingly. "Well, then, go on. Don't stop. Do enlighten me."

Zuko smiled. "With pleasure", he slammed the door closed at the Council Sage's face. For good measure, he pulled out his wand and drew a small sigil. " _Tala_ ", he whispered, pointing at the lock. The keyhole flashed with faint gold light.

"That wasn't bad, nephew", Headmaster Iroh called from the tea table. He was definitely not there a few seconds ago, definitely not there when Zuko glimpsed inside the office earlier.

"Well, yeah, I've got a lot of practice. We all have", Zuko took a seat at the side of the table where a cup of hot tea was being poured for him. "On first semester, Asami wrote her dad and asked him to send a dozen locked padlocks without the keys, different shape and size, for practice. Her dad was a little worried and made her swear that she wasn't joining a gang or something. He was convinced the padlocks were to practice lock picking for a heist practice."

The Headmaster laughed. He reached into his sleeve and produced a sealed envelope, which he gave to Zuko.

"For my uncle and aunt?" Zuko read the recipient's name. "What for?"

"To inform them of the identity of your mysterious uncle", Headmaster Iroh winked.

"And to warn them not to tell me of your brother?" Zuko guessed. "Aunt Noriko is a pure-blood witch, you're famous. I'd imagine she can name members of your family the way I can name the members of the Kardashian family."

"Something like that."

"You know I can just look it up, right?"

"Which I've asked you not to do."

"And I've promised not to. I can still accidentally lose this letter. How can you trust me?"

Headmaster Iroh laughed again. "Because you're blood. My blood", he added. "If you can't trust your own blood, who _can_ you trust?"

Zuko looked into those warm amber eyes for a moment; they were as jovial as always, but he sensed something else. Wariness. Worry. "I won't seek the information myself. But, should the information find me…?"

"Then, we will call it fate", Headmaster Iroh decided. "Now, have you brought what I asked you to bring?"

"Sure", Zuko produced his exam results. "Being the Headmaster, shouldn't you know this already?"

"Well… yes", the old man rubbed the back of his neck unsurely. "But, indulge an old man, would you? I just thought it'd be nice. I even prepared some cookies", he eyed the plate of scrumptious-looking baked goods before them.

Zuko shrugged. "You have a lot to learn about being an uncle, Uncle", he said, getting up. He picked up his cushion and cup, and moved them next to his uncle. "So…" he sat down, unfolding his result. "Elemental Magics: A."

"As expected."

"Defensive and Exorcism Magics: A+."

"Master Kunyo still sings praises of your Fire Blast Curse. He said it was almost as good as his own."

"He's weird."

"No argument here."

"Transfiguration Magics: B+."

"Shocking!"

"Yeah, I know, right! I was expecting an F!"

And so they went on, with much laughter and merriment. It was the best afternoon tea, as far as Zuko remembered.


	54. Chapter 54 – Farewell

**Chapter 54 – Farewell**

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

The farewell feast was great. Headmaster Iroh formally declared that the Academy was free of the Bone Witch menace and the Witch herself was on the run, with the combined forces of Wolf Warriors and Metal Mages close on her tail. He did not say it, but the gang knew that it was thanks to Tarrlok's bungling that this favorable development was made possible. Tarrlok's wanting the credit for the capture of the Witch, of how his backdoor political maneuvering had made an effective cooperation impossible, created a common enemy in him for the Water Tribe and the Republic Councils of Elements. At least, it was over now. Tarrlok, if the news from Sokka's dad's letters were to be believed, had been outvoted here and there within the Council whenever they had to make decisions regarding the Witch. The Council seemed determined to keep Tarrlok as far away from this matter as possible.

Oh well, no matter.

Anyway, the farewell feast, yes, awesome. Fireworks, food, noises, teary goodbyes, and the likes. Al had unexpectedly come, bringing a troupe of Flower Fairies with him. Living petals scattered and danced around them, living confetti that carried a special kind of magic. Even Master Noatak made an appearance and was the recipient of many polite farewells from his seventh grade students.

Afterwards, the gang went back to Cloud Hall full but not tired. They stayed around the campfire, trading stories and jokes well after the other Cloud Hallmates were off to sleep. By midnight, they had tables arranged into a big platform with them lying on it, heads forming a circle with Momo and Pabu snuggling in the middle. The sky above the cloud, Zuko now noticed, was so much more beautiful this high in the sky. Divine. The stars looked so much closer, if he stared at them long enough, he truly believed that he could reach them. That, above all, was a more real magic, his Uncle Iroh had said, more beautiful than any the Academy could teach.

Zuko smiled. The Headmaster had forbidden him from telling anyone of their familial relation. He had his reasons, ones he was not ready to share yet.

"Good year", Sokka broke the silence.

"Best year!" Aang chirped in.

"God, I hope not", Suki groaned. "That'd mean we've peaked in our first year here."

Sokka laughed while the others afforded only a snicker or two. Zuko leered at his left and caught Asami doing the same at him; they exchanged a knowing smirk.

"What will you guys really miss during the holiday?" Aang asked. "I'll miss the Menagerie, but we have bison and lemurs at the Southern Temple, so I probably won't miss it as much. What about you guys?"

"I'll miss the classes", confessed Suki.

"Booooo!" came from everyone.

"Hey! It's no crime being a nerd!" Suki grumbled.

"I'll miss Tri-E", Korra sighed.

"Me too", Mako said wishfully.

"Me three", Bolin added. "And I'll miss Bob."

"Who?" Haru asked.

"Officer Bob Wu-Li, that Metal Mage who does selfie with me the entire year."

"Ooohh", they chorused.

"I'll miss the Herbal Lore Club", Opal, a member, said. "We just planted summer blossoms. When we get back, they'll be beautifully grown."

Haru was next. "I'll miss Broom Balls. I'm gonna ask my dad to buy me a broom and I'm gonna tryout for team next year."

"Hmm…" Suki sucked her teeth. "Haru, son, you kinda got in trouble a lot this semester? I mean, three near-death encounters with a dangerous Dark witch. Sure, the first two weren't your fault, but the third? Sure your dad would even let you play outside anymore, let alone buy you a broom?"

Haru seemed to ponder this. "Oh… yeah, right", he groaned. "I knew it, Zuko's No-Broom-Balls Curse is contagious."

"Love you too, buddy", came from Zuko.

"I'm gonna miss Broom Balls. Flying on broomsticks. Playing with exploding balls", they could hear the pout on Haru's voice.

Asami sighed. "My turn. I will miss you guys."

"Aww…" came collectively.

"And the library", Asami added. Then, as if as an afterthought, "Mostly the library."

"Booo!"

Sokka cleared his throat. "You know? I'm gonna miss—"

"The food!" the rest of the kids chorused.

"Hah! I was gonna say… the… Dining Hall, so hah!"

"Zuko", Asami elbowed Zuko's arm.

Zuko frowned. "Oh, everyone's done? Kay, then. I'm gonna miss the best people in the whole Four Nations, my second family: I'll miss you guys."

"Aww…"

"So sweet…"

"We'll miss you too, Zuko."

"Overdone, dude. Overdone."

"Ick."

"You believe that? Swell", Zuko smirked as the others erupted in protest. "But, really, the thing I'll miss the most, I guess, it'll be magic", he breathed. "I'll miss magic."

-0-0-0-0-0-

Like every important conversation among men, it happened in the toilet at the urinals. Early morning.

"I haven't thanked you for saving Korra, have I?" Sokka said.

"There's no need. Your dads have done enough of that", Zuko cringed. At some point after the rescue and the adults had calmed down, Hakoda and Tonraq had been very grateful indeed. Hakoda even tried to gift Zuko an ice wolf pup (giving living things to express gratitude was, apparently, a Water Tribe thing). Zuko refused, on account of Uncle Noren's fur allergy (untrue). It did not stop Kya from sending packages filled with Water Tribe delicacies from home. Sokka ate most of those.

"Do you remember what happened?" Zuko asked tentatively.

"After we got blasted?" Sokka turned a little. "No. I heard you screaming, though. I tried to get up but then I blacked out. I must've fainted. Didn't someone say something about dragons?"

The corner of Zuko's mouth twitched. "I don't know. I was pretty much out after that too."

"But, you still saved Korra, Zuko", Sokka insisted. "Me and Korra", he grinned. "Thanks, old buddy! Here comes the Water Tribe man-hug!"

"You and your drippy worm get away from me!"

-0-0-0-0-0-

On the train ride home, they occupied one of the common cars. Their numbers had swelled from just Zuko and the two Waters cousins after all, and it was not easy stuffing everyone in one of the closed compartments. Aang and Kuzon were entertaining everyone by relieving their experience in the Forbidden Forest rather animatedly. They could laugh about it now. Kuzon had not actually stayed in the Forest for the battle, but no one questioned that.

Haru, Sokka, Korra, and Bolin were among the spectators, adding tidbits of information and suggestion here and there. Suki and Mako were teasing Asami about her project that she had predicted would be finished by February but still had not completed yet. Opal was amused by it.

"New stuff came up", the girl scowled. "Besides, it's _almost_ finished. With my new laptop and access to wizarding internet database, I'll have it done within a week. Plus, you guys won't be there distracting me", the last part was murmured and received a chorus of boo.

"You're going to _study_ during the holiday", Mako snickered. "You should know better. Tell her, Suki. What're you gonna do during the holiday?"

"Me? I'm enrolling for summer semester at Kyoshi School of Magic Maidens. They teach Geomancy and Mineral Magics from first year. Now, _that's_ cool."

"…Out of the nerd's jaws and into the geek's claws", Mako shook his head, pinching the part between his eyes.

"Yeah? What're you gonna do?" Suki asked, pelting Mako with peanuts. "Volunteer work?"

"Yeah, that sounds like what you would do", Asami giggled, also firing peanuts.

"Work, yes", Mako returned fire with popcorn. "Volunteer, no. Toza, our guardian, hooked me up with a waitering job at Shinrin Diner. Pay's good, as long as I can convince them I'm sixteen."

"You, Zuko?" Suki asked, picking popcorns out of her hair.

"No idea", Zuko chewed on his struggling Chimera Bun thoughtfully. "This would be the first summer holiday as a wizard for me. I'm sure my uncle and aunt – my aunt, at least – would have something in store other than a trip to the water park."

"The zoo, maybe?" Asami suggested.

"One can dream."

An announcement blared on, telling the students that they were approaching Republic City Terminal. Outside, the view of the sea changed as they entered the subway tunnel.

"Oh, bout time", Asami said.

"Yeah", Zuko pulled out his bag from under his seat and took Henry the hand out. "Now, Asami, you must promise me that you will not dissect, disassemble, or put any nail polish on Henry."

"I promise", Asami sighed.

"I've grown quite fond of him."

"Zuko, I will murder you with this popcorn. It can be done. I've studied the science behind it."

"Okay."

As Henry crawled into Asami's bag, wiggling his fingers goodbye before plunging in, Zuko took one look around the car. Aang and Kuzon were doing a rather animated scene, Haru and Sokka were among those who laughed the hardest. Asami, looking like a giddy hamster, were busy tinkering with her Book of Shadows with her wand, which was understandable because they only had about ten minutes left before they arrived at the Terminal, ten minutes left of being truly magical. Suki, Korra, and Mako were exchanging contacts with their phones with Bolin joining in, carrying a bunch of paper with his and Mako's mail address on it ("Write to me during the holiday, guys?" "Bolin, Zuko and me live in Republic City too. We can _visit_ you. And we don't have birds.").

Zuko caught himself smiling. Like all of them, he was already in his casual clothes (of course, casual for Sokka, Korra, and Aang, being members of all-magical communities, were medieval fashion of garbs, sashes, boots, etc.). Even his wand was safe in its holster, bundled up with his Book of Shadows, wrapped around the bamboo scroll, inside his bag. The fact that he would be spending the next three months back to his old life finally hit home.

Well, not exactly old life. _He_ had changed.

His uncle and aunt were waiting at the Terminal, along with the Waters and Mr. Tyro Kwan, Haru's dad who, according to the letter he had sent to Haru few days ago, would also be picking up Suki. The gang said their goodbye. Many a manly hug was shared. Asami, surprising Zuko, pecked him on the cheek; luckily nobody saw because Zuko knew it was an innocent kiss. Also, he was pretty sure he was blushing.

As Asami ran into the receiving arm of a middle-aged man who was her dad and standing a little farther away, looking dapper in a three piece suit, Aang waved his goodbye, running to join the other Air Nomad kids (the Republic Air Temple provided a bus for them). Next, Kuzon shouted his over the noise and he too went to his waiting parents and their pet goat-retriever.

From among the crowd, Jin waved at him and yelled, "See you next semester, Zuko!" unashamedly. Yue flashed a brief but sweet smile at him. Ping and Poi waved and hopped around like a pair of monkeys, acting like they had just seen him after a long separation and not bidding goodbye. Opal was exchanging hugs with four boys of varying age, all older than her (her infamously over-protective brothers, maybe).

Bolin delivered his melodramatic goodbye as Mako, snickering, dragged him out of the Terminal where they would hail a cab. Zuko frowned, his eyes searching for Asami. As predicted, Asami was glancing at Mako and Bolin as the two weaved through the crowd, completely chickening out. Then her eyes, looking rather pleading, caught Zuko's. Zuko gestured sharply with his pointing finger at the siblings, glaring at Asami and mouthed, " _Go_!"

Asami exhaled, squaring her shoulders. She turned to her dad, said something, then raced after the Sanders. Zuko smirked and turned away. Suki, unsurprisingly, caught the whole thing. "Is Asami doing what I think she's doing?"

"Shh… our little girl has to grow up sometimes", Zuko grabbed her shoulders and turned her around. "Come on, mother. Look away."

"So proud of her", Suki wiped a nonexistent tear. "Offering to give a ride to a boy she likes and his brother. So sneaky."

They made their way to their families and said their goodbyes. Five minutes later, Zuko was on the backseat of Uncle Noren's car, on his way home. He looked out the window. The street, the cars, and people zoomed past… they felt more unreal than a school of magics floating in the sea of cloud, where magics were real, and he slept in a dorm build upon cloud, and there were beasts, monsters, dragons, evil witches, and a Forest that took care of its own.

He caught Aunt Noriko watching him from the rearview mirror. They shared a knowing smile while Uncle Noren blabbed on about the things that Zuko had missed. At the traffic light, they stopped. Zuko pulled out the letter from his pocket and said. "Uncle Noren, Aunt Noriko", he handed them the envelope. "There is _a lot_ I need to tell you."


	55. Chapter 55 – Epilogue

**Chapter 55 – Epilogue**

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Madame Hama waved her yellow talisman in a specific movement, whispering Words. The paper burst aflame. She flicked it away carelessly, exhaling. Leaning back onto her seat, she slumped and looked tired. Master Noatak, sitting across the desk in her office, asked impatiently, "Well?"

"Iroh told the truth", she concluded. "The Unagi skeleton is ash now."

"Of all the schemes Ming-Hua could have thought of…" the scarred Combat Master sneered.

"Her heart was in the right place, you have to admit", then, Madame Hama seemed to reconsider. "Well, her brain was. Magically-resurrected Unagi that you can control. Ambitious", she sniffed. "And she did technically pull it off."

"Only Dragon Fire could have destroyed that kind of Dark creature so completely", Master Noatak chimed. " _Is_ there really a dragon in the Forbidden Forest?"

Madame Hama shrugged. "Who knows?" she pulled out her drawer and took from it a straw puppet that bore an uncanny resemblance to Sokka, down to the wolf-tail hair and blue Water Tribe puppet garbs. "Still, Ming-Hua's blunder wasn't a complete loss", she flicked the doll's head.

Faraway to the South, on a flying rug Hakoda was steering, sitting with his mother, sister, and cousin, Sokka yelped. "Ow!" rubbing his forehead. He was wondering what had just hit him.

-0-0-0-0-0-

In all his years combating Dark Magics, Ikem had never seen anything as gruesome as this. He felt queasy.

"Is it just me or…"

Jee raised a hand, shushing him. Early summer in the North Pole was still and crisp. They wore coats over their Kage uniform, magically enchanted to keep a constant warm temperature that the wearer preferred, but Ikem felt a chill down his spine.

"This isn't Ming-Hua's handiwork", Jee surmised. He pulled out his wand and began casting ward around the broken igloo, to keep animals and elements from compromising the scene of the most gruesome murder. Ever.

"Agreed", Ikem swallowed. "If you'll excuse me, sir, I'm going to…" he stopped to reign in his stomach. "… scout around", and he quickly went away without waiting for permission.

Even Ikem, with all his experience fighting Dark Magics, could only stomach something like that for so long.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Iroh walked through the trees and he could feel the hum of magic in the air. The Forest was welcoming him, telling him stories of events that he had missed. He chuckled, picturing a child chattering at an adult, telling how his day was. It had been awhile since the last time Iroh visited the Forest as a friend.

He breathed deeply as he walked, inhaling magic and exhaling breath. As he felt like he had let enough of the Forest magic enter his system, he stopped. He closed his eyes and leaned forward, as if falling. He turned into a flap of brown and yellow cloths, the robes that he was wearing, Shifting forward into nothingness…

…and rematerialized in the circular clearing that bore a humble hut and a campfire surrounded by a stump and several flat-topped rocks. Overhead, singing joyously, casting golden light like a miniature sun as it flew by, was a phoenix. Iroh waved at it, as if greeting a friend though the phoenix was new to him. He walked with no hurry towards the campfire where the oni was waiting.

The oni's amber eyes followed the old man, signaling displeasure that Iroh simply could not miss but chose to ignore anyway. Sighing contentedly, he settled across from the oni.

"I can trouble you for a cup of tea, surely", he said.

The oni simply stared at him. He might be growling, but it might just be the sound of the crackling fire. Who could tell?

Iroh smiled. "I heard you took some hits. Nasty spells from Ming-Hua, I'm sure", his eyes narrowed, almost slyly. "How are you doing?"

The oni's eyes narrowed. "Superficial. Healed in a minute."

"I also heard you got knocked down", Iroh was positively grinning now.

"I got back up", the oni growled.

"Ah, that's good", Iroh sat straighter and stored his hands in his sleeves. "How is Mr. Sanders faring?"

The oni turned his gaze to the fire. "Sufficiently."

The Headmaster exasperated. "You're no fun."

"Bite me."

For a moment, no one said anything. Then, Iroh broke the silence (he knew how stubborn the oni could be). "Anyway, you should like to hear that Zuko is doing fine. He is strong", he said. "Even after all the magical feats he pulled during the duel with the Bone Witch; Fire Shield Ward, a very advanced spell…"

"…that would've drained him dry and killed him had I not broken it", the oni muttered snappishly. "Foolish careless child!"

"…Fire Blast Curse, which he had taken to with quite a—"

"Child's play", the oni interjected. "And unimpressively weak, from what I've seen."

"…and after all that, exhausted beyond limit, he still managed to summon a dragon."

To this, the oni said nothing. He simply glared at the campfire.

Overhead, the phoenix let out a long piercing tone.

"He is strong", Iroh insisted. "Strong… like his father."

"Strong", the oni muttered, almost whispered. "Like his mother…"

Iroh suddenly looked impatient. "He _needs_ his father", he urged. "I believe that he has the right to his family, don't you think?"

"His mother is dead", the oni said sharply.

"And his father?" Iroh insisted again. "Doesn't Zuko have the right to know his own father? To love and to be loved by him? Surely, you can't deny him to at least know that his father is alive?"

The oni glared at the old man. But, then, his eyes softened and he returned his gaze to the fire. The flame cast dancing light on its hideous fanged face. Slowly, the oni placed his hand on his face and gripped.

He pulled. And then he pushed the mask away to the side; it came off with the bushy hair attached to it. The man underneath, square-jawed, pale-skinned, clean-shaven save for a long well-trimmed goatee, with long dark hair neatly combed back, stared at the fire that cast dancing light on his face.

"His father…" Ozai croaked. "…his father died long ago when his mother did."

Iroh shook his head. "It doesn't have to be this way, brother dear. Don't be so stubborn."

Ozai glared at the old man, sizing him up. "You've got fatter."

"Now you're just being hurtful."


End file.
